El tiempo perdido
by Melisa Mistick
Summary: Una declaración de amor, un beso, un noviazgo. Tres simples hechos desencadenan una serie de sucesos que llevan a Red a darse cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto durante años: su amor por Yellow. Sin embargo, ya es demasiado tarde. ¡Muchas gracias!
1. Un asistente

**1**

**Un asistente**

Los rayos del sol de medio día llenaban por completo a Ciudad Verde, donde la vida transcurría como de costumbre, o por lo menos eso parecía. Algunos curiosos detenían su paso enfrente del Gimnasio Pokémon de la ciudad, cuyas puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, hecho bastante extraño para los lugareños. También era extraño para todos ver el Gimnasio decorado con listones negros, como si alguien hubiera muerto. Finalmente, llamando más la atención de los transeúntes, dos jóvenes salieron del Gimnasio cargando un pedestal. Ambos eran conocidos muy bien por todos los habitantes. El primero, era Red, campeón de Kanto; el segundo, era Green, el líder de Gimnasio. Detrás de ellos salieron dos chicas, también conocidas. La primera era conocida como Blue, amiga de Red y de Green; la segunda se llamaba Yellow, la guardiana del amado Bosque Verde. Red y Green dejaron el pedestal a unos metros de la entrada del Gimnasio, pegado a una de las paredes, a la izquierda. Acto seguido, volvieron a entrar al Gimnasio, para minutos después salir con un busto de bronce. Ambos chicos colocaron el busto sobre el pedestal y lo movieron cuantas veces les dijo Blue hasta que quedo perfecto (según la visión de la chica). Terminado su trabajo, los dos se acercaron a sus amigas y se quedaron viendo la recién colocada estatua.

- ¿Qué creen que nos diga Silver por esto? – inquirió Red rascándose la cabeza.

- Hay de dos: o nos exige quitarla o nos agradece – respondió Green.

- O las dos juntas – añadió Blue y luego triste señalo – Eso sí, no los odiara como me odia a mí.

- Silver no te odia – dijeron al mismo tiempo Red, Green y Yellow como si ya hubieran repetido lo mismo un millón de veces.

- Yo lo conozco mejor que nadie, sé cuando odia a alguien y a mí me odia – indico Blue cruzándose de brazos.

- Que esté molesto contigo no significa que te odie – señalo Green fastidiado comenzando su camino al interior del Gimnasio.

- Ya verás que cuando regrese todo volverá a ser como antes – hablo Yellow tratando de reconfortar a su amiga.

- Fui un asco de amiga, la peor de todas, si yo fuera él, no me perdonaría – dijo Blue mirando al suelo.

- Blue, tú no eres una mala amiga – negó Red – Verás que después de pasar unas semanas con Gold, Silver será el mismo de siempre. Y si tenemos suerte, tal vez se le pegue un poco de la personalidad de Gold.

- Ni siquiera se despidió de mí – murmuro Blue con tristeza.

- Le dijiste que te alegraba que su padre muriera – dijo Green desde la entrada del Gimnasio – Sin contar que todo el último año no paraste de pelearte con él porque no soportabas la idea de que su padre no fuera otro más que Giovanni – les dio la espalda – No puedes esperar que todo siga como antes o que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

- ¡Green! – lo regaño Red. Sin embrago, el muchacho ya había entrado al Gimnasio sin escucharlo.

- Tiene razón – acepto Blue con los ojos vidriosos. Se talló los ojos y con entusiasmo dijo – Por eso no parare hasta que Silver me perdone.

- Eso es, Blue – se alegro Red de ver a su amiga con la actitud de siempre.

- Aunque no creo que tengas que hacer mucho – señalo Yellow.

Cambiaron de tema al tiempo que volvían a entrar al Gimnasio. Los curiosos transeúntes de la ciudad se acercaron para ver de quien era el busto que su líder de Gimnasio y el campeón de Kanto habían colocado. La gran mayoría se quedo sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba: Giovanni, exlíder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde y líder de la delictiva organización conocida como Equipo Rocket. La mirada de todos iba del busto a una placa puesta en el pedestal que rezaba lo siguiente:

_En honor a Giovanni,_

_primer líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde,_

_cuyo conocimiento ha quedado para las futuras generaciones._

_De parte de Ciudad Verde y de tú más difícil contendiente, Red_

*****Al día siguiente…

Green se encontraba cómodamente leyendo un libro. Estaba en el cuarto trasero de su Gimnasio, lugar que años atrás había sido la oficina principal del Equipo Rocket. En cuanto él había llegado, o más bien, en cuanto Blue puso un pie en su gimnasio, el lugar había sido completamente redecorado para tomar una apariencia más hogareña. Dos sillones, enfrentados uno al otro y en medio de ellos una mesita de centro rectangular de madera. Al fondo, una pequeña cocina, con una estufa, un lavamanos, un refrigerador y una mesa más grande con sillas. Paso la página de su libro, sin embargo, antes de poder seguir leyendo, escucho un ruido de afuera. Alguien había abierto la puerta del Gimnasio y ahora se acercaba a su santuario.

- ¿Por qué hay un letrero de "Hoy no abre el Gimnasio" en la puerta? – pregunto Blue abriendo la puerta del cuarto y entrando en él como si nada.

- Para que nadie entre – señalo Green como si fuera obvio, cerrando su libro. Estando Blue ahí sería imposible seguir leyendo – Incluyéndote.

Blue sonrió sentándose enfrente de Green.

- Bueno, en vista de que hoy no tienes nada que hacer – comenzó Blue juguetonamente.

- Que no vaya a abrir el Gimnasio no significa que no tenga nada que hacer – corrigió Green cruzándose de brazos.

- Aja, ¿entonces cuáles son tus planes para hoy? – pregunto escéptica Blue. Green señalo con la cabeza algo detrás de la chica. Blue giro la cabeza para ver un calendario colgado en la pared. Se puso de pie y miro el día de hoy, el cual tenía escrito "Visita de la Asociación Pokémon" – Pero claro, hoy es tu revisión anual como líder de gimnasio. Se me olvido por completo. Y yo que venía a invitarte al cine.

- Pues ve a invitar a alguien más – dijo Green poniéndose de pie para acto seguido salir del cuarto.

- No tengo a nadie a quien invitar – informo Blue siguiendo al chico hasta la puerta del Gimnasio – Silver no está y aunque estuviera no me aceptaría ni el saludo, Yellow está con Red y no pienso molestar a los enamorados y Crys tampoco está porque se fue a visitar a su mamá.

- Red y Yellow no están enamorados, solo son amigos, metete eso en la cabeza – hablo Green mirando a la chica.

- Está bien, tal vez no son novios oficiales, pero sí que están enamorados, yo nunca me equivoco – hablo Blue con seguridad.

- Lo que tú digas – le dio por su lado. En ese momento una camioneta con el emblema de la Asociación Pokémon se detuvo al frente del Gimnasio. De esta bajo el presidente de la Asociación Pokémon, un hombre bajito, de cabellera estilo afro y lentes, acompañado de su asistente, un hombre alto, de cabello rubio relamido, vestido de traje y con una expresión amable.

- Green, muchacho, como siempre es una alegría verte – saludo el presidente de la Asociación Pokémon al estar enfrente de Green – Mucho gusto, Blue.

- El gusto es nuestro, señor – respondió Blue haciendo un ademán para invitarlos a pasar – Pasen, por favor, están en su casa.

El presidente entro en el Gimnasio acompañado de su asistente, Blue y un Green que sospechaba ese día sería muy, muy largo.

* * *

El molesto timbre de voz de Gold lo mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo alejado de sus pensamientos, pero, cuando éste se callaba o simplemente lo dejaba solo, no podía evitar pensar, y en lo único que pensaba era en su padre. Por un inocente momento le había hecho caso a Gold con que salirse de su casa y pasar un tiempo en la de él iba a ser suficiente para alejarse de toda esa aura de muerte que Giovanni había dejado tras su partida. Pero, no era suficiente. ¿Cómo demonios se encariño tan rápido de él? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto su muerte? ¡Solo convivieron un año y medio! ¡Eso no es tiempo suficiente para sufrir tanto por una persona! Y aún así no podía evitar sentirse vacio, solo, abandonado, como si volviera a ser ese niño atemorizado por la locura y crueldad de Mascara de Hielo. Levanto la mirada para ver a Gold. También era impresionante la rapidez con que el criador se había convertido de un simple compañero en su mejor amigo. El muchacho esperaba a que el encargado de la tienda de helados le diera su pedido y mientras lo hacía, no paraba de ver, de arriba abajo, a la chica al lado de él que también esperaba a ser atendida. Agradeció que Crys no estuviera ahí, u otra batalla verbal ya estaría ocurriendo en ese momento. Regreso su mirada al suelo y continuó pensando en su padre.

- Hola – lo saludo una voz. Silver levanto la mirada de nuevo para ver a una chica, tal vez un par de años menor a él, de cabello castaño, suelto, que le rozaba los hombros, y ojos café claro. Iba vestida con un pantalón azul algo holgado y una blusa de manga larga roja. En una mano llevaba un helado y en uno de sus hombros colgaba una mochila amarilla. Una completa extraña. ¿Por qué lo saludaba? De seguro lo había confundido con alguien. La chica le sonrió. Tal vez fuera extraño decirlo, pero esa simple sonrisa le hizo olvidar a Silver que estaba enfrente de una desconocida, es más, sentía como si la conociera de toda la vida – No sé porque estás triste, pero la vida siempre es más fácil si sonríes.

Y sin decir o hacer nada más, la chica se fue como llego. Silver reacciono muy tarde, pues cuando quiso detenerla para preguntarle porque le había hablado a él, ella ya no estaba por ningún lado.

- ¿Qué buscas? – pregunto Gold sentándose a un lado de él en la banca donde estaba sentado. Silver lo volteo a ver, para después dar un último vistazo alrededor.

- Nada – respondió Silver recargándose en el respaldo de la banca. Había dos posibilidades, o la chica era una loca que iba por la vida sonriéndoles a desconocidos, o todo había sido producto de su mente. Tomando su helado de manos de Gold, Silver deseo con toda su alma que se tratara de la primera opción.

* * *

- Como siempre todo en orden – dijo el presidente de la Asociación Pokémon mientras él, su asistente, Green y Blue salían del Gimnasio. La revisión de cada año consistía en ver las condiciones del Gimnasio, hacer recuento de cuantas medallas fueron entregadas en el año y que el líder de gimnasio diera una pequeña demostración de cómo funcionaba el Gimnasio.

- Es Green de quien estamos hablando, señor presidente – señalo Blue con énfasis – él siempre tiene todo en orden – Green rodo los ojos. Conocía a Blue, sabía que cuando era tan amable era para obtener algo, una ida al cine en este caso.

- Por supuesto, por supuesto – asintió el presidente – Bueno, a mi parecer todo está muy bien, salvo un pequeño problema.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntaron Green y Blue al mismo tiempo.

- Lo de cada año, Green – indico el presidente acomodándose sus gafas.

- Ah, eso – dijo Green como si no tuviera importancia.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Blue con curiosidad. Detestaba no saber algo que todos los demás sabían.

- Todos los líderes de gimnasio tienen asistentes. Green es el único que rompe con la regla – explico el asistente del presidente con amabilidad.

- No es una regla – corrigió Green metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón – y como no lo es, no le veo la necesidad. Tener uno solo sería un estorbo para mí.

- Y un alivio para nosotros – hablo el presidente – De todos los lideres de gimnasio, Green, tú eres el que más pasa tiempo lejos de él. Necesitamos tener la seguridad de que mientras tú estás en tus viajes de entrenamiento o cumpliendo con tus deberes como Dex Holder, el Gimnasio será cuidado por alguien.

- La computadora se encarga de eso – señalo Green.

- La computadora solo se encarga de las batallas con los entrenadores – indico el presidente exasperado por la actitud del chico - ¿Qué pasaría si alguien entrara y robara las medallas? ¿O si alguien decidiera atacar el gimnasio? ¡Esa computadora no los detendrá!

- Usted tiene toda la razón – apoyo Blue asintiendo con la cabeza ganándose la atención de todos. Le sonrió al presidente – Deje de preocuparse que a partir de hoy, Green se encargara de encontrar un asistente.

- ¿¡Qué! – salto Green incrédulo.

- Yo misma me encargo de eso – aseguro Blue acompañando al presidente y a su asistente a su camioneta.

- Cuento contigo, Blue – dijo el presidente entrando en su camioneta y cerrando la portezuela – Nos vemos después.

La camioneta arranco mientras Blue se despedía de sus pasajeros agitando su mano en el aire.

- ¿Estás loca? ¿A ti quién te pidió tu opinión? – le recrimino Green una vez que la camioneta estuviera fuera de su vista.

- Mira, llevas siendo líder de gimnasio cuatro años, y durante esos cuatro años no han dejado de molestarte con eso del asistente – comenzó Blue caminando alrededor de Green que simplemente cruzo los brazos furioso – Ahora, el presidente sabe que buscaras un asistente y eso lo hará estar más tranquilo. Lo que no sabe es que tú en verdad vas a buscar un asistente desesperadamente, pero, al final, por desgracia, no habrá ninguno que cubra tus expectativas – Green se relajo un poco ante esto – Podemos comenzar con convocar a todos los entrenadores de Ciudad Verde. Es malo decirlo, pero en esta ciudad no hay grandes entrenadores, así que eso será sencillo. Les harás algunas pruebas, las que tú quieras, y conociendo tu estilo de entrenamiento, ninguno lo soportara y se rendirán o simplemente los echaras. Por supuesto, el presidente mandara a alguien para asegurarse de que hagas todo lo posible para conseguir a alguien, y como vera todo el proceso, no te pondrá ningún pero cuando tú le digas que no hay nadie a tu nivel para ser tu asistente. Fin del problema.

Green se quedo un momento pensando el plan de Blue. ¿Cómo lograba pensar planes tan buenos en menos de un segundo? Miro a la chica enfrente de él, quien le regreso una mirada llena de autosuficiencia.

- Bien, pero no vuelvas a meterte de nuevo en mis problemas – hablo Green regresando al interior del Gimnasio.

- Ey, no crees que deberías recompensarme mi gran plan con una ida al cine – exclamo Blue. Green regreso sobre sus pasos y volteo a ver a Blue.

- Claro, cuando haya funcionado – señalo Green con una sonrisa burlona provocando un puchero en Blue.

* * *

- ¡Te encontré! – exclamo Red asustando no solo a Yellow, quien acababa de ser descubierta entre unos arbustos, sino también a algunos pidgey que salieron volando ante el estruendo provocado por el campeón de Kanto.

- Siempre me encuentras – dijo Yellow poniéndose de pie – En cambio yo nunca puedo encontrarte cuando te escondes.

- Es que siempre usas los mismos lugares, Yellow – señalo Red con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a la chica. Cierto, siempre usaba los mismos lugares. No podía evitar actuar algo tonta con Red alrededor. O tal vez fuera porque le gustaba ser encontrada por Red – Ya está oscureciendo. Creo que deberíamos de irnos ya.

- Si – asintió Yellow caminando hacia donde habían dejado sus cosas. Era una especie de rutina. Siempre que Red estaba en Pueblo Paleta, pasaba la gran parte del día con ella, jugando, como en este caso, pescando, platicando o simplemente durmiendo. Muchos ya habían preguntando si los dos Dex Holders tenían algún tipo de relación más allá de la amistad, sin embargo, muy para pesar de Yellow, solo eran muy buenos amigos.

- Estoy pensando en ir a entrenar un tiempo en la Cueva Celeste, hace mucho que no voy para allá – anuncio Red mientras Yellow recogía su sombrero del suelo y se lo ponía. Ese simple acto, hizo que Red torciera la boca. No tenía idea de por qué, pero desde que se entero de que Yellow era una chica, detestaba verla con ese sombrero puesto.

- Yo nunca he ido, ¿cómo es? – inquirió Yellow recogiendo su caña de pescar también, para después mirar a Red.

- ¿Y por qué no vienes conmigo? – soltó Red olvidándose del sombrero.

- Ya sabes que eso de viajar no me gusta mucho, prefiero el Bosque Verde – respondió Yellow sonrojándose de nuevo. Red sonrió con tristeza. Por un momento, el simple hecho de viajar con Yellow le había dado mucha ilusión.

- Bueno, entonces te cuento – comenzó Red con entusiasmo.

Caminaron de regreso a Ciudad Verde, al tiempo que Red no paraba de contarle cada detalle de la Cueva Celeste a Yellow. Finalmente, cuando llegaron a la casa de Yellow, una de las más cercanas al Bosque, los dos se despidieron como siempre, con un abrazo y Red dándole un beso en la frente a Yellow, cosa bastante sencilla para él, pues la chica a penas y le llegaba a la barbilla. Yellow entro a su casa y Red emprendió su camino de ida a Pueblo Paleta. No llevaba mucho caminando, cuando las luces de un auto lo hicieron voltear. Se trataba de la camioneta de Green, con su dueño conduciéndola. Green no dijo nada, simplemente abrió la puerta del copiloto y espero a que Red entrara.

- No crees que es un poco tarde para irte a pie hasta Pueblo Paleta – hablo Green arrancando la camioneta de nuevo.

- He caminado por peores lugares de noche – señalo Red acomodándose en su asiento - ¿Cómo te fue en tu revisión?

- Quisiera tirar a Blue por un barranco – respondió Green extrañando a Red con su respuesta – pero presiento que Silver se vengaría y como ahora es el líder del Equipo Rocket, habría que derrotarlos de nuevo y yo ya estoy cansado del Equipo Rocket.

- ¿Y ahora qué hizo? – inquirió Red con gracia.

- Me comprometió a conseguir un asistente – informo Green causando la risa de su rival y amigo – No te rías o te tiro de la camioneta.

- Oh vamos, Green, ¿qué tan malo puede ser? – dijo Red aguantándose la risa, no quería ser lanzado de una camioneta en movimiento.

- Solo será un estorbo – indico Green - yo funciono mejor solo.

- La historia dice todo lo contrario – señalo Red sin poder contener más la risa.

* * *

Los rayos del sol, como ya era costumbre, terminaron despertándola. Se sentó en su cama recibiendo los buenos días de Chu Chu, quien se sentó en sus piernas. Se estiro un poco, tomo a Chu Chu entre sus brazos y se encamino a la cocina para ver que había preparado su tío de desayuno. En cuanto entro al lugar el olor de hot cakes recién hechos la hicieron sonreír y su sonrisa se acentuó más al ver quien acompañaba a su tío en la mesa.

- Buenos días, Yellow – saludo Blue con una taza de café en la mano.

- Buenos días – saludo Yellow sentándose a la mesa.

- Buenos días – saludo su tío poniéndose de pie - ¿los mismos de siempre?

- Si – asintió Yellow con una sonrisa acomodando a Chu Chu en sus piernas.

- Necesito tu ayuda – dijo Blue, mandando un escalofrío por toda la espalda de Yellow. Usualmente las peticiones de Blue siempre terminaban vergonzosamente para ella.

- ¿Para? - pregunto Yellow con nerviosismo.

- Quiero que me ayudes a pegar estos volantes por toda la ciudad – respondió Blue señalando una pila de papeles sobre la mesa. Yellow alargo una mano para coger uno de los volantes. En este se podía leer:

_Se invita a los entrenadores de Ciudad Verde al torneo de selección para ser el asistente del líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, Green._

_Próximo lunes_

_Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde_

_9:00 hrs._

_Llevar seis pokémon_

- No sabía que Green buscaba asistente – hablo Yellow dejando el volante en su lugar.

- Es que no lo buscaba – señalo Blue con una gran sonrisa. Yellow prefirió no preguntar si su amiga tenía que ver algo en esto.

- Bueno, desayuno y vamos – acepto Yellow sonriendo.

- ¿Y cómo te fue ayer con Red? - pregunto Blue.

- Como siempre – respondió Yellow sonrojándose un poco. Sabía que Blue esperaba oír una respuesta como "me confesó su amor" o "nos besamos". Sin embargo, Yellow estaba segura de que esos escenarios jamás ocurrirían. Blue lanzo un resoplido ante la respuesta de la rubia y continúo tomando su café.

* * *

Red caminaba con tranquilidad con rumbo al Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde. Planeaba regresarle de una u otra forma a Green el haberlo tirado de la camioneta en movimiento la noche anterior (cierto, después de avanzar unos metros, Green había vuelto para recogerlo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ahora le doliera su cabeza por el golpe) y no había mejor forma que ayudar a Blue a preparar todo para la selección del famoso asistente. A decir verdad, no entendía la negativa de Green en todo el tema, pero bueno, así era Green. Detuvo su andar al ver a cierta persona afuera del Gimnasio contemplando la estatua de Giovanni. No podía evitar ponerse tenso ante tal presencia, sin embargo, era un hecho que ella no desaparecería, y mucho menos ahora que la existencia del Equipo Rocket dependía enteramente de la decisión de Silver, y para ser sinceros, nadie apostaba a que la organización sobreviviera. Se acerco a la mujer y se quedo viéndola, en espera a que reaccionara o se fuera.

- ¿De quién fue la maravillosa idea? – pregunto, sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz, Sird, la última bestia del Equipo Rocket, la más fiel seguidora de Giovanni, la única que lo acompaño hasta sus últimos días. La mujer no había cambiado en nada desde aquella batalla cuyo resultado fue cinco Dex Holders petrificados y ella misma congelada. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que nadie confiaba en ella. Incluso fue una completa sorpresa ver como Giovanni le perdonaba haber petrificado a su propio hijo.

- De Green y mía – respondió Red en un tono seco. Sird dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ironías de la vida – murmuro Sird.

- La vida es una eterna ironía – hablo una vos detrás de Red. Ambos giraron la cabeza para ver a Blue y a Yellow. La castaña miraba a Sird con no menos que odio. Yellow simplemente se escondía detrás de los volantes que llevaba en los brazos.

- Si lo sabré yo – dijo Sird. Dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

- Espera, Sird – la detuvo Blue, sorprendiendo a Red y Yellow. Sird se detuvo y vio de reojo a la Dex Holder - ¿Sabes algo de Silver?

- Niña, si tú no sabes nada del señor Silver, yo menos – respondió Sird para continuar con su caminar.

- No sé ni porque me molesto – hablo Blue estrujando los volantes en sus manos.

- ¿Van a pegar eso? - inquirió Red señalando los volantes.

- Si – asintió Yellow

- ¿Las ayudo? - pregunto Red.

- Claro, tú ayudas a Yellow y yo voy por Green para que me ayude a mi – soltó Blue con gran rapidez para después desaparecer detrás de la puerta del Gimnasio. Red miro a Yellow que estaba completamente roja. Antes habría preguntado si se encontraba bien, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ver a la chica en ese estado.

- ¿Empezamos? - hablo Red con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Yellow simplemente asintió.

* * *

El Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde no se veía tan repleto de gente desde las pruebas de selección de líder de Gimnasio. A partir de las seis de la mañana, según el tío de Yellow, los entrenadores habían comenzado a formarse a fuera del Gimnasio. A las nueve en punto, cuando Green abrió el Gimnasio, entraron relativamente en calma y todos se inscribieron en una lista controlada por Blue. Al mismo tiempo, los pobladores de Ciudad Verde se encargaron de llenar las gradas del Gimnasio sin dejar un solo espacio libre para nadie.

- ¿Cuántos son? - pregunto Green mirando la lista donde Blue escribía un último nombre. La chica comenzó a contar y al terminar anuncio – Sesenta y cuatro.

- ¿Cómo vas a escoger a uno entre sesenta y cuatro? - pregunto incrédulo Red.

- Los enfrento entre ellos y quien quede al último pasara las pruebas – explico Green como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

- Esto va a ser largo, muy largo – dijo Blue acomodándose en su asiento.

Y Blue tenía razón, pues les llevo todo el día reducir el gran número de participantes a solo 32. No era necesario decir que el gran número de personas que se reunieron en la mañana, disminuyo lentamente durante todo el día, hasta solo quedar algunas personas que al parecer no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Una vez terminado el último combate de ese día, Green dio el anuncio de que se continuaría el día siguiente. Era de esperarse que para el día siguiente y para los que le precedieron los habitantes de Ciudad Verde decidieran evitarse estar sentados durante horas, haciendo un acuerdo explicito de no volver a llenar el Gimnasio hasta que solo hubiera un decente número de competidores. Y en apoyo a este acuerdo, Red y Yellow también habían decidido desaparecerse, hecho que no paso desapercibido para Blue, quien pasaba la mayor parte del día imaginándose lo que estarían haciendo esos dos, que sin duda sería más divertido que estar sentada viendo combate tras combate. No le aburrían los combates, eran divertidos en cierto punto, pero después de pasar casi toda la semana solo viendo eso la hacía desear jamás habérsele cruzado por la cabeza su dichoso plan para ayudar a Green.

- Bien, ya solo quedan cuatro – se alegro Blue bailando para poner énfasis en su alegría.

- Y ninguno me llama la atención – hablo Green con los brazos cruzados, sentado enfrente de una mesa.

- Eso es parte del plan – indico Blue sentándose sobre la mesa.

- Excepto el chico psíquico – expreso Green sorprendiendo a Blue. La chica tomo la lista. Después de días de selección, la lista mostraba nombres tachados, dejando solo cuatro nombres al final. El chico psíquico, como lo apodaba Green, era uno de los semifinalistas. Lo apodaba así porque solo utilizaba pokémon de ese tipo. Su nombre era Jake y a parecer de Blue, también era el único entrenador que poseía habilidad, sin contar el hecho de que, a sus dieciséis años, ya había recorrido Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh y reunido todas y cada una de las medallas de cada región.

- ¿Y piensas darle el puesto si gana el torneo? - pregunto Blue acercando su cara a Green. Éste no se inmuto ante la cercanía de la chica.

- No, no lo creo capaz de pasar mis pruebas – respondió Green poniéndose de pie.

* * *

- Creo que deberíamos de estar en la selección del asistente de Green – hablo Yellow dándole una probada a su helado de chocolate. Ella y Red caminaban por las calles de Ciudad Verde, uno al lado de otro.

- Pero es muy aburrido – señalo Red comiendo un helado también de chocolate – Es más divertido pasar el día en el bosque.

- Pero Green es nuestro amigo, deberíamos de apoyarlo – expreso Yellow mirando a Red - ¿No lo crees?

- Viéndolo por ese lado, tienes razón – acepto Red rascándose la cabeza – Está bien, mañana veremos la selección. Al fin y al cabo no creo que falten tantos, ¿o sí? - dijo Red mirando a Yellow para después sonreír – Tienes helado en la nariz.

- ¿En serio? - salto Yellow haciendo el ademan de limpiarse, siendo detenida por Red, que fue más rápido y limpio a Yellow con su servilleta, causando un intenso color rojo en toda la cara de la chica. - Gracias.

- De que – dijo Red – aunque te veías muy graciosa.

Ambos siguieron caminando, esta vez en silencio.

* * *

Ese día la selección comenzaría hasta las doce, lo cual le daba tiempo a Yellow para dormir más. Una de las cosas que le agradecía a Red de su idea de faltar al evento era que no debía de levantarse temprano. Detestaba hacerlo, pues todo el día se la pasaba dormitando. Salió de su casa con Chu Chu siguiéndola. Llego hasta el Gimnasio, pero antes de entrar una voz la detuvo. Se regreso algunos pasos para ver de dónde venía la voz. Recargado en una de las paredes del Gimnasio, sentado en el suelo, estaba un muchacho platicando con un espeon. El joven parecía tener la edad de Red, tenía cabello azul celeste, lacio, largo hasta los hombros y bastante desordenado. Sus ojos eran del mismo tono y todas y cada una de sus facciones eran bastante suaves. Iba vestido con una camisa de manga larga de botones, los últimos desabotonados, y un pantalón negro bastante holgado. Yellow lo reconoció como uno de los entrenadores participantes en el torneo de selección. Mas, eso no fue lo que llamo la atención de la Dex Holder. No, lo que la impresiono fue el hecho de que entrenador y pokémon hablaban como si nada. Tal vez para cualquiera esa escena le hubiera parecido una plática unilateral, pero para Yellow que podía leer los pensamientos de los pokémon, esa era una plática donde ambos lados entendían perfectamente el uno al otro. ¡Ese chico entendía a su espeon!

- ¿Puedes entenderlo? - pregunto Yellow. El muchacho levanto la mirada clavando sus ojos en los de Yellow.

- Si – acepto el chico como si nada, para después, con un tono seductor, preguntar - ¿Y cuál es tu nombre, hermosa?

Yellow no pudo evitar sonrojarse por completo ante la palabra hermosa siendo dirigida a ella y sin responder la pregunta del chico, entro al Gimnasio.

- Hola, Yellow – la saludo Red desde las gradas en cuanto la vio entrar al recinto. Esta vez no pudo evitar preocuparse ante el color rojo en la cara de su amiga. - ¿Estás bien?

- Si – asintió Yellow acomodándose su sombrero.

- Listos, vamos a comenzar – exclamo Blue caminando hacia la puerta para abrirla y dar paso a las semifinales del extenso torneo.

Los dos combates de ese día fueron mucho más interesantes de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado. Ninguno de los participantes tenía en sus expectativas perder la oportunidad de ser el asistente del líder de gimnasio y ponían todo su empeño en ganar la batalla. Fue durante el segundo combate que Yellow no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ver al chico de cabello celeste. Según lo dicho por Blue al anunciarlo, su nombre era Jake. Nadie podía dudar que de los dos entrenadores combatiendo, él era el más experimentado, y tal vez fue eso lo que le hizo ganar la batalla y convertirse en uno de los finalistas. Green hablo con ambos finalistas y les anuncio que el combate final sería al día siguiente a la misma hora.

- ¿Quién creen que gane? - inquirió Blue una vez que el gimnasio quedara vacio de nuevo.

- Yo voto por el chico psíquico – dijo Red usando el mismo apodo que Green.

- Yo también voto por el chico psíquico – apoyo Green.

- Tiene un nombre, ¿lo saben? - indico Blue con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Ese chico puede entender a los pokémon – comunico Yellow ganándose la atención de todos – Lo oí hablando con su espeon

- Eso sí es extraño – hablo Blue tomando la lista en sus manos, la ojeo hasta llegar a los datos de Jake – Según esto, el nació aquí, en Ciudad Verde. ¿Creen que tenga los mismos poderes que Yellow?

- Cabe la posibilidad – indico Green metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón – Creo que me está llamando cada vez más la atención ese tipo.

* * *

- ¡Grumpig, gema de poder! – ordeno Jake. El Grumpig obedeció la orden formando un rayo de luz que parecía despedir un gran número de piedras luminosas. El golpe fue certero contra el Murkrow del contendiente y lo llevo al suelo. Su entrenador regreso al pokémon volador antes de que este fuera debilitado.

- ¡Crawdaunt, ve! – mando al campo de batalla el otro entrenador. Era mucho más grande que Jake, por lo menos estaría rondando los 25 o 26 años y también tenía una vasta experiencia en pokémons. - ¡Rasguño nocturno!

- ¡Grumpig, esquívalo y usa rebote! – ordeno Jake, sin embargo, Grumpig no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el ataque del Crawdaunt, el cual lo golpeo y lo tiro al suelo – Regresa – dijo regresando al pokémon a su pokébola. Saco otra pokébola - ¡Espeon, ve!

- Esto es lo malo de tener pokémon de un solo tipo – hablo Green. Él, Red, Blue y Yellow estaban en las gradas acompañados por el resto de la cuidad que finalmente esperaban ver al ganador del puesto de asistente – Tu contrincante siempre sabrá tus debilidades y las utilizará contra ti. Es por eso que el otro entrenador solo usa pokémon de tipo siniestro.

- Pues yo no pienso que eso sea un problema – dijo Red entusiasmado con la batalla – Hasta ahora, el chico psíquico ha conseguido casi debilitar a cuatro de los seis pokémon de su contrincante, y el otro entrenador no ha podido con ninguno. Si acaso Grumpig, pero por muy poco. Eso significa que sabe cómo actuar ante las desventajas.

- ¡Acércate y velocidad! – ordeno Jake. Espeon se acerco rápidamente a su contrincante y sin que éste pudiera hacer ningún movimiento le lanzo un gran número de estrellas, mandando al Crawdaunt algunos metros lejos. - ¡Repite hasta tirarlo, espeon! – El espeon atendió a la orden de su maestro y comenzó a atacar al Crawdaunt de la misma manera, con tal rapidez, que el entrenador del Crawdaunt se quedo estático sin saber cómo reaccionar. Todos los espectadores estaban sorprendidos de la velocidad del pokémon psíquico, no pudiendo recordar haber visto otro pokémon así de rápido.

- Esto ya acabo – indico Green justo antes de que el Crawdaunt callera al suelo debilitado. El gimnasio entero resonó en aplausos y vítores para el espeon y su entrenador, en especial un grupo de muchachos que parecían ser amigos de Jake, e incluso llevaban un cartel con la inscripción "¡Eres el mejor, Jake!". Green se levanto de su lugar, alargo su mano hacia Blue, quien le entrego un micrófono y acto seguido hablo – Muy bien, gracias por su asistencia. Ahora, por favor, salgan del Gimnasio.

- Eso fue más amable de lo que pensé que sería – murmuro Blue a Red y Yellow, causando las risas de los dos Dex Holders.

Bastaron unos minutos para que el Gimnasio se viera vacio de nuevo. Los únicos que quedaron fueron los Dex Holders y Jake, quien había decidido sentarse en el suelo mientras las personas desalojaban el lugar. Al ver salir a la última persona, Green se acerco a Jake. Éste se puso de pie de nuevo, con su espeon a su lado.

- Esto no significa que ya tengas el puesto – clarifico Green. Jake sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- Lo sé, aún debo pasar algunas pruebas – dijo Jake como si ya las hubiera pasado.

- Bien – hablo Green algo molesto con la actitud del chico – Te veo aquí, mañana, a las ocho de la mañana, para comenzar.

- Entendido – asintió Jake – Nos vemos mañana – Y entonces ocurrió algo que dejo a todos sorprendidos. Jake miro a Yellow y le guiño el ojo. Acto seguido, se dio la media vuelta y salió del gimnasio, con espeon caminando a su lado.

- ¿A quién le guiño el ojo? – inquirió Green, pues ambas chicas estaban muy cerca la una de la otra.

- A Yellow – respondió Blue picando con su dedo a la sonrojada Yellow que jalaba de su sombrero – Yellow tiene un admirador – añadió con tono burlón.

- Blue – dijo la apenada chica para detener las insinuaciones de su amiga.

- Oh, ¿qué tiene de malo? – pregunto Blue sin dejar el mismo tonito en su pregunta – Es muy lindo que un chico se fije en ti y te coquetee.

- Blue – volvió a repetir Yellow mucho más roja, si eso era posible.

Blue prosiguió molestando a Yellow, al tiempo que Green decidía irse del lugar, sin deseos de ver a Blue torturando a la pequeña rubia. Por su parte, Red estaba en una especie de shock. A diferencia de Green, el había notado desde el principio que el guiño era para Yellow y ese simple acto lo congelo por completo. Pika, al ver el estado de su entrenador, decidió empujarlo levemente para regresarlo a la realidad. En cuanto Red recupero la conciencia, un sentimiento desconocido se apodero de él: Sentía una furia inmensa, ganas de salir del gimnasio, buscar a Jake, golpearlo y dejarle muy en claro que jamás se le ocurriera volver a repetir lo que acababa de hacer. Pero, por sobre todo eso, sentía como si alguien le estuviera robando algo que era suyo.

* * *

Este es mi primer ficc de pokémon y espero que sea de su agrado. Cualquier comentario ya sea bueno o malo será muy bien recivido.

Adiós ;)


	2. ¿Celos?

**2**

**¿Celos?**

- Aún no respondes mi pregunta, preciosa – dijo una voz muy cerca de su oído. Yellow salto asustada, levantándose de la banca en la que estaba cómodamente sentada esperando a Red para irse al bosque como todos los días - ¿Eres algo nerviosa, verdad? – Yellow volteo para quedar de frente con Jake, quien estaba plácidamente sentado en la banca, sonriéndole. Una semana atrás, Jake consiguió ganar el torneo de selección para ser el asistente de Green; para este momento, el muchacho ya había pasado tres pruebas de manera exitosa y cada día le agradaba más la idea a Green de quedarse con el "chico psíquico" como asistente.

- Hola, Jake – saludo Yellow sentándose de nuevo, aunque dejando una considerable distancia entre ella y el entrenador.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Jake acercándose a Yellow.

- ¿Y bien qué? – pregunto Yellow alejándose.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – inquirió Jake alejándose de Yellow para no ponerla nerviosa.

- Yellow – respondió Yellow agradeciendo la distancia del chico.

- Lindo nombre para una linda chica – expreso Jake haciendo sonrojar a Yellow - ¿Y qué haces aquí tan solita?

- Espero a alguien – respondió Yellow.

- ¿A tu novio Red? – aventuro Jake. Yellow se sonrojo más.

- No, Red no es mi novio – negó Yellow. Jake sonrió ante tal información, extrañando a Yellow – Pero, si lo estoy esperando a él.

- Entonces, ¿no tienes novio? – pregunto con cierto interés Jake.

- No – negó Yellow acomodándose el sombrero.

- Entonces puedo coquetearte sin temer ser golpeado por alguien, esas es una buena noticia – se alegro Jake cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y haciendo aparecer una gota de sudor en la nuca de Yellow.

- ¿Por qué me coquetearías? – pregunto Yellow sin entender que podría llevar al muchacho a hacer eso.

- Porque más, eres la chica más hermosa del mundo – respondió Jake causando más rojo en las mejillas de Yellow – y te lo dice quien ya viajo por el mundo. Me sorprende tu falta de novio.

- Bueno – dijo Yellow mirando al frente. Esto era completamente extraño para ella. Jamás nadie le había dicho hermosa o preciosa o intentado coquetearle de alguna forma. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse bien ante las palabras de Jake.

A algunos metros de ahí, Red entraba en Ciudad Verde algo apresurado. Sabía que iba tarde para encontrarse con Yellow, pero cuando el profesor Oak le pidió su ayuda esa mañana para arreglar unos papeles, simplemente no pudo negarse. Para el viejo profesor la ausencia de Crys lo traía vuelto loco y solo rezaba porque la chica regresara pronto de visitar a su mamá. Red se paró en seco. Yellow estaba como siempre esperándolo en una banca cercana al Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, mas, esta vez la acompañaba Jake y ambos parecían estar platicando como si de amigos se tratara. Red no pudo evitar enfurecerse ante la presencia del peliazul y no pudo explicarse porque el enojo. Ese tipo no le había hecho nada y, a pesar de eso, sentía ganas de alejarlo de Yellow de un solo golpe. Eso no era normal en él en ninguna forma. Se acerco a los dos jóvenes tratando de tranquilizarse. No existía una razón para enojarse. Y entonces, ¿por qué estaba enojado?

- Hola – saludo Red, llamando la atención de Yellow y Jake.

- Hola, Red – saludo Yellow poniéndose de pie.

- Hola – saludo Jake sin moverse de su lugar.

- Perdón por llegar tarde – se disculpo rascándose la cabeza – Me detuve a ayudar al profesor Oak.

- No importa – dijo Yellow con una gran sonrisa. Después miro a Jake – Luego nos vemos, Jake.

- Cuando tú quieras, preciosa – hablo Jake guiñándole el ojo de nuevo. Yellow se sonrojo y Red simplemente estuvo a punto de abalanzarse contra el muchacho, pero fue detenido por su buen juicio. ¿Por qué lo hacía enfurecer que llamara "preciosa" a Yellow?

- Vámonos – dijo Red comenzando su camino hacia el bosque con Yellow a su lado. Jake los siguió con la mirada y una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

- Ce-lo-so – se burlo Jake acomodándose en la banca.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? La prueba es hasta mañana – indico una voz desde la entrada del Gimnasio. Jake giro la cabeza para ver a Green con los brazos cruzados viéndolo.

- Iba pasando por aquí cuando de repente veo a una hermosa chica sentada en esta banca y me dije a mí mismo "no puedes dejarla ahí sola, Jake" – explico Jake poniéndose de pie.

- Interesante – dijo Green con sarcasmo regresando al interior del Gimnasio dejando solo a Jake.

* * *

Era difícil explicar la situación en la que se encontraba. Por un lado, Jake cada vez que la veía le recordaba lo hermosa que era, sin contar que siempre tenía una flor diferente cada día para regalarle. Por otro, Red actuaba con ella de una forma bastante posesiva; apenas y la veía cerca de Jake y el campeón de Kanto hacia hasta lo imposible para alejarla de él, le lanzaba miradas furibundas al peliceleste e incluso, según Blue, el muchacho le daba ideas bastante crueles a Green para sus futuras pruebas, las cuales Green tomaba con alegría preguntándose de donde salía tanto odio hacia el "chico psíquico". Yellow no se explicaba porque Red actuaba de esa manera cuando Jake estaba cerca y era incapaz de darle la razón a Blue cuando ésta aseguraba que Red estaba actuando como un hombre celoso. ¿Celoso de qué? ¿De Jake? ¿Por qué? Red era mil veces mejor entrenador que Jake, era el campeón de Kanto, no tenía nada que envidiarle a Jake. ¿O sí?

- ¿Por qué siempre que te hago una pregunta no me respondes? – pregunto Jake. Yellow levanto la mirada del suelo para verlo. El chico se encontraba barajeando un mazo de cartas y la miraba de reojo.

- ¿Cuál era la pregunta? – inquirió Yellow. Ambos estaban sentados en la entrada del Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde. Ese día, a diferencia de los anteriores, Yellow lo pasaría sola. Red había salido muy temprano con Green. Los dos se fueron para preparar la última de cinco pruebas para Jake. Blue pasaría el fin de semana con sus padres en las islas Sevii, como ya era costumbre de cada fin de semana. Eso la dejaba sola con Jake, hecho que no molestaba en nada a la rubia.

- ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? – repitió la pregunta Jake, para después en tono bromista añadir – Claro que si quieres podemos saltarnos eso e ir directamente a la parte de los novios.

- Amiga está bien – salto Yellow ante la mención de la palabra novios. No era la primera vez que Jake le hacia ese tipo de insinuación, pero aún no lograba acostumbrase al intenso coqueteo del chico. Debía admitirlo, Jake era un buen chico, una vez que pasabas esa careta de autosuficiencia, y algo guapo. Yellow miro como Jake sonreía con triunfo, aunque no estaba muy segura del por qué.

- ¿Sabes jugar póker? – inquirió Jake repartiéndole un número de cartas a Yellow.

- Blue me explico hace mucho, pero no lo recuerdo muy bien – respondió Yellow.

- En ese caso, pon atención, hermosa – dijo Jake causando el sonrojo de Yellow.

* * *

Su mirada estaba perdida en el paisaje de la ruta 22. La voz de Gold y Crys, los cuales para variar estaban peleando, le parecían muy distantes. La camioneta en la que viajaban iba a una velocidad considerable, aunque no podía dejar de pensar que iba muy rápido. No tenía ganas de llegar a Ciudad Verde y mucho menos enfrentar todo lo que le esperaba ahí. Un mes había pasado desde la muerte de Giovanni y su decisión (mejor dicho de Gold) de irse a pasar un tiempo en Pueblo Primavera. Debía admitirlo, la casa de Gold era el lugar más cálido y alegre en el que había estado durante toda su vida, y dejarlo tuvo un cierto punto de dificultad. Gold le había asegurado que podía quedarse ahí todo el tiempo que deseara, pero, por más tentadora que resultara la idea, no podía seguir postergando lo inevitable. Además, no era parte de su personalidad huir de las cosas. Debía poner en orden los asuntos de su padre y eso significaba asumir el cargo de líder del Equipo Rocket. Solo en la mente trastornada de Giovanni cabía la idea de dejar a su hijo como heredero universal de sus pertenencias y futuro líder del Equipo Rocket. Sí, todo estaba estipulado en su testamento, testamento desconocido para Silver, hasta que Sird, cumpliendo órdenes de su fallecido jefe, tuvo que mostrárselo. De la completa locura que eran sus ideas en ese momento solo tenía una en claro: sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran, ni tampoco si perdía la amistad de sus amigos, en especial la de Blue, no estaba en sus planes disolver al Equipo Rocket. La organización seguiría viva con él como líder, y eso solo significaban muchos cambios que estaba seguro ninguno de los altos comandantes aceptaría. Gold era el único enterado de su decisión y muy para su sorpresa, el chico le había dado todo su apoyo. Realmente esperaba que Blue hiciera lo mismo, aunque tomando en cuenta el último año, lo dudaba mucho.

- Yo me bajo aquí – anuncio Crys arreglando sus cosas una vez que la camioneta entrara en Ciudad Verde.

- No es para tanto, súper seria – dijo Gold creyendo que Crys se quería bajar por la discusión que tenían.

- Tengo que bajarme aquí para ir a Pueblo Paleta, tonto – señalo Crys.

- En ese caso, nos bajamos nosotros – indico Gold – Tú síguete hasta Pueblo Paleta.

- Tú no decides eso, la camioneta es de Silver – exteriorizo Crys.

- Mark, detén la camioneta – pidió Silver. El chofer, vestido con el uniforme del Equipo Rocket, detuvo la marcha de la camioneta. Silver abrió su puerta y salió de la camioneta encaminándose al Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde que estaba a algunos pasos de ahí.

- Es su forma de decirte "usa la camioneta" – señalo Gold bajándose también de la camioneta. Cerró la puerta y mirando al conductor dijo – Lleva a la chica súper seria a Pueblo Paleta.

- Yo solo recibo órdenes del jefe Silver – puntualizo el miembro del Equipo Rocket.

- ¡Silver! – lo llamo Gold. Silver, cuya atención estaba en la estatua afuera del Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, giro la cabeza para ver porque lo llamaba Gold. Éste señalaba al conductor del auto. – No quiere llevar a Crys a Pueblo Paleta.

- Está despedido – anuncio Silver regresando su mirada a la estatua de su padre.

- No se preocupe, señorita Crys, en menos de diez minutos estamos en Pueblo Paleta – anuncio el chofer asustado, antes de dar marcha a la camioneta. Gold siguió el vehículo con la mirada hasta verlo desaparecer en la ruta 1

- Son tan graciosos – se burlo Gold colocando su amado palo de billar detrás de su cabeza. Se acerco a Silver y al ver a su amigo completamente absorto viendo algo decidió ver de qué se trataba. Era un busto en bronce de Giovanni – Ok, esto sí es inesperado.

- Ni que lo digas – apoyo Silver. No estaba seguro de que sentir ante dicha acción de homenajear a Giovanni y mucho menos si venía de los Dex Holders.

* * *

- Ese Jake si que va por todo, eh – dijo Blue en tono pícaro hacia Yellow. Las dos caminaban con rumbo al Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde – Si no fuera porque estoy segura de que tú y Red están destinados a estar juntos, te diría que aceptaras sus insinuaciones.

- Red y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos – negó Yellow mirando al suelo – Red solo me ve como amiga, jamás se ha comportado como Jake conmigo.

- Ni con ninguna chica, créeme – señalo Blue – Red es bastante tonto en esto del amor, pero ahora que ve su territorio en peligro, ya verás que en menos de lo pensado estará confesándote su eterno amor.

- ¿Territorio en peligro? – repitió Yellow sin entender.

- Tú – indico Blue como si fuera obvio. Hizo el ademán de añadir algo más, pero se detuvo y sin razón aparente salió corriendo. Yellow siguió con la mirada a su amiga para ver que la había hecho correr.

* * *

- Al parecer no hay nadie, está cerrado – anuncio Gold después de intentar entrar al Gimnasio. Silver se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse del lugar, sin embargo, fue atrapado en un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Silver! ¡Regresaste! – exclamo Blue sin dejar de abrazar con toda la fuerza existente en sus brazos al pelirrojo.

- Blue… me estás asfixiando – dijo Silver tratando de zafarse del abrazo de Blue.

- ¡Te extrañe tanto, Silver! – continuo Blue sin escuchar a Silver.

- En serio… Blue… no puedo respirar – hablo Silver.

- Hola, Yellow – saludo Gold mirando a la recién llegada.

- Hola, Gold – saludo Yellow mirando al pobre de Silver siendo estrangulado por Blue.

- ¡Blue, suéltame! – grito Silver, al fin logrando ser soltado por Blue.

- Lo lamento, ya ves como soy cuando me emociono – se disculpo Blue mientras Silver recuperaba todo el aire perdido - ¿Acaban de llegar?

- Si, y nos encontramos con esto – señalo Gold con su palo de billar a la estatua de Giovanni.

- Ah sí, fue idea de Green y Red – informo Blue – pero si quieres, podemos decirles que la quiten.

- No es necesario – dijo Silver completamente recuperado.

- Oye, Silver – comenzó Blue mirando al suelo – Quería pedirte perdón y preguntarte si todo sigue como antes.

- Blue, un abrazo no es para tanto – expreso Silver como si Blue estuviera exagerando.

- No hablo del abrazo – señalo Blue. Todos se quedaron en silencio, un silencio bastante incomodo. Silver miro a Blue a los ojos. En el último año, el Dex Holder de Johto había aumentado mucho su altura y ahora rebasaba por algunos centímetros a su amiga de la infancia – Lamento mucho todo lo que dije sobre tu padre, y lamento más el que nos hayamos distanciado tanto. ¿Podrías perdonarme? No importa si ya no quieres ser mi amigo, pero no podría vivir sabiendo que no me perdonas. – Blue dirigió su mirada al suelo. Gold y Yellow se vieron entre si y después miraron a Silver para ver su reacción. Silver miro a Blue por un momento y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Blue, haciendo que Blue levantara la vista. La miro con seriedad antes de sonreírle.

- Sabía que eras exagerada, pero esta vez rebasaste tus límites – dijo Silver haciendo sonreír a Blue.

- Te juro que a partir de ahora tienes mi apoyo en todo – salto Blue abrazando de nuevo a Silver, solo que esta vez con menor intensidad.

- ¿Incluyendo dirigir el Equipo Rocket? – pregunto con cierto temor Silver. Blue lo soltó

- ¿¡Qué! – exclamo Blue incrédula. Silver se entristeció ante la respuesta de su amiga, a pesar de que esperaba dicha respuesta – Ya que – dijo Blue encogiéndose de hombros y abrazando nuevamente a Silver, quien fue tomado por sorpresa, mas correspondió el abrazo.

- Que alegría, ya me hicieron llorar – hablo Gold fingiendo estar llorando de la emoción. Blue y Yellow se rieron y Silver simplemente rodo los ojos.

- ¿Quién quiere ir al cine? – pregunto Blue alzando un puño en el aire.

- Yo, si tú pagas – soltó Gold causando gotas de sudor en las cabezas de todos - ¿Qué? No todos somos herederos millonarios.

- Yo pago – anuncio Silver – Solo hablo con Green y Red y nos vamos.

- No están, se fueron muy temprano – informo Yellow.

- ¿Entrenamiento? – pregunto Gold con curiosidad.

- Algo así, les contamos en el camino – respondió Blue cogiendo del brazo a Silver y comenzando a caminar hacia el cine de Ciudad Verde.

* * *

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre Ciudad Verde, al tiempo que una camioneta se detenía enfrente del Gimnasio Pokémon. De ella bajaron, Red, Green y Jake. El último llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Yo te espero adentro, Green – dijo Red no muy animado entrando en el Gimnasio Pokémon seguido de cerca por Pika. Green miro a su amigo con cierta extrañeza. No podía explicarse el enojo de Red.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Jake apoyándose en el cofre de la camioneta.

- Tienes el puesto – anuncio Green con tranquilidad. Hace tres meses hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo por tener un asistente, hoy, ya no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Jake era un entrenador bastante bueno y eso lo convertía en un perfecto compañero de entrenamiento cuando Red se fuera de viaje. Además, así se quitaba de encima al presidente de la Asociación Pokémon – Te quiero aquí todos los días a las ocho de la mañana. El Gimnasio está abierto hasta las siete de la noche, así que olvida cualquier plan que tengas en esas horas. Los fines de semana salgo a entrenar, como hoy, así que los tienes libres.

- Entendido y anotado – asintió Jake – Quede con unos amigos de ir a festejar, ¿viene?

- No, gracias – negó Green. Jake se encogió de hombros e hizo el ademán de irse, pero Green lo detuvo – Yellow nos conto que una vez te vio hablando con tu Espeon. ¿Tú también posees los poderes del Bosque Verde?

- No – negó Jake con una sonrisa – Puedo leer las mentes de los pokémon, pero solo los de tipo psíquicos, por eso son mi especialidad. También puedo leer las mentes de las personas y reconocer cualquier presencia con la que haya pasado por lo menos una hora.

- Eso quiere decir que estuviste leyendo mi mente todo el tiempo – dijo Green sorprendido.

- Más o menos, pero no se preocupe, detesto los chismes así que no diré nada de lo que vi – hablo Jake con cierto tono que hizo sonrojar un poco a Green.

- ¿Sabías cuáles serían mis pruebas? – pregunto Green.

- Si, unos minutos antes de que me las explicara, tampoco soy adivino – respondió Jake.

- ¿Y puedes encontrar cualquier presencia en cualquier parte del mundo? – inquirió Green.

- No, si está a cinco kilómetros a la redonda de mi, sí – asintió Jake.

- Es un rango muy pequeño – señalo Green – Podrías utilizar a tus pokémon para aumentarlo.

- No lo había pensado – se encogió de hombros Jake – La verdad, jamás he tenido la necesidad de usar mis poderes, así que los uso al mínimo y a mi conveniencia.

- ¡Jake! – lo llamo una voz. Ambos muchachos voltearon para ver a Yellow, Blue, Gold y Silver caminado hacia ellos. Yellow, quien lo había llamado, se acerco a él - ¿Cómo te fue?

- Tengo el puesto – informo Jake.

- Me alegro mucho por ti – dijo Yellow con una gran sonrisa.

- Voy a festejar con mis amigos, ¿quieres venir? – la invitó Jake en tono seductor.

- No soy mucho de fiestas – indico Yellow sonrojándose un poco.

- En fin, ya será para otra, hermosa – dijo Jake antes de desaparecer el espacio entre él y Yellow y plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Todos se quedaron estáticos ante eso. Jake se despidió de los demás y se alejo del lugar.

- Yellow tiene novio - comenzó Gold.

- No es su novio, es su pretendiente – corrigió Blue, para después picar a su amiga con un dedo – Yellow tiene un pretendiente.

- A Jake le gusta Yellow – continuo Gold picando también a Yellow

- Parecen niños de cinco años – dijo Green entrando en el Gimnasio Pokémon. Cerró la puerta tras de él e hizo el ademán de comenzar a caminar hacia el cuarto trasero, cuando una visión bastante extraña lo paró en seco. Pegado en unas de las ventanas estaba Red viendo hacia el exterior. Su expresión era ilegible, sin embargo, su mirada y sus puños cerrados lo decían todo. El campeón de Kanto estaba furioso. Green se acerco a él. Miro por la ventana encontrándose con la escena de una Yellow completamente roja siendo molestada por Blue y Gold, mientras Silver intentaba detener a sus dos amigos sin éxito. El líder de gimnasio regreso la mirada a su amigo que seguía en el mismo estado. Puso una mano sobre su hombro, regresando a Red a la realidad. El chico volteo a ver a Green sorprendido, sin saber de dónde había salido. Green pregunto preocupado - ¿Pasa algo?

- No, nada, ¿por? – negó Red con su tranquilidad de siempre.

- Por nada – dijo Green quitando su mano del hombro de Red.

- Voy a ayudar a Yellow – expreso Red. Pasó a su amigo y salió del gimnasio. Green miro por la ventana como Red cogía a Yellow y se la llevaba, parando así las burlas de Blue y Gold, que enseguida comenzaron a ser regañados por Silver.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Red? – murmuro Green sin poder comprender muchas de las acciones de su amigo en las últimas semanas. Silver dejo a Blue y a Gold bastante avergonzados antes de entrar al gimnasio. Green giro la cabeza para ver al pelirrojo entrar al lugar. Ambos se quedaron viendo por un momento.

- Gracias por la estatua – agradeció Silver.

- No fue nada – dijo Green. Acto seguido, se dirigió al cuarto trasero del gimnasio.

* * *

- ¿Ya estás mejor? – pregunto Red preocupado.

- Sí, estoy acostumbrada a las actitudes de Blue y de Gold – respondió Yellow. El rojo ya casi desaparecía de su rostro – Fue Jake el que me tomo por sorpresa.

- Si – apoyo Red enojándose de nuevo – Si quieres, puedo ir y decirle que te deje en paz.

- ¿Por qué harías eso? – inquirió Yellow con curiosidad, mirando a Red.

- Porque no deja de molestarte – señalo Red.

- Él no me molesta, Red – clarifico Yellow. ¿Por qué Red pensaba que Jake la molestaba? Red se quedo estático al oír eso. Esperaba escuchar a Yellow pedirle que pusiera en su lugar a Jake – Él es mi amigo, Red, como tú.

- Yo pensé que no te agradaba que te coqueteara todo el tiempo – expreso Red. Acababan de llegar al frente de la casa de Yellow.

- No tengo problema con eso – admitió Yellow sonrojándose. Y era la verdad. ¿Quién se molestaría por tener a un guapo y amable chico detrás de ella? Claro que ella preferiría que el chico en cuestión fuera Red, pero eso jamás sucedería, Red jamás se fijaría en ella como chica. No, para él solo era una amiga, tal vez una hermana, por eso estaba actuando tan sobreprotector. Con esa respuesta, Red sintió un vacio en el estomago.

- Ah, entonces está bien – acepto Red tratando de sonar natural. Yellow bostezo, haciendo sonreír a Red. Se veía tan bonita cuando bostezaba.

- Tengo mucho sueño – dijo Yellow tallándose los ojos - ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- Claro – asintió Red con una gran sonrisa.

- Entonces, hasta mañana – hablo Yellow abrazando a Red. Éste no tardo ni un segundo en corresponderle el abrazo, que por alguna razón, no deseaba que terminara nunca. Yellow fue quien rompió el abrazo y con una sonrisa en la boca entro a su casa, dejando a Red solo en la calle.

Red metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco y comenzó a caminar hacia la ruta 1. Se sentía triste y no podía precisar porque. Él no era del tipo de personas que se entristecía así porque si, debía de haber una razón, pero aún no la encontraba. Estaba confundido. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir tantos cambios de humor tan rápidamente. Normalmente siempre se sentía feliz, pero de un tiempo para acá no podía negar que su estado de ánimo iba del enojo, a la tristeza, a la felicidad y de nuevo el enojo. Era extraño y confuso. Algo pasaba, ¿ahora solo debía de descubrir qué era?

* * *

Bueno, aquí está otro capitulo que espero les guste. Quiero agradecerle a Joey Hirasame y a YukihimeAsu por sus comentarios. Este capitulo va para ustedes. Cualquier comentario sea bueno o malo es muy bien aceptado.

Adiós ;)


	3. Confesiones de amor

**3**

**Confesiones de amor**

- Tú padre era un asco – soltó Blue tirando al suelo un folder con el escudo del Equipo Rocket sobre una pila de fólderes tirados en el suelo – Sin ofender.

- No me ofende – expreso Silver repitiendo la acción de su amiga. A estas alturas, él también tenía deseos de revivir a Giovanni en ese momento solo para darle una paliza.

Una semana había transcurrido desde el regreso de Silver a la casa de Giovanni, ahora suya. La casa era una tradicional casa estilo japonés con un gran número de habitaciones y un inmenso jardín bastante descuidado. Durante la última semana, Silver se había encargado de hablar uno por uno con los comandantes del Equipo Rocket y explicarles los cambios que sufriría la organización, uno de los más importantes incluía eliminar cualquier plan de dominación mundial y cualquier experimento que significara torturar pokémon. No era necesario mencionar que más de uno expuso su renuncia irrevocable y también le gritaron hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Ahora, Silver, con la ayuda de Blue, se encontraba revisando, uno por uno, cada registro del Equipo Rocket, entre los que estaban todos y cada uno de los planes y experimentos de su padre y su abuela, Madame Boss. Había decidido eliminar aquellos que no le agradaran y dejar los que, a su parecer, en un futuro darían frutos buenos. Lo malo era que había más de la primera opción.

- Estoy comenzando a pensar que lo único bueno que hizo Giovanni en su vida fue buscarte y encontrarte – señalo Blue tirando otro folder. Ese comentario hizo sonreír levemente a Silver. En ese momento la puerta de la oficina donde estaban se abrió y entro Sird en ella. Era una sorpresa que la mujer aún no hubiera renunciado.

- ¿Y eso? – pregunto Sird mirando al suelo.

- Basura – puntualizo Silver tirando otro folder. Sird tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse contra su nuevo jefe.

- ¿Me llamo, señor? – pregunto Sird en un tono tranquilo.

- Si, necesito ayuda con esto – señalo Silver a la pila de folders. – Todas son ideas detestables y supongo que las conoces a la perfección. Quiero que las evalúes y me digas si hay alguna forma de proseguir con los experimentos sin utilizar pokémon.

- ¿En serio? – preguntaron Sird y Blue al unísono incrédulas.

- Si – asintió Silver tirando otro folder en la pila. Ambas mujeres llevaron su mirada a la pila de folders aún sin creer las palabras de Silver.

- ¿Para qué quiere conservarlos? – inquirió Sird.

- Porque quiero y punto – respondió Silver.

- Como usted desee, señor – acepto Sird haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir de la oficina.

- Pensé que los tirarías – dijo Blue mirando a Silver.

- Terminaran en la basura inevitablemente, según yo, no hay forma de sacar el factor pokémon de ninguno de ellos, pero si Sird encuentra alguna forma, no estaría mal llevarlos a cabo, hay algunos muy buenos – explico Silver.

- Eso sí – apoyo Blue. No podía negarlo, ya se había topado con dos o tres experimentos que su único defecto era la utilización de pokémon en ellos.

- ¡Ya llegue con ayuda! – exclamo Gold abriendo la puerta de par en par. Entro a la oficina seguido de una Crys algo enojada.

- ¡Hola, Crys! – saludo Blue con entusiasmo.

- Hola, Blue, Silver – saludo Crys cambiando un poco su humor – Gold dice que necesitan toda la ayuda posible, así que aquí estoy.

- ¿No tienes mucho trabajo en el laboratorio del profesor Oak? – pregunto Silver.

- Puedo encargarme de eso en las mañanas y venir a ayudarlos en la tarde – explico Crys como si no hubiera ningún problema.

- Eres una adicta al trabajo – indico Gold.

- No, no lo soy – negó Crys mirando a Gold con enojo.

Y así comenzaba una nueva pelea entre Gold y Crys, con Silver y Blue de espectadores.

* * *

Un sonido proveniente de un arbusto cercano lo hizo despertarse. Abrió los ojos, tardando un poco en enfocar bien la vista. Una vez que lo consiguió, pudo ver que los causantes del ruido eran Pika y Chu Chu, que jugaban animadamente a unos pasos de ellos. Red se quedo viendo un rato a los dos pokémon jugar, hasta que un movimiento a su lado izquierdo lo hizo voltear. Yellow, quien dormía plácidamente con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, se había movido un poco para estar más cómoda, y al hacerlo entrelazo inconscientemente su mano con la de él. Red no pudo contener una sonrisa. Le encantaba tener a Yellow tan cerca, poder escuchar su tranquila respiración, tocar su suave piel y oler el dulce aroma que despedía su cabello. Era extraño decirlo, pero solo con Yellow sentía natural tanta cercanía, y solo con Yellow se sentía como si el resto del mundo no existiera. De todas las cosas inexplicables para Red, esa era una de ellas. ¿Por qué Yellow le provocaba todos esos sentimientos? Tal vez era por la gran amistad que los unía, aunque si fuera por eso, sentiría lo mismo estando con Green o con Blue, y eso no sucedía. En fin, Red había decidido ya hace mucho tiempo dejar de preguntarse el por qué y simplemente disfrutarlo. Acomodo su cabeza sobre la de Yellow y cerró los ojos. Aún faltaba bastante tiempo para que comenzara a oscurecer.

* * *

- Correo – anuncio Jake entrando al santuario de Green. Green despego su mirada de su libro y volteo a ver a su asistente el cual llevaba una carta en la mano derecha. Green alargo una mano para tomar la carta y Jake se la entrego, para después tomar asiento en el sillón enfrente de Green.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Green al ver a Jake tan cómodo en el sillón.

- Nunca llega correo al gimnasio, es normal que tenga curiosidad – explico Jake – Además, si usted no me lo dice, igual lo leeré en su mente.

- A veces eres insoportable – señalo Green abriendo el sobre de la carta. Saco un papel doblado de él, lo leyó y después lo tiro sobre la mesa, para regresar a su lectura. Jake tomo la carta entre sus manos y leyó su contenido. Era una invitación para la fiesta anual de los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto y Johto.

- No sabía que los líderes de gimnasio tuvieran fiestas – expreso Jake descartando la carta al igual que Green – Y yo que creí que sería algo más emocionante.

El peliazul se puso de pie y salió del cuarto, dejando de nuevo solo a Green. Mas, segundos más tarde, volvía a aparecer en el cuarto con la cara de un niño que está a punto de recibir un regalo.

- Eso quiere decir que no va a estar durante algunos días – indico Jake. Green rodo los ojos cerrando su libro de nuevo – Lo cual significa que no habrá nadie que se haga cargo de las batallas con los entrenadores.

- La computadora lo hará – puntualizo Green.

- Oh, por favor, me va a decir que una computadora es mejor que un entrenador de verdad – se quejo Jake cruzando los brazos – Yo puedo hacer un mejor trabajo que la computadora.

- Los entrenadores vienen esperando enfrentarse a mí, no a ti – aclaro Green causando un resoplido de parte de Jake – Si vienen entrenadores, tú único trabajo es prender la computadora y si llegan a ganar, darles una medalla.

- Ya que – dijo Jake saliendo del cuarto.

Green espero unos segundos antes de volver a abrir su libro y continuar leyendo, esta vez, sin interrupciones.

* * *

- ¡Fiesta! ¡Adoro las fiestas! – soltó Blue alegre por la noticia de la próxima fiesta de los líderes de gimnasio. Ella, Red, Green y Crys iban camino a Pueblo Paleta en la camioneta de Green.

- ¿Cuándo es? – pregunto Red apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento del copiloto, que esta vez lo ocupaba Blue.

- El viernes, en Ciudad Celeste – informo Green.

- Ahora le toco a Misty organizarla, eh – dijo Blue.

- Que bueno, hace mucho que no veo a Misty, ni a Brock – se alegro Red.

- Tendremos que irnos desde el jueves muy temprano para llegar con tiempo – comento Blue haciendo cuentas de las horas que se hacia un viaje de Ciudad Verde a Ciudad Celeste.

- Tú también vienes, ¿verdad, Crys? – pregunto Red volteando a mirar a la chica sentada al lado de él.

- Lo siento, pero el profesor necesita mi ayuda en el laboratorio – negó Crys con una sonrisa.

- De seguro Silver y Gold tampoco van a querer ir – señalo Blue – Silver está obsesionado con terminar lo más pronto posible de revisar los papeles del Equipo Rocket.

- Mañana le preguntare a Yellow si quiere venir – anuncio Red con una gran sonrisa.

- Y te va a decir que no – indico Blue borrando la sonrisa del rostro de Red – Yellow no va a fiestas a menos de que la lleves a la fuerza.

- ¿Como tus fiestas de cumpleaños? – pregunto Green.

- Exactamente – asintió Blue – lo cual me recuerda que este año voy a hacer una fiesta increíble. Digo, no todos los años cumples 18 años.

* * *

El Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Celeste continuaba abierto a pesar de ser muy tarde. Dentro de éste, personas iban de una lado al otro llevando cajas con decoraciones, mesas, sillas, en fin, todo lo necesario para una fiesta.

- Maldito concurso – soltó Misty una vez más después de explicarle por decima vez a uno de sus asistentes como colocar las decoraciones - ¿Por qué me tenía que tocar a mí la fiesta de este año?

- Deberías de verlo por el lado positivo – hablo Erika. La líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona había llegado a Ciudad Celeste para ayudar a su amiga en la organización de la fiesta anual de los líderes de gimnasio.

- ¿Y cuál es el lado positivo? – pregunto Misty cruzando los brazos.

- Vas a ver a Red – señalo Erika haciendo sonrojar a Misty.

- Sí, bueno, igual lo hubiera visto – dijo Misty como si no tuviera importancia.

- ¿Has escuchado lo rumores? – inquirió Erika. Misty asintió girando la cabeza. Por supuesto que había oído los rumores. – Es el momento perfecto para saber si son ciertos o no.

- No creo que lo sean – señalo Misty sentándose en una silla cercana – Red jamás se le declararía a una chica y Yellow mucho menos. Es imposible que ellos dos sean novios.

- En ese caso, deberías de pensar en hacer tu movimiento ahora – hablo Erika – Tal vez más adelante ya no se pueda.

- Me gustaría que fuera Red el que se me declarara, no yo a él – puntualizo Misty con cierta tristeza.

- Tú misma lo dijiste, Red jamás haría algo así – repitió Erika mirando a su amiga – Por lo menos inténtalo. No pierdes nada con eso.

- Puede que tengas razón – admitió Misty.

* * *

- ¿En serio no quieres venir? – inquirió Red por última vez. Eran las siete de la mañana del jueves y estaban a punto de irse a Ciudad Celeste, en cuanto Green terminara de explicarle a Jake el funcionamiento de la computadora del Gimnasio.

- No, me gustan mucho las fiestas, Red – negó una vez más Yellow con una leve sonrisa.

- Oh, vamos, Yellow, te va a encantar – soltó Blue asomándose por la ventana del copiloto de la camioneta de Green, su medio de transporte.

- Prefiero estar aquí – dijo Yellow con una sonrisa.

- Listo, ya vámonos – anuncio Green saliendo del Gimnasio seguido de Jake, quien se quedo en la puerta. El líder de gimnasio entro a la camioneta y la encendió.

- Bueno, en ese caso, voy a extrañarte mucho – expreso Red antes de abrazar a Yellow. Yellow le regreso el abrazo y cuando se separaron, Red le dio un beso en la frente – Cuídate.

- Tú también – dijo Yellow. Red le sonrió, después se dirigió a la camioneta y entro en ella. Una vez dentro, la camioneta arranco y comenzó a alejarse de Ciudad Verde.

- Ese tipo tiene un serio problema – hablo Jake asustando a Yellow. La chica volteo encontrándose con Jake al lado de ella. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? – Mira que no darse cuenta de que te gusta.

- ¿Qué? A mí no me gusta Red – negó Yellow jalando de su sombrero. Jake sonrió y acerco su cara a la de Yellow dejando muy pocos centímetros de distancia.

- Y tú no me gustas a mí – murmuro Jake. Acto seguido, el chico se alejo de Yellow y comenzó su camino de regreso al Gimnasio. Llego hasta la puerta y se giro para ver a Yellow, que estaba en un estado de shock - ¡Hey, Yellow! – Esto hizo regresar a la chica a la realidad. Volteo para quedar de frente a Jake. El chico puso una sonrisa que no era ni seductora ni de autosuficiencia; no, era dulce y sincera – Ya fuera de broma, me gustas mucho, Yellow, y planeo que termines sintiendo lo mismo por mí.

Jake se dio la media vuelta y entro al gimnasio dejando a Yellow sola. La pequeña Dex Holder se sentía extraña. Una de las razones por la que permitía que Jake la cortejara todo el tiempo, era porque muchas de las veces parecían bromas, pero, está vez, el peliazul era completa y totalmente sincero. En verdad le gustaba, en verdad le gustaba a un chico; no podía creerlo. Yellow sonrió y no supo exactamente por qué.

* * *

- 55 Donphan se columpiaban sobre la tela de un Ariados, como veían que resistían fueron a llamar a otro Donphan – cantaban Red, Blue y Brock a todo pulmón. En su paso por Ciudad Plateada, el líder de gimnasio especializado en pokémon de tipo roca se les había unido en el viaje. Hacia exactamente media hora que Blue había comenzado a cantar y, gustosos, Red y Brock decidieron seguirla. Por su parte, Green estaba haciendo uso de su paciencia para no asesinar a la chica sentada a su lado y a los otros dos entrenadores en el asiento trasero. Pero, claro, su paciencia tenía un límite y 55 Donphan eran demasiados.

- 56 Donphan se columpiaban sobre la tela de un Ariados, como veían que resistían fueron a llamar a otro Donphan – continuaron los tres.

- ¡O se callan o atrapare 56 Donphan y los mandare en estampida hacia ustedes! – exclamo Green silenciando a sus acompañantes. Oh, amado silencio, muy amado silencio. La camioneta estuvo en silencio algunos metros, hasta que Blue decidió comenzar a tararear la canción. Green freno la camioneta en seco y se giro para ver con una mirada asesina a Blue, quien le sonrió inocentemente.

- No te enojes, Green – pidió Blue acercándose peligrosamente al muchacho que no se inmuto ante eso – Te ves mucho más guapo cuando sonríes.

Red y Brock se vieron entre si ante tal afirmación y después voltearon a ver a Green para ver cuál sería su reacción. El Dex Holder simplemente regreso su mirada al frente y puso en marcha la camioneta de nuevo. Blue sonrió triunfante y se acomodo en su asiento.

- Comienza a cantar o tararear otra vez y te juro que vas a llegar a Ciudad Celeste a pie – amenazo Green sin mirar a Blue. La chica sonrió ante esto.

Recorrieron algunos metros más en silencio, hasta que Blue decidió encender el radio de la camioneta. La muchacha tardo unos minutos en sintonizar su estación favorita, "Corazones románticos", una estación especializada en las canciones más cursis sobre la faz de la tierra. Green rodo los ojos. Bueno, por lo menos eso era mejor que los Donphan.

Varias horas después…

Las luces de Ciudad Celeste comenzaban a verse a los lejos. Exactamente les había llevado doce horas llegar de Ciudad Verde a Ciudad Celeste. Red yacía dormido con la cara pegada al cristal de la ventana, Brock también estaba dormido, pero, previendo el largo viaje, el líder de gimnasio llevaba consigo una almohada que estaba usando en ese momento. Green y Blue eran los únicos conscientes en la camioneta, Green por obvias razones.

- ¿No has llegado a considerar el comprar una pequeña avioneta con tu salario de líder de gimnasio? – pregunto Blue mientras cambia de estación para encontrar algo más movido que alejara el sueño de ella.

- ¿Para? – regreso la pregunta Green.

- Para este tipo de viajes – señalo Blue deteniéndose en una estación donde estaban tocando rock. Le subió un poco el volumen, despertando a Red y a Brock. – Aunque pensándolo bien, solo sería un desperdicio de dinero. Mejor le pedimos prestada una a Silver y asunto resuelto.

- ¡Ya llegamos! – exclamo Red alegre. Tenía ganas de salir de la camioneta y oler un poco de aire fresco.

- Se me había olvidado lo tardado que era el viaje de Ciudad Plateada a Ciudad Celeste – dijo Brock estirándose un poco.

La camioneta entro en Ciudad Celeste y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba enfrente de la casa de Misty. Todos bajaron de la camioneta siendo recibidos por un gran número de sirvientes, que se llevaron su equipaje al interior de la mansión. Los cuatro siguieron a los sirvientes al interior de la mansión, en cuyo vestíbulo se encontraban Misty y Erika esperándolos para recibirlos.

- ¡Bienvenidos! – saludo Misty acercándose a los recién llegados.

- No esperábamos a nadie hasta mañana – hablo Erika siguiendo el ejemplo de Misty.

- Cuando se trata de fiestas, Blue siempre es la primera en llegar – puntualizo Blue guiñando un ojo.

* * *

Yellow salió de su casa teniendo en mente pasar el día en el Bosque Verde como siempre. Camino por las calles y al llegar al Gimnasio vio a Jake sentado en la entrada jugando solitario con sus cartas. Yellow lo pensó por un momento antes de acercarse al chico.

- ¡Buenos días, Jake! – saludo Yellow. El muchacho levanto la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa a Yellow.

- ¡Buenos días, hermosa! – regreso el saludo Jake sacando una flor de detrás de él. Era de esas flores que solo se daban en el Bosque Verde y que le encantaban a la rubia - ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

- Voy al Bosque – respondió Yellow.

- ¿Y después de las siete? – pregunto Jake.

- No, nada – respondió Yellow.

- Pues ya tienes planes – soltó Jake poniéndose de pie – Te llevare a cenar.

- ¿Cenar? – repitió Yellow sonrojándose.

- Cena normal, sin velitas y cursilerías – aclaro Jake – Solo vamos al restaurante del centro de la ciudad.

- Me parece bien – dijo Yellow sonriendo.

- Un tipo bastante extraño viene a hablar contigo – le informo Jake. Yellow se extraño al oír eso.

- ¿Yellow, eres tú? – pregunto una voz detrás de la chica. Yellow se giro para encontrarse de cara con Emerald. El chico no había cambiado en nada desde la última vez que lo había visto, ya casi dos años atrás. Tal vez la única diferencia radicaba en que ya no usaba tantos aditamentos como antes - ¡Si, si eres!

- Hola, Emerald – saludo Yellow sonriéndole al chico, cuyas plataformas lo hacían una cabeza más alto que Yellow - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, eso creo – dijo Emerald con una mano en la nuca - ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Gold? Me dijo que estaba en Ciudad Verde, pero hasta ahora no lo he encontrado.

- Si, se está quedando en la casa de Silver – señalo Yellow con una sonrisa – Si quieres puedo llevarte.

- Muchas gracias – agradeció Emerald con alegría. Entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de Jake, quien lo miraba tranquilo – Hola.

- Hola – saludo Jake, sonrojándose sin razón aparente.

- Bueno, vamos, Yellow – salto el chico tomando a Yellow del brazo, para después salir corriendo arrastrando a Yellow en el proceso.

- Estos son los momentos en los que desearía no poder leer la mente de las personas – expreso Jake antes de volverse a sentar y regresar a su juego.

* * *

- ¿Está es la casa de Silver? – pregunto Emerald al ver la inmensa casa enfrente de ellos.

- Si – asintió Yellow tocando el timbre de la casa. Esperaron un momento hasta que un miembro del Equipo Rocket abría la puerta y los dejaba entrar.

- Y es más grande por dentro – remarco Emerald sorprendido.

- Y eso que no has visto los cuarteles subterráneos – hablo Gold llegando a donde estaban Yellow y Emerald – Hola, Yellow. No te esperábamos.

- Traje a Emerald porque no sabía dónde encontrarte – explico Yellow.

- Cierto, se me olvido darte la dirección – recordó Gold causando una gota de sudor en Yellow y Emerald.

- Bueno, yo ya me voy – anuncio Yellow.

- ¿Tan pronto? – inquirió Gold deteniendo a Yellow – ¿No quieres quedarte? Conseguí que Silver tomara un descanso por hoy (no sabes cómo me costó) y estaba planeando hacer un juego de ping-pong para relajarnos.

- Yo necesito relajarme – expreso Emerald – Me apunto.

- No suena mal – indico Yellow. Y entonces una idea le vino a la mente.

Media hora más tarde, Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde…

- Green me va a matar si se entera de esto – señalo Jake con diversión.

- Nadie se lo va a decir, ¿o sí? – puntualizo Gold cómodamente sentado en las gradas.

- Buen punto – apoyo Jake.

Green jamás se enteraría de que su querido Gimnasio Pokémon estaba siendo usado como cancha de ping-pong. La arena del gimnasio había sido dividida con una red, sacada solo Gold sabe de dónde. En ese momento, Silver y Emerald se encontraban jugando. Silver había accedido de muy mala gana, solo para quitarse de encima a Gold, y no parecía estársela pasando nada mal. Emerald por su parte, jugaba gustoso desde el principio, aunque Silver ya le llevara varios puntos de ventaja.

- No era necesario que los trajeras – murmuro Jake, para que solo Yellow a su lado la escuchara.

- No iba a divertirme mientras tú te aburrías – señalo Yellow, haciendo sonreír a Jake más, si eso era posible.

* * *

Green estornudo llamando la atención de Red y Blue. Era extraño escuchar a Green estornudar.

- Voy a llamar al Gimnasio – anuncio Green sacando su pokégear de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. No pudo marcar un solo número, pues al instante Blue lo tomo y lo lanzo al suelo.

- ¿¡Estás loca! – exclamo Green mirando a Blue. La chica, que estaba sentada a su lado, lo ignoro por completo mientras seguía probándose sus pulseras y anillos para la fiesta de esa noche. Green rodo los ojos y volteo a ver a Red acostado a lo largo de un inmenso sillón – Red, préstame tu pokégear.

- Toma – dijo Red pasándole su pokégear. Green lo tomo y Blue hizo el ademán de volver a repetir la misma acción, pero Green fue más rápido y lo alejo de su alcance.

- ¿En serio, Green? ¿En serio? – pregunto Blue poniéndose de pie – Jake lo va a hacer bien. Ahora relájate y piensa en que te vas a poner para esta noche – giro para encarar a Red – y tú también.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? – pregunto Red sentándose en el sillón.

- Nada, solo que la usas todos los días – respondió Blue – Las fiestas son eventos especiales. Así que los dos van a ir, y buscar algo decente que ponerse para la fiesta.

Acto seguido, Blue salió del cuarto, dejando a Red y Green mirándose mutuamente.

- Estos chicos no entienden nada de nada – murmuro Blue caminando de regreso a su cuarto para comenzar a probarse sus vestidos – De seguro van a terminar llegando a la fiesta vestidos como siempre.

- ¿Y si me dice que no? – pregunto una voz, la cual Blue reconoció como la voz de Misty. Se acerco discretamente a la puerta de donde salía la voz para escuchar mejor.

- Lo dudo – respondió Erika – No hay razón para decirte que no. Eres una chica muy bonita y una gran entrenadora pokémon. Serías perfecta para cualquiera.

- Red no es cualquiera – señalo Misty. Blue acerco más su oreja ante la mención de Red - ¿Y si los rumores son ciertos?

- Si lo fueran, Yellow estaría aquí – indico Erika con voz tranquila – Vamos, Misty, solo inténtalo.

- Está bien – acepto Misty algo dubitativa – Le diré a Red que lo amo y le preguntare si quiere ser mi novio – Blue casi sufre un ataque cardiaco al escuchar eso. No, Misty no podía adelantársele a Yellow. Debía de hacer algo para detener todo eso.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto una voz en susurro en su oído. Blue salto tapándose la boca para no emitir ningún ruido y ser descubierta. Giro la cabeza para ver a Green, quien disfrutaba la reacción de la Dex Holder. Era su pequeña venganza por lo de su pokégear. Blue pego la oreja de nuevo a la puerta para descubrir que Misty y Erika acababan de cambiar de tema. Tomo a Green del brazo y lo arrastro hasta el cuarto más cercano - ¿Y ahora? – pregunto Green una vez que Blue cerrara la puerta con seguro.

- Misty se le va a declarar a Red – informo Blue como si fuera el peor suceso de la historia.

- ¿Y? – pregunto Green rodando los ojos.

- Se lo va a quitar a Yellow – indico Blue histérica – Yo no puedo permitir eso.

- No puede ser, eso es terrible – dijo Green imitando el dramatismo de Blue, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de la chica. Acto seguido, añadió en tono de burla - ¿Enserio, Blue? ¿Enserio?

- Deja de burlarte de mí, tonto – salto Blue acercando su cara a la de Green. Para su sorpresa el muchacho se acerco más a ella, dejando una diferencia de centímetros entre ambas caras. Blue se asusto por esto y retrocedió, lo cual hizo sonreír a Green con triunfo.

- Y tú deja de exagerar las cosas – espeto Green metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón – Según tú, Red está enamorado de Yellow, así que no veo cual es el gran problema. Si Misty se le declara, no cambiara nada.

- Tienes razón – acepto Blue – Pero, aún así no puedo permitirlo – Y sin decir nada más, Blue salió del cuarto. Green lanzo un resoplido y salió también del cuarto. Esa sería una larga, larga noche.

* * *

El Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Celeste se había convertido de una arena de batallas a un centro de fiesta. Para las nueve de la noche, todos y cada uno de los líderes de gimnasio ya habían llegado, algunos solos, otros acompañados. También el Alto Mando y el Presidente de la Asociación Pokémon disfrutaban de la fiesta. Red y Green, quienes, como lo predijo Blue, iban vestidos como siempre, se encontraban situados cerca de la mesa de la comida, lugar de donde no habían podido mover a Red.

- Prueba esto – le ofreció Red. Green lo volteo a ver para ver una especie de pastelillo – Los hizo Misty y saben deliciosos. Voy a pedirle que me haga unos para el viaje de regreso y para Yellow.

- No, gracias – negó Green regresando su mirada al frente. La mención de Yellow le hizo recordar a cierta castaña que iba de un lado al otro platicando o bailando con cada líder de gimnasio. Busco con la mirada a la anfitriona de la fiesta. Misty estaba hablando con el encargado del sonido y de vez en cuando mandaba miradas furtivas hacia la mesa de bocadillos – Deberías de dejar de comer.

- Lo sé, pero esto es delicioso – señalo Red tomando otro pastelito de la mesa.

- Ustedes dos no piensan moverse de aquí, ¿verdad? – indico Blue llegando a su lado. La chica llevaba puesto un vestido azul bastante corto y pegado.

- Prueba esto – le ofreció Red un pastelito. Blue lo tomo y le dio una mordida.

- Es delicioso – pronuncio Blue comiéndose el resto de un bocado.

- Gracias – agradeció Misty apareciendo en el lugar como por arte de magia.

- ¿Tú los hiciste? – pregunto Blue.

- Si – asintió Misty.

- Voy a pedirte una orden especial – soltó Red con una gran sonrisa. Misty sonrió también.

- Red, pista de baile, ahora – hablo Blue tomando al chico del brazo y arrastrándolo a la pista de baile. Misty miro con cierto disgusto como su gran oportunidad era desaparecida por Blue. Volteo para sonreírle a Green y después continuo su camino para hablar con Morty y Eusine que estaban cerca de ahí.

Horas después…

- ¿Y Red? – pregunto Blue acercándose a Green. El muchacho, que platicaba con su maestro Chuck y su esposa, la volteo a ver. Los tres estaban sentados a una mesa.

- ¿No estaba contigo? – regreso la pregunta Green.

- Fui al baño y se me perdió – explico Blue buscando con la mirada al campeón de Kanto.

- Si lo buscan, está por allá – indico la esposa de Chuck señalando hacia el otro lado del salón. Green y Blue voltearon para ver a Red platicando con Brock y Blaine.

- Voy por él – anuncio Blue. Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver como Misty se acercaba a Red y se lo llevaba al exterior - ¡Demonios! – hizo el ademán de ir a detenerlos, pero Green fue más rápido, la tomo de la mano y la hizo sentar en una silla a su lado.

- Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa – la regaño Green y sin soltar su mano, continuo con la plática interrumpida. Blue se enojo ante esto, aunque su enojo desapareció al notar el agarre de Green y llegar a la conclusión de que el chico no la soltaría pronto. Sonrió. Por lo menos algo bueno había salido de esto.

* * *

- Ya me estaba cansando de la música – expreso Red una vez que él y Misty salieron del Gimnasio. Misty miro a Red. Le había costado algunas horas y un descuido de Blue, pero al fin lo tenía solo para ella.

- Red, quisiera hablar de algo contigo – comenzó Misty. Red miro a Misty con una sonrisa.

- ¿De qué? – pregunto Red. Misty se sonrojo un poco y se acerco más a Red.

- Red, quería decirte que… - hablo Misty mirando a los ojos al Dex Holder – te amo.

Red se sorprendió al escuchar eso. De todas las cosas que esperaba escuchar, esa no estaba en la lista. Misty bajo la mirada al suelo.

- Desde el momento en que te conocí me gustaste – expreso Misty – y con el tiempo me fui enamorando de ti. Eres un gran entrenador y tu forma de ser simplemente me encanta. Además eres muy guapo – levanto la mirada para ver a Red a los ojos de nuevo – No espero que sientas lo mismo que yo, pero por lo menos me gustaría saber que sientes por mí, Red.

Red tardo un poco en procesar las palabras de Misty. Misty estaba enamorada de él, pero, ¿y él qué sentía por Misty? Era difícil precisarlo. Desde un principio la entrenadora de pokémon de agua le había caído muy bien y la consideraba una de sus mejores amigas. También era cierto que con los años, Misty se había puesto muy bonita. ¿Acaso eso era suficiente? No. Él no era un experto en el tema, pero sabía que estar enamorado debía de ser algo más complicado; tal vez esa era la razón por la que no era un experto en el tema.

- No lo sé – admitió Red sinceramente. No tenía idea de cuáles eran sus sentimientos por la chica enfrente de él. Misty se acerco más a él, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Red y unió sus labios con los del chico. Red se quedo congelado ante tal acción, sin embargo, no tardo en corresponder el beso. Cuando se separaron, ambos miraron los ojos del otro.

- ¿Ya lo sabes? – pregunto Misty. La mente de Red era una locura en ese momento y la única cosa clara en ese momento era lo mucho que le había gustado el beso. Trato de aclarar un poco sus pensamientos, llegando a una conclusión: tal vez sentía por Misty algo más que amistad, solo eso podía explicar porque le había gustado besarla.

- Creo que me gustas – expreso Red. Misty sonrió ante esto.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novio? – propuso Misty abrazando a Red por el cuello.

- Por qué no – respondió Red. Alegre por la respuesta, Misty volvió a besar a su ahora novio. Red correspondió el beso, aunque esta vez, no pudo evitar sentir el extraño sentimiento de que algo ahí no estaba muy bien.

* * *

- Ya se tardaron mucho – señalo Blue después de tomar un trago de su limonada. Ella y Green ahora estaban solos en la mesa, pues la esposa de Chuck había conseguido sacar a su esposo a bailar.

- Ahí están – señalo Green. Blue giro la cabeza hacia la puerta del Gimnasio por donde minutos atrás Red y Misty desaparecieran. Ambos iban tomados de la mano y muy juntos.

- Algo me huele muy mal – hablo Blue. Green también miraba con extrañeza a su amigo. No recordaba haberlo visto tan cerca de una chica que no fuera Yellow. Siguieron con la mirada a la pareja, quienes llegaron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar. Estuvieron un momento bailando y platicando. - ¿No te parece que están muy juntos?

- Están bailando, Blue – clarifico Green recargándose en el respaldo de la silla. Mas, enseguida volvió a ponerse derecho, al tiempo que su boca se abría de par en par. La expresión de Blue era parecida a la de Green, solo que ella estaba de pie. En la pista de baile, Red y Misty se besaban, llamando la atención de más de uno. Técnicamente, todos los asistentes a la fiesta miraban la escena con sorpresa. Y es que no se podía esperar otra reacción, pues todos daban por ciertos los rumores que emparejaban a Red y Yellow. Sin embargo, la realidad estaba enfrente de ellos, y nadie podía negarla.

* * *

Aquí está otro capitulo que espero les guste. Quiero agradecer a YokihimeAsu, a Joey Hirasame y a Danyeda Goofy Panterita por sus comentarios, este capitulos es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	4. Estableciendo límites

**4**

**Estableciendo límites**

Green salió de la mansión de Misty con su equipaje en mano. Eran exactamente las 12 de la mañana, y según él, a estas horas ya deberían de estar por lo menos entrando a la ruta 3. Sin embargo, Red y Blue pensaban diferente, pues ambos habían decidido despertarse demasiado tarde. Y era de esperarse, después de la fiesta de la noche anterior. Metió su mochila en la cajuela de la camioneta. Dejando abierta la puerta de la cajuela, abrió la puerta del conductor, entro en la camioneta y cerró la puerta poniendo el seguro.

- ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir? – pregunto una voz muy leve. Green giro la cabeza para ver a Blue. La muchacha, ya llevaba un buen rato en la camioneta, pensando. Green no recordaba haberla visto tan preocupada, salvo la vez que sus padres habían sido secuestrados por el Equipo Rocket.

- No se lo digas, igual se dará cuenta – hablo Green acomodándose en el asiento.

- Yo le di alas, Green – puntualizo Blue bajando la mirada – No paraba de repetirle que Red estaba enamorado de ella.

- No podrás evitar que le duela, pero no creo que sufra por mucho tiempo – señalo Green llamando la atención de Blue – Es cierto, Yellow está enamorada de Red y va a sufrir cuando se entere de la relación de Red con Misty. Sin embargo, no puedes negar que siente algo por Jake. Si no fuera así, no aceptaría tanto coqueteo. Llorara un tiempo por Red, pero tal vez eso sea lo que necesita para abrir sus expectativas y fijarse en otras personas, como Jake o cualquier otro.

- Tal vez tengas razón – apoyo Blue. En ese momento se oyó como alguien cerraba la cajuela. Ambos voltearon para ver a Red y Misty despidiéndose. Después de un largo beso, la pareja se separo y Red entro en la camioneta. Green encendió la camioneta y la puso en marcha. Blue sonrió y volteo a ver a Red. – Pensé que te quedarías unos días con tu novia, Red – comenzó a molestarlo. Cierto, le dolía en el alma Yellow, pero no podía dejar de sentirse feliz por Red. Red se sonrojo ante el comentario.

- Vaya sorpresita, por lo menos nos hubieras avisado a nosotros – hablo Green mirando a Red por el espejo retrovisor.

- Es que ni yo me lo esperaba – admitió Red rascándose la cabeza.

- No lo regañes, Green, que el muchacho está muy feliz – dijo Blue picando a Red en la rodilla - ¿Y esa bolsa? – Red bajo la mirada hacia la bolsa que llevaba en las manos.

- Son de los pastelitos que Misty hizo para la fiesta – informo Red.

- Uh, dame – dijo Blue tomando la bolsa de manos de Red. La abrió y saco uno de los deliciosos pastelitos – Ya en serio, Red, no quieres quedarte unos días aquí. No estás obligado a regresarte con nosotros.

- No, Misty va a ir a pasar unos días a Pueblo Paleta – informo Red. Blue estuvo a punto de ahogarse con uno de los pastelitos.

- ¿¡Que! – fue lo único que Blue pudo formular después de recuperar el aliento.

- Si, quiere pasar sus vacaciones conmigo – explico Red con preocupación - ¿Estás bien Blue?

- Si, comí muy rápido, eso es todo – aseguro Blue.

El resto del viaje fue relativamente tranquilo, por lo menos para Green, que no tuvo que soportar ningún jueguito de parte de Blue. La chica estaba más preocupada en otras cosas que en hacer molestar a Green. Llegaron a Pueblo Paleta cerca de las once de la noche y lo único que los tres deseaban era irse a descansar. Por supuesto, algunos tuvieron más éxito que otros.

* * *

- ¡Bienvenido, jefe! – lo recibió Jake sentado en la entrada del Gimnasio. Eran las diez de la mañana. Green no podía creer que se hubiera levantado tan tarde. Esas estúpidas fiestas siempre le cortaban su ritmo de vida.

- ¿Qué tal las cosas por aquí? – pregunto Green cerrando la puerta de su camioneta. Jake se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa.

- Aburrido – respondió Jake sacando las llaves del Gimnasio de uno de sus bolsillos. Se las ofreció a Green y éste las tomo. Entro al Gimnasio y lo recorrió con la mirada. Estaba intacto, esa era una buena señal.

- Puedes irte – dijo Green. Jake sonrió, se dio la media vuelta y avanzo hacia la entrada del Gimnasio – Buen trabajo.

- No fue nada, jefe – aseguro Jake antes de salir.

Green comenzó a caminar hacia su santuario, hasta que tropezó con algo y por poco termina en el suelo. Busco al causante de su casi caída. Era una pelota bastante pequeña de plástico. ¿Qué hacia una pelota en su gimnasio? La tomo entre sus manos, pensando en que Jake tendría que darle una explicación muy buena al día siguiente.

* * *

Red se sentó en la banca donde Yellow y él siempre quedaban de verse para ir al Bosque. Miro el reloj de su pokégear. La una de la tarde. Si, ya era muy tarde para encontrar a Yellow ahí, lo más seguro es que ya estuviera en el bosque. Se puso de pie y camino al Gimnasio Pokémon. Antes de ver a Yellow necesitaba hablar con Green. Entro al gimnasio y se dirigió al cuarto trasero. Ahí estaba Green acostado en uno de los sillones, con un libro abierto sobre la cabeza.

- Detesto las fiestas – expreso Green quitándose el libro de la cara.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto Red sentándose en el otro sillón. Green se sentó y miro a su amigo. Eran pocas las veces en las que Red pedía hablar y normalmente siempre era cuando algo a su alrededor no le agradaba - ¿Tú qué piensas de que Misty y yo seamos novios?

* * *

Yellow regresaba de dar un pequeño paseo por el bosque. Si sus cuentas no se equivocaban, Red, Blue y Green ya habrían regresado para ese entonces y pensaba ir a saludarlos. Camino hasta el Gimnasio y entro en él. El hecho de que estuviera abierto en domingo, significaba que Green ya estaba en la ciudad y de seguro Red estaría con él. Se acerco al cuarto trasero, cuya puerta estaba entreabierta. Estuvo a punto de tocar cuando una pregunta la detuvo.

- ¿Tú qué piensas de que Misty y yo seamos novios? – pregunto Red.

* * *

- Fue una sorpresa, pero, la verdad, me da igual – respondió Green acomodándose en el sillón – Aquí lo que importa es qué piensas tú.

- Pues para mí también fue una sorpresa – admitió Red sonriendo – Y yo pienso que está bien. Digo, Misty es una chica guapa y es una buena persona, además de ser una gran entrenadora. Creo que me gusta.

* * *

No pudo seguir escuchando. No quería seguir escuchando. Salió del gimnasio lo más silenciosa que pudo y una vez afuera, se echo a correr con rumbo al Bosque Verde. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué punto comenzó a llorar. Se interno en el bosque hasta llegar a su claro favorito. Se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. Era imposible explicar el dolor que sentía en su pecho y mucho menos el vacio en su estomago. Su corazón acababa de romperse en pedazos. Red, su amado Red, ya era de otra. Lo sabía, a pesar de las palabras de Blue, lo sabía. Ella desde el principio jamás había tenido una oportunidad, ni siquiera mínima. Desde el inicio, Red solo la veía como una amiga, nada más. Cada vez que lo veía, que le hablaba, que la abrazaba o que le daba un beso en la frente, siempre se repetía lo mismo, "solo es tu amigo y solo eso será". Sin embargo, ver hecho realidad eso, no era fácil de asimilar. Red era novio de Misty, la amaba a ella, y no podía hacer nada en contra de eso. Abrazo sus piernas y escondió su cara detrás de ellas, sin parar de llorar. Era un hecho, Red jamás la amaría como ella lo amaba a él.

* * *

- ¿Crees? – repitió Green haciendo énfasis en la palabra usada por su amigo. Red lo miro con interrogación – Normalmente las personas no dicen "creo que me gusta", dicen "me gusta" – clarifico Green.

- Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de lo que siento, por eso digo "creo" – expreso Red – No soy muy bueno para esto de los sentimientos.

- Entonces aceptaste ser su novio solo porque si – señalo Green.

- No exactamente – indico Red encogiéndose de hombros – Además quiero saber que siento en verdad por Misty.

- Y si te das cuenta de que no te interesa Misty como novia, ¿Qué harás? – inquirió Green con curiosidad.

- Supongo que tendré que terminar con ella – respondió Red – Seguramente la lastimare, pero sería peor seguir a su lado si no siento lo mismo que ella por mí.

- Tienes razón en eso – apoyo Green.

- Voy a buscar a Yellow – anuncio Red poniéndose de pie. Su conocida sonrisa una vez más en su rostro – Quiero saber cómo le fue estos días.

Acto seguido, Red salió del cuarto. Green quedo bastante confundido, pero, como ya era costumbre, prefirió no preocuparse por asuntos que no eran suyos. La vida de Red solo la podía vivir él.

* * *

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando y sus ojos no planeaban dejar de hacerlo muy pronto.

- ¡Yellow! – escucho una voz llamándola a lo lejos. Conocía esa voz de memoria, no era otra persona más que Red. Levanto la cara para buscar con la mirada al chico sin encontrarlo.

Yellow se puso de pie como un relámpago y subió al árbol más cercano para esconderse entre la las ramas. No quería encarar a Red en este momento. Si lo hacía, terminaría llorando enfrente de él y su secreto se vería revelado. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el muchacho entro en el claro mirando hacia todas partes, en busca de la pequeña rubia.

- Tampoco está aquí, Pika – dijo Red rascándose la cabeza. Pika, quien iba a su lado, movió la cabeza con dirección al árbol en el que Yellow estaba escondida. – Tal vez está en el río – Pika se acerco al árbol, siguiendo el peculiar aroma de Yellow, el cual conocía de memoria. Al llegar a la base del árbol, levanto la mirada, encontrándose con Yellow. La chica puso un dedo encima de su boca, con la esperanza de que Pika no le dijera a Red donde era su escondite. Red giro para ver a Pika - ¿Encontraste algo?

El pequeño pokémon volteo a ver a su dueño. En seguida, comenzó a hacer como si acabara de olfatear algo y salió corriendo. Red sonrió creyendo que Pika lo llevaría hasta donde estaba Yellow y lo siguió. Yellow agradeció mentalmente la ayuda de Pika. Espero un rato, antes de bajar del árbol y tomar el camino de regreso a Ciudad Verde.

* * *

- No puede ser – exclamo incrédulo Gold. Crys, Silver y Emerald miraban a Blue con la palabra sorpresa escrita en cada facción de su rostro, y eso ya era decir demasiado.

- Pues lo es – aseguro Blue moviendo la cabeza positivamente.

- No puedo creer que Red haya conseguido novia antes que yo – soltó Gold completamente sorprendido.

- Tu ego debe de dolerte mucho – hablo Silver regresando su atención a los papeles enfrente de él.

- Jajajaja, que gracioso – dijo Gold con sarcasmo.

- Acéptalo, Gold, ninguna chica en sus cinco sentidos aceptaría ser tu novia – indico Crys.

- Lamento comunicarte que hay cola para ser mi novia, súper seria – anuncio Gold con mucho orgullo, causando la molestia de Crys.

- Preséntamelas, me encantaría darles el número de un buen psicólogo – soltó Crys, comenzando una nueva pelea entre los dos Dex Holders. El timbre de la casa resonó en todo el lugar, aunque eso no detuvo la discusión entre Gold y Crys.

- Voy a ver quién es – anunció Blue poniéndose de pie. Silver movió la cabeza en señal de haberla escuchado y Emerald estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a sus superiores pelear.

En la entrada...

- Muchas gracias – agradeció Yellow al miembro del Equipo Rocket que le abrió la puerta, antes de que este desapareciera por uno de los pasillos. Comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina donde sabía siempre se reunían, sin embargo, se encontró con Blue en mitad del camino – Hola – saludo, tratando de sonar tan triste. Blue, que la conocía mejor que nadie, sonrió con tristeza.

- Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? - inquirió Blue. Yellow asintió con la cabeza, su mirada clavada en el suelo. - Lo siento mucho, Yellow.

- Está bien, solo necesito tiempo para aceptarlo – dijo Yellow en un intento de quitarle importancia. Sabía que era imposible, pero prefería que Blue no viera lo mal que estaba.

- Lamento haberte dado tantas esperanzas. A veces pienso que Green tiene razón con eso de no meterse en la vida de los demás – se disculpo Blue. Yellow sonrió levemente.

- Yo también me hice ilusiones por mi cuenta, Blue – señalo Yellow triste – No debía pensar en ningún momento que Red podría sentir por mi algo más que amistad. Fue mi error. Él jamás me dio ninguna señal de nada, fui yo quien quiso ver las señales donde no estaban.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, yo creo que Red es un tonto por no preferirte a ti – hablo Blue. Yellow sonrió de nuevo. Blue siempre sabía cómo hacerla sonreír.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos? No quiero encontrarme con Red. No aún – pidió Yellow.

- Te lo agradeceríamos mucho – indico Blue pasando un brazo por la espalda de Yellow – Esos registros parecen interminables.

* * *

Después de pasar una hora buscando a Yellow en el bosque y no encontrarla, Red había decido regresar a Ciudad Verde. Una vez en la ciudad, se dirigió a la casa de Yellow. Toco la puerta y espero a que le abrieran.

- Red, muchacho, que alegría verte – lo saludo el tío pescador de Yellow.

- ¿Cómo ha estado? - pregunto Red.

- Bien, como siempre – respondió el hombre con una amplia sonrisa - ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

- Estoy buscando a Yellow, ¿no sabe dónde está? - pregunto Red con cierto tono de preocupación.

- Debe de estar en el bosque – señalo el pescador – o también puede estar con los otros Dex Holders. Los últimos dos días estuvo con ellos.

- Ya veo – dijo Red algo decepcionado. Esperaba encontrar a la chica en su casa – Gracias por la información. Voy a buscarla.

Y sin decir nada más salió con rumbo a la casa de Silver, único lugar en el que podría estar Yellow y el resto de los Dex Holders. No podía explicarse porque sentía una gran necesidad de ver a su amiga. Llego a la casa en cuestión de minutos, toco el timbre y espero a que le abrieran. Un miembro del Equipo Rocket, con cara de fastidio, le abrió la puerta sin dirigirle ni una palabra, ni la mirada. Red le tomo poca atención a eso y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la casa en busca de los demás.

- Mira quien está aquí – dijo una voz a su izquierda. Volteo la cabeza para ver a Gold, quien le regreso una mirada burlona – El único Dex Holder que disfruta de las mieles del noviazgo.

- ¿Cómo? - pregunto Red, sin saber porque Gold sabía sobre su noviazgo con Misty.

- Blue nos contó todo, con lujo de detalles – explico Gold y luego añadió con cierto tono de disgusto – Y yo que ya me había empezado a creer los rumores.

- ¿Cuáles rumores? - inquirió Red, completamente ignorando el tema.

- Cosas sin importancia – respondió Gold – Los rumores decían que tú y Yellow eran novios desde que fueron despetrificados. Ya sabes, con eso de que estuvieron juntos, y tú la cargabas a ella, bueno, todos comenzaron a volar su imaginación.

- ¿En serio? No tenía idea – expreso Red. ¿Él y Yellow novios? Por alguna razón que no podía precisar, esa idea no le pareció en ningún punto mala. Después de pensar eso, Red se dio un golpe mental por pensarlo. Él ya tenía novia y Yellow solo era su amiga, casi una hermana.

- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? No es que no nos agrade la visita, pero tomando en cuenta que eres el número uno en la lista de personas odiadas del Equipo Rocket – señalo Gold poniendo su palo de billar detrás de su cabeza.

- Vine a ver si Yellow estaba aquí – anuncio Red.

- Si, aquí está – informo Gold – Se ha unido al grupo. ¿No quieres unirte? Ya nos cansamos de estar leyendo los papeles del Equipo Rocket.

- ¿Y por qué los siguen leyendo? - pregunto Red extrañado.

- Porque Silver está obsesionado, y todos ya sabemos cómo se pone cuando se obsesiona con algo – respondió Gold – Y somos muy buenos amigos como para dejarlo solo.

- Me uniría, pero soy malo con el papeleo, me distraigo muy rápido – se disculpo Red.

- Ya somos dos, por eso traje a Crys y puse a Emerald a trabajar, porque lo que es yo, no sirvo para esto – señalo Gold – Mi trabajo aquí es dar ánimos al equipo.

- Eso suena bien – dijo Red con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. En ese momento, sintió un extraño escalofrío y como si estuviera siendo observado. Giro la cabeza para encontrarse con un grupo de miembros del Equipo Rocket viéndolo fijamente en el final del pasillo. Otra gota de sudor apareció en su cabeza. - Creo que ya me voy – Gold giro la cabeza para ver lo que veía Red.

- Ah, no te preocupes, ahorita le decimos a Silver que los ponga en su lugar – lo tranquilizo Gold.

- No es necesario – hablo Red con una sonrisa – Dile a Yellow que nos vemos mañana como siempre.

- Con gusto – asintió Gold. Red se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa. Gold volteo a ver al grupo del Equipo Rocket que comenzaba a disolverse – Se lo voy a contar a Silver – aseguro Gold lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos lo escucharan. Al instante, todos salieron corriendo del lugar. Gold sonrió con burla – Si que son divertidos estos tipos.

* * *

Esa mañana el cielo resplandecía de una manera hermosa. Era como si le sonriera o tratara de subirle el ánimo. Yellow dudaba que hubiera algo en ese momento que fuera capaz de subirle el ánimo. Se acomodo su sombrero por última vez y salió de su casa. Sabía que Red la estaría esperando como todos los días en la banca enfrente del Gimnasio Pokémon para irse al bosque. No estaba segura de estar lista para confrontar al chico, pero no podía desaparecerse por segundo día consecutivo, eso solo haría sospechar a Red. Lanzo un suspiro, y comenzó su camino hacia el Gimnasio.

* * *

Red levanto la mirada una vez más. Jake continuaba jugando solitario. En cuanto el chico noto la mirada de Red, se la regreso, haciendo que Red volteara a otro lado.

- Si, es para Yellow – señalo Jake agitando en el aire la flor que llevaba en la mano. Desde que había llegado al lugar, Red no había podido evitar notar la presencia de esa flor y preguntarse si sería para Yellow. El muchacho volvió a fijar su mirada en Jake algo sorprendido. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con personas que podían leerle la mente. - Algún problema con eso.

- Ninguno – mintió Red. Por supuesto que había un problema con eso, mas no sabía cuál. El hecho de pensar que esa flor era para Yellow lo hacía enfurecer. Jake ahogo una carcajada, enviándole la señal a Red de que acababa de leer su mente. - ¡No te metas en mi mente! - salto Red poniéndose de pie.

- Dejare de meterme en tu mente cuando decidas usar tu cerebro – hablo Jake sonriendo burlonamente. Red cerró los puños ante el comentario del "chico psíquico".

- Hola – saludo una voz. Ambos chicos voltearon, encontrándose con Yellow. Red sonrió olvidándose por completo de la existencia de Jake.

- Yellow, que alegría verte – dijo Red alegremente – Ayer te estuve buscando, pero cuando supe que estabas ayudando a los chicos con lo del Equipo Rocket, prefería verte hasta hoy – se acerco a la chica y la abrazo. Yellow, que fue tomada por sorpresa, no correspondió el abrazo. - No sabes cuánto te extrañe – expreso Red al separarse de ella.

- Yo también te extrañe – dijo Yellow clavando su mirada en el suelo.

- ¿Nos vamos? - pregunto Red sin dejar de sonreír.

- Claro – acepto Yellow mirando de nuevo a Red. No podía dejar de sentir ese horrible dolor en el pecho, ni la sensación de que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar de nuevo.

- No tan rápido – hablo Jake ganándose la atención de Red y Yellow. El muchacho se puso de pie, se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y camino hasta donde estaban los otros dos. Estando al lado de Yellow, le extendió la flor. - Para ti, hermosa.

- Gracias – agradeció Yellow sonrojándose. Red no pudo evitar enojarse de nuevo.

- Listo, ya pueden irse – dijo Jake regresando a su juego de solitario. Red le tomo la palabra, comenzando a caminar. Yellow miro la flor y noto que tenía un pequeño papelito entre los pétalos. Lo saco y leyó las palabras escritas en él: "No llores, no se lo merece". Levanto la mirada para ver a Jake. Esté le sonrió y le guiño el ojo. Red, mientras tanto, al notar que Yellow no lo seguía, se detuvo y volteo para ver que sucedía. Al ver que Yellow miraba a Jake sintió un extraño vacío en el estomago. ¿Por qué lo miraba?

- ¿Yellow? – la llamo con cierta duda. Yellow dirigió su atención a Red y se extraño al notar cierto tono de tristeza en la mirada del chico.

- Vamos – dijo Yellow alcanzándolo. Red sonrió y continuó caminando, con Yellow a su lado.

- ¿Y cómo te fue estos días? – pregunto Red.

- Normal – respondió Yellow jugando con la flor entre sus dedos – El viernes usamos el Gimnasio para jugar ping-pong, pero no le digas a Green.

- Eso sí suena divertido – hablo Red imaginándose el Gimnasio convertido en una cancha de ping-pong.

- ¿Y a ti cómo te fue? – regreso la pregunta Yellow, pensando que se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

- Pues el viaje de ida fue divertido – comenzó Red – A Blue se le ocurrió cantar, pero Green se enojo y tuvimos que soportar la estación de radio favorita de Blue.

- ¿Corazones románticos? – inquirió Yellow. A ella tampoco le gustaba la estación, sin embrago, ya estaba acostumbrada a escucharla cuando Blue la sintonizaba.

- Esa – asintió Red para después continuar – Luego el día siguiente fue muy aburrido, bueno, por lo menos hasta que empezó la fiesta. Aunque debo de admitir que la fiesta tampoco estuvo muy divertida, si no fuera por la comida… Eso me recuerda que Misty preparo unos pastelitos deliciosos – ante la mención de la líder de gimnasio, Yellow no pudo dejar de sentir un dolor en el pecho - Quise traerte, pero Blue y yo nos los acabamos de camino a acá.

- No importa, ya los probare luego – hablo Yellow sonriendo levemente.

- Ahora que venga Misty, le pediré que haga unos especialmente para ti – soltó el muchacho con entusiasmo. Yellow se paró en seco. ¿Cuándo venga Misty? ¿La entrenadora de pokémon de agua iba a venir?

- ¿Viene Misty? – pregunto Yellow empezando a caminar de nuevo.

- Si, quiere pasar sus vacaciones aquí – informo Red llevándose una mano a la nuca – Supongo que Blue ya te conto, ¿no?

- ¿Qué? – trato de hacerse la desinformada.

- Que Misty y yo somos novios – indico Red. Yellow tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

- Si, ya me lo había contado – logro hablar, esperando que su voz no tuviera ningún tono de tristeza. Y después, con todo el dolor que eso le producía añadió – Me alegro mucho por ti.

- Gracias – agradeció Red, sintiendo, por un breve momento, algo de decepción, aunque no supo porque.

* * *

Los días que siguieron no fueron otra cosa más que normales. La vida de cada uno de los Dex Holder transcurría como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si la fiesta en Ciudad Celeste jamás hubiera ocurrido y mucho menos los eventos en ella. Por supuesto que esa normalidad solo era apreciable en Red y Yellow. Ambos continuaban con su vida de manera que la gran mayoría, Gold primero que nadie, comenzaban a dudar de la veracidad de la relación de Misty y Red. Y es que el muchacho no había dejado de acompañar a Yellow cada día al bosque y pasar el día entero con ella; tampoco dejaba de despedirse de ella con un abrazo y un beso en la frente. Incluso Yellow estaba sorprendida, pues esperaba que su relación con Red terminara en segundo plano o definitivamente desapareciera. No podía entender porque el chico la seguía tratando con tanta familiaridad. Sin embargo, todo eso no hacía más que rectificar lo que ya había pensado anteriormente. Para Red, esas no eran nada más que muestras de amistad, muestras de amistad que Yellow no tenía planeado perder. Por lo menos hasta ahora.

Un auto descapotado de color azul cielo entro en Ciudad Verde llamando la atención de todos los transeúntes, quienes no estaban acostumbrados a ver tanto lujo, a menos de que se tratara de los coches del Equipo Rocket. El auto se estaciono enfrente del Gimnasio de la ciudad.

- Gane otra vez – anuncio Green mostrando las cartas en su mano, que no eran otras más que los cuatro ases de la baraja.

- Si no fuera porque puedo leer su mente, pensaría que está haciendo trampa – expreso Jake dejando sus cartas en el suelo.

- No es trampa, es ingenio – dijo Green con arrogancia, poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Hola Green! – saludo una voz detrás de los chicos. Ambos giraron para ver a Misty bajar del auto descapotado.

- Hola – regreso el saludo Green.

- Supongo que tú debes de ser el nuevo asistente de Green – dijo Misty acercándose a los dos chicos. Jake se puso de pie y le sonrió con arrogancia a Misty.

- El mismo – acepto Jake – Jake, a su servicio.

- Yo soy Misty, líder de Ciudad Celeste – se presento Misty alargando una mano para estrecharla con la de Jake. El muchacho la estrecho – Green, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Red?

- En este momento está en el bosque – informo Green metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón – No regresa hasta que comienza a anochecer.

- Bueno, tendré que utilizar ese tiempo para instalarme – dijo Misty con algo de decepción.

- ¿Dónde te vas a quedar? – pregunto Green.

- Pensaba quedarme en Pueblo Paleta, pero recordé que ahí no hay ningún tipo de hotel o posada, así que decidí quedarme aquí, en Ciudad Verde. Al fin y al cabo no están tan lejos el uno del otro – respondió Misty sonriendo – Voy a registrarme en el hotel. Luego nos vemos.

Volvió a subir al auto y lo puso en marcha para dirigirse al centro de la ciudad.

- Yellow es mucho mejor que ella – comento Jake sentándose de nuevo. Green lo volteo a ver, pensando que Jake sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

* * *

Red sonreía mientras veía a Yellow reír alegremente. La muchacha no paraba de reírse desde que Red había tenido la desgracia de tropezarse con un pequeño Weedle, cuyos padres Beedrill no lo tomaron muy bien y, a pesar de que Yellow intento calmarlos, decidieron perseguir a Red hasta tirarlo en el río. No podía decirle que parara de reír, pues simplemente no quería. Adoraba la risa de Yellow y, a decir verdad, durante los últimos días había sido casi un reto hacer sonreír a la pequeña Dex Holder. No tenía idea de lo que sucedía, pero estaba seguro de que algo hacía sentir triste a su amiga. Y si la risa de Yellow lo hacía sentir una inmensa felicidad, su tristeza era comparable a darle un golpe directo en el corazón. Ya le había preguntado algunas veces a Yellow cuál era el problema, sin embrago, la chica o cambiaba el tema o le respondía un simple "no pasa nada".

- Perdón, perdón, es que fue muy gracioso – se disculpo por decima vez Yellow agarrándose el estomago.

- No importa – dijo Red – Verte sonreír compensa el ataque de los Beedrill.

* * *

- No cabe duda de que Ciudad Verde tiene un aire más limpio que Ciudad Celeste – dijo Misty saliendo del hotel. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, señal de que pronto Red regresaría del bosque. Camino hacia la entrada del bosque con ansias de encontrarse con su novio. Todos esos días no había pensado en otra cosa que en las dos semanas que pasaría al lado de Red. Tal vez eso explicaría su reacción al ver salir del bosque a Red acompañado de Yellow. Al instante los celos se apoderaron de ella. ¿Qué hacia Red con Yellow? Trato de calmarse, diciéndose a sí misma que Yellow era amiga de Red y era normal que de vez en cuando salieran a pasear juntos. Los siguió con la mirada hasta que llegaron a una de las casas más cercanas al bosque. Una vez ahí, los dos platicaron por un rato, antes de despedirse. Fue entonces, que Misty sintió unas inmensas ganas de acercarse a esos dos y alejar a Yellow de su novio, no sin antes gritarle algunas cosas. Red la abrazo y después, para hacerla enojar más, le dio un beso en la frente. Yellow le dedico una sonrisa antes de entrar a su casa, dejando a Red solo. No era el abrazo, ni tampoco el beso lo que hizo enfurecer a Misty. Era la dulzura, el cariño, el amor, impreso en ellos. Misty no recordaba haber visto a Red dando ese tipo de muestras de cariño, ni siquiera con ella. Lanzo un suspiro y trato de relajarse, para después acercarse a Red. - ¡Red! – lo llamo. El chico, que ya iba en camino a la ruta 1 para regresar a Pueblo Paleta, giro la cabeza encontrándose con Misty, quien se acercaba a él rápidamente. Red no pudo evitar sonreír.

- No sabía que ya habías llegado – dijo Red en cuanto Misty estuvo a su lado.

- Llegue hace unas horas, pero Green me dijo que estabas en el bosque – señalo Misty abrazando a Red por el cuello. Acto seguido, planto sus labios sobre los de Red. El muchacho tardo en reaccionar, pero correspondió al beso. Se besaron hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo contener más la respiración. – En fin, aproveche el tiempo para instalarme en el hotel de la ciudad – continuo Misty, una vez recuperado el aliento.

- Que bueno – se alegro Red sonriendo.

- ¿Y qué hacías en el bosque? – pregunto Misty como si fuera una pregunta al azar.

- Voy todos los días con Yellow – respondió Red. Misty tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no gritar un "¿¡Qué!", lo cual evidenciaría sus celos por la Dex Holder. Red, completamente desinformado de los pensamientos de Misty, añadió – Mañana podríamos ir los tres juntos, así te mostramos el Bosque Verde. No existe persona que lo conozca mejor que Yellow.

- Me parece una gran idea – accedió Misty tomando de la mano a Red - ¿Ya te vas o me acompañas al hotel un rato?

- Te acompaño – respondió Red comenzando a caminar hacia el hotel.

Misty comenzó a hablar sobre lo que había pasado después de que los Dex Holder se fueran de su casa, teniendo la entera atención de Red. Sin embargo, la mente de Misty solo estaba preocupada en algo: poner las cosas en su lugar.

* * *

Yellow estaba como siempre esperando a Red para ir al bosque. Para entretenerse, jugaba con la flor que Jake le regalara ese mismo día, unos minutos antes. Jake, por su parte, no le quitaba la mirada a Yellow, y la chica no podía explicarse porque.

- ¡Buenos días, Yellow! – la saludo una voz a su lado. Yellow levanto la mirada para encontrarse con Misty. De reojo pudo ver como Jake se ponía recto al instante, como si fuera a ponerse de pie.

- Buenos días, Misty – regreso el saludo Yellow con un tono de voz muy leve. Realmente esperaba que Misty se tardara mucho más en llegar - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Ayer, en la tarde – respondió Misty sentándose al lado de Yellow en la banca – Sabes, Yellow, tenía ganas de hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre? – inquirió Yellow algo asustada.

- Sobre Red – señalo Misty. Yellow sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

- ¿Para? – pregunto Yellow alejándose un poco de Misty.

- Todos sabemos a la perfección que estás enamorada de Red – hablo Misty mirando a Yellow – Claro, todos excepto Red. Él siempre ha sido muy distraído en este tema.

- ¿Y? – pregunto Yellow sin entender hacia dónde iba la conversación.

- Y quiero pedirte un favor – expreso Misty – Aléjate de Red.

Yellow sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho ante las palabras de Misty. Un ruido llamo la atención de las chicas. Jake acababa de ponerse de pie y parecía tener la intensión de acercarse a las muchachas. Yellow negó con la cabeza, en un acto de detener al peliazul. Éste lanzo un bufido y se recargo en una de las paredes del gimnasio, sin dejar de verlas un solo momento. Misty se extraño ante toda la escena, mas no olvido cual era su misión de ese día.

- ¿Por qué me pides eso? Red es mi amigo, tú no tienes el derecho a pedirme eso – salto Yellow mirando a Misty con cierta ferocidad. Si, era una niña dulce y tranquila, pero cuando se metían con lo suyo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. ¿Lo suyo? Se pregunto al pensarlo de nuevo. Red no era suyo, era de Misty.

- No me lo tomes a mal, te lo pido por el bien de todos, sobre todo por el tuyo – hablo Misty fingiendo sinceridad – Ahora que Red es mi novio, él pasara más tiempo conmigo y eso, inevitablemente, te hará sentir mal. Red es muy distraído, pero se dará cuenta de que algo te está afectando y te preguntara – Yellow recordó los últimos días, las preguntas de Red sobre su estado de ánimo – Aunque tú no se lo digas, inevitablemente él se dará cuenta de la razón y para protegerte lo más seguro es que decidirá terminar su relación contigo – Yellow sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas – Lo único que quiero, es evitar todo eso. Es mejor que te distancies de Red a que definitivamente dejes de ser parte de su vida – hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, antes de que Misty continuara – Además, estar un tiempo lejos de él, te ayudara a entender de una vez por todas que tú solo eres una amiga para él.

Yellow bajo la mirada al suelo. Por mucho que le doliera aceptarlo, Misty tenía razón. Si continuaba cerca de Red, tarde o temprano el campeón de Kanto se daría cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Eso solo desembocaría en Red alejándose de ella definitivamente. No quería perder a Red. No quería perder su amistad. Su amor ya lo había perdido, no pensaba perder todo lo demás.

- ¡Hola! – saludo Red llegando al lugar con una gran sonrisa. Yellow se tallo los ojos y levanto la mirada para verlo, sacando, de quien sabe dónde, una sonrisa.

- Hola, mi amor – saludo Misty poniéndose de pie. Se acerco al chico y lo beso. Red correspondió al beso enseguida. Yellow no pudo evitar sentir como si alguien le diera una puñalada en el corazón. En cuanto se separaron, la atención de Red se centro en Yellow.

- Hoy viene con nosotros Misty, Yellow. Quiero enseñarle el bosque – anuncio Red con una gran sonrisa. Yellow sintió un vacio en el estomago. Realmente Red esperaba que ella estuviera con ellos dos todo el día. Por supuesto, Red no sabía que la simple idea hacia sufrir a su amiga.

- Lo siento, pero hoy no puedo ir al bosque – se disculpo Yellow pensando rápidamente en una buena excusa para zafarse de eso.

- ¿Por? – pregunto Red algo desilusionado.

- Le prometí a Blue ir a ayudar con los registros del Equipo Rocket – mintió Yellow. Sabía que su amiga no se negaría a apoyarla en esa pequeña mentira.

- Ah, bueno – dijo Red poniendo una mano en su cabeza – Supongo que será otro día.

- No cambies tus planes por mí, tú solo puedes mostrarle el bosque a Misty – hablo Yellow sonriendo.

- Eso creo – hablo Red.

- Bueno, yo ya me voy. Luego nos vemos – se despidió Yellow tan rápido, que no permitió ningún tipo de reacción de parte de Red. El muchacho siguió con la mirada a Yellow, sintiendo una mezcla de tristeza y desilusión en su pecho.

- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Misty tomando de la mano a Red. Éste la volteo a ver y le sonrió, para después comenzar a caminar hacia el bosque.

Jake, quien no se movió ni un milímetro en todo el tiempo, se enderezo y entro en el gimnasio bastante tranquilo. Toco la puerta del cuarto trasero y al oír un "pase" de parte de Green, entro al lugar. Green cerró su libro y dirigió su atención a Jake.

- ¿Puedo pedirle el día libre? – pregunto Jake con su usual calma. Green lo miro extrañado. Pronto se cumplirían dos meses desde que Jake trabajaba para él y hasta ahora el muchacho no le había dado ninguna queja. Exceptuando el uso de su Gimnasio como cancha de ping-pong, lo cual decidió pasar después de hacer al muchacho correr cien veces el perímetro de Ciudad Verde.

- Mientras no se te haga costumbre – acepto Green regresando a su lectura.

- Gracias – agradeció Jake saliendo del cuarto. Concentro sus poderes psíquicos para encontrar la presencia de Yellow. Tuvo suerte de encontrarla justo en el mismo lugar en el que dijo que estaría, la casa de Silver.

* * *

Aquí está otro capitulo. Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios. Quiero agradecerle a Danyeda Goofy Panterita, a Crhis, a Joey Hirasame y a YukihimeAsu por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo. Este capitulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	5. Sin ti

**5**

**Sin ti**

Yellow llego a la casa de Silver y antes de tocar el timbre, se recargo en la puerta y comenzó a llorar. Era difícil, sin embargo, ya había tomado una decisión. Se alejaría de Red, pondría distancia entre él y ella. Y no solo porque Misty se lo pidiera, sino porque sería incapaz de soportar ver a su amado Red al lado de Misty sin quebrarse en el proceso. Sería difícil encontrar una buena excusa para alejarse del muchacho, algo que Red pudiera creer, aunque, estando Misty en la ciudad, Yellow dudaba que su desaparición fuera notada por el campeón de Kanto.

- No llores, te ves más bonita cuando sonríes – le pidió una voz enfrente de ella. Yellow levanto la mirada para encontrarse con Jake, quien le dedico una dulce sonrisa – Me hubieras dejado poner a esa tipa en su lugar.

- No era necesario – hablo Yellow regresando su mirada al suelo – Misty pudo ser dura, pero tiene razón.

- O es un perra insegura con serios problemas de autoestima – soltó Jake ganándose una mirada aprensiva de parte de Yellow.

- No la llames así – lo regaño – Misty es una buena persona.

- Muy en el fondo – dijo Jake cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza – Su forma de actuar es porque sabe que no tiene seguro a Red. Tú eres una amenaza para ella. Por eso te pidió que te alejaras.

Yellow repitió las palabras de Jake en su mente, ¿No tiene seguro a Red? Pero si es su novio, que más seguro puede tenerlo. ¿Ella una amenaza para Misty? Misty era mil veces mejor opción que ella. La líder de gimnasio era una entrenadora calificada, amante de las batallas pokémon, le gustaba viajar, sin contar que era una de las chicas más bonitas. Misty lo tenía todo para enamorar a Red, mientras ella no tenía nada. Era una buena entrenadora, pero no pasaba de ahí, odiaba las batallas pokémon y siempre las evitaba, no le gustaba salir de Ciudad Verde y el Bosque Verde a menos de que fuera completamente necesario, y era todo, menos hermosa. Ella no era una amenaza para Misty.

- Eres tan graciosa, Yellow – soltó Jake sonriendo. Yellow lo volvió a mirar – No deberías de menospreciarte tanto. Tú vales demasiado y si el estúpido de Red no puede verlo, es porque no es capaz de usar el cerebro. - Yellow se sonrojo un poco.

- No leas mi mente, por favor – pidió Yellow.

- A veces es involuntario, pero tratare de evitarlo – aseguro Jake - ¿Quieres hacer algo? Le pedí el día a Green. Me tienes solo para ti.

- No tengo ganas de hacer nada – admitió Yellow – Solo quería estar con mis amigos. Eso me hace sentir mejor siempre.

- Entonces supongo que nos espera un largo día de papeleo – señalo Jake tocando el timbre de la casa.

Y según lo dicho por Jake, todo el día lo pasaron revisando los registros del Equipo Rocket. Sin embargo, no hubo espacio para el aburrimiento, pues Gold y Jake, quienes después de lo del ping-pong se llevaban muy bien, no pararon de hacer chistes o poner temas de platica bastante extraños.

- Green me comento sobre la llegada de Misty – hablo Blue. Ella y Yellow estaban en la cocina preparando la comida de ese día. Era una realidad que la casa tenía un grupo de cocineros, mas Blue se negaba rotundamente a probar bocado hecho por ellos, con la idea de que en cualquier momento podrían envenenarlos.

- Si – dijo Yellow.

- Por eso estás así, ¿verdad? - inquirió Blue poniendo algunas especias a la carne que preparaba.

- Al principio pensé que podría con esto, Blue, pero la verdad no puedo – hablo Yellow. De ninguna manera le contaría Blue lo sucedido en la mañana. Eso solo comenzaría una batalla entre ambas entrenadoras – Hoy los vi besarse y estuve a punto de llorar enfrente de todos. No puedo verlos por ahí todo el tiempo juntos, Blue. Mi corazón simplemente no lo soportaría – Se quedo viendo la sopa enfrente de ella. - He decidido alejarme de Red.

- ¿Qué? ¿No crees que estás exagerando? - pregunto Blue sorprendida.

- No – negó Yellow – Entiéndeme, Blue, no quiero que Red se dé cuenta de que su relación con Misty me afecta y si sigo a su lado, en cualquier momento lo notara.

- ¿Y no crees que alejarte de él será más sospechoso? – pregunto Blue.

- Tal vez, aunque no creo que Red note mi presencia estando Misty aquí – hablo Yellow.

- Eres su mejor amiga, claro que se dará cuenta de que no estás – señalo Blue, lanzo un suspiro – Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, te ayudo. Puedes venir aquí todos los días y usarnos como excusa.

- Gracias – agradeció Yellow sonriendo levemente.

* * *

Red levanto la mirada para poder ver el cielo. Como ya era costumbre, se encontraba esperando a Yellow. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que ese día, la chica tampoco vendría. Había transcurrido una semana desde la llegada de Misty y también, una semana desde que no veía a Yellow. La pequeña Dex Holder ya no se aparecía en su punto de reunión y pasaba todo el día encerrada en la casa de Silver, ayudando con los registros del Equipo Rocket. Las pocas veces que pudo verla era de noche, y Yellow siempre se escapaba de él con la excusa de estar muy cansada. Red ni siquiera sabía porque seguía esperándola cada mañana, sin embrago, no podía evitarlo. Todos los días despertaba con el deseo de llegar a Ciudad Verde y ver a Yellow esperándolo como antes, esperaba ver su sonrisa y no esa mueca que últimamente utilizaba cada vez que se encontraban; deseaba que todo fuera como antes.

- No va a venir – informo Green sentándose al lado de su amigo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ver a Red ahí esperando cada mañana, también estaba acostumbrado a verlo triste la gran parte del tiempo, incluso cuando estaba con Misty, que prácticamente era todo el día. Sabía a la perfección que el estado de ánimo de Red se debía específicamente a la aparente desaparición de Yellow, aunque él jamás se lo hubiera dicho. Lo único que no entendía era porque Yellow era capaz de producir ese tipo de depresión en su amigo. Solo eran amigos, igual que él y Red, o Blue y Red, y aún así, no recordaba haber visto a su amigo deprimirse cuando se iba de viaje o cuando Blue decidía desaparecerse. No entendía cual era la diferencia. Bueno, la verdad es que si podía ver cuál era la diferencia, mas, pensar en esa opción, estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

- Aún es temprano – señalo Red sin querer perder la esperanza de ver llegar a Yellow disculpándose por haber llegado tarde.

- La vi pasar muy temprano con Blue y Crys – hablo Green – Iban hacia la casa de Silver.

- ¿Cuántos malditos documentos pueden tener? Llevan siglos revisándolos – salto Red molesto. Green se sorprendió. Era bastante difícil hacer enojar a Red.

- Según Blue ya casi terminan – informo Green, causando un efecto de relajación en Red – Seguramente Yellow ya esté libre para mañana.

- Espero – murmuro Red regresando su mirada al cielo.

- Red… - comenzó Green.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludo Misty con alegría llegando hasta donde estaban los dos.

- Hola – saludaron Red y Green al unísono. Green se puso de pie fastidiado. No sabía porque, pero siempre que quería establecer el tema de Yellow en la conversación, Misty aparecía de uno u otro lugar. Camino hasta la entrada de su gimnasio y volteo para ver a la pareja. Misty había tomado su lugar en la banca y le platicaba animadamente a Red, quien solo le sonreía levemente.

* * *

- ¡Terminamos! – exclamo Gold en cuanto Silver tiro a la gran pila del piso el último fólder por revisar.

- Terminamos nosotros, tú no hiciste nada – señalo Crys.

- Por supuesto que hice lago – salto Gold.

- Leer dos líneas y atragantarte de comida no se toman como hacer algo – indico Crys. Gold estuvo a punto de responderle, pero un fuerte golpe lo detuvo. Todos voltearon a ver a Silver, quien acababa de golpear la mesa y veía seriamente al par.

- Si se van a pelear otra vez, háganlo afuera, porque si vuelvo a escuchar otra de sus "conversaciones" juro que le pediré a Sird que los haga piedra a los dos juntos – advirtió Silver.

- Es malo mandar a petrificar a tu mejor amigo – hablo Gold poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Silver – y por eso, para evitarte la culpa que te hará sentir hacerlo, me voy.

Acto seguido, Gold salió del cuarto con la tranquilidad digna de él.

- Arceus, dame paciencia – pidió Silver llevándose una mano a la frente.

- Yo también me voy – dijo Crys poniéndose de pie, para después salir del cuarto. Emerald la siguió unos segundos después.

- Debo de admitir que has mejorado en cuanto a paciencia, Silver – lo felicito Blue acercándose a su amigo.

- Es curioso, pasar tanto tiempo con Gold me ha ayudado en eso – admitió Silver poniéndose de pie – Pero todo tiene un límite.

- Ya no hay nada en lo que te podamos ayudar, Silver – pregunto Yellow. Realmente tenía la esperanza de tener una excusa para evitar a Red.

- No, ahora solo quedan los documentos personales de la computadora de mi papá – señalo Silver mirando la computadora que estaba sobre el escritorio – y esos preferiría verlos solo.

- En ese caso, supongo que ya nos vamos – dijo Blue antes de abrazar a Silver. El chico le correspondió el abrazo – Si me necesitas, solo llámame.

- Claro – asintió Silver. Ambos se separaron y Blue le dio un beso en la mejilla a Silver, para después dirigirse hacia sus cosas y recogerlas.

- Vamos, Yellow – le dijo Blue. La chica se puso de pie, le dedico una sonrisa a Silver y salió de la oficina con tristeza.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Silver. No era de él preguntar por el estado de los demás, pero Yellow se había ganado un lugar en su corazón por ayudarlo en la búsqueda de su papá.

- Cosas del amor – respondió Blue antes de salir del cuarto guiñándole un ojo. Ya afuera de la oficina, Blue busco con la mirada a Yellow. Gold y Crys estaban en el patio discutiendo nuevamente, mientras Emerald había desaparecido o por lo menos no lo veía en ningún lugar cercano. Lo más seguro es que también se hubiera hartado de ver pelear a sus superiores. Por fin encontró a Yellow cerca de la puerta de la casa. Corrió para alcanzarla. – Yellow, ¿a dónde vas? – Yellow la volteo a ver.

- Voy al bosque, creo que me hará bien un poco de aire fresco – respondió Yellow sonriendo levemente.

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos después – dijo Blue antes de que Yellow saliera de la casa, seguida por Chu Chu, quien compartía el estado de ánimo de su dueña.

Blue sonrió con tristeza y salió de la casa. Podía haberse quedado con Silver, pero lo más seguro era que el muchacho quisiera un poco de tiempo solo. Al fin y al cabo, Silver no estaba muy acostumbrado a estar rodeado de gente y durante las últimas semanas no había estado solo ni un segundo. Su amenaza de petrificar a Gold y Crys había sido una forma de pedirles que lo dejaran solo. Camino sin saber a dónde ir, y eso solo significaba una cosa. Sonrió mientras se acomodaba su sombrero y encaminaba sus pasos al Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Verde. Siempre que no tenía que hacer, decidía ir a visitar a Green. Era cierto que algunas veces el chico la corría del gimnasio dejándola como en el principio, pero la mayoría de las veces la dejaba quedarse y escuchaba su incesante platica o hacia como que la escuchaba. No podía evitarlo, ni tampoco negarlo. A pesar del carácter diametralmente opuesto al suyo que Green poseía, el chico había conseguido enamorarla por completo. Por supuesto, eso no lo sabía nadie, solo Yellow. Llego al gimnasio y entro como si nada, encontrándose con Green haciéndole frente a otro entrenador. Se alegro por su buena suerte.

- ¡Blue! – la llamaron desde las gradas. Volteo para encontrarse con Red y Misty sentados en las gradas viendo el combate que estaba enfrente de ellos. Jake también estaba sentado en las gradas, sin embargo, se encontraba a una gran distancia de la pareja. Blue saludo moviendo la mano en el aire y se acerco a ellos, sentándose al lado de Misty en las gradas.

- ¿Cómo va? – pregunto Blue.

- Este es su último pokémon en buen estado – señalo Red regresando la atención al frente – Los demás casi son debilitados por Green, pero los regreso a tiempo.

Blue miro hacia el frente. El Ninetales de Green se enfrentaba contra un Wartortle que ya lucia bastante cansado. El entrenador del Wartortle era un niño que tenía la pinta de estar en su primer viaje y en sus ojos no había más que determinación. Sin embargo, el resultado era demasiado obvio y Ninetales lo dio por hecho debilitando al Wartortle con una embestida.

- ¿Y Yellow? – pregunto Red en cuanto el combate termino. Blue volteo a ver al chico, sin embargo, su mirada se quedo en Misty, la cual había esbozado una mueca de fastidio, solo por un momento, pero fue visible para la Dex Holder.

- Fue al bosque – respondió Blue mirando a Red.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya terminaron de revisar los papeles del Equipo Rocket? – pregunto Red con la palabra alegría escrita en cada facción de su cara.

- Si, solo faltan los documentos personales de Giovanni, pero Silver quiere revisarlos solo – respondió Blue alegre de ver a su amigo feliz. Ella también había notado lo apagado de Red en los últimos días. Red sonrió de oreja a oreja y Pika a su lado hizo lo mismo.

- Oye, Red, estaba pensando, ¿por qué no vamos al cine? – propuso Misty inocentemente.

- Claro – acepto Red como si le hubieran inyectado una dosis de energía. Se puso de pie - ¿No quieres venir, Blue?

- No, gracias, no me gusta hacer mal tercio – negó Blue en tono pícaro.

- Bueno – dijo Red antes de tomar la mano de Misty y prácticamente arrastrarla hasta salir del gimnasio.

Blue se acomodo en su asiento y regreso su mirada hacia Green, quien terminaba de hablar con el entrenador del Wartortle. Éste se despidió de Green haciendo una pequeña reverencia y salió del gimnasio junto con Jake, que parecía estar dándole ánimos para que lo intentara de nuevo después.

- ¿No me digas que no tienes nada que hacer? – pregunto Green dirigiéndose a las escaleras que permitían el acceso a las gradas.

- Terminamos con los papeles del Equipo Rocket y oficialmente estoy libre todo el día – señalo Blue.

- Eso explica la felicidad de Red – dijo Green sentándose a su lado – Estoy comenzando a pensar que no estabas equivocada.

- ¿Me estás dando la razón en algo? – pregunto Blue sorprendida, para después preguntar - ¿En qué?

- En que Red está enamorado de Yellow – respondió Green. Blue abrió la boca con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – inquirió Blue con curiosidad.

- Red está deprimido porque no ha visto a Yellow en los últimos días – explico Green – También se pasa cada mañana esperándola, aunque sabe que no va a venir. Y, a pesar de que no lo diga, sé que verla triste aumenta su propia tristeza. Lo único que me hace dudar es su relación con Misty. Si en verdad estuviera enamorado de Yellow, sería su novio, no de Misty.

- Tal vez o tal vez no – dijo Blue – Red tuvo años de oportunidades para estar con Yellow y ahora perdió cualquier tipo de oportunidad al hacerse novio de Misty. Si tenemos razón y Red está enamorado de Yellow, ahora le será imposible intentar algo con ella – Blue lanzo un suspiro – Yellow no puede verlo sin que se le rompa el corazón, por eso lo ha evitado toda la semana.

- Nos estamos adelantando y ni siquiera sabemos si tenemos la razón o no – señalo Green.

- Deberías preguntárselo – propuso Blue.

- Lo he intentado, pero siempre que quiero hacerlo, Misty aparece de quien sabe donde – señalo Green.

- Las chicas tenemos un detector para alejar a otras chicas de nuestro territorio – explico Blue con el dedo índice en alto.

- Algo me dice que es más que un detector – dijo Green – El primer día que llego, Jake trato a Misty como a todos, pero ahora, cada vez que la ve, la mira con odio.

- ¿Crees que Jake sepa algo que nosotros no? – inquirió Blue.

- Jake siempre sabrá más que nosotros – señalo Green. Y era cierto, Jake, con su habilidad de leer las mentes, siempre les llevaría un paso adelante.

- En fin, entre que es una u otra cosa, yo no puedo dejar que Yellow sufra – hablo Blue – Lo malo es que ya no tengo ninguna excusa para ella.

- Ya se te ocurrirá algo – indicó Green.

- Si – dijo Blue con desanimo. Sin embargo, al instante, una idea se instalo en su cabeza. Se puso de pie – Nos vemos, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas.

Y acto seguido, Blue salió del gimnasio, mientras Green la seguía con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué sigue sorprendiéndome su rapidez para crear planes? – pregunto Green poniéndose de pie.

* * *

La casa de Blue era una de las más grandes de Pueblo Paleta. Era de dos pisos. En el primero se podían encontrar la sala, el comedor y la cocina, así como un pequeño despache que el padre de Blue utilizaba la gran parte del tiempo como oficina. En el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones, la de Blue, sus padres y tres cuartos para huéspedes. La casa había permanecido abandonada por casi once años, pues los padres de Blue, devastados ante el secuestro de su pequeña niña, habían decidido poner tierra de por medio y establecerse en las islas Sevii. Sin embrago, después de encontrar a Blue y darse cuenta de que la vida de su hija ya estaba hecha en Kanto, tomaron la decisión de regresar a su antigua casa, sin dejar de visitar su casa en las Islas Sevii cada fin de semana. Blue entro en su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Camino hasta la sala, donde su madre veía la tele tranquilamente.

-Mami, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea maravillosa – salto Blue. Su mamá salto en sorpresa y volteo a verla, lista para escuchar cualquier demente idea de parte de Blue.

* * *

Silver apago la computadora de su padre exhausto. Llevaba casi tres horas intentando accesar a los documentos personales, sin embargo, la computadora parecía tener un buen sistema de seguridad. Había pensado en preguntarle a Sird la contraseña, pero sabía de antemano que la mujer jamás se la daría, pues estaba estipulado en el testamento de Giovanni que el acceso a esos documentos era completamente prohibido para cualquiera, incluso para él. Eso solo aumentaba la curiosidad de Silver. Se puso de pie y salió de la oficina para ir por algo para comer. Una vez afuera, su atención fue robada por un Emerald que caminaba de un lado al otro en el jardín, prácticamente gritando algo, y un Gold que lo escuchaba tranquilamente sin interrumpirlo. Esa era una de las cosas que más le agradaba de Gold, la habilidad que tenía para guardarse sus comentarios hasta el final de la conversación. Camino hasta la cocina, sin poder evitar escuchar a Emerald quejándose sobre alguien, en especifico sobre que ese alguien lo había besado y confesado su amor. Arceus, era imposible no enterarse de la vida de las personas si hablaban así de alto. Llego a la puerta de la cocina, entro y se dirigió al refrigerador. Lo abrió y saco una gelatina. Cerro el refrigerador y sacó una cuchara del cajón de los cubiertos. Se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina y por poco tira la gelatina y la cuchara del susto.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? - pregunto Silver molesto por haber sido asustado de esa manera.

- Aquí he estado todo el tiempo – respondió Sird sonriéndole detrás de su taza de café. La última de las tres bestias estaba parada a un lado de la puerta como quien espera a que alguien entre para asustarlo – El hecho de que usted sea tan distraído no es mi culpa.

- Eso no responde la pregunta – señalo Silver acercándose a Sird.

- Estaba tranquilamente tomando mi café, cuando escuche a sus ruidosos amigos "hablando" - explico Sird – No pude evitar sentir curiosidad. - dirigió su mirada al par en el patio - ¿Usted sabe quién es Wally?

- No conozco a ningún Wally – respondió Silver extrañado por la pregunta - ¿Por?

- Si voy a escuchar a sus amigos, por lo menos me gustaría estar informada – respondió Sird como si escuchar conversaciones ajenas fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

- Sird, ¿por qué sigues aquí? - pregunto Silver mirando a la mujer a su lado. Sird tomo un poco de su café y sonrió levemente. - Pensé que tú serías la primera en irte en cuanto muriera mi padre.

- Su padre me pidió protegerlo – señalo Sird sorprendiendo a Silver. No se esperaba esa respuesta.

- Yo nunca he necesitado protección de ningún tipo – expreso Silver abriendo su gelatina – Además, seguir las ordenes de alguien muerto es bastante ridículo.

- No fue orden, fue una petición. La diferencia está en que las ordenes deben de realizarse sin dudarlo y las peticiones uno tiene la decisión de hacerlas o no – corrigió Sird – Yo sigo aquí porque quiero estarlo. Todo lo que he hecho en mi vida lo hago por propia elección, no por los demás. Soy una persona naturalmente egoísta. - Silver miro a la mujer al tiempo que esta dejaba su lugar en la puerta y se dirigía a la mesa, para sentarse en una de las sillas. - El Equipo Rocket ha sido mi vida. Cuando llegue trabaje fielmente para Madame Boss hasta su desaparición; después, trabaje para el señor Giovanni hasta el final; ahora, usted es mi jefe, y eso lo hace acreedor de mi entera lealtad.

- Entiendo – dijo Silver. Hizo el ademán de salir de la cocina.

- Y usted, ¿por qué no disolvió el Equipo Rocket? - pregunto Sird deteniendo a Silver en su camino.

- Porque no – respondió Silver sin voltear a ver a Sird y acto seguido, salió de la cocina. Emerald ya había dejado de gritar y caminar de un lado al otro y ahora era Gold quien hablaba, por supuesto que en un tono de voz más bajo que el Dex Holder de Hoenn. Camino con la mirada pedida en el suelo. ¿Por qué no disolvió el Equipo Rocket? Odiaba lo que el Equipo Rocket representaba y por eso no podía explicarse su decisión y mucho menos explicársela a otros. Gold, Blue, incluso Crystal, también le habían hecho la misma pregunta y recibido la misma respuesta, porque simplemente no existía otra respuesta. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su pokégear. Tomo el aparato entre su mano y lo respondió.

- ¡Silver! ¿Cómo estás? - saludo la alegre voz de Blue.

- Bien, sin poder hackear la computadora de mi papá – respondió Silver abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

- ¿Ayuda? - se ofreció Blue.

- No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo solo – negó Silver entrando a la oficina y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

- Bueno, en ese caso, quiero pedirte un favorcito – dijo Blue con el tono de voz que siempre usaba para conseguir todo. Silver sonrió levemente, listo para escuchar cualquier petición de parte de su amiga.

* * *

Una de las cosas que Green más detestaba, era no poder descansar. Por eso le desagradaban las fiestas, porque le impedían descansar todo lo que su cuerpo necesitaba. Pero, más que las fiestas, le desagradaban las chicas de 17 años que lanzaban piedras hacia su ventana para despertarlo. Por supuesto que solo existía una chica de 17 años capaz de hacerlo a la una de la mañana. Green se sentó en su cama fastidiado, para después ponerse de pie y abrir su ventana.

- ¡Es la una de la mañana! ¡Las personas normales estamos dormidas a esta hora! - exclamo Green mirando asesinamente a una Blue vestida con una pijama llena de caritas de Squirtles.

- Green, ni tú, ni yo somos normales – señalo Blue con una sonrisa - ¿Puedes bajar un rato?

Green lanzo un bufido y cerro la ventana de golpe. Blue se quedo viendo a la ventana, para después mirar la puerta de la casa-laboratorio del profesor Oak. Espero un rato, sin embargo, después de esperar casi diez minutos, se dio cuenta de que Green no bajaría. Cogió una roca del suelo y se alisto a lanzarla a la ventana de Green.

- Deja de lanzar piedras, vas a despertar a mi abuelo y a Crys – dijo Green saliendo por la puerta de la casa con cara de pocos amigos. Por un momento había considerado quedarse en su cuarto y dejar a la chica esperándolo, pero eso solo habría llevado a una Blue lanzando piedras a su ventana hasta el amanecer.

- Pensé que no bajarías – hablo Blue acercándose a Green.

- ¿Qué demonios es tan importante como para despertarme a la una de la mañana? - pregunto Green.

- Solo quería avisarte que mañana muy temprano me voy con mis padres a las islas Sevii durante dos semanas – informo Blue – Y voy a llevarme a Yellow, por si alguien pregunta por ella.

- ¿Y para decirme eso no podías llamarme a mi pokégear o dejarme una nota? - pregunto Green a punto de sufrir un ataque de ira contra la Dex Holder.

- Ahora que lo dices, esa también era una opción – acepto Blue con un dedo en su barbilla. Green se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano. Acto seguido, abrió la puerta y volvió a entrar a la casa, azotando la puerta detrás de él. Blue sonrió – pero así no te habría visto antes de irme.

* * *

Yellow tenía la suerte de tener un sueño tan pesado. No importaba si el mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor, o si era convertida en piedra, ella podía seguir durmiendo. Hasta ese día, Yellow jamás le había visto nada malo a su capacidad de dormir, además de que terminaba durmiéndose en los momentos menos adecuados. Sin embargo, cuando despertó esa mañana acostada a lo largo de dos asientos de un avión, cayó en cuenta de que tener el sueño tan pesado tenía sus desventajas, como ser secuestrada por alguien.

- ¡Buenos días! - saludo una Blue muy alegre sentándose enfrente de ella.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - pregunto Yellow asustada sentándose.

- Estamos en un avión, camino a las islas Sevii – anuncio Blue con una sonrisa – Se me ocurrió ayer. Como ya no tenías una excusa para no estar con Red, pensé que pasar unos días vacacionando en las islas Sevii era una excusa perfecta. Se lo propuse a mis padres y aceptaron felizmente. Algo me dice que les gusta más las islas Sevii que Pueblo Paleta.

- ¿Y cómo llegue aquí? - pregunto Yellow un poco más tranquila - ¿Y de dónde salió el avión?

- El avión me lo presto Silver – respondió Blue señalando el emblema del Equipo Rocket que se repetía en los respaldos de cada asiento - Y a ti te saque de tu casa. Sabía que si te lo proponía probablemente te negarías. Pero no te preocupes, tu tío estuvo encantado con la idea.

Yellow tardo un poco en procesar todo. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que estaría lejos de Red y de Misty, sin tener que inventar tontas excusas para escapar del campeón de Kanto, sintió una mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado sentía alivio y por otro, el simple hecho de saber que no vería a Red, aunque sea de lejos, la hacía sentir terriblemente triste. Giro su cabeza para ver a través de la ventanilla más cercana. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, poner distancia entre ella y Red; tal vez eso la ayudaría a poner sus sentimientos en orden y entender de una vez por todas, que su vida sería sin Red a su lado.

* * *

Red estaba una vez más sentado esperando a Yellow. Estaba seguro de que ese día la chica si aparecería y pasarían el día en el bosque. Ya no había nada que lo evitara. Incluso la sonrisa en su rostro demostraba la ilusión que le hacía ver de nuevo a Yellow, estar a su lado. Giro su cabeza al escuchar como la puerta del gimnasio se abría y de éste salía Green. El castaño camino hasta él y se sentó a su lado en la banca.

- Yellow no va a venir – informo Green. La sonrisa se esfumo de su rostro al instante – Blue la invito a pasar dos semanas en las islas Sevii. Se fueron muy temprano.

Red sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho. No era la primera vez que Blue invitaba a Yellow a las islas Sevii, pero si era la primera vez que Yellow no le avisaba de su partida. Era casi como un trato implícito. Siempre que alguno de los dos se iba lejos, la mayor parte de las veces era él, le avisaba al otro primero que a nadie. ¿Por qué Yellow no le había dicho nada? Pensándolo mejor, ¿realmente podía esperar que lo hiciera? Green se quedo mirando a su amigo con preocupación. Red de seguro no lo notaría, pero él sí. En cuanto le dio la noticia, el chico no solo había dejado de sonreír, sino que palideció en cuestión de segundos.

- Red, ¿estás bien? - inquirió una voz detrás de los chicos. Green giro encontrándose a Misty, quien veía a Red con preocupación.

- Si – asintió Red poniéndose de pie, sonriendo levemente.

* * *

Una semana transcurrió con la tranquilidad que hacia famosos a Pueblo Paleta y Ciudad Verde. O por lo menos eso parecía. Red salió del hotel cargando la maleta de Misty y la metió en la cajuela del auto azul descapotado que estaba estacionado afuera del hotel. Minutos después, salió Misty que abrazo por detrás a Red.

- Voy a extrañarte – expreso Misty cerca del oído de Red. Red se giro para quedar de frente a Misty.

- Pero si en dos semanas nos veremos otra vez – señalo Red con una gran sonrisa. El chico ya tenía planeado su viaje de entrenamiento a la Cueva Celeste para dentro de dos semanas.

- ¿Y por qué no te vienes conmigo de una vez? - propuso Misty.

- Necesito arreglar algunas cosas antes de irme – explico Red una vez más – No puedo irme así como así.

- Bueno está bien – acepto Misty encaminándose a la puerta de su auto – Entonces te esperare – Red asintió. Acto seguido, Misty lo beso. Red correspondió al beso, aunque lo rompió rápidamente. No sabía por qué, pero desde que Yellow y Blue se habían ido, el besar a Misty le causaba un extraño sentimiento de culpa. Misty sonrió y subió a su auto. Se despidió de Red moviendo su mano en el aire y enseguida puso en marcha el automóvil.

Red lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el auto desapareció de su vista. La verdad era que nada le impedía irse con Misty, mas no deseaba irse sin ver a Yellow y la chica regresaría hasta dentro de una semana. No recordaba haber extrañado tanto la presencia de Yellow antes, ni siquiera durante sus largos viajes de entrenamiento. Tal vez tuviera que ver con el hecho de que cada vez que iba de viaje Red tenía la seguridad de que, en cuanto regresara, Yellow estaría ahí. Lo mismo era durante las batallas. Siempre, de una u otra forma, terminaban juntos de nuevo, aunque fueran separados por el enemigo o las circunstancias. Sin embargo, por primera vez, Red dudaba que Yellow regresara. Por supuesto que regresaría, pues ahí vivía, pero algo le decía que nada volvería a ser como antes, que sus paseos al bosque ya no volverían a suceder. Algo dentro de él le decía, que por alguna razón desconocida para él, su relación con Yellow ya no era, ni sería, la misma.

* * *

Yellow veía por la ventanilla del avión el cielo estrellado. Eran casi las ocho de la noche y según la azafata, faltaban menos de diez minutos para que llegaran a Pueblo Paleta. Las últimas dos semanas habían sido para Yellow como un largo y tranquilizador respiro. No solo le sirvieron para aclarar sus sentimientos y pensamientos, sino también para tomar una determinación: dejaría de sufrir por Red. Era una realidad que él solo la veía como una amiga y eso era lo único que debía de ser para ella, un amigo. Aún así, no se sentía muy preparada para estar al lado de Red como si nada hubiera pasado. Dejaría de sufrir por Red y el primer paso para hacerlo era alejarse de él definitivamente, o por lo menos hasta que su presencia dejara de ser tan dolorosa.

- Esa estrella se acerca hacia nosotros – señalo Gold sentándose. Él, Red, Green, Crys y Emerald estaban tirados en el césped del jardín de la casa del profesor Oak, viendo las estrellas.

- Es un avión, Gold – corrigió Crys sentándose también.

- Eso es raro, los aviones no pasan por aquí – hablo Red sin cambiar su posición.

- No es un avión, es una avioneta – corrigió Green sentándose – De seguro son Blue y Yellow.

- ¿Tú crees? - pregunto Red poniéndose de pie tan rápido, que asusto a todos en el proceso.

- Supongo, es la única razón para que una avioneta pase por aquí - indico Green.

Los cinco siguieron con la mirada a la avioneta, la cual termino aterrizando en uno de los prados cercanos a Pueblo Paleta. Al instante, Red salió despedido en dirección a la avioneta y Gold y Emerald no tardaron en seguirle el paso.

* * *

- No hay como el aire fresco de Pueblo Paleta – expreso Blue al salir de la avioneta.

- De eso no cabe la menor duda – la apoyo su mamá bajando detrás de ella del brazo de su esposo. Yellow bajo detrás de ellos no sin antes darles las gracias al piloto, copiloto y azafatas.

- Oye, Yellow, ¿te importaría quedarte esta noche en mi casa? Es que creo que ya es un poco tarde para ir a Ciudad Verde – le propuso Blue una vez que estuvieron en suelo firme.

- No hay problema – acepto Yellow con una gran sonrisa –, aunque...

No pudo terminar de hablar, pues unos fuertes brazos la rodearon en un abrazo. Yellow tardo en precisar que la persona abrazándola era Red. Al sentir el calor que el chico emanaba y su esencia inundando todos sus sentidos, su primer impulso fue regresarle el abrazo, sin embargo, la imagen de Misty en su cabeza la detuvo en seco. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo atrapada entre los brazos de Red, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Deseaba estar así eternamente, que nada ni nadie la separaran de Red. Mas, ella mejor que nadie, sabía que eso era imposible.

* * *

En cuanto vio bajar a Yellow de la avioneta no pudo evitar sentir como la alegría lo embargaba y esa misma alegría lo impulso a tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla. Extrañaba tanto abrazarla, tenerla a su lado, sentir su cabello en su cara y el dulce aroma que éste despedía. Extrañaba las sensaciones que estar cerca de ella le provocaba, como sentir que el resto del mundo no existe. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo abrazando a Yellow, pero tampoco le importaba. Deseaba estar así eternamente, que nada ni nadie lo separaran de Yellow. Mas, inevitablemente, en algún momento debían de separarse.

* * *

Y fue Yellow quien rompió el abrazo, empujando suavemente a Red con sus manos. Red se quedo extrañado ante esto. Yellow jamás lo había empujado.

- Estoy muy cansada – dijo Yellow secamente sin mirar a Red. Y acto seguido la chica tomo su mochila y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de Blue.

Red la siguió con la mirada mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho. No importaba lo cansada que estuviera, Yellow siempre tenía una sonrisa para él. Eso le hizo entender lo que tanto se había negado a sí mismo: Yellow no quería estar con él; por eso su tristeza y su incomodidad las últimas veces que habían ido al bosque juntos; por eso lo evito durante toda una semana usando como pretexto el ayudar a los otros Dex Holder o estar cansada; por eso se fue sin decirle absolutamente nada. Yellow ya no quería estar con él y lo peor era que no podía encontrar una razón para eso. Bajo la mirada y comenzó a caminar de regreso a Pueblo Paleta, en dirección a su casa. Blue, Green, Gold, Crys y Emerald lo siguieron con la mirada, tristes por sus dos amigos.

* * *

Aquí está otro capitulo más. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios. Quiero agradecerle a Danyeda Goofy Panterita y a YukihimeAsu por sus comentarios. Este capitulos es por ustedes.

Adiós ;)

Pd. El siguiente capitulo es la fiesta de Blue :D.


	6. Verdaderos sentimientos 1

**6**

**Verdaderos sentimientos**

Atravesar el Bosque Verde sin duda no fue tarea fácil para él. No porque no conociera el lugar, pues lo conocía de memoria. Tampoco porque los pokémon de ahí fueran peligrosos. Lo difícil estuvo en hacerlo con su mente atacándolo sin descanso con recuerdos. Cada cosa del bosque le recordaba a Yellow, a momentos vividos con ella. En vista del inexplicable desagrado que le causaba su presencia a Yellow y después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no encontró nada que lo detuviera de adelantar su viaje de entrenamiento. Salió cerca de las siete de la mañana de Pueblo Paleta con su mochila al hombro. Se detuvo en Ciudad Verde para comprar todo lo necesario para su viaje, despedirse de Green y pedirle que les avisara a todos sobre su partida. También había dejado a Pika al cuidado de Green, pues el pequeño pokémon extrañaba mucho a Chu Chu, y no quería que cualquiera que fuera el problema entre él y Yellow llegara a afectarlos también a ellos. Eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando logro salir del Bosque Verde y vislumbrar la ruta 2 que lo llevaría a Ciudad Plateada.

* * *

Miro a Pika y Chu Chu jugar alegremente, corriendo de un lugar a otro. La partida de Red la tomo por sorpresa, y en cierto modo se sintió culpable. Debía admitir que durante las dos semanas que paso en las Islas Sevii, no había dejado de extrañar al chico. Como la abrazaba, como le daba besos en la frente, como reía o hablaba. Extraño cada cosa de Red y saber que no lo tendría cerca de ella en muchos días, la hacía sentir más triste de lo que ya se sentía.

- ¿Ahora vas a ser tú la que te vas a pasar todos los días aquí? - pregunto una voz a su lado. Yellow giro la cabeza, topándose con un ramo de flores – Una por cada día que estuviste lejos – señalo Jake apareciendo detrás del ramo. Yellow miro las flores y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Gracias – agradeció Yellow tomando las flores de manos de Jake. No entendía cómo, pero el simple ramo de flores le subió el ánimo.

- ¿Planes para hoy, hermosa? - pregunto Jake en tono seductor.

- Ninguno – respondió Yellow sonrojándose un poco.

- Entonces nos vemos a las siete aquí, para ir al cine o a cenar, lo que prefieras – propuso Jake.

- ¿Y si solo paseamos por ahí? - pregunto Yellow sin deseos de ir a lugares llenos de gente.

- Lo que quieras, preciosa – acepto Jake sonriéndole. Yellow se sonrojo más.

* * *

- Bienvenida – la saludo Gold abriéndole la puerta de la casa.

- ¿Y el qué abría la puerta? - pregunto Blue entrando a la casa de Silver. Gold ahogo una risa mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Silver lo despidió solo porque le hizo una mirada fea a Green – informo Gold – Después de eso, todos pidieron ser transferidos a otro lugar y Sird los mando a uno de los cuarteles secretos del Equipo Rocket. Fue bastante divertido, lo malo, es que ahora tenemos que hacer todo nosotros.

- Si yo fuera Silver, ya los hubiera despedido a todos, empezando por Sird – expreso Blue - Y hablando de Silver, ¿dónde está? No me respondió ni una de las llamadas que le hice desde las Islas Sevii.

- Después de que logro hackear la computadora de su padre se encerró a piedra y lodo a revisar los documentos – explico Gold – Sabemos que sigue con vida porque sale a veces por algo para comer o para ir al baño – lanzo un resoplido – Si no fuera porque ahora estoy ocupado ayudando a Emerald, ya lo hubiera sacado de ahí a patadas.

- ¿Qué pasa con Emerald? - pregunto Blue. Habían llegado a la puerta de la oficina donde Silver estaba encerrado.

- Cosas de chicos o de chicas, ya no estoy muy seguro – respondió Gold.

- Luego me explicas, yo soy buena para eso del amor – dijo Blue antes de tocar a la puerta.

- ¡No te voy a abrir, Gold! ¡Deja de tocar! - se oyó que exclamaba Silver a través de la puerta.

- ¿Y para qué vino Green? - pregunto Blue comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina.

- No tengo idea, Silver no lo quiso recibir – respondió Gold cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

- ¿Y entonces cómo supo que el miembro del Equipo Rocket le hizo mala cara a Green? - inquirió Blue llegando a la cocina. Al ver que no se encontraba quien buscaba ahí, se dirigió a la sala.

- Yo se lo dije - admitió Gold con una sonrisa malévola.

- Sird – la llamo Blue en cuanto entraron a la sala. La mujer, quien estaba cómodamente sentada en un sillón viendo la televisión, la volteo a ver – ¿Me prestas las llaves de la oficina?

- Claro, ¿y también quiere que le sirva té con galletitas? - pregunto sarcásticamente Sird antes de volver a su programa.

- Bueno, entonces tendré que tirar la puerta – dijo Blue encogiéndose de hombros. Sird rodó los ojos y se puso de pie. Pasó a los chicos y se dirigió hacia la oficina, seguida por Blue y Gold. Una vez enfrente de la puerta saco una llave de uno de sus bolsillos y abrió la puerta.

- Servidos – dijo Sird antes de regresar a la sala. Blue y Gold entraron al cuarto recibiendo una gélida mirada de parte de Silver, quien enseguida regreso su atención a la pantalla de la computadora. El chico tenía la pinta de no haber dormido durante varios días, sin contar lo desaliñado que estaba. Blue hizo una mueca de disgusto y en un solo movimiento se acerco al enchufe de la computadora y lo desconecto. Silver dirigió lentamente una mirada asesina hacia su amiga de la infancia.

- Tienes de dos: puedes pararte y enchufar la computadora de nuevo. Mientras el sistema se prende yo regreso aquí con unas tijeras y cortó el cable de la corriente eléctrica. – comenzó Blue utilizando un tono serio pocas veces escuchado – O, puedes pararte, ir a tomar una ducha y arreglarte, para que salgamos a comer a algún lado y vayas a ver que quería Green cuando vino a visitarte.

Gold pasó su mirada de un lado al otro esperando la reacción de Silver. Después de unos minutos, el pelirrojo se puso de pie y salió de la oficina pasándolo de largo.

- Eres grande, Blue – la felicito Gold asomándose al pasillo para ver como Silver entraba en su habitación y cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

- Es la experiencia, Gold, la experiencia – dijo Blue guiñándole un ojo a Gold mientras tomaba la llave de la oficina, la cual estaba sobre el escritorio. Le hizo una señal a Gold para que saliera del cuarto. Ya afuera los dos, cerró la puerta con seguro y guardo la llave en su bolsa. - Ahora si cuéntame, ¿qué pasa con Emerald?

* * *

Silver miraba a cualquier parte que no fuera Blue. Estaba molesto con ella por interrumpirlo, y más molesto aún por prácticamente obligarlo a salir de la casa e ir al restaurante del centro de la ciudad a comer. Blue, quien disfrutaba de su comida, lo volteo a ver y rodo los ojos.

- Se va a enfriar tu comida, Silver – señalo Blue. El chico no hizo ningún movimiento – Sé que estás molesto, pero sabes muy bien como me pongo cuando te dejas llevar por tus obsesiones. Necesitas descansar, Silver. Lo que sea que haya en esos documentos no desaparecerá por arte de magia.

- Detesto que me trates como un niño – hablo Silver tomando el tenedor para ensartarlo en la carne enfrente de él.

- Entonces deja de actuar como uno – puntualizo Blue ganándose una mirada fría de parte de Silver - ¿Qué tienen de importante esos documentos?

- Nada – respondió Silver – Hasta ahora no he encontrado nada. No son más que papeles sobre pokémon o métodos de entrenamiento, algunos planes de dominación mundial, pura basura – Silver dejo de nuevo el tenedor en la mesa – Pensé que habría algo más interesante. Si no, ¿para qué tanta seguridad? Me costó un día entero lograr acceder al sistema.

- ¿Qué esperabas encontrar? – pregunto Blue. Silver no respondió, simplemente volteo a ver hacia otro lado. Y entonces Blue lo entendió – Esperabas encontrar algo sobre tu madre – Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, en el que Silver no dejo de ver el piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

- Pensé que habría algo sobre ella ahí – murmuro Silver en un tono apenas audible para Blue. La verdad era que meses después de reunirse con Giovanni, tras el incidente en el Frente de Batalla, Silver le había hecho a su padre una pregunta que rondaba su cabeza desde niño: ¿quién era su madre? La respuesta de Giovanni fue simple y a la vez decepcionante: "No vale la pena que sepas absolutamente nada de ella". Cada vez que repetía la pregunta, recibía la misma respuesta, por lo cual Silver decidió dejar de preguntar. Al saber sobre la existencia de un grupo de documentos secretos en la computadora de su padre, la esperanza de encontrar por lo menos una pista sobre su madre se encendió de nuevo. Sin embargo, conforme iba revisando cada archivo, esa esperanza se apagaba lentamente – No entiendo porque tanto misterio.

- Puede ser que tu mamá le haya pedido a Giovanni que guardara su identidad en secreto o, terminaron tan mal, que Giovanni la borro de su vida por completo – trato de encontrar una explicación Blue.

- O simplemente no vale la pena, como te dijo Giovanni – señalo Gold sentándose a la mesa. El chico llego a la mesa con un plato repleto de comida.

- ¿Y por qué decidió que no vale la pena que conozca a mi madre? Yo soy el que debería de decidir eso, no mi padre – salto Silver cruzando los brazos.

- A veces los padres hacen ciertas cosas para proteger a sus hijos – expreso Gold dándole una mordida a un pedazo de pan.

- Es mi madre, dudo que sea un peligro para mí – señalo Silver mirando escéptico a Gold. El criador simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, cambiemos a un mejor tema, porque esto lo único que va a conseguir es que se te vaya el apetito – hablo Blue señalando el plato de comida de Silver – Anda come. No nos iremos de aquí hasta que te acabes todo.

- Si, mejor hablemos de lo que paso ayer con Red y Yellow – propuso Gold.

- ¡Eso no es un mejor tema! – exclamo Blue mirando al chico con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Silver con curiosidad mientras cogía de nuevo el tenedor. No tenía hambre, pero no pensaba pasar todo el día en el restaurante.

- Resulta que ayer cuando regresaron de las islas Sevii, Red se le lanzo encima a Yellow y la abrazo como si ella fuera su novia – comenzó Gold, al tiempo que Blue negaba con la cabeza – y Yellow lo empujo para soltarse.

- No lo empujo – negó Blue.

- Si lo empujo, todos estábamos ahí y lo vimos – aseguro Gold, Blue lanzo un resoplido.

- Cambiemos de tema – propuso Blue de nuevo, para después, con entusiasmo pregunto – ¿A que no saben que pasa en un mes?

- No, no lo sé, soy malo para las fechas – admitió Gold con tanta tranquilidad que provoco gotas de sudor en las cabezas de Blue y Silver.

- Es tu cumpleaños – indico Silver. No podía olvidar esa fecha, ya que si lo hacía, Blue lo mataría.

- Exacto, y planeo dar una gran fiesta – expreso Blue con emoción – Y para eso necesito tu ayuda, Silver.

- Si hay fiesta, yo me apunto – salto Gold con entusiasmo.

- Blue, ya sabes que yo no sé nada de fiestas, ni siquiera me gusta ir a ellas – soltó Silver rodando los ojos.

- Ya los sé, pero le pedí a mis papás que me dejaran la casa sola para la fiesta – informo Blue.

- ¡Fiesta sin padres! ¡Genial! – celebro Gold.

- Lo malo es que mis padres no confían mucho en mi buen juicio y me dijeron que no me dejarían la casa a menos de que hubiera una persona responsable a cargo de mí y de la casa – dijo Blue.

- Déjame adivinar – empezó Silver – Tú quieres que yo sea la persona responsable, ¿verdad?

- Por favor – pidió Blue uniendo sus manos en forma de suplica – Te lo suplico, Silver.

- Por favor – se unió a la petición Gold.

- Está bien, iré a hablar con tus padres mañana – acepto Silver. Al instante, Blue y Gold celebraron la respuesta de Silver, provocando una leve sonrisa en el pelirrojo.

- Eres el mejor, Silver – le dijo Blue abrazándolo.

Los tres continuaron con su comida hablando sobre todo lo que Blue tenía planeado para su fiesta de dieciocho años. Después de terminar se dirigieron al Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Verde. Para sorpresa de todos, llegaron justo en el momento en que Green se enfrentaba a otro entrenador, cuyo Golem acababa de debilitar al Rhydon de Green, consiguiendo algo que sucedía pocas veces: derrotar a Green. El líder de gimnasio regreso a Rhydon a su pokébola y se acerco al otro entrenador.

- Miren – dijo Gold señalando hacia las gradas. Sus acompañantes voltearon para ver a un Jake con la boca abierta de par en par y una Yellow también bastante sorprendida. Blue subió a las gradas y se acerco al par, siendo seguida por Silver y Gold.

- No me la creo – logro decir Jake después de salir del shock – Esta es la primera medalla que veo irse desde que estoy aquí.

- ¿Estuvo buena la batalla? – pregunto Gold.

- No, hasta que saco al Golem – respondió Jake acomodándose en su lugar – La verdad, todos sus demás pokémon eran unos debiluchos.

- Esa si debe de ser una perdida muy humillante - se burlo Gold.

- ¿A qué se debe la visita? – pregunto Green acercándose al grupo. El entrenador ganador salía del gimnasio festejando animadamente con su Golem.

- Vine a disculparme por no recibirte la otra vez – hablo Silver – y a saber para qué me buscabas.

- Te buscaba por Rhydon – señalo Green – Con todo lo que paso de la petrificación y lo del Frente Batalla, se me olvido por completo el tema de su evolución.

- ¿Rhydon puede evolucionar? – pregunto Gold como si fuera broma.

- Existe la posibilidad – respondió Silver – A mi también se me olvido el tema, pero ahora que lo dices, entre los archivos personales de mi padre existe un apartado sobre pokémon de tierra. Trae más información que el libro que escribió. Posiblemente ahí este el método de evolución.

- Lo ves, y tú diciendo que no había nada importante en los archivos de tu padre – hablo Blue con alegría.

_

* * *

_

Caminaba por el Bosque Verde en busca de Yellow. No sabía porque, pero sentía un horrible sentimiento de angustia. Algo dentro de él le decía que Yellow lo necesitaba urgentemente. Recorrió todo el bosque, hasta que finalmente encontró a Yellow parada cerca de un precipicio. Era el mismo precipicio que solían visitar de vez en cuando, y dónde él solía pararse cerca del filo para sentir la brisa, acción que provocaba susto en la pequeña Dex Holder.

_- Yellow – la llamo Red. Yellow lo volteo a ver y le sonrió con alegría._

_- Te he esperado mucho tiempo, ¿por qué te tardaste tanto? – pregunto Yellow. Por alguna razón, esa pregunta hizo sentir a Red culpable._

_- Lo siento – se disculpo Red acercándose a Yellow._

_- Red – lo llamo una voz detrás de él. Red giro la cabeza, encontrándose con Misty, quien le sonreía._

_- Red – lo llamo Yellow, recuperando la atención del chico. Ahora Yellow lo miraba con tristeza._

_- Es ella o yo – señalo Misty cruzando los brazos. Red volvió a verla. La mirada de Misty era de determinación. ¿Realmente le pedía que eligiera? _

_- No necesitas pedirle nada – hablo Yellow. Red regreso su mirada a Yellow. La mirada de Yellow estaba fija en el suelo y por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas – Él ya te eligió a ti._

_Y con solo decir eso, Yellow se dejo caer al vació enfrente de sus ojos. Red corrió para tratar de alcanzarla, sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Se detuvo en el filo del precipicio, mientras sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer su cara._

_- No – negó Red cerrando sus puños con fuerza - ¡NO!_

- ¡NO! – grito Red despertando. Su respiración era agitada y estaba mojado en sudor. Recordó a Yellow cayendo del precipicio y el miedo se posesiono de él. ¿Por qué había tenido un sueño tan extraño? ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Red trato de controlar su respiración diciéndose a sí mismo que solo era un sueño y que los sueños solo eran eso, sueños. Se recostó de nuevo en su bolsa para dormir y cerró los ojos. Paso más de una hora hasta que logro recuperar el sueño y quedar completamente dormido. A la mañana siguiente, fueron los rayos del sol quienes lo despertaron. Desayuno rápidamente una manzana, recogió sus cosas y continuó con su camino. Recorrió la ruta 3 y llego a la mitad de la ruta 4 cuando comenzó a anochecer. Aún ya oscuro continuo caminando, no deseaba detenerse para dormir. Su pesadilla de la noche anterior aún estaba clavada en su cabeza sin dejarlo tranquilo todo el tiempo. No podía encontrar ninguna lógica a su sueño. Se detuvo en cuanto ya no pudo soportar más el cansancio. A penas se acostó en su bolsa de dormir, quedo profundamente dormido.

_Se encontraba enfrente del río que atravesaba el Bosque Verde. Ahí pasaba la gran parte de los días con Yellow. Debía de admitirlo, ese era su lugar favorito en todo el bosque. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en la corriente del río._

_- Red – lo llamo alguien. Se giro para ver de quien se trataba. Misty le sonrió mientras se acercaba lentamente a él. Una vez enfrente de él, lo abrazo del cuello y lo beso. Red, con los ojos cerrados, tomo de los brazos a la chica y la alejo de él con rudeza._

_- ¡No vuelvas a besarme! – exclamo Red abriendo los ojos. La sorpresa se dibujo en cada facción de su rostro. Delante de él no estaba Misty, sino Yellow, quien lo miraba con tristeza. _

_- Red, me lastimas – expreso Yellow con los ojos vidriosos. Red soltó a Yellow de los brazos notando lo fuerte de su agarre. Yellow bajó su mirada al suelo, al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar. La culpa comenzó a apoderarse de Red – Si no me quieres, solo debes decirlo, no tratarme así – señalo Yellow, con el dolor estampado en cada palabra. Hizo el ademán de irse, mas, Red fue más rápido y la tomo del brazo, esta vez con dulzura._

_- No te vayas – pidió Red sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – Perdón, perdón por todo._

_- Suéltame – pidió Yellow sin voltear a ver a Red, tratando de zafarse de su agarre._

_- ¡No quiero! – exclamo Red dejando escapar algunas lagrimas - ¡No quiero dejarte ir! ¡No quiero perderte! ¡No puedo perderte! ¡Te necesito aquí a mi lado! ¡Nada es lo mismo si no estás a mi lado! ¡Mi vida no es la misma sin ti!_

_- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Yellow, dejando de forcejear. Red la jalo hacía él, tomo su rostro entre sus manos, levantándolo en el proceso, para que sus ojos se encontraran._

_- Porque te amo – respondió Red y en esas tres simples palabras dejo ir su corazón y su alma – Te amo, Yellow. Te amo._

_Y sin decir nada más, unió sus labios con los de Yellow, envolviéndola en un abrazo._

Red abrió los ojos. A diferencia de la noche anterior, esta vez su respiración era tranquila y lo mismo se podía decir de su pulso. Se enderezo, tomando asiento sobre su bolsa de dormir. El sol comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte. Se llevo una mano a sus labios, los cuales no tardaron en curvarse en una sonrisa. Amaba a Yellow. La amaba con todo su corazón, con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo, con toda su alma. Era por eso que verla cerca de Jake lo hacía enfadarse; por eso sufría al verla triste y verla feliz era una de las mejores cosas de la vida; por eso pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ella; por eso le encantaba tocar su piel aunque fuera un segundo y oler su cabello mientras dormía apoyada en él; por eso su lejanía lo lastimaba tanto. Pensó en regresar a Ciudad Verde y decirle a Yellow lo mucho que la amaba, más otro pensamiento negó esa idea por completo. Se puso de pie como un rayo, recogió sus cosas y comenzó a caminar. Debía de hablar con Misty, debía de terminar su noviazgo con ella. Eso era lo más justo para todos. Después, seguiría su plan de ir a entrenar a la Cueva Celeste. Aunque volviera en ese momento a Ciudad Verde, lo más seguro era que Yellow continuara evitándolo. Le daría tiempo a la chica para que ya no estuviera tan molesta con él. Además, el también necesitaba pensar y poner todos sus sentimientos en orden. En cuanto regresará a Ciudad Verde, arreglaría las cosas con ella y una vez hecho eso, le confesaría sus verdaderos sentimientos. No estaba seguro de la respuesta de Yellow, mas algo dentro de él le decía que sus sentimientos serían correspondidos.

Llego a Ciudad Celeste a medio día y de inmediato se dirigió a la mansión de Misty. Al llegar, fue recibido por los sirvientes de la mansión, los cuales le informaron que Misty se encontraba en el Gimnasio, pero que podía esperarla ahí. Red acepto esperarla ahí por dos razones: la primera, necesitaba pensar exactamente las palabras que le diría a Misty; la segunda, se estaba muriendo de hambre. No bien termino de comer, cuando Misty llego a la mansión. La chica dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios al encontrara a Red sentado en su comedor. Red se puso de pie al verla llegar.

- Pensé que llegarías la siguiente semana – dijo Misty con alegría acercándose al chico.

- Decidí adelantar mi viaje – expreso Red sonriendo.

- Eso me alegra – hablo Misty. Hizo el ademán de abrazar a Red por el cuello, sin embargo, éste la detuvo tomando sus brazos con suavidad.

- Necesitamos hablar, Misty – dijo Red soltando a Misty. La chica comenzó a sospechar hacia donde iría la plática.

- ¿Sobre qué? – pregunto Misty. Podía darle largas, inventar cualquier cosa para evitar lo que venía, pero no lo hizo.

- Sobre esto de ser novios – señalo Red con seriedad – Misty, pienso que lo mejor sería terminar.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Misty casi sin aliento.

- Porque no siento lo mismo que tú sientes por mí – respondió Red – Creo que si eres novio de alguien es porque estás enamorado de ese alguien y yo no lo estoy. Tú te mereces a alguien que esté perdidamente enamorado de ti, Misty.

- Pero… - comenzó Misty.

- Eres una chica increíble, Misty. De seguro hay más de un chico allá afuera enamorado de ti. Solo es cuestión de que te des cuenta – continuo Red. Misty no supo que decir ante eso. No le interesaba ningún otro chico, solo Red, sin embargo, no podía suplicarle. No era capaz de humillarse de esa manera.

- Tienes razón, no hay razón para continuar con esto – acepto Misty sonriendo levemente - Sería muy tonto seguir con una relación que no va para ningún lado

- Gracias por entenderlo – agradeció Red rascándose la nuca – Yo pensé que esto sería más difícil.

- ¿Quieres quedarte por esta noche? No tengo problema con ello – lo invito Misty en un intento de tener tiempo para hacer reflexionar al chico de que su decisión era la incorrecta.

- No, quiero llegar a la Cueva Celeste lo más pronto posible – negó Red.

- Está bien – hablo Misty.

- Bueno, ya me voy – anuncio Red, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Misty. Después se dirigió a la puerta del comedor.

- Red, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – pregunto Misty inocentemente. Necesitaba asegurarse de algo. Red se detuvo y asintió volteándola a ver - ¿Estás enamorado de alguien más?

- Si – acepto Red con una sonrisa en la boca – Nos vemos luego, Misty.

- Nos vemos luego – regreso el gesto Misty. La chica se acerco a la ventana que daba al frente de la casa y miro como Red salía de la mansión, con su mochila al hombro. Sintió como algunas lágrimas hacían su camino a través de su cara y sin ganas de permitirse llorar, se las limpió con el torso de su mano, murmurando con odio – Maldita Yellow.

* * *

Existía un pequeño número de cosas que la hacían sentir feliz y una de ellas era dibujar. Dibujar siempre había sido su forma de expresar todos sus sentimientos. Una esquina de su cuarto estaba dedicada especialmente al gran número de cuadernos de dibujo que había llenado, hoja por hoja, al pasar de los años. Y sin duda alguna, su modelo favorito era Red. Cada uno de sus cuadernos por lo menos poseía veinte dibujos en los que Red o sus pokémon eran los protagonistas. Miro el dibujo que acababa de terminar. Esta vez no se trataba de Red, sino del regalo de cumpleaños de Blue, el cual ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pues faltaban solo cuatro días para la ansiada fiesta. No era muy buena para eso de los regalos, pero su tío siempre le decía que lo que importaba de un regalo era la intención, no el precio. Chu Chu y Pika se acercaron a ver la última obra de arte de Yellow.

- ¿Les gusta? – pregunto Yellow. Ambos pokémon asintieron. Chu Chu puso una de sus patas sobre la mano de Yellow y miro a la chica como diciéndole algo, sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida, Yellow fue incapaz de leer los pensamientos y sentimientos de su pokémon. El hecho de no poder entender a Chu Chu la asusto. ¿Por qué no podía entender a Chu Chu? ¿Qué sucedía? Pika y Chu Chu la miraron con semblante preocupado, sin explicarse porque la Dex Holder había palidecido tan de repente.

- Lindo dibujo – señalo una voz detrás de ella. Yellow volteo para ver a Jake, quien le regreso una mirada preocupada – ¿Pasa algo?

- No, nada – negó Yellow regresando su mirada a Pika y Chu Chu. En ese momento, pudo sentir la preocupación de los dos pequeños pokémon, así como leer en su mente la misma pregunta que Jake le hiciera unos segundos antes. Podía entenderlos de nuevo. Eso la relajo y desapareció el miedo de su cabeza. Lo más seguro era que estaba cansada y por eso no pudo entender los sentimientos de Chu Chu.

- Si me mientes, me vas a obligar a romper mi promesa – advirtió Jake ofreciéndole una mano a Yellow para ayudarla a levantar.

- ¿Y cómo vas a saber que miento sin romper tu promesa? – pregunto Yellow con diversión, consiguiendo una imagen nueva para ella: Jake sonrojado.

- Buen punto – acepto Jake.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes – aseguro Yellow tomando la mano de Jake para ponerse de pie - ¿Nos vamos?

- Si, la camioneta te espera, hermosa – hablo Jake volviendo a su conocido yo.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Red partió en su viaje de entrenamiento y para Yellow, el tiempo había pasado volando. Durante las últimas semanas, sus paseos al Bosque Verde habían sido remplazados por la organización de la gran fiesta de Blue. Su amiga prácticamente puso a todos los Dex Holders a trabajar en algo relacionado a la fiesta (excepto a Green, quien mandaba a Jake en su representación) y a ella y a Crys las traía de un lado al otro, de tienda en tienda, de su casa a la casa de Silver. Era un hecho que Yellow se encontraba terriblemente cansada y su cuerpo comenzaba a reclamar descanso; muestra de ello era la pequeña falla en sus habilidades ocurrida minutos atrás. Yellow y Jake caminaron hasta una camioneta estacionada afuera de la casa de Blue. Dentro de esta ya se encontraban Gold, Silver, Emerald y Sird, quien la conducía. Como ya era costumbre, después de terminar con las peticiones de Blue de ese día, regresaban a Ciudad Verde. Entro en la camioneta y Jake detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta. Sird puso en marcha la camioneta, mientras Gold comenzaba a quejarse sobre lo demandante que podía llegar a ser Blue. Yellow bostezo, signo de su evidente cansancio, pensando en que no le vendría nada mal escaparse de Blue al día siguiente, solo para disfrutar de la tranquilidad de su amado Bosque Verde.

* * *

Red levanto la mirada encontrándose con el limpio y azul cielo del Bosque Verde. Caminar de nuevo entre los inmensos árboles lo hacía sentir en casa, a pesar de que su casa estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia. Su plan inicial era pasar por lo menos dos meses en la Cueva Celeste entrenando junto con sus pokémon, sin embargo, sus ansias de ver a Yellow pudieron mucho más en él. Regreso su mirada al frente, al tiempo que sonreía y cambiaba la dirección de sus pasos. Iría al río, seguramente ahí estaría Yellow. Tal vez su plan de entrenamiento cambio, pero su plan de arreglar las cosas con la pequeña rubia seguía intacto. Al llegar al río, siguió el cauce hasta el punto donde Yellow prefería estar; su sonrisa se acentuó más al encontrar a la chica ahí, recargada en un árbol, durmiendo plácidamente. Red se acerco lentamente para evitar causar cualquier ruido que pudiera despertarla y se sentó enfrente de ella, sin dejar de mirarla un solo segundo. Yellow tenía entre sus manos su cuaderno de dibujos, objeto que llamo la atención de Red. A él siempre le había gustado ver los dibujos de Yellow, pero, de un tiempo para acá, la chica ya no le permitía verlos. Regreso su mirada a Yellow y de nuevo se quedo viéndola, sin dejar de sonreír. Red no pudo evitar pensar que Yellow era lo más hermoso del mundo. No sabía si se debía a sus recién descubiertos sentimientos por ella, pero, al verla otra vez, después de casi un mes, le parecía mucho más bella que antes. Un ruido detrás de él llamo su atención. Pika y Chu Chu se acercaban a él con alegría. Red les hizo una seña para que no hicieran ruido, para después recibirlos con caricias para ambos.

- ¿Cómo han estado? – pregunto Red en un susurro. Pika y Chu Chu asintieron, lo cual Red tomo como un "bien".

- ¿Red? – inquirió Yellow abriendo los ojos. El chico volteo a verla de nuevo y le sonrió.

- Hola – saludo Red. Yellow tardo en precisar que Red en verdad estaba enfrente de ella y no estaba en otro de sus sueños donde Red era el protagonista. Sonrió felizmente e hizo el ademán de abrazar al chico, mas se detuvo en seco, bajando la mirada. Red hizo una mueca de tristeza. Al parecer Yellow aún seguía rehuyendo su presencia.

- Hola – regreso el saludo Yellow. Por muy feliz que la hiciera tener a Red cerca de ella, el dolor que le producía su misma presencia no desaparecía.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto Red manejando el sonreír de nuevo. No deseaba que Yellow se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía su actitud con él.

- Bien, aunque muy cansada – respondió Yellow levantando la mirada – Blue no me ha dejado descansar ni un minuto.

- ¿Por? – pregunto Red totalmente desinformado de lo que sucedía en su pueblo natal.

- Es su fiesta de cumpleaños en tres días y nos tiene a todos ayudándola – informo Yellow.

- Pues que suerte tengo – se alegro Red llevándose una mano a la cabeza – Si no se me ocurre regresarme antes, no llego a la fiesta y Blue me hubiera matado.

- ¿Se te olvido? – inquirió Yellow con una sonrisa. Sabía de antemano lo malo que era el chico para las fechas. Incluso dudaba si Red recordaba su propio cumpleaños.

- Si – admitió Red con vergüenza – No se lo digas a Blue.

- No te preocupes – dijo Yellow en señal de guardar su secreto.

- Mira – hablo Red, al tiempo que ponía su mochila en el suelo, para después buscar algo en su interior. Pasados unos segundos saco unas rocas color celeste – Son de la Cueva Celeste – y le ofreció una a Yellow – Quiero que te quedes con una.

- Gracias – agradeció Yellow antes de tomar la roca de manos de Red. La acerco a ella para verla mejor. Su color era comparable al azul del cielo y del río. Era simplemente hermosa.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme a Pueblo Paleta? – propuso Red; esperaba desesperadamente un sí de parte de la chica – Sirve de que en el camino te cuento como me fue – Yellow dudo un poco. No estaba segura de poder estar cerca de Red, además, la voz de Misty taladraba su cabeza.

- Bueno – acepto Yellow, lo cual provoco una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Red. El muchacho se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a Yellow para levantarse. Yellow tomo la mano de Red; al instante sintió como si uno de los rayos de Chu Chu recorriera su cuerpo. Ella jamás se enteraría que Red sintió lo mismo al tomar su mano.

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente hacia Ciudad Verde, con Pika y Chu Chu detrás de ellos, mientras Red platicaba con lujo de detalles su viaje a la Cueva Celeste. Una vez en la ciudad, Red se detuvo enfrente del gimnasio.

- Voy a saludar a Green y seguimos a Pueblo Paleta – indico Red antes de caminar a la puerta y entrar al gimnasio. Yellow, Pika y Chu Chu lo siguieron. El gimnasio estaba vacío, lo cual significaba que Green estaba en su santuario leyendo o Blue lo había raptado y ahora lo estaba torturando por hacerse el desaparecido en todo el mes. De una cosa si estaba segura Yellow: Green iba a pagar el no ayudar en la organización de la fiesta tarde o temprano – ¡Hola! – saludo Red en cuanto entro al cuarto junto con Yellow, Pika y Chu Chu. Fue un alivio para Yellow ver a Green en perfectas condiciones, reunido con Gold, Silver y Jake. Los cuatro hombres los voltearon a ver con sorpresa.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Te hacíamos entrenando – soltó Gold.

- Se acordó de que el cumpleaños de Blue es en tres días y prefirió evitarse una muerte dolorosa – hablo Silver regresando su mirada a la laptop de Green. Green, Silver y Jake estaban alrededor de la antes mencionada laptop, mientras Gold simplemente estaba tirado a lo largo de uno de los sillones.

- Si ni siquiera recuerda su propio cumpleaños – se burlo Green. Red se sonrojo ante el comentario.

- ¿Y qué tal te fue? – pregunto Gold sentándose en el sillón, mirando a Red pícaramente - ¿Qué cuenta Misty? – Ante la mención de Misty, Yellow comenzó a reconsiderar si fue una buena idea acompañar al campeón de Kanto hasta ahí.

- La verdad no sé, no pase a verla de regreso – respondió Red rascándose la nuca. Era cierto. Estaba tan ansioso de regresar para ver a Yellow, que la líder de gimnasio se le borro por completo de la cabeza. Gold abrió la boca en sorpresa.

- Eso no se hace, Red. Cualquier chica se pone furiosa si se entera que su novio estuvo en el mismo lugar que ella y no paso a verla – advirtió Gold.

- Es que ya no somos novios – anuncio Red, ganando una mirada de sorpresa de parte de todos, en especial de Yellow. La pequeña Dex Holder no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Red y Misty ya no eran novios.

- ¿Terminaste con ella? – salto Gold exteriorizando la pregunta en la mente de todos - ¿Cuándo?

- Sí, bueno, durante el viaje de ida me di cuenta de que lo mejor era terminar con Misty – hablo Red algo avergonzado – En cuanto llegue hablamos y ella lo tomo muy bien, más bien de lo que esperaba.

- Ninguna mujer puede terminar con su novio y tomarlo bien – señalo Gold – A menos de que en verdad no te quisiera o, en este momento prepara un malévolo plan para hacerte pagar el haberla dejado.

- No creo que Misty sea capaz de hacer algo malo, Gold – expreso Red. Jake ahogo una carcajada ante esto, llamando la atención de todos. Yellow lo volteo a ver aprehensivamente.

- Me acorde de algo gracioso, eso es todo – mintió Jake al ver todas las miradas sobre él.

- Bueno, nos vamos a Pueblo Paleta – anuncio Red.

- Salúdenme a Crys y a Rald por ahí – pidió Gold volviéndose a acostar – Y si preguntan por mí, díganles que no existo hasta dentro de tres días a las nueve de la noche.

- La fiesta empieza a las siete – señalo Silver mirando a su amigo.

- Cualquiera sabe que lo bueno empieza dos o tres horas después de la hora establecida – indico Gold. Se quito su gorra, para acto seguido ponerla sobre su cara. Una gota de sudor apareció en cada una de sus cabezas.

* * *

- ¡Red! – exclamo Blue lanzándose sobre el chico en una abrazo. Red le correspondió el abrazo – Sabía que no ibas a faltar a mi fiesta.

- Claro que no, Blue – dijo Red al separarse de la chica.

- ¿Y dónde estabas, Yellow? Te estuve buscando toda la mañana – pregunto Blue dirigiendo su mirada a Yellow.

- Estaba muy cansada – respondió Yellow nerviosa.

- Por lo menos ella tiene una buena razón – hablo Crys molesta. Ella, Emerald y la mamá de Blue estaban sentados a la mesa del comedor terminando con las decoraciones para la fiesta – El inútil de Gold simplemente no vino porque no quiso.

- Olvídalo, Crys – dijo Blue – Gold ya ayudo suficiente, además, ya casi todo está listo. Solo faltan las decoraciones y mandar algunas invitaciones.

- No te olvides del pastel, querida – señalo su mamá.

- Cierto, también falta el pastel – recordó Blue y luego con una sonrisa malvada añadió – No te preocupes, Crys, mañana Gold estará aquí para ayudar. Y tú también, Red.

- ¿Yo? – pregunto Red poniéndose nervioso.

- Si, tú – asintió Blue, cuya sonrisa hizo temer a Red.

* * *

Eran exactamente las diez de la noche cuando llego a Pueblo Paleta. Durante el último mes su estrategia había sido salir lo más temprano posible de su casa y regresar lo más tarde posible a ella. El punto era evitar a la organizadora de la fiesta que estaba en boca de todos los residentes de Pueblo Paleta y Ciudad Verde. Y es que Blue no solo se conformo con invitar a todos los Dex Holder, a cada líder de gimnasio de Kanto y Johto, al Alto Mando, a los directivos de la Asociación Pokémon y a cada persona en su lista de conocidos, sino que había tapizado Pueblo Paleta con volantes invitando a cada persona a su famosa fiesta, lo cual logro que en pocos días la fiesta de Blue también fuera noticia en Ciudad Verde y más de uno se apuntara para ir. Sin embargo, su plan no era tan bueno como para ser infalible y lo noto cuando, al entrar a su casa, vio a Blue plácidamente sentada en un sillón platicando animadamente con Crys.

- ¡Green! ¡Qué alegría verte! – lo saludo Blue con una sonrisa entre angelical y diabólica. El líder de gimnasio sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna.

- Yo ya me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que madrugar – se despidió Crys poniéndose de pie. Ahí iba a arder Troya, y no pensaba estar presente. Con gran rapidez se acerco a las escaleras y las subió, dejando a Green y Blue solos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Blue? – pregunto Green conociendo la respuesta perfectamente.

- Solo vine a ver unos detalles de mi fiesta con Crys – respondió Blue - ¿Y cómo te ha ido? No te he visto en las últimas semanas.

- Si vienes a hacerme algo solo hazlo, no hay necesidad de todo este preludio – soltó Green.

- El punto de vengarte de alguien, Green, es que la otra persona nunca sepa de donde le vino el golpe – señalo Blue con un brillo malvado en los ojos.

- Ni creas que me sorprenderás – aseguro Green cruzándose de brazos – Te conozco muy bien como para caer en una de tus trampas.

- ¿En serio, Green? ¿En serio? – pregunto Blue entrecerrando los ojos. Acto seguido, su expresión cambio por completo y pregunto con curiosidad - ¿Sabes por qué Red regreso tan pronto?

- No tengo idea, no he hablado con él – respondió Green tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala, el más alejado de Blue – Lo único que sé es que termino con Misty, y eso porque nos los dijo a Silver, Gold, Jake y a mí cuando paso a saludarnos.

- ¡¿Termino con Misty? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – exclamo Blue boquiabierta.

- Tampoco lo sé – admitió Green acomodándose en su asiento.

- ¿Y Yellow ya lo sabe? – inquirió Blue.

- Ella estaba con él cuando nos lo dijo – informo Green.

- Y no me dijo nada – se quejo Blue.

- Tal vez porque ya no es tan importante para ella – comento Green.

- La verdad, puedes tener razón – acepto Blue – En las últimas semanas la he visto muy cercana a Jake. A mí se me hace que pronto surgirá el amor ahí.

- Hace unos meses estabas de parte de Red y ahora estás de parte de Jake – señalo Green.

- Uno debe de aceptar cuando se equivoca, Green – hablo Blue poniéndose de pie. Se acerco a Green y se agacho hasta que sus rostros quedaron separados por centímetros de diferencia – No lo crees.

- Insisto en que todo esto es innecesario – expreso Green sin moverse un milímetro.

- Pero es muy divertido – puntualizo Blue enderezándose. – Nos vemos, Green – Y acto seguido, camino hasta la puerta y salió de la casa.

Green se quedo un rato más en su lugar, en espera a que sucediera algo, sin embargo, después de cinco minutos, se dio cuenta de que Blue se guardaría su venganza hasta el mejor momento y no habría un mejor momento que la fiesta.

- No me va a sorprender – aseguro Green.

* * *

Red salió de su casa con una sola cosa en mente: ir a buscar a Yellow y pasar el resto del día con ella en el bosque. Mas, la intempestiva aparición de Blue en su camino le borro todos los planes de la cabeza.

- ¡Red! – salto Blue poniéndosele enfrente.

- Blue, hola – saludo Red.

- Necesito tu ayuda en algo, Red – dijo Blue tomando a Red del brazo, para caminar en dirección a su casa.

Horas después…

- Yo no sé, pero éste sabe mejor que éste – señalo Gold comiéndose una de las tantas muestras de pastel que estaban sobre la mesa del comedor de Blue.

- A mi me gusto más éste – expreso Red defendiendo a otro pastel.

- Pero éste sabe más exótico – denoto Gold a favor de su pastel.

- A mí me gusta más lo tradicional – indico Red tomando otra probada de su pastel

- Saben que hay otros veinte tipos de pasteles más, ¿verdad? – inquirió Crys mirando al par como si de niños pequeños se tratara. Ella, Yellow y Emerald terminaban de hacer invitaciones de último minuto.

- Ya los probamos – anunciaron al unísono los dos Dex Holder.

- En ese caso, permítanme – dijo Blue desde el suelo. La chica estaba sentada en el suelo, el cual estaba lleno de un gran número de cajas de CDs de música. Blue se paro, se acerco a los chicos con cuchara en mano y probo ambos pasteles – Voto por el de Gold.

- Lo sabía – dijo Gold en tono triunfante. Red se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo el pastel - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos con el resto de los pasteles?

- Cómanselos – invito Blue regresando a donde estaban los CDs tirados. Red y Gold se vieron entre si y después cada uno comenzó a coger los pasteles y ponerlos de su lado de la mesa, ante la mirada de Crys y Emerald, en cuyas cabezas habían gotas de sudor.

- Listo, ya mande la avioneta por Ruby y Sapphire – anuncio Silver entrando a la casa. Su atención fue de Blue en el suelo a Red y Gold peleándose por un pastel con cobertura color azul – Ni siquiera voy a preguntar – se acerco a la mesa y tomo asiento al lado de Crys. Enfrente de él, sobre la mesa, estaban las invitaciones ya terminadas. El proceso era simple: Crys las escribía, Yellow las decoraba y Emerald las metía en sobres, las cerraba y las ponía en la pila de invitaciones.

- ¿Y cuándo llegan? – pregunto Crys.

- Mañana temprano – respondió Silver.

- Justo a tiempo para que ayuden con la iluminación del jardín y la decoración de la casa – hablo Blue levantando un dedo en alto.

- Pobres, ni siquiera ellos podrán salvarse de esto – los compadeció Emerald cerrando un sobre.

- Ya veremos si después de mi fiesta siguen quejándose – soltó Blue.

- Mi amor, ¿no crees que sería mejor que hicieras eso en la mesa? – propuso la mamá de Blue saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja de bocadillos y apunto de pisar una de las tantas cajas de CDs.

- La están usando – indico Blue.

- ¿Y ya decidiste qué te pondrás para la fiesta? – pregunto su mamá, esquivando las cajas de CDs y dejando la bandeja en la mesa. Blue levanto la cabeza y palideció inmediatamente, asustando a Crys y Silver, quienes eran los únicos que la miraban.

- ¡¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar lo más importante? – exclamo Blue poniéndose de pie como un rayo. A continuación, corrió al segundo piso, bajando segundos después con su bolsa al hombro, se acerco a Yellow, la tomo de la mano y la arrastro hasta salir de la casa, sin escuchar los reclamos de la pequeña Dex Holder.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos con las invitaciones? – inquirió Emerald.

- Supongo que descansar – dijo Crys dejando la pluma sobre la mesa.

- En lo personal, mucho mejor – hablo Gold levantándose de la mesa y tomando el lugar que minutos antes fuera de Blue – Conociendo los gustos musicales de Blue, podríamos pasar toda la noche oyendo canciones románticas – se trono los dedos – Es mejor dejar este tipo de cosas en manos de un profesional.

* * *

- ¿Por qué no le pediste a Sird que nos trajera? – pregunto Yellow, mientras ella y Blue entraban a la ruta 1 con dirección a Ciudad Verde.

- Yo no entro al mismo lugar que ella – respondió Blue.

- Tengo una duda, ¿no ya habías escogido tu vestido para la fiesta? – inquirió Yellow. Ella recordaba haber sido llevada hasta Ciudad Azulona junto con Crys, solo para probarse vestidos. Incluso la había obligado a probarse algunos.

- Por supuesto – acepto Blue – Eso fue lo primero que hice.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto Yellow completamente perdida.

- Me faltan los accesorios, ninguno de mis collares me convence – clarifico Blue – Además, quería hablar contigo a solas.

- ¿Sobre? – inquirió Yellow suponiendo hacia donde iría la conversación.

- No me dijiste que Red y Misty terminaron, me entere por Green – indico Blue.

- ¿Y cuándo viste a Green? – pregunto Yellow.

- Anoche. Fui a visitarlo para dejarle en claro que el no ayudar en la organización de mi fiesta tendrá su costo – respondió Blue en tono malvado, y volviendo a la normalidad hablo – pero, ese no es el punto. ¿Qué piensas?

- Que no deberías de hacerle nada malo a Green – respondió Yellow inocentemente.

- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a Red y Misty – corrigió Blue. Yellow bajo la mirada.

- A Red no parece afectarle, así que supongo que está bien – hablo Yellow.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes? – pregunto Blue.

- Bien, creo – respondió Yellow – Por lo menos ya no tendré a Misty en la cabeza cada vez que esté cerca de Red.

- Oye, Yellow, ¿paso algo entre tú y Misty? – pregunto Blue. La duda estaba en su cabeza desde esa plática con Green en la que ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que Jake sabía algo sobre Misty, lo cual lo hacía detestar a la entrenadora de pokémon de agua. Yellow se puso nerviosa y Blue, quien la conocía a la perfección, lo noto de inmediato - ¿Qué paso? – repitió la pregunta en un tono más demandante.

- Te lo digo si me prometes no decírselo a nadie y no reclamarle nada a nadie – comenzó Yellow.

- Te lo prometo – aseguro Blue mostrando la palma de su mano en alto en señal de compromiso.

- Misty me pidió que me alejara de Red – murmuró Yellow.

- ¿Qué hizo qué? – salto Blue furiosa - ¿Quién se cree esa tipa para pedirte eso?

- Su novia, bueno, por lo menos en ese entonces lo era – indico Yellow.

- ¿Y? Eso no le da ningún derecho a alejar a nadie de Red, y mucho menos a su mejor amiga – puntualizo Blue cayendo en cuenta de algo - ¿Por eso te alejaste de Red? ¿Para darle gusto?

- No fue para darle gusto – explico Yellow – Ella tenía razón al pedírmelo.

- ¡Esa perra no puede tener ninguna razón en pedirte eso! – exclamo Blue deteniéndose en el camino.

- No la insultes – pidió Yellow – Misty es una buena persona, nos ha ayudado muchas veces. No merece que la insultes.

- No, lo que se merece es un puñetazo en la cara – señalo Blue – o mejor aún, se lo decimos a Red y a ver qué cara pone cuándo intente explicárselo.

- ¡No! ¡Prometiste no hacer nada, Blue! – salto Yellow asustada. No quería que Blue comenzara una guerra contra Misty y mucho menos quería que Red se enterara. Eso solo pondría sus sentimientos por Red al descubierto.

- ¡Esa tipa se merece ser puesta en su lugar! – exclamo Blue.

- Solo lo hizo por qué ama a Red – trato de excusarla Yellow.

- ¡Eso no es amor, Yellow! ¡Cuando alguien ama a otra persona lo último que hace es lastimarlo! – corrigió Blue - ¡Misty no tiene idea de todo el dolor que le provoco a Red al pedirte eso!

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Yellow sin entender a Blue.

- Desde el momento en que decidiste alejarte de Red, él no hizo más que sufrir por tu ausencia, Yellow – informo Blue.

- Eso no es cierto – negó Yellow – Red no tendría porque sufrir por mi ausencia.

- ¡Eres su mejor amiga! – exteriorizo Blue – Olvidémonos de los tonos amorosos por un momento. Fuera de eso, tú eres su mejor amiga. En serio crees que puedes desaparecerte un día sin mover el mundo de Red en el proceso – Blue lanzo un resoplido – Sabes que, regresa a la casa. Yo voy sola a Ciudad Verde.

Y sin decir nada más, Blue continuo su camino hacia Ciudad Verde, dejando a Yellow sola. Yellow siguió con la mirada a Blue. Aunque tenía sus dudas, podía estar tranquila. Estaba segura de que Blue no armaría una locura por algo tan tonto. La chica se dio la media vuelta y regreso sobre sus pasos, para volver a Pueblo Paleta. Camino con la cabeza baja hasta llegar a la casa de Blue y antes de entrar trato de fingir una sonrisa. Adentro todos continuaban en el comedor, escuchando los discos de Blue con ayuda de una grabadora sacada de quien sabe dónde.

- Yellow, ¿y Blue? – pregunto Crys al verla entrar. Red la volteo a ver, notando al instante que Yellow no estaba tan bien como cuando salió de la casa. Gold, Silver y Emerald estaban muy preocupados en los discos como para notar su llegada.

- Lo pensó mejor y me dijo que regresara, para terminar con las invitaciones – mintió a medias Yellow.

- En ese caso, Emerald, a trabajar – indico Crys tomando de nuevo la pluma entre sus manos.

- Adicta al trabajo – murmuro Gold lo suficientemente audible para todos.

- ¡No soy adicta al trabajo! – exclamo Crys, mientras Yellow volvía a sentarse a la mesa. Segundos después, Red se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Red preocupado, al tiempo que una nueva discusión comenzaba entre Gold y Crys. Yellow lo volteo a ver. No sabía por qué, pero desde el día anterior, cuando se encontró con Red, noto un cambio en la mirada del muchacho, aunque no podía precisar de qué se trataba.

- Si – mintió una vez más Yellow continuando con la decoración de la invitación en la que se quedo. Entonces, Red hizo algo que no solo paralizo a Yellow, sino que paró en seco la pelea verbal entre Crys y Gold. Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a Yellow y, por si no fuera poco, al separase, acomodo uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja.

- Me alegro – hablo Red con una gran sonrisa, para después voltear a ver al resto de los Dex Holder, quienes los miraban con la boca abierta, excepto Silver - ¿Qué?

- No, nada – dijo Gold, siendo esto una señala para que todos volvieran a sus labores.

Yellow tardo un poco en salir del shock y en seguida su mente fue atacada por un gran número de preguntas. ¿Por qué le dio un beso en la mejilla? ¿Por qué acomodo su cabello? ¿Por qué la miraba de una forma diferente? Tal vez… ¡No! ¡No podía volver a ilusionarse! ¡No se lo permitiría! Red era su amigo, él nada más la veía como una amiga y nada ni nadie, cambiaría ese hecho.

* * *

Blue entro al Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Verde abriendo la puerta de un golpe. Se encontró con Green y Jake teniendo un combate de entrenamiento; el Rhydon de Green, el cual pasaba por un entrenamiento extensivo, en lo que Green y Silver descubrían su método de evolución, contra el Gardevoir de Jake. Ambos entrenadores estaban tan metidos en la batalla que ninguno noto la presencia de Blue, por lo cual, ella decidió hacerse notar. Se le puso enfrente a Jake y lo tomo del cuello acercando su cara peligrosamente a la suya.

- ¿Cómo no vi venir esto? – se pregunto a si mismo Jake.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – pregunto Green desde el otro extremo de la arena de batalla con fastidio.

- Quiero que en este mismo instante me cuentes palabra por palabra lo que Misty le dijo a Yellow – demando Blue sin soltar a Jake.

- No estoy seguro de contártelo – expreso Jake.

- Me lo vas a contar o te juro que ni tus poderes mentales te salvaran de mí – amenazo Blue. Jake considero sus opciones. No quería ser parte de alguna de las venganzas de la Dex Holder. Si hasta su jefe tenía miedo y estaba en alerta permanente todo el tiempo, no quería ni imaginarse que tan mala era la linda Blue enojada.

- Está bien, te cuento, pero suéltame – acepto Jake. Blue lo soltó al instante.

- Palabra por palabra – repitió Blue cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

- Tupeon se encargará de entregar todas las invitaciones – anuncio Crys entrando de nuevo a la casa, después de encargar a su Xatu la tarea de entregar las últimas invitaciones.

- Eso significa que oficialmente todos estamos libres – festejo Emerald alegremente.

- Por lo menos hasta mañana – señalo Gold. El criador había terminado con su selección de música para la fiesta hacía rato – Estaremos aquí todo el día poniendo la iluminación para el jardín – de repente una idea atravesó su cabeza – Oye, Silver, ¿por qué no pones a los miembros del Equipo Rocket a hacer eso?

- Se lo he planteado a Blue, pero ella se negó totalmente – informo Silver – Lo único que acepto fue que hicieran la limpieza al día siguiente.

- Si que los odia – se burlo Gold.

En ese momento, la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe y entro Blue echa una furia, seguida por un Green con semblante serio.

- ¿Dónde están las invitaciones? - pregunto Blue poniéndose enfrente de todos.

- Acabo de mandar a Tupeon a entregarlas – respondió Crys con un poco de miedo en la voz. Blue lanzo un pisotón al suelo y subió al siguiente piso. Tiempo después, se oía un portazo.

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Silver mirando a Green. El resto de los Dex Holder, así como la madre de Blue también lo voltearon a ver.

- No tengo idea – dijo Green – Cuando la encontré ya estaba así.

- Voy a buscar a Tupeon, no creo que haya llegado tan lejos – hablo Crys poniéndose de pie.

- Déjalo así – dijo Gold – Si Blue hubiera querido te habría pedido que lo regresaras, pero no lo hizo.

- Yo creo que ya deberíamos de irnos – propuso Emerald.

- Si, vámonos – apoyo Crys caminado hacia la puerta, seguida por Emerald. El resto no tardo en seguirlos, no sin antes de despedirse de la madre de Blue, cuya expresión de preocupación no paso inadvertida para nadie.

- Sird – la llamo Silver, una vez afuera de la casa. La mujer, quien pasaba la mayor parte del día cómodamente recostada en una silla playera, ya fuera leyendo o viendo su televisor portátil, volteo a ver a su jefe - Lleva a Gold, Yellow y Emerald de regreso a Ciudad Verde. Yo me quedare un rato más.

- Entendido – asintió Sird levantándose para recoger sus cosas.

Mientras, Gold y Emerald se despedían de Crys, Red vio enfrente de él una gran oportunidad. Aún no era muy tarde para que él y Yellow fueran al bosque, o por lo menos a pasear por ahí ellos solos. Realmente necesitaba tiempo con ella nada más.

- Oye, Yellow, estaba pensando, ¿por qué no vamos por ahí a pasear? - propuso Red acercándose a Yellow. La chica lo volteo a ver. El primer pensamiento en su mente fue un sí, sin embargo, después del beso en la mejilla, lo menos que quería era pasar tiempo con el campeón de Kanto. No porque no le hubiera gustado el gesto del muchacho, sino porque le había gustado y mucho. No quería ilusionarse otra vez.

- La verdad, Red, estoy muy cansada – mintió Yellow bajando la mirada, por lo cual se perdió la expresión de dolor de Red. Quien no se la perdió fue Green, el cual veía a la pareja con el mismo semblante serio – Pero podemos ir después de la fiesta.

- Eso suena bien – expreso Red sonriendo de nuevo – Entonces nos vemos mañana – Acto seguido, hizo el ademán de abrazar a la chica.

- Si, hasta mañana – se despidió Yellow rápidamente, para después correr hacia la camioneta, donde ya estaban acomodados Gold y Emerald y solo la esperaban a ella. Red la siguió con la mirada, triste y dolido.

Green bajo la mirada molesto. Por supuesto que sabía porque el enojo de Blue, y no podía negar que él mismo estaba furioso. Después de escuchar todo lo que Misty se atrevió a decirle a Yellow de voz de Jake, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no arrancarse en maldiciones como Blue. Y aunque internamente se estuviera muriendo por contarle todo a Red, había prometido no hacerlo, del mismo modo que Blue se lo prometió a Yellow. Ambos estaban amarrados y aunque no lo estuvieran, el daño estaba hecho y dudaba que el simple hecho de decírselo a Red cambiara algo. Lanzo un resoplido y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

- ¿Ahora cerraste el gimnasio temprano? - inquirió Red alcanzándolo y colocándose a su lado.

- Si – asintió Green.

- ¿En serio no sabes que le paso a Blue? - pregunto Red.

- Ni idea – mintió Green.

- No te agrada ver a Blue enojada, ¿verdad? - señalo Red cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

- Y a ti no te agrada ver triste a Yellow – indico Green. Red bajo los brazos al tiempo que su cara cambiaba. Green se detuvo y mirando a Red pregunto - ¿Por qué terminaste con Misty, Red? - Red lo volteo a ver y formo una media sonrisa.

- Me di cuenta de que no sentía por ella lo mismo que ella por mí y me pareció que lo más justo para todos era terminar con ella – explico Red.

- ¿Y por qué regresaste tan pronto? - pregunto Green continuando con su camino – Usualmente te tardas por lo menos dos meses en tus viajes de entrenamiento y ahora no cumpliste ni un mes.

- Quería regresar, para arreglar las cosas con Yellow – informo Red deteniendo a Green de nuevo. El muchacho lo volteo a ver.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto Green. ¿Acaso Red estaba enterado de todo y por eso termino con Misty? Red se entristeció.

- No tengo idea de que fue lo que hice, pero Yellow ya no quiere estar conmigo – respondió Red.

- No crees que estás exagerando – indico Green decepcionado. Red no sabía nada y, por si fuera poco, se estaba culpando a él de todo.

- No, estoy seguro de eso – expreso Red – Toda la semana que estuvo ayudando con los papeles del Equipo Rocket, su viaje con Blue, además de que me trata como si mi presencia le desagradara. Algo muy malo debí de haber hecho, el problema es que no sé qué.

- No te culpes, tú jamás le habrías hecho nada a Yellow – trato de reconfortarlo Green – Pronto volverán a ser los amigos de siempre.

- O algo más – aventuro Red con alegría. Green se sorprendió ante las palabras de Red – No he ido a visitar al profesor Oak desde que llegue. Se va a enojar.

Acto seguido, el chico corrió hasta la casa de Green, dejando al líder de gimnasio tratando de comprender las palabras de su amigo.

* * *

Blue salió de su cuarto ya tranquila. Después de pasar más de una hora maldiciendo de todas las formas posibles a Misty, al tiempo que pensaba en las formas más crueles para hacérselo pagar, decidió que la única forma de darle una cucharada de su propia medicina era contarle a Red todo. Sin embargo, no podía romper la promesa hecha a Yellow, aunque se muriera de ganas de hacerlo. Llego a la planta baja de la casa y lo primero que llamo su atención fue Silver, sentado en unos de los sillones de la sala. El muchacho la volteo a ver.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? - pregunto Silver con tranquilidad.

- Algo – respondió Blue sentándose al lado de Silver en el sillón.

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Silver escondiendo muy bien su curiosidad. Era difícil hacer enojar hasta esos extremos a Blue, a menos de que se tratara del Equipo Rocket.

- No puedo decirte – señalo Blue cruzándose de brazos – Solo te digo que quisiera estrangular a alguien.

- Si quieres te presto a unos de los soldados del Equipo Rocket – ofreció Silver.

- No, quiero estrangular a alguien en específico – negó Blue.

- Entonces, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? - pregunto Silver.

- No creo – negó Blue, para después abrazar al chico –, aunque, con estar aquí, es más que suficiente - Silver se sonrojo levemente y le regreso el abrazo a su amiga, con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

- ¡Ya llegaron! - exclamo Emerald entrando en la casa desde el jardín, para después salir por la puerta principal, seguido por Gold. Minutos más tarde, Red, Silver y Jake entraban a la casa.

- ¿Quién llego? - pregunto Blue. Ella, Crys, Yellow y la mamá de Blue estaban decorando el interior de la casa.

- La avioneta con Ruby y Sapphire – informo Silver.

- ¡Genial! - celebro Blue bajándose de la silla sobre la que estaba, para después salir de la casa. El resto de los Dex Holder la siguieron.

La avioneta con el escudo del Equipo Rocket aterrizo en unos de los prados cercanos a Pueblo Paleta. Emerald y Gold llegaron al lugar, justo en el momento en que la puerta de la avioneta se abría dejando ver a una Sapphire con una gran sonrisa. La chica cerró los ojos e inhalo el aire de Pueblo Paleta.

- Que aire tan más puro y dulce – señalo Sapphire – debe de ser por el bosque tan cercano - Ruby asomo su cabeza y olfateo el lugar.

- Yo no veo la diferencia – expreso Ruby encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Porque tu no entiendes nada de la naturaleza! - exclamo Sapphire bajando de la avioneta, con una pequeña bolsa al hombro

- No es mi culpa no ser un salvaje, como otros – indico Ruby siguiendo a Sapphire. A diferencia de la chica, él traía una gran maleta de ruedas, la cual lucia bastante pesada.

- ¡Deja de decirme salvaje! - exclamo Sapphire una vez que ambos estuvieron en suelo firme.

- ¡Hola, chicos! - saludo Emerald apareciendo en medio de ellos para detener la discusión que veía venir.

- ¡Rald! ¡Qué alegría verte! - salto Sapphire abrazando al pequeño Dex Holder.

- A mí también me alegra verlos – hablo Emerald en cuanto se separo de Sapphire.

- Tú nos debes una explicación – indico Ruby cruzándose de brazos – De la noche a la mañana te desapareciste, ni siquiera una nota o un mensaje. Si no fuera porque el profesor Oak llamo para platicar con el profesor Birch y salió tu nombre en la conversación, jamás nos hubiéramos enterado de donde estabas.

- Es cierto, Emerald, nos preocupamos mucho – apoyo Sapphire – Hasta le provocaste una crisis a Wally. El pobre se preocupo mucho.

- ¿Y está bien? - pregunto Emerald preocupado.

- Si, no fue gran cosa – respondió Ruby – El punto aquí es que nos debes una explicación.

- Olvidémonos de eso – salto Gold en ayuda de Emerald – Lo que importa es que todos estamos bien y que mañana hay una gran fiesta.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Me alegro que hayan llegado! - exclamo Blue llegando al lugar junto con los demás – Llegaron justo a tiempo para ayudar con la decoración y la iluminación para la fiesta - una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de todos.

- Bienvenidos al infierno – murmuro Gold, lo suficientemente audible para Blue.

- Ya veremos si te sigues quejando después de mi fiesta – indico Blue con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Yo estoy lista para ayudar en lo que se necesite – aseguro Sapphire con una gran sonrisa.

- Puedes pedirle que ponga las decoraciones más altas, nadie mejor que ella para escalar cualquier cosa – señalo Ruby sonriendo. Sapphire lo volteo a ver asesinamente, para después lanzar tierra con sus zapatos a los zapatos de Ruby.

- ¡Qué asco! ¡Ensuciaste mis zapatos nuevos! - se quejo Ruby mirando sus adorados zapatos en conmoción. Sapphire acomodo su mochila en su hombro y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a Pueblo Paleta, seguida por Emerald, Red y Yellow. El resto miraron con gotas de sudor en la cabeza como Ruby sacaba de su inmensa maleta un pequeño kit de limpieza y comenzaba a limpiar sus zapatos.

- Estos tres son el trío más raro que he visto – comento Gold.

- Me vas a decir que tú, Crys y yo somos un trío muy normal – hablo Silver. Gold considero por un rato lo dicho por Silver.

- Tienes razón, todos los Dex Holder somos un grupo de personas raras – admitió Gold – pero de todos los tríos, el de Hoenn es el más raro.

- No deberías de adelantarte, todavía no conocemos al trío de Sinnoh – hablo Crys.

- ¿Hay un trío en Sinnoh? Me hubieras dicho antes para invitarlos a la fiesta – se lamento Blue.

- Ni siquiera los conozco, solo sé que el profesor Oak mando unos pokédex para esa región y que hace poco fueron entregados – explico Crys – Lo poco que sé es que una es una chica muy rica.

- Chica y rica – repitió Gold tratando de imaginárselo - ¿Tienes una foto, Crys?

- ¡No, no tengo una foto! - grito Crys furiosa antes de encaminarse de regreso a Pueblo Paleta. Blue rodó los ojos y siguió a Crys en compañía de Jake.

- ¿Por qué siempre se enoja? - pregunto Gold extrañado.

- Por tu falta de cerebro – señalo Silver. Gold lo volteo a ver y sonrió. Desde que despertó ese día, Silver se la había pasado burlándose ya fuera de Gold en específico o de cualquier cosa que sucediera. Después de pasar tanto tiempo con el pelirrojo, Gold había aprendido que esa era una de las formas en las que Silver demostraba su estado de ánimo. Mientras más hablara, aunque fuera solo para burlarse de los demás, más feliz estaba.

- Hoy amaneciste feliz, ¿verdad? - inquirió Gold.

- Tengo mis días – dijo Silver medio sonriendo.

- Me alegro – expreso Gold pasándole un brazo por el cuello – A todo esto, ¿dónde está Sinnoh?

- En el mismo lugar que tu cerebro, muy lejos – respondió Silver.

- Ese es mi Silver – hablo Gold antes de acercar más a Silver y comenzar a revolverle el cabello como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

- ¡Gold, suéltame! - exclamo Silver tratando de zafarse del agarre de Gold.

- Y luego dicen que nosotros somos el trío más raro – murmuro Ruby terminando de limpiar sus zapatos.

Minutos después...

- ¿Entendieron? - pregunto Silver después de explicarle a los hombres del grupo como se instalaría la iluminación para el jardín. Todos estaban afuera en el inmenso jardín de la casa de Blue, mientras las mujeres seguían decorando el interior. Red y Ruby levantaron sus manos en señal de querer preguntar algo – Red – le dio la palabra a Red.

- ¿Por qué estás tan despeinado? - pregunto Red, haciendo sonrojar a Silver y reír a Gold. Silver lanzo una de sus pokébolas a Gold, dándole en la cabeza. La pokébola se abrió dejando ver a Sneasel, quien comenzó a perseguir a Gold por todo el jardín lanzándole ataques a diestra y siniestra.

- Ruby – le cedió la palabra Silver, regresando la atención de todos a él.

- ¿Me prestas el boceto de la organización? - pidió Ruby. Silver le alargo el papel que tenía en las manos. Ruby lo tomo y lo miro por un momento - ¿A quién se le ocurrió todo esto?

- A Blue – respondió Silver. Ruby asintió en conocimiento. A continuación tomo el papel con dos manos y lo partió en dos tirando los pedazos al suelo.

- Será la chica de la fiesta, pero no sabe nada de iluminación, ni de uso del espacio – hablo Ruby con un dedo en alto – Tienen suerte de que llegara a tiempo.

Silver hizo el ademan de decirle algo a Ruby, pero fue detenido por una explosión. Todos giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con Gold tirado en el suelo y Sneasel a su lado riéndose de él.

- Mientras quede bien para antes del anochecer, no tengo problema – acepto Silver regresando su mirada a Ruby.

- En ese caso, hagan todo lo que les digo – hablo Ruby colocándose sus lentes.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde la iluminación ya estaba colocada según los deseos de Ruby, el cual también había hecho un boceto nuevo en el que figuraba la colocación de algunas mesas, el equipo de sonido y el cambio de la mesa de bebidas por una barra (todo esto llegaría a la mañana siguiente), dejando mucho más espacio para la pista de baile.

- Muy bien, ya todo está puesto en su lugar – dijo Ruby colocándose en medio del jardín – Ahora solo hay que prenderlo para arreglar los últimos imperfectos.

- ¡Pero si nos hiciste mover cada lámpara más de mil veces! – exclamo Gold cerca de él.

- Es para que quede perfecto – señalo Ruby.

- ¡Emerald, préndelo! - ordeno Silver sin ganas de escuchar más discusiones. Emerald, que estaba al lado de la caja de luz de la casa de Blue enchufo la iluminación. A pesar de estar aun a la luz del sol, las luces de las múltiples lámparas opacaron al sol mismo y crearon su propio ambiente en el jardín de Blue. No parecía ni día ni tampoco noche, era una iluminación que era difícil de describir, sin embargo, todos estaban de acuerdo en que las lámparas daban mucha mejor luz que el sol.

- Perdón por las quejas – se disculpo Gold volteando a ver a Ruby, quien miraba todo con el entrecejo fruncido.

- No me gusto – expreso Ruby haciendo caer a todos al suelo.

- Tal vez sea por la luz del sol, será mejor verlo de noche – aventuro Red.

- Puede ser – acepto Ruby – Esperaremos a que anochezca – Todos miraron a Red asesinamente. El chico trago saliva lentamente.

- ¡Esto es increíble! - exclamo Blue saliendo al jardín junto con el resto de las chicas y su mamá – Aunque no se parece a lo que yo puse en el boceto.

- Corregí tu boceto para mejorar las cosas – señalo Ruby alargándole el nuevo boceto a Blue.

- Luce mejor que el mío – acepto Blue, para después abrazar al muchacho - ¿Cómo no te mande a traer antes? Tú si sabes de estas cosas.

Todos miraron al par con gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

- Bueno, ya que terminaron aquí los chicos, creo que es momento de que nosotros hagamos nuestra parte – salto Crys

Su parte, como la llamo Crys, era decorar ahora el exterior de la casa.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? - pregunto Red mirando a Yellow subir una escalera. La chica estaba lista para pegar algunas serpentinas arriba de la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín. Yellow volteo a ver a Red y negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

- Tú ya hiciste mucho por hoy – respondió Yellow regresando su mirada al frente. Red hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Bueno – acepto dejando a la chica para entrar a la casa. Adentro se encontraban Gold, Emerald y Ruby platicando, mientras comían lo preparado por la mamá de Blue. Se sentó a la mesa al lado de Ruby y comenzó a escuchar la plática.

* * *

- Tengo que decirte algo – hablo Jake en tono serio, acercándose a ella en cuanto vio alejarse a Red. Yellow giro la cabeza una vez más.

- ¿De qué se trata? - pregunto Yellow preocupada ante la seriedad de Jake. No era normal verlo serio.

- Le conté todo a Blue – anuncio Jake. Yellow se puso nerviosa.

- ¿Todo? - repitió Yellow.

- Tu amistosa plática con Misty – puntualizo Jake.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Yellow sin bajarse de la escalera.

- Me pregunto y, como técnicamente nunca me pediste no contárselo a nadie, se lo dije todo – respondió Jake.

- Entonces, ahora te lo pido – dijo Yellow suspirando. No podía deshacer el hecho de que Blue ahora estaba enterada de todo, pero si podía evitar que alguien más se enterara – No le digas a nadie más algo sobre esto.

- Como tú desees, preciosa – acepto Jake sonriéndole. Acto seguido, entro a la casa.

Yellow suspiro de nuevo. Este tema se estaba haciendo más grande de lo que quería. ¿Por qué a todos les importaban tanto las palabras de Misty? La líder de gimnasio había tenido razón al pedirle que se alejara de Red, al fin y al cabo, solo lo hizo para evitarle a Red el tomar la decisión de romper relaciones con ella. "¡Misty no tiene idea de todo el dolor que le provoco a Red al pedirte eso!". Las palabras de Blue resonaban en su cabeza, sin embargo, era incapaz de entender a que sufrimiento podría referirse su amiga. Para Red, ella era una amiga, como Green y Blue, y Yellow no recordaba haber visto sufrir a Red por sus dos amigos cuando desaparecían. ¿Por qué ella sería diferente? Yellow suspiro otra vez y comenzó a bajar de la escalera. Mas, de repente, la vista se le nublo, lo cual la hizo perder completamente el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo.

- ¡YELLOW! - grito Sapphire, quien era la más cercana a la pequeña Dex Holder, pues al igual que ella, también estaba pegando serpentinas.

* * *

- ¡YELLOW! - se oyó el grito de Sapphire desde el exterior, llamando la atención de todos los sentados a la mesa. Con la velocidad de un rayo, Red se puso de pie y corrió hacia el jardín. Llego justo cuando Sapphire ayudaba a Yellow a sentarse.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Red hincándose al lado de la chica, exteriorizando la pregunta en la mente de todos los presentes, quienes ya habían encerrado a Yellow en un circulo.

- Me resbale, nada más – mintió Yellow mirando a Red con una sonrisa. No podía decir que había perdido la vista por un momento, eso solo haría enloquecer a todos. Red la levanto en sus brazos – Red, ¿qué haces? – pregunto la chica nerviosa viendo al muchacho. Red la volteo a ver y le sonrió.

- Te llevo a adentro – respondió Red caminando al interior de la casa con Yellow en brazos. El resto de los presentes los siguieron de inmediato. La mente de Yellow se puso en blanco. El simple hecho de sentirse tan cerca de Red, de oler su esencia y sentir su calor, le borraba cualquier pensamiento de la cabeza, al grado de que tardo un poco en notar cuando Red la dejo en uno de los sillones de la sala - ¿Te duele algo? – inquirió Red regresando a Yellow a la realidad.

- No – negó Yellow. Red paso sus manos a lo largo de cada uno de los brazos de Yellow y después en cada una de sus piernas, de la rodilla para abajo, hasta llegar al tobillo derecho de Yellow. El simple roce provoco una mueca de dolor en la cara de Yellow. Al instante, el muchacho comenzó a quitarle la bota del pie.

- ¡¿Qué haces? – repitió la pregunta Yellow a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

- Voy a revisarte – respondió Red extrañado por la reacción de Yellow.

- Tranquila, Yellow, nada más va a revisarte – la tranquilizo Blue – Red no tiene ninguna segunda intención – El último comentario hizo sonrojar a Red y a Yellow. El campeón de Kanto termino de quitar la bota de Yellow dejando su pie desnudo.

- No se ve inflamado, así que lo más seguro es que solo sea porque pisaste mal al momento de caerte – señalo Red.

- ¿Qué eres doctor o algo así? – inquirió Jake evidentemente celoso. Red lo volteo a ver con cara de pocos amigos. Todos pasaron la mirada de Red a Jake consecutivamente.

- No, pero cuando viajo solo yo mismo curo mis heridas, así que sé diferenciar los tipos de lesiones – anuncio Red.

- También deberías de saber diferenciar otras cosas – indico Jake con cierto tono de burla. Red lo miro sin entender a qué se refería.

- ¿Cómo qué? – pregunto Red.

- Voy por el botiquín para curar a Yellow – hablo Blue en un tono lo suficientemente alto para detener lo que se venía.

- Aquí está – anuncio su mamá, llegando al lugar con el botiquín de primeros auxilios en las manos.

- Gracias, mami – agradeció Blue tomando el botiquín, para después pasárselo a Red.

- Yo digo que por hoy ya fue suficiente – expreso Blue, al tiempo que Red comenzaba a masajear el pie de Yellow con una pomada. El tono de rojo en la cara de Yellow era un tono desconocido para todos.

- Pero aún faltan las decoraciones de afuera – señalo Crys

- Por eso no se preocupen, yo puedo ponerlas sola – se ofreció Sapphire – Todos ustedes ya llevan un mes ayudando y nosotros a penas llegamos. Lo más justo es que ustedes se vayan a descansar.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso – apoyo Gold – Además, tenemos que descansar antes de la fiesta.

- En ese caso, quiero mañana a todos los chicos aquí a las nueve de la mañana – dijo Silver.

- ¡Nueve de la mañana! ¿Para qué? – salto Gold.

- Para sacar todas las cosas de valor de la casa y llevarlas a una bodega para regresarlas después de la fiesta – explico Silver.

- ¿Y no puede ser más tarde? – pregunto Gold – Como a las once – Silver rodo los ojos.

- Diez – indico Silver.

- Diez y media – regateo Gold.

- Está bien – acepto Silver sin deseos de pasarse regateando con Gold.

- Entonces, nosotras estamos libres hasta la fiesta – indico Crys, ella y Sapphire alegres.

- Suertudas – se quejaron Gold y Emerald al unísono.

- ¡Un momento! – exclamo Blue llamando la atención de todos, menos de Red y de Yellow. El muchacho se encontraba vendando el tobillo de Yellow, mientras la chica era incapaz de conectar una idea con otra y mucho menos de dejar de ver a Red – ¡Quiero a todos aquí a las doce!

- Ah no, yo renuncio, no pienso hacer nada más a favor de esta fiesta más que bailar y emborracharme – aseguro Gold haciendo aparecer gotas de sudor en la cabeza de todos.

- ¿Emborracharte? – repitió Crys.

- Es una posibilidad – admitió Gold encogiéndose de hombros.

- No, los quiero aquí porque a esa hora festejaremos mi cumpleaños – explico Blue – En la noche es la fiesta, pero antes quiero festejar mi cumpleaños con mi familia y amigos nada más – y con tono amenazador añadió - Y más les vale que todos traigan un regalo para mí.

- Está bien – dijeron todos al unísono con un poco de miedo.

- Voy a decirle a Sird que ya nos vamos – señalo Silver haciendo el ademán de salir de la casa.

- Primero termino de comer – hablo Gold regresando al comedor.

- Hablando de eso, ¿Sapphire, Ruby, dónde se van a quedar? – pregunto Crys mirando a ambos Dex Holder.

- Se pueden quedar aquí, tenemos tres cuartos para huéspedes – ofreció Blue - ¿Verdad que no hay problema, mami?

- Ninguno, querida – asintió la mamá de Blue.

- A mi me parece bien – acepto Sapphire.

- Yo no tengo problema, además así podre hacer los cambios necesarios en la iluminación esta misma noche – apoyo Ruby.

Minutos más tarde...

- Para mañana ya estarás como nueva – aseguro Red acompañando a Yellow a la camioneta del Equipo Rocket. Al lado de la camioneta, Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald se despedían y dentro de ella, Gold estaba molestando a Silver con quien sabe qué cosa, y Jake escuchaba a ambos con diversión.

- Gracias por todo, Red – agradeció Yellow. Después de que el muchacho le vendara el pie, el dolor había prácticamente desaparecido, solo sentía algunas pequeñas punzadas al apoyarlo.

- ¿De qué? - hablo Red sonriendo. Ayudo a subir a Yellow a la camioneta. Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un largo rato y probablemente no hubieran dejado de hacerlo de no ser porque el motor de la camioneta al ser encendido llamo su atención – Nos vemos mañana.

- Nos vemos mañana – se despidió Yellow. Red cerró la puerta de la camioneta, la cual comenzó a avanzar, perdiéndose en la entrada a la ruta 1.

* * *

- Terminamos, Toro – anuncio Sapphire mirando su trabajo desde el centro del jardín. Era un hecho que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre decoración, sin embargo, el seguir el boceto dibujado por Ruby le había facilitado mucho las cosas. Blaziken asintió en satisfacción. Sapphire saco la pokébola de Toro y la dirigió al pokémon – Hora de descansar – a continuación, regreso a Toro a su pokébola y en seguida se sentó en el suelo con las piernas estiradas. Lanzo un suspiro.

- Vaya, tenía mis dudas, pero te quedo muy bien – indico Ruby entrando al jardín.

- ¿Y por qué tenías dudas? – pregunto Sapphire a punto de explotar contra el muchacho.

- Solo decía, cálmate – minimizo Ruby caminando hacia la caja de luz de la casa de Blue. La abrió y enchufo la iluminación. El jardín quedo plenamente iluminado, como si en vez de ser las ocho de la noche fueran las tres de la tarde. Ruby se coloco al lado de Sapphire y echo un vistazo a todo el jardín – Tenían razón, ya sin la luz del sol se ve perfecto.

- Mira eso – hablo Sapphire señalando el cielo. Ruby subió la mirada, encontrándose con el hermoso cielo estrellado de Pueblo Paleta – Es hermoso.

- Yo prefiero las estrellas que se ven en la entrada de nuestra base secreta – expreso Ruby sentándose en el suelo al lado de Sapphire.

- Tienes razón, son más hermosas – acepto Sapphire sin dejar de ver el cielo –, aunque estas no se quedan atrás.

Ruby volvió a ver al cielo. Si, la vista era hermosa, pero comparada a otras cosas, el cielo de Pueblo Paleta no era gran cosa. Miro de reojo a la chica a su lado. Por ejemplo, ver a Sapphire feliz y emocionada era mucho mejor que cualquier belleza que la naturaleza pudiera dar o que el hombre pudiera inventar. Su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos podían opacar hasta la estrella más resplandeciente del cielo.

- ¡Esto se ve increíble! – exclamo Blue rompiendo con el silencio. La futura chica de dieciocho años estaba asomada por la ventana de su cuarto y miraba asombrada el jardín. Ruby y Sapphire voltearon a verla. Blue bajo su mirada hasta sus invitados – Oye, Sapphire, subes un momento, por favor.

- Si, ahí voy – asintió Sapphire poniéndose de pie.

Ruby la siguió con la mirada hasta que Sapphire entro en la casa. Se puso de pie, sacudió sus ropas asegurándose de que no quedara ni una partícula de tierra sobre él y entro de nuevo a la casa. La madre de Blue se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena de esa noche, mientras su esposo descansaba viendo las noticias en la televisión. Pensó en su padre, esa imagen no quedaba con Norman, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Petalburgo. Él jamás se sentaría a ver la televisión tan tranquilamente.

- De ninguna manera - se negó Sapphire bajando las escaleras con Blue detrás de ella. Ruby dirigió su atención a ambas chicas.

- Oh, vamos, Sapphire, Crys y Yellow van a usar lindos vestidos como este mañana – señalo Blue en un intento de convencer a Sapphire.

- Olvídalo – dijo Sapphire cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Ruby al acercarse a las muchachas.

- Ayúdame, Ruby, dile a Sapphire que se verá increíble con este vestido mañana en la noche – pidió Blue mostrando el vestido en cuestión. Era un vestido de color azul marino, cuyo largo a penas rozaba las rodillas. Tenía un escote en forma de "V" tanto en el frente como en la espalda, siendo el de la espalda el más pronunciado.

- El vestido no está nada mal, pero lamento informarte que Sapphire solo usa diseños míos – indico Ruby. Sapphire asintió en apoyo – Además, ya le tengo preparado su vestido para la fiesta.

- ¡¿Qué? – salto Sapphire – Ni creas que me pondré otra de tus creaciones – y sin decir nada más, camino hacia el jardín.

- Ya cederá – aseguro Ruby. Era fácil hacer a Sapphire utilizar sus creaciones. Simplemente debía de hacer un trato con ella. Lo malo era que, esos tratos siempre terminaban con él sucio de pies a cabeza.

- Así que diseñas ropa – hablo Blue con una sonrisa.

- Si, diseño toda mi ropa y la de Sapphire – asintió Ruby.

- Ven – dijo Blue, antes de tomar al muchacho del brazo y arrastrarlo escaleras arriba a su cuarto. Una vez en su cuarto, soltó a Ruby y se dirigió al escritorio colocado en el extremo izquierdo del cuarto, en busca de algo. Ruby se quedo viendo el lugar, fijándose en cada detalle. El cuarto constaba de una inmensa cama con cobijas color rosa en medio de todo. A la derecha, un aún más grande armario y a la izquierda el antes mencionado escritorio y al lado un estante lleno de peluches de todos los tamaños existentes. Las paredes eran de un color entre violeta y rosa. La ventana por la que Blue se asomara minutos antes, estaba a un lado de la cama, a la izquierda, arriba de la mesita de noche. Arriba del escritorio había un gran tablón lleno de un gran número de papeles pegados con tachuelas o cinta adhesiva - ¿Podrías ayudarme en un pequeño proyecto que tengo? – pregunto Blue llegando al lado de Ruby con un papel en las manos.

- ¿Es sobre la fiesta? – pregunto Ruby.

- No exactamente – respondió Blue entregándole el papel a Ruby, quien lo cogió – Voy a hacerle un cambio de look a Emerald.

- ¿A Emerald? – repitió Ruby sorprendido viendo el papel. Era un boceto del nuevo look de Emerald – Si que lo necesita, pero, ¿él ya lo sabe?

- No – negó Blue – Es una sorpresa para la fiesta – se coloco al lado de Ruby – El único problema que tengo es la ropa. He visto algunos modelos, pero ninguno tiene la esencia de Emerald. Por eso se me ocurrió algo: ¿por qué no lo diseñas tú? Sería muy original que todo el trío de Hoenn usara el mismo estilo de ropa.

- No suena mal, e incluso se me ocurren algunas ideas, sin embargo, necesito las medidas exactas de Emerald – señalo Ruby.

- Son éstas – indico Blue señalando algunos números en la hoja. Ruby se sorprendió al leer los números.

- ¿Cómo las conseguiste? – inquirió Ruby.

- Tengo mis métodos – respondió Blue.

***** Flash-back *****

Gold entro en el cuarto de Emerald seguido por Ataro, ambos haciendo todo lo posible para no despertar al dormido Dex Holder. Ya adentro, Gold saco una cinta métrica de su bolsillo.

- Muy bien, Ataro, a medir se ha dicho – susurro Gold con determinación a lo que el Aipom asintió.

***** Fin del flash-back *****

- ¿Qué hacen? – pregunto Sapphire desde la puerta del cuarto.

- Asuntos de moda – respondió Ruby volteándola a ver, al igual que Blue.

- ¿Se trata de mi? – pregunto Sapphire amenazante.

- No – negaron Blue y Ruby.

- Ah bueno – se tranquilizo Sapphire – Blue, tú mamá me mando para decirles que la cena ya está lista.

* * *

¡Hola! Número uno, sé que me he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero acabo de entrar en la Universidad, lo cual no me deja mucho tiempo libre. Número dos, sé que en el anterior capitulo dije que el siguiente capitulo seria el de la fiesta de Blue, y tecnicamente lo es, lo malo es que aún no lo termino y ya era bastante largo, por eso decidi dividirlo en dos partes: la preparación de la fiesta y la fiesta. Sé que más de uno se enojara, pero realmente espero que este capitulo sea una pequeña probadita de lo que será la fiesta (bueno, por lo menos ya saben de uno de los que terminaran borrachos).

Gracias a Joey Hirasame, a Danyeda Goofy Panterita, a YukihimeAsu, a Shihana296, a Andy Elric y a Lujuria 117 por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior. ESpero que les haya gustado este capitulo que va para ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	7. Verdaderos sentimientos 2

- Éste cuadro también – indico Silver, al tiempo que señalaba un cuadro de un paisaje colocado arriba de la chimenea. Gold y Sapphire tomaron el cuadro cada uno de un lado y lo bajaron de la pared.

- ¿Qué otra cosa me llevo, Silver? – pregunto Red al entrar a la sala.

- Ese jarrón – señalo Silver un jarrón arriba de la mesita de centro. Red asintió, tomo el jarrón y se lo llevo.

- No cabe duda de que eres un chico bastante responsable, Silver – expreso el padre de Blue mirando la casi vacía casa. El lugar estaba prácticamente limpio de cualquier objeto que de una u otra forma pudieran terminar hechos pedazos tras la fiesta – A mi no se me ocurrió quitar todas las cosas de valor. No cabe duda de que no pudimos dejar a nuestra niña en mejores manos.

- Silver siempre ha sido muy bueno para cuidarme, papi – señalo Blue asomándose desde la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

- Yo diría que es al revés – murmuro Silver con una media sonrisa.

* * *

- ¿Qué hacen? – pregunto Green al ver a Red metiendo un jarrón en un gran camión de mudanzas. Ya llevaba un buen rato viendo desde la ventana de su casa como sacaban cosas de la casa de Blue.

- Sacar todas las cosas de valor – informo Red recargándose en la puerta del camión.

- Idea de Silver, supongo – dijo Green.

- Si, solo a él se le ocurre – señalo Gold bajando del camión junto con Sapphire.

- Hola, Green – saludo Sapphire.

- Hola, lamento no haber estado ayer para recibirlos – se disculpo Green.

- Es que se está escondiendo de Blue – indico Gold ganándose una mirada fría de parte de Green.

- No hay problema – dijo Sapphire.

- ¿Ahora si vienes a ayudar, Green? – aventuro Gold.

- No – negó Green.

- Deberías, así por lo menos la venganza de Blue no será tan mala – expreso Red.

- No voy a caer en ninguna de sus trampas, por lo cual, no tengo por qué preocuparme – señalo Green metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Gold se encogió de hombros, se dio la media vuelta y regreso al interior de la casa. Sapphire no tardo en seguirlo.

- Blue es muy hábil, tú y yo lo sabemos muy bien – advirtió Red.

- No pienso actuar como su sirviente solo por miedo a las represalias – puntualizo Green.

- ¿Y entonces qué haces aquí? – pregunto Red.

- No le vi objeto a abrir el gimnasio – respondió Green.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludo una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos giraron la cabeza para ver a Yellow llegar acompañada de Chu Chu. Red sonrió.

- Hola – regresaron el saludo los dos al unísono.

- ¿Cómo sigue tu pie? – pregunto Red.

- Mejor, gracias a ti – respondió Yellow sonriendo – Voy a ver a Blue – a continuación, Yellow camino hasta la entrada de la casa, para después entrar en ésta, sin saber que tenía la mirada de Red y de Green sobre ella.

- ¿Qué le paso en el pie? – pregunto Green.

- Ayer se cayó mientras ponía las decoraciones del jardín – informo Red – Por suerte solo se torció un poco el tobillo.

- Y tú la curaste – concluyo Green. Red sonrió llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- Algo así – hablo Red.

- Parece que todo se está arreglando entre ustedes – indico Green.

- Eso parece – asintió Red feliz.

* * *

La operación "Proteger cosas de valor" termino algunos minutos antes de las doce. Blue comenzó a reunir a todos en el comedor e incluso mando a Crys por el profesor Oak para que también estuviera presente. En punto de las doce ya todos estaban sentados a la mesa del comedor… bueno, casi todos.

- ¿Dónde está Ruby? No lo he visto en toda la mañana – pregunto Sapphire preocupada.

- Está trabajando en un pequeño proyecto – respondió Blue.

- Voy por él o nunca comenzara esto – hablo Sapphire levantándose, para después ir escaleras arriba en busca de Ruby.

- Bueno, en lo que vienen Ruby y Sapphire, quiero utilizar este momento para agradecerles a todos su ayuda en la organización de la fiesta – expreso Blue. Todos sonrieron ante esto – No tienen idea de lo mucho que significo para mi contar con el apoyo de todos.

- Nos alegramos de haberte ayudado, Blue – aseguro Crys.

- Pero la próxima vez, acepta los ofrecimientos de Silver y pon al Equipo Rocket a hacerlo todo – pidió Gold – Créeme, cada vez que les das una orden, su hígado se retuerce.

- Lo pensare para el próximo año – prometió Blue no muy convencida.

- Listo – dijo Sapphire entrando al comedor con Ruby detrás de ella. El muchacho llevaba sus lentes puestos, una pulsera-alfiletero en su muñeca izquierda y una pequeña caja envuelta de color rosa en la otra mano. Los dos se sentaron a la mesa. La mamá de Blue se puso de pie para dirigirse a la cocina, saliendo minutos después con un gran pastel con cobertura de chocolate y velitas encima. Dejo el pastel en la mesa. Mientras prendía cada velita, todos pudieron leer la inscripción del pastel: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Blue! ¡Gracias por estar este año con nosotros!" A Blue le costó mucho no comenzar a llorar al leer el pastel. Esta era la segunda vez que festejaba su cumpleaños con sus padres desde haberse reencontrado y ese simple hecho la emocionaba hasta las lágrimas. Sin embargo, era su cumpleaños y no tenía planeado llorar en un día tan especial como ese.

- Ahora si – señalo la mamá de Blue dando la señal para que todos comenzaran a cantarle las mañanitas a Blue. Blue sonrió moviendo su dedo como si fuera la directora de una orquesta, haciendo reír o sonreír a todos. Al finalizar, Blue cerró los ojos pensando en un buen deseo. La verdad, después de encontrar a sus padres, se había quedado sin deseos. Pensó por un largo rato, hasta que una idea ilumino su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y soplo apagando todas las velas. Todos irrumpieron en aplausos.

- ¡Córtalo! ¡Córtalo! – comenzó Gold y al instante Red, Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby e incluso Crys lo corearon. Blue tomo la pala para partir pasteles y corto el pastel, lo cual provoco otra ola de aplausos.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que todos disfrutaban del delicioso pastel preparado por la mamá de Blue y platicaban sobre algunas cosas que faltaban para la fiesta, como las mesas, el servicio de bebidas y comida y el equipo de sonido. Todo eso llegaría hasta más tarde.

- Bueno, ya que comimos pastel, ahora viene la parte más importante de este día – hablo Blue de repente ganando la atención de todos - ¡Los regalos!

- Yo pensé que lo más importante era pasarlo con tu familia y amigos – señalo Gold.

- No, lo más importante son los regalos – negó Blue - ¿Quién va primero? – Todos se vieron entre si.

- Nosotros, mi niña – indico el papá de Blue, al tiempo que su mamá aparecía con una caja de tamaño mediano, la cual puso enfrente de ella sobre la mesa. Blue tomo la caja y prácticamente rasgo la envoltura para poder abrirla. Al ver su contenido, está vez fue incapaz de contener las lagrimas. Era una foto de sus padres abrazados y en los brazos de su madre se asomaba una pequeña bebe recién nacida.

- Es la primera foto que nos tomamos como familia – explico la mamá de Blue.

- Gracias, mami. Gracias, papi – agradeció Blue abrazando a sus papás sin dejar de llorar. Silver, el más cercano a Blue, tomo la foto entre sus manos y la miro con una sonrisa. Al instante los demás se acercaron a Silver para ver al causante del llanto de Blue. Blue soltó a sus padres, se limpio las lágrimas y regreso su atención a sus amigos - ¿Quién sigue? – Todos la voltearon a ver para de nuevo repetir la acción de verse entre si.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Blue! – felicito Yellow entregándole una hoja de papel. Blue vio el dibujo impreso en la hoja. Era ella junto con su Jigglypuff al parecer volando y abajo las palabras "¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

- Gracias, Yellow – agradeció Blue abrazando a la pequeña Dex Holder – Adoro tus dibujos.

- Ahora seguimos nosotros – hablo Sapphire entregando la pequeña caja de envoltorio rosa – Ruby lo escogió.

- Es de la mejor joyería en Hoenn – añadió Ruby. Al oír la palabra joyería, Blue tomo la caja de manos de Sapphire y la abrió en menos de un segundo. Se trataba de unos hermosos pendientes hechos con pequeños cristales en forma de rosa.

- Es increíble – salto Blue poniéndose los pendientes en el acto - ¿Cómo me veo?

- Muy bien – respondió Gold en tono seductor, siendo golpeado instantáneamente por la pokébola de Sneasel otra vez en la cabeza. Para suerte de Gold, la pokébola estaba vacía está vez, pues Sneasel estaba comiendo pastel felizmente en el suelo al lado de Silver.

- Silver – le reprocho Blue.

- No es mi culpa que Gold no conozca la palabra respeto – señalo Silver.

- Estoy de acuerdo – apoyo Crys.

- Par de sensibles – se quejo Gold sobándose la cabeza.

- En fin, ¿quién sigue? – volvió a preguntar Blue.

- Toma, Blue – le ofreció Red una tarjeta. Blue la tomo y la abrió. La tarjeta no tenía nada especial dentro, más que el dibujo de un pastel de cumpleaños y la frase "Vale por lo que quieras" escrita por la mano de Red. Blue miro al muchacho con la cara de alguien que está a punto de cometer una travesura. Red se rasco la cabeza – Soy malo con los regalos, por eso te dejo que tú lo escojas.

- ¿Lo que yo quiera? ¿Estás seguro de eso, Red? – pregunto Blue con la misma expresión en la cara. Red asintió levemente – En ese caso prepara tu billetera. Pasado mañana me llevaras a Ciudad Azulona.

- Está bien – acepto Red tranquilizándose. Lo más seguro era que la chica quisiera algo de ropa o alguna joya.

- Y seguimos nosotros – hablo Crys entregándole una caja a Blue – Es de parte de Gold, Rald, el profesor y mía.

- O solo tuya – indico Blue abriendo la caja, al tiempo que Gold, Emerald y el profesor Oak se sonrojaban. Adentro estaba algo parecido a su pokédex, de color azul, con la cara de Blasty dibujada en forma chibi, su nombre arriba de la cara de Blasty, y abajo el nombre de su región.

- Es una funda para tu pokédex – explico Crys. Al oír eso todos se acercaron a ver el regalo.

- Crys las diseño ella misma, existe una para cada uno de los Dex Holder – informo el profesor Oak.

- Quiero la mía – dijeron al unísono Red, Gold y Sapphire.

- Tendrán que esperar hasta su cumpleaños – indico Crys desilusionando a los tres Dex Holders – Cada quien recibirá su funda como regalo de cumpleaños.

- Pero falta un mes – se quejo Gold cruzando los brazos.

- Por lo menos, para el mío faltan dos meses – indico Red.

- Bueno, ¿quién sigue? – inquirió Blue. Green y Silver, quienes eran los únicos restantes, se miraron entre si.

- Tú primero – hablo Green. Silver saco una pequeña caja de uno de sus bolsillos y se la entrego a Blue. Blue la abrió y saco de la caja una llave. Todos miraron la llave con interrogación.

- No comprendo – indico Blue viendo si en la cajita había algo más, como una nota.

- Sal y lo comprenderás – expreso Silver. Blue salió despedida al exterior de la casa siendo seguida por el resto de cerca. Afuera de la casa se encontraba una flamante motocicleta color azul oscuro con el nombre Blue escrito en uno de sus lados con un tono más claro de azul.

- No puedo creerlo - dijo Blue incrédula - ¡Una motocicleta! – Se lanzo contra la motocicleta revisando cada detalle.

- Incluye clases de manejo – señalo Silver con una sonrisa. Sabía que uno de los sueños de Blue era tener una motocicleta y tomando en cuenta de que poseía una gran fortuna, no iba a escatimar en gastos para el regalo de su amiga. Todos miraban en regalo con la boca abierta. Gold se acerco para ver más de cerca la impresionante motocicleta.

- Silver, prométeme que me vas a regalar algo tan bueno como esto – pidió Gold dándole una vuelta a la moto.

- Pórtate bien y lo considerare – expreso Silver.

- Voy a prenderla – anuncio Blue subiéndose a la moto con el ademán de encenderla.

- ¡No! – exclamaron al unísono los padres de Blue.

- Porque no mejor dejas eso para cuando sepas como conducirla bien, querida – propuso su mamá algo asustada.

- Tienes razón – acepto Blue bajándose de la moto, para después, lanzarse sobre Silver en un abrazo, casi tirando al muchacho al suelo – Gracias, Silver.

- De que – respondió Silver regresándole el abrazo a Blue. Blue lo soltó y le planto un beso en la mejilla, haciendo crecer la sonrisa de Silver.

- Bueno, supongo que solo falta uno – indico Blue volteando a ver a Green peligrosamente. El líder de gimnasio estaba apoyado en la puerta de la casa. Blue se acerco a él y una vez enfrente del chico le sonrió – Necesitarás de mucho para superar el regalo de Silver.

- ¿Y quien dijo que quiero superar el regalo de Silver? – pregunto Green fastidiado. Acto seguido, saco una caja del bolsillo de su pantalón. Era una caja con forma cuadrada, pequeña y de color azul – Feliz cumpleaños – Blue tomo la caja de manos de Green y la abrió. Era una pequeña medalla de plata de forma circular, en cuyo centro relucía la palabra "Blue" escrita por lo que parecían ser diminutos zafiros. La cadena, era de plata también y tenía algunas incrustaciones también de zafiros. Blue simplemente se quedo maravillada ante el regalo de Green. Estaba acostumbrada a recibir de parte de Green regalos muy parecidos al regalo de Red de ese año. Siempre la llevaba a escoger su regalo y ella siempre aprovechaba la oportunidad para sacarle cuanto se le ocurriera al muchacho. Este era el primer regalo real venido de Green y no podía describirlo con otra palabra que no fuera maravilloso. Levanto la mirada para ver a Green a los ojos. Éste le devolvió la mirada estoicamente, como siempre.

- Gracias – agradeció Blue. A continuación le ofreció la caja a Green - ¿Me lo pones?

Todos miraban expectantes esperando la respuesta de Green. El muchacho tomo la cadena del interior de la caja y le hizo la señal a Blue para que se girara. Blue actuó obedientemente y aparto su cabello. Green abrió el broche de la cadena, la coloco en el cuello de Blue y volvió a cerrar el broche, todo esto con una lentitud que todos notaron. Blue se giro para encarar a Green de nuevo.

- Gracias a esto, mi venganza no será tan mala – indico Blue guiñándole un ojo a Green, antes de pasarlo y entrar de nuevo a la casa.

- Green sí que es listo – murmuro Gold a lo que todos asintieron.

Tras la entrega de regalos, el pequeño festejo en la casa de Blue concluyo. Una hora después, los padres de Blue se iban con rumbo a las islas Sevii a pasar algunas días ahí, dejando a su adorada hija y su casa en manos de Silver, quien les aseguro que cuando volvieran encontrarían tanto a Blue como a la casa completamente intactos. Conociendo a Blue, Silver solo rezaba porque pudiera cumplir la promesa. En punto de las dos, todo lo restante para la fiesta llego y mientras Silver y el resto de los chicos Dex Holder se encargaban de arreglarlo todo, Blue había decidido tomar a todas las chicas y llevarlas al piso superior para arreglarlas, hecho que no extraño a nadie. Lo que si extraño a todos, fue que Emerald también fuera llevado por Blue, casi a rastras y pidiendo ayuda.

- Probando, probando – hablo Gold por un micrófono que venía con el equipo de sonido. El DJ contratado para la fiesta lo miro extrañado. Era un hombre de unos veintitantos años completamente rasurado y con gafas de sol.

- Ese es mi trabajo – señalo el DJ.

- Lo sé, pero siempre quise hacer algo así – expreso Gold entregándole el micrófono al DJ, para después saltar de la tarima en la que estaba puesto el equipo de sonido al suelo y sentarse en éste, al lado de Red. El campeón de Kanto se entretenía en esos momentos hojeando los catálogos de canciones que llevaba el DJ – ¿Algo interesante? – inquirió Gold. Red se encogió de hombros y le paso uno de los catálogos a Gold, el cual lo tomo y comenzó a repetir la acción de su superior.

- Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero, ¿no ya escogieron tú y Blue la música para hoy? – inquirió Silver acercándose al dúo.

- Si, pero no hay nada de malo en escoger alguna canción de aquí – respondió Gold.

- A estas alturas ya deberías de hacer lo que yo hago con Red, no preguntar – hablo Green con un vaso en la mano.

- ¿Y eso? – pregunto Gold.

- Limonada – respondió Green.

- ¿De dónde la sacaste? – pregunto Gold. Green señalo al recién puesto mini bar. El lugar tenía un anaquel enorme lleno de botellas de todos los tamaños y colores, detrás de una larga barra, que iba de un costado al otro costado del jardín de Blue. Y detrás de la barra, se encontraban cinco hombres jóvenes comandados por uno de mayor edad, todos ellos preparando vasos, copas y botellas. El mini bar daba directo a la puerta de la casa que llevaba al jardín.

- ¡Genial! – festejo Gold haciendo el ademán para pararse.

- Olvídalo, no dan nada con alcohol hasta que yo dé la orden – lo detuvo Silver, desilusionando a Gold, quien continuo revisando el catalogo de música. En ese momento, Red se puso de pie y subió a la tarima, donde el DJ probaba que todo funcionara bien.

- ¿Podría ponerme esta canción, por favor? – pidió Red señalando una de las canciones del catalogo en sus manos.

- ¿Audífonos o bocinas? – inquirió el DJ.

- Audífonos – indico Red. El DJ le paso unos audífonos y mientras Red se los colocaba, el DJ buscaba la canción. Una vez encontrada le dio play, para que comenzara. Green, Gold y Silver miraban a Red como seguía la canción viendo la letra en el catalogo. Minutos después, Red se quito los audífonos y le sonrió al DJ - ¿Puede apartar esta canción y ponerla cuándo se lo pida?

- Es parte del trabajo, amigo – respondió el DJ con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Red bajo de la tarima sin dejar de sonreír y volvió a tomar su lugar en el suelo para continuar con su tarea de hojear el catalogo. Green, Gold y Silver se vieron entre si.

- ¡Hey, chicos! – los llamo una voz detrás de ellos. Todos voltearon para encontrarse con Blue asomada por la ventana de su cuarto - ¿Cómo va todo allá abajo?

- Ya todo está listo – anuncio Silver acercándose a la ventana.

- ¡Qué bien! – se alegro Blue. Al instante, Blue fue hecha a un lado por un Emerald furioso.

- ¡Voy a matarte, Gold! ¡Juro que lo hare! – amenazo Emerald. El pequeño Dex Holder tenía el cabello sin las toneladas de fijador que usaba, dejando ver su largo natural.

- Me lo agradecerás, ya lo veras – señalo Gold sin moverse del suelo y sin dejar de ver el catalogo de música. Emerald continuo lanzando maldiciones a su amigo, mientras era alejado de la ventana por Ruby.

- ¿Y ahora qué hiciste? – pregunto Red.

- Nada malo – respondió Gold pasando una hoja.

- Oigan – llamo su atención Blue – Como ya todo está listo por aquí, quiero que todos vayan a sus respectivas casas y se arreglen para la fiesta. Y no se les ocurra venir vestidos con su ropa de siempre porque lo pagaran.

Acto seguido, Blue cerro la ventana.

- Yo ya lo pagare, así que no veo por qué preocuparme – señalo Green tomando un trago de su limonada. Red, Gold y Silver lo voltearon a ver como si de un hombre condenado a muerte se tratara.

Horas después...

- Aquí en Kanto no son muy puntuales, ¿verdad? - señalo Ruby mirando la hora en su pokégear. El muchacho llevaba una playera de manga larga de botones color rojo y un pantalón de mezclilla color negro.

- Es una fiesta, las personas no son muy puntuales para las fiestas – indico Gold detrás de la barra del minibar analizando las botellas en el anaquel. Era una de las pocas veces que Gold no llevaba su característico gorro con googles, dejando ver su cabello, el cual ya estaba un poco largo. Iba vestido con una playera sin mangas blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla azul, junto con su inseparable chamarra roja.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? - pregunto Silver acercándose a los dos Dex Holders. Silver llevaba una vestimenta parecida a la de Ruby, solo que su ropa era enteramente negra.

- Solo veo que tienen – respondió Gold. Silver rodó los ojos.

- ¿Todavía no llega nadie? - pregunto Red entrando al lugar acompañado de Green, Daisy y Bill. Los últimos dos acababan de llegar esa misma tarde para asistir a la fiesta de Blue. El único cambio en la vestimenta de Red era la desaparición de su gorra y de su chaleco. Green, a pesar de lo dicho unas horas antes, llevaba puesta una playera de manga larga con botones de un color verde muy oscuro junto con un pantalón negro. Daisy llevaba un vestido verde claro muy corto y topless y el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo. Bill simplemente decidió ir vestido como siempre, con la excepción de un saco que combinaba perfectamente con el vestido de Daisy.

- Es una fiesta, la gente no llega temprano a las fiestas – repitió Gold subiéndose en la barra para después saltar al otro lado. En ese momento el pokégear de Ruby comenzó a sonar

- Bueno – respondió Ruby tomando la llamada – Ok, yo los reúno – y corto la comunicación – Muy bien, todos a la escalera.

- ¿Para? - pregunto Gold.

- Para ver a las chicas – anuncio Ruby. Gold salió en estampida al interior de la casa, siendo seguido por el resto. Ya que todos estuvieron enfrente de la escalera Ruby grito hacia el segundo piso – ¡Listo!

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Blue bajara las escaleras como si de una pasarela se tratara. La cumpleañera llevaba puesto un vestido color azul oscuro, topless, peligrosamente corto; zapatos de tacón que le aumentaban por lo memos cinco centímetros de altura, del mismo tono que su vestido; su largo cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta; los pendientes regalados por Ruby y Sapphire al igual que la medalla de Green relucían sobre ella.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? - pregunto Blue dando una vuelta.

- Te ves increíble, Blue – expreso Daisy encantada con el atuendo de la Dex Holder.

- Genial – dijo Red con una sonrisa.

- Te ves muy bien, Blue – hablo Silver. ¿Muy bien?, por Arceus, se veía increíble, asombrosa, hermosa, deslumbrante. Sin embargo, era incapaz de decir todo eso sin que su cara se pintara del mismo tono que su cabello.

- Espera un momento, aquí falta alguien – noto Blue volteando a ver a Gold, quien la miraba con una expresión estoica, muy parecida a la de Green - ¿No te gusto como me arregle, Gold?

- Pienso muchas cosas sobe ti ahora, Blue, pero ya recibí mi golpiza del día de parte de Silver – respondió Gold ganándose una mirada fría de parte de Silver - ¡No dije nada!

- ¿Y tú Green? - inquirió Blue acercándose al muchacho peligrosamente. Green no se movió ni un centímetro.

- No está mal – respondió Green.

- Con eso me conformo, por ahora – acepto Blue acercándose a la escalera - ¡Crys, tu turno!

Crys bajo la escalera tranquilamente. La chica llevaba puesto un vestido color morado con escote en forma de "V", cuyo largo llegaba a sus rodillas; sus zapatos tenían muy poco tacón; por primera vez desde que todos conocían a Crys, la chica tenía el cabello suelto y ondulado, mostrando que su cabello rebasaba un poco sus hombros.

- Vuelta - exigió Blue, a lo que Crys dio una vuelta algo sonrojada. - ¿Y bien?

- Impresionante – dijeron al unísono Red, Bill y Silver. En verdad era un shock ver a Crys sin su habitual ropa y bata de laboratorio.

- De haber sabido que se arreglarían tan bien, habría venido a que me arreglaran – expreso Daisy.

- Y me sigue faltando uno – señalo Blue – Gold... - se detuvo al ver la cara de Gold. Todos giraron para ver al nombrado. Gold tenía la boca abierta de par en par y sus ojos estaban fijos en Crys, lo cual hacía sonrojar a la muchacha. Silver le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza a Gold para regresarlo a la realidad.

- Linda – puntualizo Gold.

- ¿Solo linda? - inquirió Blue.

- Si, ¿qué más esperabas? - respondió Gold.

- Por tu cara esperábamos alguna de tus acostumbradas frases - dijo Silver.

- Le tengo mucho respeto a Crys como para dedicarle una de mis acostumbradas frases – indico Gold. Por alguna extraña razón, esto hizo sonrojar más a Crys quien se coloco al lado de Blue.

- ¡Bien, Yellow, sigues tú! - exclamo Blue.

- Eh, Yellow se encerró otra vez en el baño - informo Crys susurrándole en el oído.

- No puede ser – dijo Blue golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano – En fin, ¡Emerald, baja!

- ¡Olvídalo! ¡No voy a bajar vestido así! - exclamo Emerald desde el piso de arriba.

- ¡Oye, esa ropa es de primera calidad! – salto Ruby ofendido.

- ¡Sapphire, baja! - llamo Blue entendiendo que hacer bajar a Emerald era igual de imposible que sacar a Yellow del baño otra vez.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que Sapphire apareciera en la escalera, mas no iba sola, Emerald la acompañaba a su lado. Sapphire iba vestida con un vestido color celeste, topless, pegado hasta la cintura, donde comenzaba a ensancharse hasta llegar a sus rodillas; llevaba puestas unas zapatillas del mismo tono celeste y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo baja. Emerald por su parte presentaba un cambio mucho más radical: su cabello perdió la forma de media luna en la que acostumbraba estar peinado y ahora estaba suelto, lacio, cortado en capas, siendo la más larga a la altura de su barbilla y con las puntas peinadas hacia arriba; su ropa era parecida a la de Ruby, cambiando los colores de la playera por un verde esmeralda; pero sin duda, lo que más llamo la atención, fue la falta de las extensiones que solía usar como manos. Era un hecho que seguía utilizando las plataformas, pues rebasaba la estatura de Sapphire, sin embargo, ver el largo de sus brazos le indico a todos que en los últimos dos años el Dex Holder había crecido y bastante. De su pequeña estatura de cuando lo conocieron, ahora bien podía medir lo mismo o un poco más que Yellow.

- Los dos lucen muy bien – expreso Daisy.

- Si, son mi orgullo – señalo Ruby mirando a ambos como si fueran su obra maestra más grande.

- Esto sí es raro – dijo Red a lo que Green asintió.

- Yo solo tengo dos cosas que decir – hablo Gold – Sapphire... quiero bailar contigo esta noche. Rald... te ves genial.

- ¡Me veo horrible! - corrigió Emerald.

- ¿Estás insinuando que nuestro trabajo es horrible? - preguntaron Blue y Ruby mirando a Emerald asesinamente.

- No – negó Emerald nervioso.

- Me alegro – dijo Blue antes de subir por la escalera.

- ¿Y Yellow? - pregunto Red. Estaba ansioso de ver cómo estaba arreglada la pequeña Dex Holder.

- Se encerró en el baño en cuanto Blue bajo – informo Sapphire.

- ¿Por qué? - inquirió Red. Pero no necesito una respuesta.

Yellow bajaba por la escalera seguida de cerca por Blue. La mirada de la chica estaba plantada en el suelo y su cara presentaba un leve color rojo. Tenía puesto un vestido de tirantes color crema cuyo largo llegaba abajo de sus rodillas. Al igual que con Crys, Yellow llevaba por primera vez el cabello suelto, llegándole hasta la cintura. Sus características botas habían sido reemplazadas por unas zapatillas también color crema.

- Hermosa – expreso Red ganándose la atención de todos, incluso de Yellow. Lo imagino o acababa de escuchar a Red diciéndole hermosa. No, tal vez se equivoco – Te ves hermosa, Yellow – repitió con más énfasis acercándose a Yellow. La palabra hermosa era poco al tratar de describir a su amada Yellow. Sentía el inmenso impulso de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla en los labios, pero su sentido común le indicaba que ese no sería un inteligente movimiento en ese momento.

- Bueno, ya que todos estamos aquí, pues comencemos con la fiesta – hablo Blue para quitar la atención de Red y Yellow – Vamos, todos al jardín. - Fue cuestión de segundos para que ambos Dex Holder quedaran solos al pie de la escalera.

- No sabía que tu cabello era tan largo – admitió Red tomando un mechón del cabello de Yellow. El simple acto le erizo la piel a la chica.

- ¿Por qué no vamos afuera? - propuso Yellow sin agradarle el hecho de que los dejaran solos.

- Claro – acepto Red tomando de la mano a Yellow, para después comenzar a caminar hacia el exterior de la casa. Yellow, incapaz de hacer algún movimiento, simplemente siguió a Red.

* * *

En las siguientes tres horas el jardín de la casa de Blue se convirtió de un pacifico jardín a un centro de diversión jamás antes visto en Pueblo Paleta o sus alrededores. Las personas no paraban de llegar y era más que un hecho que la gran mayoría eran completos extraños. Bueno, no tan extraños, pues eran vecinos de Pueblo Paleta o personas venidas de Ciudad Verde. Red y Yellow estaban bastante entretenidos precisando si conocían o no a cada invitado que llegaba, mientras comían frituras de uno de los platos colocados a lo largo de la barra. Ambos estaban sentados a la barra, junto con Green, quien simplemente miraba a ambos platicar, hacer chistes o comentar sobre los invitados. Era bueno volver a ver a ese par como antes. Blue, estaba en ese justo momento bailando con Morty. Para estas alturas, Blue ya había bailado con la mitad de los invitados masculinos, incluidos Red, Gold, Ruby y Emerald. Green, quien por decisión propia permanecería en la barra toda la noche alternando entre limonada y refrescos, no había aceptado ninguna de las ya cinco invitaciones de Blue a bailar y Silver, se encontraba muy ocupado vigilando a quienes llegaban. Gold, Crys, Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald, bailaban al centro de la pista en grupo, exceptuando los momentos en que Gold los dejaba para ir detrás de cuanta mujer hermosa pasara a su lado.

- Oye, Green, ¿piensas quedarte aquí toda la noche? - pregunto Yellow antes de tomar un trago de su refresco.

- No pienso ponerme en charola de plata para Blue – respondió Green dejando su vaso vacio en la barra – Otra limonada, por favor – le pidió al encargado. Éste asintió y tomo el vaso.

- No crees que estás exagerando – señalo Red.

- Debo de confesar algo – hablo una voz enfrente de los tres. El trío volteo para ver que se trataba de Jake. El muchacho llevaba su acostumbrada playera de manga larga, pero su pantalón no era de mezclilla y era de un color negro. - Antes de hoy no creía en los ángeles, pero, después de hoy, será un poco difícil refutar su existencia teniendo a uno tan cerca. Te ves bellísima, Yellow.

- Gracias, Jake – agradeció Yellow bajando la mirada con la cara completamente roja. Red sintió su sangre hervir.

- Vaya, Jake, creo que por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo – dijo Red tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible – Yo también creo que Yellow se ve hermosa hoy.

- Interesante, al parecer ya estás usando el cerebro – hablo Jake en el mismo tono tranquilo. Red entrecerró los ojos.

- ¡Jake! - grito una voz detrás del muchacho. Todos voltearon a ver al grupo de amigos de Jake, quienes le hacían señas para que fuera con ellos.

- Esto es para ti – mostró Jake una hermosa flor amarilla ofreciéndosela a Yellow. Yellow alargo la mano para tomarla, pero Jake la alejo de ella. El muchacho partió el tallo de la flor para dejarlo más corto y a continuación puso la flor detrás de la oreja de Yellow, haciendo parecer que Yellow llevaba un broche en el cabello en forma de flor – Ahí queda mucho mejor. Nos vemos luego, preciosa.

Y sin decir nada más, Jake fue donde sus amigos, dejando a una Yellow totalmente sonrojada y a un Red también sonrojado, pero de coraje. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de ese modo a Yellow? Realmente deseaba golpearlo, pero su sentido común lo detuvo una vez más. Golpear a Jake sería una estupidez, comenzando por el hecho de que era amigo de Yellow. El jamás haría algo que lastimara a Yellow directa o indirectamente. Volteo a ver a la chica, quien estaba muy ocupada tratando de controlar su propio nerviosismo ante las palabras de Jake. Tal vez él no era un romántico como Jake, ni era bueno en los temas del amor, pero tenía un as bajo la manga, algo que Jake hasta ahora no había hecho.

- Ahora regreso – hablo Red antes de desaparecer del lugar. Justo en ese momento llegaba Blue con una inmensa sonrisa en la cara.

- Linda flor, ¿Jake? - pregunto Blue mirando la flor en la cabeza de Yellow. Yellow asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. - Ese chico nunca pierde oportunidad, eh. - volteo a ver a uno de los encargados del bar - ¿Me da un margarita?

- Por su puesto, señorita – asintió el joven antes de comenzar a preparar la bebida.

- ¿Un margarita? Ni siquiera sabes qué es un margarita – comento Green.

- Lo sé, pero Eusine estaba tomando uno y quiero probarlo – admitió Blue, para después mirar con ojos traviesos a Green - ¿Y ya vas a bailar conmigo?

- Una vez más te diré que no – negó Green tajantemente.

- Por favor, Green, no puedes pasar toda la noche aquí sentado – indico Blue exasperada.

- Puedo y lo hare – concluyo Green – Además no seré el único, Red y Yellow también pasaran toda la noche aquí.

- Red ya bailo conmigo hace rato y a Yellow ahorita me la llevo para bailar – corrigió Blue tomando de la mano a Yellow. La pequeña se sintió palidecer. ¿Bailar? Ella no sabía bailar.

- Lo lamento, Blue, pero Yellow va a bailar conmigo – dijo Red apareciendo de nuevo y llamando la atención de todos. Yellow tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no terminar en el suelo desmayada del shock - ¿Bailamos? - invito Red. Yellow miro al chico, quien le ofrecía su mano y le sonreía como solo Red sabía hacerlo.

- Pero no sé bailar – comento Yellow nerviosa.

- Ni yo – señalo Red sin dejar de sonreír – Así que seremos dos personas que no saben bailar bailando – Yellow sintió como Blue soltaba su mano y le daba un pequeño empujoncito para acercarla a Red.

- Está bien – acepto Yellow incapaz de encontrar alguna excusa buena. Era un hecho, cuando Red estaba cerca, su cerebro tenía problemas para funcionar correctamente.

- Vamos – dijo Red tomando de la mano a Yellow y llevándola a la pista de baile, con la mirada de Blue y Green sobre ellos.

- El amor es tan lindo – hablo Blue sonriente. Green rodo los ojos.

- Su margarita, señorita – le ofreció una copa el encargado.

- Gracias – agradeció Blue tomando la copa entre sus dedos. Miro una vez más a Green - ¿Entonces?

- No – negó Green acomodándose en su asiento.

- Aburrido – lo nombro Blue antes de irse, con su margarita en mano.

* * *

Yellow llego a la pista de baile, lugar que no tenía pensado tocar en toda la noche, tomada de la mano de Red. Noto como la música que se estaba tocando en esos momentos se detenía y cambiaba por una un poco más suave. Red se detuvo y la volteo a ver. Puso sus manos en su cintura y Yellow por inercia puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Red.

- Escucha la canción – pidió Red, antes de comenzar a balancearse de derecha a izquierda, el paso de baile más sencillo de la historia. Yellow asintió, dejándose llevar por Red y puso toda su atención en la canción que resonaba en todo el jardín y sus alrededores.

_Look at the stars  
look how they shine for you  
and everything you do  
yeah, they were all yellow  
I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
and all the things you do  
and it was called yellow  
So then I took my turn  
oh, what a thing to have done  
and it was all yellow_

Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para ver a Red. La realidad era que sabía, aunque no muy bien, ingles. Blue le había enseñado. Jamás había escuchado esa canción en su vida, pero después de escuchar tantas veces su nombre en ella supuso que esa era la razón por la que Red le pidió que la escuchara, por lo cual decidió seguir la petición del chico.

_your skin  
oh yeah, your skin and bones  
turn into something beautiful  
and you know  
you know I love you so  
you know I love you so_

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Levanto la mirada encontrándose con los rojos ojos de Red. El muchacho le regresaba una mirada extraña para ella, una mirada llena de un sentimiento que nunca había visto reflejado en los ojos de Red. Acaso… no, de seguro solo eran imaginaciones suyas. Una vez más estaba viendo solo lo que su mente quería ver.

_I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
oh, what a thing to do  
'cos you were all yellow  
I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
oh, what a thing to do  
and it was all yellow_

O tal vez no, tal vez su mente no jugaba con ella, tal vez la mirada de Red, la canción, la forma tan dulce como la abrazaba en este momento o en cualquier otro, sus besos en la frente y el beso que le dio en la mejilla un par de días atrás. Tal vez, Blue no estaba equivocada. Red la trataba como a ninguno otro de sus amigos, se preocupaba por ella como ninguno otro. Cabía la posibilidad de que en verdad no fuera una simple amiga para su amado Red.

_and your skin  
oh yeah, your skin and bones  
turn into something beautiful  
and you know  
for you I bleed myself dry  
for you I bleed myself dry_

No, no era un hombre romántico. En definitiva no servía para esas cosas del amor, pero, en cuanto leyó la letra de esa canción, no pudo evitar pensar en Yellow, no pudo evitar pensar que esa canción era capaz de decir todo lo que él era incapaz de poner en palabras lógicas. Solo esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que Yellow se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Si no, no tendría otra opción que ser más radical.

_it's true  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine_

look at the stars  
look how they shine for you  
and all the things that you do

Ambos se quedaron viendo, sumergidos cada uno en los ojos del otro. Ni siquiera les importo que la canción hubiera terminado y ahora la canción en turno fuera mucho más movida. Lo único que les importaba a los dos era la persona enfrente de ellos.

- ¿Te gusto? – pregunto Red.

- Si – asintió Yellow sonrojándose y bajando la mirada al suelo. Estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para apostar que en ese momento su cuerpo temblaba. Por suerte no era así, sin embargo, su cara estaba tan roja que Red comprendió que era mejor cambiar el tema antes de que le sucediera algo a Yellow.

- ¿Seguimos bailando? – inquirió Red soltándola a lo que Yellow asintió, también quitando sus manos de los hombros del muchacho.

- ¡Red! – lo llamo una voz detrás de él. Ambos voltearon para ver a Brock acompañado de Erika. Brock iba vestido como siempre, mientras Erika llevaba un increíble kimono color rosa. En cuanto llegaron a donde estaban ellos, Brock saludo - ¡Hola! Se ve que la fiesta está muy animada.

- ¿Cómo han estado? - pregunto Red un tanto molesto por ser interrumpido.

- De maravilla – respondió Erika, cuya mirada pasaba de Red a Yellow.

- Yellow, hace mucho que no nos veíamos – dijo Brock - ¿Cómo está Gravvy?

- Muy bien, como siempre – respondió Yellow con una gran sonrisa. A diferencia de Red ella no se sentía interrumpida.

- ¿Y Misty? - pregunto Red al notar la falta de la entrenadora de pokémon de agua – Pensé que vendría con ustedes - La simple pregunta provoco un vacio en el estomago de Yellow. Era lógico que preguntara por Misty, al fin y al cabo, aunque terminaran su noviazgo, de seguro seguían siendo amigos.

- Misty tuvo algunos problemas en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, nada que no se pueda arreglar – mintió Erika. La verdad era que Misty se había negado a ir por el simple hecho de que la chica no quería ver a Red y a Yellow toda la noche juntos como una feliz pareja.

- Que lastima – dijo Red. "Que lastima" repitió Yellow en su mente. El muchacho esperaba ver a Misty ahí.

- Bueno, iremos a felicitar a la cumpleañera – anuncio Erika.

- A todo esto, ¿dónde está Blue? - pregunto Brock tratando de encontrar a la Dex Holder con la mirada.

- La última vez que la vimos estaba tratando de sacar a bailar a Green, otra vez – informo Red.

- Venimos de saludar a Green y Blue no estaba con él, así que habrá que buscarla – dijo Erika – Bueno, nos vemos más tarde.

- Voy al baño – anuncio Yellow en cuanto Erika y Brock se fueron. Red, tomado por sorpresa, no reacciono lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerla. Suspiro y emprendió el camino hacia donde se encontraba Green en la barra.

* * *

En la planta baja de la casa existía un baño, al igual que en el primer piso. Sin embargo, por razones de seguridad, Silver había clausurado la entrada al primer piso, es decir, las escaleras, con dos soldados del Equipo Rocket, cada uno parado a cada lado de la escalera. A Blue no le había hecho mucha gracia esto, pero no pudo negarse ante el argumento de Silver de que todo era por su seguridad. Lo único bueno de eso, era que los soldados tenían la orden de dejar pasar a cualquiera de los Dex Holder. Yellow atravesó la vigilancia en la escalera y subió al siguiente piso, solo para encerrarse en el baño, cuarto que era contiguo a las escaleras. Se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus piernas. Era una tonta, una gran tonta. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió pensar por un momento que Red sentiría por ella algo más que amistad? ¿Cómo pudo ocurrírsele que la canción, la mirada, el abrazo, los besos significaban algo más? Era una tonta, una ilusa, por caer de nuevo en el mismo hoyo. Red estaba enamorado de Misty, esa era la verdad. No importaba que no fueran novios en ese momento; hace un mes lo eran y con seguridad en cualquier momento lo volverían a ser. Debía de dejar de hacerse ilusiones, debía de dejar de ver cosas donde no existía nada, debía arrancarse a Red del corazón. Se quedo sentada ahí recordando la canción, recordando a Red tomándola de la cintura, mirándola a los ojos, como si ella fuera todo su mundo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil pasar un minuto sin pensar en Red? Oyó como alguien tocaba la puerta del baño.

- Yellow, ¿estás ahí? – pregunto la voz de Red del otro lado de la puerta. Yellow levanto la mirada nerviosa. Con seguridad llevaba mucho tiempo encerrada ahí como para que Red decidiera ir por ella.

- Si – respondió Yellow en un tono audible.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto el muchacho. La preocupación era notable en su voz, aunque lo más seguro era que ella lo estuviera imaginando.

- Si, ¿por qué? – regreso la pregunta Yellow.

- Es que te tardaste mucho y me preocupe, eso es todo – respondió Red – Te espero con Green.

Y después de esas últimas palabras, escucho alejarse los pasos de Red. Se puso de pie y se vio en el espejo colocado arriba del lavabo. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas mojadas. No podía precisar el momento exacto en que comenzó a llorar. Se limpio rápidamente la cara y salió del baño. Lo último que quería era a un Red preguntando porque lloraba. Bajo las escaleras y una vez más salió al jardín, donde la fiesta continuaba. Dirigió su mirada hacia Red y Green, ambos sentados a la barra, platicando. Lanzo un suspiro y camino hacia ellos.

- Que bueno que ya regresaste – se alegro Red en cuanto la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Sin embargo, esa felicidad se opaco al notar la tristeza en la mirada de Yellow, esa misma tristeza con que lo veía desde hace un tiempo, la misma tristeza que pensaba haber eliminado en los últimos días. ¿Acaso hizo algo mal? ¿Hizo algo que entristeciera a Yellow?

- Vaya, parece que esta noche nuestras mentes están sincronizadas – señalo una voz burlona a su lado. Los tres voltearon a ver a Jake. Red rodo los ojos exasperado – Yo estaba a punto de decir lo mismo – le ofreció su mano a Yellow - ¿Me concede esta pieza, hermosa señorita?

- Está bien – acepto Yellow, agradecida porque Jake llegara en el momento preciso. Ya no quería estar cerca de Red, eso solo la hacía sufrir y no cabía duda en ello. En cambio, con Jake era diferente. No importaba lo que hiciera Jake, siempre la hacía sonreír y sentir feliz. Tomo la mano de Jake y ambos fueron a la pista de baile, ante la mirada de Red y Green. Green volteo a ver a su amigo. Red miraba con furia a Yellow y Jake, además de que sus manos estaban cerradas en forma de puños. ¿Celos?

- Voy al baño – anuncio Red antes de dirigirse al interior de la casa. Green lo siguió con la mirada estoicamente como ya era costumbre en él.

- Me da un Martini, por favor – pidió una voz llamando su atención. Al lado de él se encontraba Blue mirándolo con diversión, una vez más.

- ¿Martini? – inquirió Green.

- El Presidente de la Asociación Pokémon tiene uno y quise probarlo – respondió Blue, para después sentarse al lado del muchacho.

- ¿Ya te cansaste? – pregunto Green.

- Algo, pero no pienso detenerme hasta que amanezca – indico Blue – Además estoy buscando a Silver. No se va a salvar de bailar conmigo si eso tiene planeado.

- Su Martini – le dijo el encargado dejando una copa en la mesa.

- Si sigues así te vas a emborrachar – advirtió Green – Pensándolo mejor, sigue, verte borracha sería muy divertido.

- Que gracioso – dijo Blue tomando un trago de su bebida - ¿Y Red y Yellow?

- Yellow con Jake y Red en el baño – informo Green.

- Por un momento pensé que Red y Yellow pasarían toda la noche juntos, después de la canción que le dedico – hablo Blue desilusionada.

- ¿Canción? – inquirió Green sin entender.

- ¿No viste? Cuando bailaron, Red le pidió al DJ que pusiera "Yellow" de Coldplay – respondió Blue – Casi me da un ataque. Se veían como dos tortolitos enamora…

Acto seguido, Blue dejo caer la copa en su mano al suelo. Por suerte la copa no se rompió, pero si dejo todo su contenido sobre el pasto del jardín. Green, sin comprender porque la acción de Blue, busco con la mirada lo que llamaba la atención de la chica. No supo como su vaso no tuvo la misma suerte que la copa de Blue. En la pista de baile, llamando la atención de todos quienes los conocían, Yellow y Jake tenían sus labios unidos en un beso.

***** Minutos antes *****

Llegaron a la pista de baile y Jake comenzó a bailar. Él era adicto a las fiestas, a diferencia de Red y de ella. A él si le gustaba el bullicio de la gente. Si Red era muy diferente a ella, Jake era diametralmente opuesto. ¿Cómo un chico como Jake se enamoro de una chica como ella? No podía explicárselo. Jake la tomo de las manos

- Déjate ir – le dijo Jake en su mismo tono seductor.

- No sé bailar – señalo Yellow.

- Bailar no es gran ciencia y mucho menos en una fiesta – indico Jake – Lo único que debes de hacer es moverte de un lado al otro, saltar, girar, etc. Anda, solo suéltate – Yellow hizo caso y comenzó a balancearse de un lado al otro. Jake sonrió – Sé que ya lo dije, pero repetirlo no hace daño. Hoy luces hermosa.

- Gracias – agradeció Yellow sintiéndose sonrojar.

Jake era por sobre todas las cosas, muy listo. Su madre, cada vez que la veía, siempre le repetía que debía de aprovechar todas y cada una de las oportunidades que la vida le diera y él seguía esa filosofía como línea de vida. Sus abuelos, con quienes vivía desde niño, siempre lo instaban a arriesgarse por todo lo que quería y él siempre lo hacía. No estaba acostumbrado a perder, es más, no recordaba alguna vez no haber conseguido algo que se propusiera. Y eso se aplicaba en cada aspecto de su vida. Por eso, minutos atrás, cuando vio a Yellow y a Red bailando, sintió por primera vez algo parecido a la derrota. No podía negarlo, y mucho menos después de leer un poco los pensamientos de Red: el campeón de Kanto al fin se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Yellow y pensaba decírselo a la pequeña Dex Holder. Y no solo eso, tenía la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. Sin embargo, cuando, en lugar de ver a los dos Dex Holders confesándose su profundo amor, vio a los líderes de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada y Ciudad Azulona acercarse a los dos, y después de un rato de platica, ellos se fueron y Yellow huyó, Jake sintió alivio. Red había tenido una oportunidad de oro, no, no solo una, tuvo miles de oportunidades y no aprovecho ninguna. Él no era Red, él no dejaría pasar la única, probablemente la última, oportunidad que tendría de conquistar a Yellow.

- Oye, Yellow – la llamo Jake parando de bailar, ganándose la mirada de Yellow - ¿Ya te he dicho que me gustas?

- Si – asintió Yellow bajando la mirada.

- Eso es bueno, porque así no se verá tan raro lo que voy a hacer – dijo Jake. Yellow levanto la mirada extrañada.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto Yellow.

- Esto y espero no te enojes, si te enojas eres libre de golpearme – respondió Jake.

Jake se agacho y unió sus labios con los de Yellow. La chica, completamente en estado de shock, tardo en procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, mas, cuando su mente logro comprender que Jake la besaba en los labios, no supo qué hacer. Era su primer beso, lo cual convertía todo esto en un conjunto de sensaciones ajenas a ella. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que sentía, mucho menos si le gustaba o no la sensación de los labios de Jake sobre los suyos. De repente y sin saber porque, comenzó a corresponder el beso.

* * *

Se quedo estático, viendo la escena enfrente de él. Su pecho le dolía como si alguien acabara de atravesarlo con un puñal. Sus puños estaban cerrados con tanta fuerza que sus uñas no tardarían en atravesar su piel. Su corazón le exigía correr y separar a Yellow y Jake, darle una paliza a Jake y dejarle muy en claro que Yellow era suya, suya y de nadie más. Sin embargo, al ver que Yellow correspondía al beso, al ver que la pequeña Dex Holder no hacía ni el intento de separarse de Jake, cayó en cuenta de algo: No importaba si él amaba a Yellow con todo su corazón si ella no sentía lo mismo por él. Se dio la media vuelta y camino a la entrada de la casa, para después salir de ésta.

* * *

Jake rompió el beso y miro a Yellow, a la espera, por lo menos, de una bofetada. Claro, también estaba listo para salir corriendo en caso de que Yellow decidiera lanzar a sus pokémon en contra de él, pero esperaba no llegar a ese extremo. Yellow miraba a Jake con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto Yellow aún sin comprender las motivaciones del chico.

- Me gustas, cuando a alguien le gusta otra persona normalmente la besa – explico Jake – Eres libre de golpearme o lo que tú quieras.

- No voy a golpearte – indico Yellow – No tengo por qué hacerlo – se sonrojo –, además no estuvo tan mal.

- Perdón, pero yo beso muy bien así que ese "no estuvo tan mal" es un insulto para mí – indico Jake seductoramente.

- Eres un tonto – dijo Yellow riendo.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – propuso Jake, sorprendiendo una vez más a Yellow. La chica miro los ojos de Jake, encontrando no solo su mirada de autosuficiencia, sino también sinceridad. En verdad le estaba pidiendo ser su novia. ¿Quería ser su novia? Durante todos estos años, sus sueños e ilusiones amorosas fueron protagonizados por Red. Era difícil imaginarse con alguien más. Sin embargo, Red era un imposible, un amor platónico. Jake era una realidad, alguien alcanzable, alguien que la quería más que como amiga. ¿Quería ser su novia? Jake tenía todo a su favor, no solo era un gran entrenador, también era una gran persona. La quería y se preocupaba por ella. Siempre buscaba la forma de hacerla sonreír y cada una de sus palabras era medicina para su alma.

- Si – asintió Yellow con seguridad sonrojada. Jake se sorprendió, no se esperaba un sí, mas, si esa era la decisión de Yellow, no podía hacer otra cosa más que festejarla.

- Genial – se alegro Jake antes de juntar una vez más sus labios con los de Yellow, esta vez en un beso más corto – Ahora si, a bailar – y continuo bailando, como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Green y Blue aún no salían de la sorpresa. Y es que era difícil no sorprenderse al ver a Yellow besando a Jake o a quien fuera.

- ¿Y esas caras? – pregunto una voz, llamando la atención de Blue y Green. Era Silver.

- A ti te buscaba – salto Blue poniéndose de pie. Tomo del brazo a Silver y lo arrastro a la pista del baile, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas del pelirrojo. Green se agacho para recoger la copa de Blue en el suelo, sintiendo lastima por Silver.

* * *

- Blue, sabes que no me gusta bailar – dijo Silver una vez que Blue lo soltó del brazo.

- Oh, vamos, ¿te vas a quedar toda la noche sentado como el amargado de Green? – inquirió Blue comenzando a bailar.

- Ese era mi plan – respondió Silver cruzándose de brazos.

- Pues, cambio de planes – hablo Blue y poniendo sus cara de niña buena añadió – Anda, hazlo por mí, Silver.

- Algún día tus chantajes dejaran de servir – señalo Silver volteando a ver a otro lado. Era incapaz de decirle no a Blue.

- Y hasta ese día, seguiré usándolos con gusto – anuncio Blue abrazando al muchacho del cuello. Por suerte Silver tenía un gran control de sus emociones, de lo contrario, su cara ya estaría de un color rojo intenso en ese momento.

* * *

- ¿Quiere algo más, señor? – le pregunto el encargado del bar en cuanto dejo su vaso vacio en la barra.

- Por ahora no – negó Green levantándose de su asiento.

Camino al interior de la casa y se acerco a la puerta del baño, la cual toco tres veces. Al no recibir respuesta, decidió subir al siguiente piso, para revisar el baño de arriba. Ahí tampoco estaba. Fue entonces que comenzó a preocuparse. Ya casi se cumplía media hora desde que Red anunciara su ida a baño y ya era hora que el muchacho no aparecía. Reviso cada uno de los cuartos de la casa, sin tener éxito. ¿En dónde estaría Red? Bajo de nuevo las escaleras y salió de la casa de Blue. Recorrió algunos metros hasta llegar a la casa de Red. De seguro estaría ahí, tomando un descanso del ruido característico de una fiesta, aunque escapar del ruido provocado por la fiesta de Blue era prácticamente imposible. Podía apostar que la música se oía hasta Ciudad Verde. Se acerco a la puerta y antes de tocar se detuvo. Pegado en la puerta se vislumbraba un pequeño papel. Green lo tomo entre sus manos y leyó su contenido, escrito con la caligrafía de Red.

_Me voy a entrenar por un tiempo. Lamento no quedarme a tu fiesta Blue. No me busquen._

_Red_

Releyó las palabras de Red sin entender absolutamente nada. No era propio de Red desaparecerse así, de la noche a la mañana, y mucho menos durante un evento importante, como lo era la fiesta de Blue. Algo aquí no estaba bien. Y entonces, lo comprendió. Los cambios de humor de Red, su cercanía a Yellow, su desagrado a Jake, sus palabras de hace unos días. Blue tenía razón, siempre la tuvo. Red y Yellow estaban enamorados uno del otro. Con seguridad, Red vio a Yellow y Jake besándose y ese simple hecho lo hizo tomar la decisión de irse. No podía culparlo, nadie es capaz de soportar ver a la persona que ama besando a otro, aunque, si él fuera Red, habría reaccionado de otra manera. Metió el papel en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y emprendió su camino de regreso a la fiesta. Sorprendentemente, se encontró con Blue y Silver sentados a la barra platicando.

- ¿A dónde fuiste? Acaso pensabas irte de mi fiesta – le recrimino Blue, no bien se hubiera sentado en su lugar de antes.

- No, aunque no es mala idea – hablo Green sacando el papel de su bolsillo, entregándoselo a Blue – Fui a buscar a Red – volteo a ver al mesero mientras Blue y Silver revisaban la nota dejada por Red – Otro refresco, por favor.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamo Blue - ¡¿Cómo se atreve a irse en medio de mi fiesta? – Green simplemente se encogió de brazos. Blue lanzo un resoplido – En fin, él se lo pierde. Vamos, Silver.

- Dijiste un baile – señalo Silver sin intenciones de moverse de su lugar.

- Por favor – pidió Blue usando de nuevo su cara de niña buena. Silver rodo los ojos y se puso de pie ofreciéndole su mano a Blue. La chica salto de su asiento, tomo la mano de Silver y una vez más lo arrastro a la pista de baile.

- Su refresco, señor – le indico el mesero ofreciéndole un vaso de refresco.

- Gracias – agradeció Green tomando el vaso con una mano.

* * *

Tomo entre sus dedos su copa llena de vino. La puso enfrente de ella, a la altura de su nariz, inhalando profundamente. Amaba el olor del vino y aún más tomarlo. Era una de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba con un deleite casi sagrado. Se acomodo en su lugar mientras tomaba un trago de su vino. Al mismo tiempo, su mirada recorría, como si de un halcón se tratara, la fiesta que sucedía debajo de ella. Se encontraba en una pequeña terraza, el punto más alto de la casa de Blue, vigilando. Esa era su orden del día, vigilar a una bola de adolescentes problemáticos.

- Y como siempre, vigilando desde las sombras – hablo una voz detrás de ella. No necesito voltearse, conocía de memoria esa voz, como también reconocía el tono de burla en ella.

- Es mi trabajo, que se le va a hacer – señalo Sird dejando su copa de vino en una mesa al lado de su silla. Al lado de la mesa, se encontraba colocada otra silla, en la cual se sentó su interlocutor.

- Así que te pasaste al bando de los buenos, eh, Sird – remarco Koga con una sonrisa burlona, mirando a la mujer a su lado.

- Yo no he hecho tal cosa – negó Sird sin mirar a Koga.

- Seguir las órdenes de un Dex Holder se considera pasarse al bando de los buenos – puntualizo Koga.

- Cállate, Elite Cuatro – soltó Sird, lo cual provoco una carcajada de parte de Koga.

- Y no me arrepiento, es bastante divertido ser parte de la Elite Cuatro – admitió Koga.

- ¿Esa es tu hija? – pregunto Sird señalando hacia abajo, exactamente a un punto en la barra en donde estaban Janine, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Fucsia, junto con Falkner, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Violeta.

- Si – asintió Koga con una sonrisa.

- Ya pasó el tiempo, la última vez que la vi tenía un año – hablo Sird – Ahora es una mujercita que disfruta la compañía de las aves.

- Ni me lo recuerdes – dijo Koga con disgusto – No me agrada para nada esa relación, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

- Matar al muchacho siempre es una opción – propuso Sird.

- Ya deje esos métodos, aunque podría considerarlo – expreso Koga tomando la botella de vino sobre la mesa, para después servirse en su copa – Supe lo que paso con Orm – Sird sintió un vacio en el estomago ante la mención de su viejo amigo. Ella y Orm eran inseparables desde el momento en que Madame Boss decidiera darles, a la corta edad de quince años, el título de las Bestias del Equipo Rocket. Su muerte le dolía, mas, demostrar emociones era un lujo que ella nunca se permitía, así fuera ante alguien como Koga, que también era uno de sus más fieles amigos. Para todos era la fría e inhumana Sird, incapaz de sentir cualquier sentimiento o emoción.

- De todas las muertes ridículas posibles, la suya se gana el premio – se burlo Sird.

- No lo creo – negó Koga – Te acuerdas de la muerte de Daco. Esa si fue ridícula.

- Cierto, me había olvidado de esa – apoyo Sird antes de echarse a reír junto con Koga. Burlarse de la desgracia ajena, esa era una característica que todos los miembros del Equipo Rocket, aún estando retirados, compartían.

- Realmente me sorprende verte aquí – admitió Koga al terminar de reír – Todos creíamos que en cuanto muriera Giovanni, tú serías la primera en presentar tu renuncia – tomo un trago de su vino – Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que Giovanni te dio el suficiente dinero para que pudieras vivir el resto de tu vida sin mover un dedo, sentada en una hamaca en cualquier parte del mundo. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué sigues las órdenes de un adolescente de quince años que además es un Dex Holder?

- Tengo un plan – explico Sird – Me ganare la confianza de Silver, lo matare y me quedare con todo – tomo un trago de su vino - Sird, la jefa del Equipo Rocket. Suena bien, ¿no?

- Muy bien – acepto Koga divertido – Solo no te olvides de los amigos.

- Por supuesto que no, tú ya tienes tu lugar asegurado – indico Sird. En cuestión de segundos, los dos se echaron a reír una vez más. Hacer bromas en plena conversación, bromas que cualquiera tomaría como verdaderas sino conoce bien a Sird, era una de las características de la última Bestia del Equipo Rocket. A Koga le costó años diferenciar la verdad de la mentira en las palabras de Sird. Y es que la mujer podía mentir con tal seguridad, que era imposible saber si era verdad o mentira. Esa era una de las razones por las que Madame Boss le tomo cariño desde niña y la hizo una de sus favoritas. Giovanni haría lo mismo en su tiempo.

- En pocas palabras, estás aquí para cuidar a tu hijo – soltó Koga, desapareciendo cualquier expresión de la cara de Sird – Los hijos siempre son una buena razón para pasarse al lado de los buenos – Sird no dijo nada, simplemente continuo bebiendo su vino – Si es así, deberías de preocuparte por todos los generales que renunciaron.

- Son una bola de patéticos inútiles – hablo Sird – No veo por qué preocuparme por ellos.

- Serán patéticos e inútiles separados, pero si se juntan, podrían ser peligrosos, Sird – señalo Koga – Escuche rumores de que Archer está reuniendo a algunos generales.

- Archer es un idiota, además de cobarde – indico Sird – Le faltaría iniciativa y pantalones para conseguir algo.

- También escuche que ya cuenta con el apoyo de Ariana – informo Koga. Sird sintió revolvérsele el estomago. Odiaba a Ariana; su simple nombre le causaba malestar – Tú sabes muy bien lo peligroso que eso podría ser, en especial para Silver.

- Koga, tú nunca dejas de ser un exagerado – dijo Sird quitándole importancia a las palabras de Koga.

- No es exageración, es prevención – señalo Koga acomodándose en su asiento. Miro su copa y la alzo, acercándosela a Sird - ¿Un brindis?

- ¿Por? – pregunto Sird chocando suavemente su copa con la de Koga.

- Por nuestros hijos – respondió Koga causando una sonrisa de burla en Sird. Ambos tomaron un trago de vino. Koga volvió a acercar su copa a la de Sird y ella una vez más choco la suya con la de él – Por Orm – dijo Koga, para después tomar un trago de su vino cada uno, y por última vez unir sus copas, para un último brindis. Era una tradición entre ellos. Siempre que brindaban, era por tres cosas diferentes, aunque fueran simples estupideces – Por Giovanni – Sird lanzo una carcajada, antes de llevar su copa a sus labios y tomar el último trago de vino.

* * *

- ¿Pero quién está aquí? - pregunto Gold asustándola. Se encontraba sentada a la barra tomando un poco de refresco. Giro un poco para ver de frente al muchacho, quien se sentó al lado de ella. - ¿Descansando, chica seria?

- Tengo un nombre, Gold – señalo Crys rodando los ojos.

- ¿Y el trío raro? - inquirió Gold buscando con la mirada a los Dex Holder de Hoenn

- Siguen bailando, pareciera que no se cansan – informo Crys.

- Es una fiesta Crys, cansarse no es una opción y menos antes de las doce – indico Gold. Acto seguido, se puso de pie. - ¿Qué dices, chica seria? ¿Bailamos? - Crys estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el refresco.

- ¿Ya te rechazaron todas las chicas lindas? - aventuro Crys.

- No, aún no – respondió Gold.

- Está bien – acepto Crys. Lo peor que podría pasar es que la dejara en medio de la pista de baile sola, para después salir en persecución de alguna hermosa chica.

- Voy a enseñarte a bailar, chica seria – dijo Gold tomando de la mano a Crys para llevarla a la pista de baile. Crys sonrió. Una vez en la pista, Gold comenzó a bailar. Crys lo siguió enseguida. No tardo en notar que la mirada de Gold estaba estática sobre ella – Hoy te ves muy bien, Crys - Al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Si tú lo dices – dijo Crys tratándole de quitar importancia a las palabras de Gold. Para el criador era tan fácil decirle a una chica que se veía bien.

- Y lo digo en serio, aunque aún no sé si me agradan más tus colitas o tu pelo suelto – hablo Gold. Crys se sorprendió ante esas palabras – No importa, de todos modos te ves bien.

- Pues tú también te ves bien hoy – admitió Crys.

- Tú crees, yo extraño mi gorra – expreso Gold.

- Yo creo que te ves mejor sin gorra – hablo Crys, para después sonrojarse por completo al darse cuenta de que acababa de decir sus pensamientos en voz alta.

- Si tú lo dices – repitió Gold las palabras de Crys. Justo en ese momento, la música cambio a una más lenta. Gold se acerco a Crys y puso sus manos sobre su cintura.

- No me digas que también sabes bailar canciones lentas - se burlo Crys poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Gold, evitando pensar en que las manos de Gold estaban en su cintura. No recordaba jamás haber estado tan cerca del muchacho.

- Yo sé bailar de todo, Crys – aseguro Gold con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia – Si quieres te puedo dar clases a domicilio.

- No, gracias, tengo mejores cosas en las que gastar mi dinero – negó Crys sonriendo. Tampoco recordaba haber pasado tanto tiempo junto con Gold sin que alguno de los dos comenzara una batalla verbal.

- ¿Y cuando dije que te iba a cobrar? - murmuro Gold acercándose al oído de Crys, hecho que erizo la piel de la Dex Holder.

- Aún así, tengo mejores cosas en las que gastar mi tiempo – señalo Crys tratando con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse tranquila.

- Adicta al trabajo – murmuro Gold lo suficientemente audible para Crys.

- ¡No soy adicta al trabajo! - exclamo Crys alejándose un poco de Gold.

- Vamos, no podrías vivir un día sin hacer absolutamente nada – señalo Gold divertido.

- Por supuesto que sí – contradijo Crys.

- Deberíamos de apostarlo, ¿no? - propuso Gold acercando su cara peligrosamente a la de Crys.

- De ninguna manera, apostar contigo sería un error – puntualizo Crys.

- Entonces admites que no podrías vivir un día sin mover un solo dedo - soltó Gold triunfante.

- Piensa lo que quieras – hablo Crys sonriendo.

- Siempre hago eso – expreso Gold acercando más su cara a la de Crys. Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos en silencio, mientras bailaban. ¡Arceus! ¿Por qué Gold no podía ser así todo el tiempo? Y tan pronto como formulo la pregunta, la respuesta se le dio. Gold dejo de verla para mover su mirada hacia algo detrás de ella. Crys giro un poco la cabeza, justo en el momento en que una hermosa chica, más o menos de su edad, vestida lo más provocativamente posible, pasaba, guiñándole un ojo a Gold en el proceso.

- ¡Ve con ella si quieres! - exclamo Crys furiosa soltándose del agarre de Gold. Acto seguido, se dirigió al interior de la casa.

- ¡Crys, espera! - salto Gold, sin embrago, Crys no detuvo su paso hasta entrar a la casa - ¡Demonios! - maldijo Gold lanzando un pisotón al suelo – No puede pasar ni cinco minutos antes de que se enoje – metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón – Y yo que me espere todo este tiempo hasta que se quedara sola – lanzo un suspiro. Su mirada viajo por toda la fiesta, hasta detenerse en el bar.

* * *

- Es un idiota – murmuraba Crys mientras subía las escaleras para subir al siguiente piso de la casa de Blue.

- ¿Quién es un idiota? - pregunto alguien enfrente de ella. Crys se asusto y levanto la mirada, encontrándose con Sapphire.

- Gold – respondió Crys apoyándose en la pared – Estábamos bailando tranquilamente y a él se le ocurre voltear a ver a otra. Es un idiota.

- Creo que debe de ser algo de género – hablo Sapphire – porque Ruby también es un idiota. Se necesita ser idiota para olvidar una confesión de amor.

- Se necesita ser idiota para no darte cuenta de que la chica enfrente de ti está enamorada de ti – añadió Crys.

- Te apoyo, pero que se le va a hacer – dijo Sapphire – Al fin y al cabo, si fueran diferentes, no serían Ruby y Gold.

- Tienes razón en eso – apoyo Crys.

- Regresemos a la fiesta – dijo Sapphire – No es momento para estar amargándonos por nadie.

- Y menos por Gold – asintió Crys sonriendo.

* * *

- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? - pregunto Silver mirando a Gold. No necesitaba escuchar la respuesta del chico, era más que obvio.

- Crys se enojo conmigo y no sé porque – informo Gold, para después tomarse de un trago el líquido en su vaso. Gold estaba sentado en una de las pocas mesas colocadas en el jardín, con vaso en mano y una botella enfrente de él.

- Porque eres un imbécil – señalo Silver sentándose al lado de Gold – y tomar no va a remediarlo.

- Tomate un trago conmigo, Silver – dijo Gold sacando de quien sabe donde otro vaso. Lleno el vaso, ofreciéndoselo a Silver.

- No, gracias – negó Silver. El alcohol y él no eran buenos amigos, y no porque alguna vez lo hubiera probado, sino porque conocía a la perfección lo que el alcohol podía provocar en una persona. Máscara de Hielo era un gran amante de las bebidas alcohólicas.

- ¿Me vas a dejar emborracharme solo? - pregunto Gold dolido.

- Si – asintió Silver.

- Mal amigo – puntualizo Gold, antes de tomarse una vez más de un solo trago el contenido del vaso.

- ¿Qué hacen? - pregunto Ruby llegando al lugar junto con Emerald. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa.

- Gold ha decidido emborracharse – informo Silver.

- Toma conmigo una copa, Ruby – pidió Gold ofreciéndole el mismo vaso que le ofreciera minutos antes a Silver.

- Olvídalo, si mi padre se entera, moriré – negó Ruby. Antes de subir a la avioneta, Norman había dejado muy en claro que si durante su estancia en Kanto hacia algo que pusiera en ridículo el nombre de la región Hoenn lo pagaría con creces. Tomando en cuenta que era su primera vez fuera de la región sin la supervisión de sus padres, la amenaza no estaba tan fuera de lugar.

- Si quieres yo la tomo – salto Emerald haciendo en ademán de tomar el vaso, mas Gold lo alejo de él.

- No, tú eres muy pequeño para andar tomando – indico Gold.

- ¡Tengo la misma edad que Ruby! - exclamo Emerald.

- Pues no lo parece – dijo Gold sorprendido, para después mirar a Ruby – Anda, chico cursi, solo una copa.

- Dije que no – repitió Ruby – Si quieres emborracharte, hazlo solo.

Una hora después...

- ¡No tienen ni la más remota idea! - exclamo Ruby golpeando la mesa con sus puños. Silver y Emerald miraban entre la incredulidad y la diversión a Gold y a Ruby. Ambos Dex Holder estaban borrachos, claro, Gold mucho más que Ruby. Por lo menos había que felicitar al coordinador por tener más autocontrol.

- ¿De qué? - pregunto Gold tomado por sorpresa por el repentino golpe.

- ¿Saben lo horrible qué es? ¿Lo difícil, lo desesperante? - pregunto Ruby completamente fuera de si. Silver y Emerald se vieron entre si.

- ¿De qué hablas? - pregunto Emerald sin entender nada. Hace unos segundos estaban hablando sobre los profesores pokémon, cuando de repente, al escuchar el nombre del profesor Birch, Ruby simplemente estallo.

- Cada vez que me pregunta... una y otra vez... no deja de preguntarlo – dijo Ruby tomándose la cabeza.

- Ruby, no te entendemos nada – señalo Gold sirviéndose lo poco de líquido que quedaba en la botella. No era la botella del principio. Esta ya era su segunda botella.

- ¿Saben lo difícil que es hacerte el amnésico? - pregunto Ruby – Cada vez que me pregunta: "Te acuerdas de lo que paso en la Isla Espejismo", tengo que decir "No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando", cuando sé perfectamente de lo que me está hablando.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que recuerdas lo que paso en la Isla Espejismo? - inquirió Emerald. No tenía idea de que había pasado en la Isla Espejismo, pero ese tema era una de las principales razones por las que llegaban a pelear Ruby y Sapphire.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo! - admitió Ruby - ¿Cómo demonios se me va a olvidar algo así?

- ¿Y qué paso? - pregunto Gold curioso.

- No te interesa – respondió Ruby con rudeza, algo no muy natural en él.

- ¿Y por qué no le dices que lo recuerdas? ¿Para qué te haces el amnésico? – inquirió Emerald tratando de comprender el comportamiento de su amigo.

- No puedo decírselo – negó Ruby con tristeza – Si lo hiciera ahora, después de cuatro años de mentirle, Sapphire no me lo perdonaría nunca. Tampoco sabría cómo explicarle porque le mentí en un principio.

- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto curioso Gold.

- ¡Tenía once años! ¡¿Quien a los once años está listo para tener una relación amorosa? – exclamo Ruby - ¡Me asuste! Además… - dejo de hablar y bajo su mirada.

- ¿Además qué? – trato de continuar la conversación Gold.

- Nada – negó Ruby.

* * *

- Tú no estás hecha para este tipo de eventos – señalo Jake al ver a Yellow bostezar. Ambos estaban en la pista bailando.

- No, sin contar que la música me provoca dolor de cabeza – señalo Yellow – Creo que mejor ya me voy a acostar.

- ¿Te vas a quedar aquí? – pregunto Jake. Yellow asintió.

- Blue me dijo que me quedara aquí, para que no regresara tan tarde a mi casa – explico Yellow.

- Buena idea – admitió Jake antes de besar a Yellow en los labios. La chica correspondió al beso, no muy segura de cuáles eran los sentimientos que besar a Jake le provocaba.

- Voy a despedirme de Blue – anuncio Yellow en cuanto se separaron.

- Te acompaño – dijo Jake ofreciéndole su brazo. Yellow lo tomo con una sonrisa, para después comenzar su búsqueda de la festejada.

* * *

Una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza le decía que la pista de baile se veía muy bien después de todo, lo cual era bastante extraño, viniendo de él. Incluso una parte de él esperaba que Blue apareciera con sus incesantes propuestas, para decir que sí. Eso era aún más extraño. Green lanzo un suspiro, dejo su vaso de limonada sobre la barra y se puso en pie. El simple acto de ponerse en pie le provoco tal mareo, que estuvo a muy poco de caerse al suelo. Se agarro de la barra, mientras recuperaba el equilibrio lentamente. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Él jamás había sufrido de mareos. Se volvió a sentar en su lugar. Acto seguido, tomo su vaso de limonada y le dio un trago. Levanto la mirada al notar que el mesero más cercano a él no dejaba de mirarlo. Y entonces, lo comprendió todo. Dejo su vaso en la barra con una lentitud de muerte, sin dejar de ver al mesero, quien comenzaba a notarse nervioso.

- ¿Cómo está mi aguafiestas favorito? - pregunto Blue al llegar a su lado. Green quito su mirada del mesero y la paso a Blue. La chica lucía muy despeinada.

- Bien – respondió Green tranquilo.

- ¿Me da una limonada? – pidió Blue al mesero. Éste asintió aún nervioso, hecho que extraño a Blue, aunque decidió no tomarle mucha importancia y regreso su mirada a Green - ¿Y ya lo pensaste mejor? ¿Vas a bailar conmigo?

- No – negó Green.

- Eres increíble, Green – expreso Blue.

- Blue – la llamo una voz enfrente de ellos. Ambos voltearon para ver a Yellow y Jake.

- Pero mira quienes están aquí, si son los tortolitos más lindos de la fiesta – anuncio Blue, provocando un sonrojo en Yellow y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en Jake.

- Solo quería avisarte que ya me voy a acostar – informo Yellow.

- ¿Tan temprano? – pregunto Blue desanimada.

- Son las once de la noche Blue, ya paso mi hora de dormir hace mucho – señalo Yellow.

- Bueno, ya te contare mañana como estuvo el resto de la fiesta – aseguro Blue con una sonrisa. Yellow asintió son una sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció enseguida.

- ¿Saben algo sobre Red? Después de que bailamos ya no lo volví a ver – pregunto Yellow. Realmente le preocupaba la repentina desaparición de Red.

- Ya sabes que él no es mucho de estas cosas, prefirió irse a descansar – mintió Green. No tenía deseos de arruinar la felicidad de Yellow en ese momento. Blue asintió en apoyo.

- Bueno, ya lo veré mañana – dijo Yellow sonriendo de nuevo.

- En ese caso, vamos, que tú cama te espera, princesa – hablo Jake en tono caballeresco, haciendo reír a Yellow.

- Buenas noches – se despidió Yellow, antes de que ella y Jake se dirigieran al interior de la casa.

- Hacen tan linda pareja – señalo Blue – Aunque me sigue gustando más la pareja de Red y Yellow.

- Su limonada, señorita – anuncio el mesero, ofreciéndole un vaso lleno del antes mencionado líquido.

- Gracias – agradeció Blue haciendo el ademán de tomar el vaso, sin embargo, Green fue más rápido, tomo el vaso de manos del mesero, para acto seguido, ante la mirada de Blue, tomar un trago de él. No necesito tomar más, con un solo trago pudo notar que el sabor era diferente al de su limonada. Poso el vaso sobre la barra, con una mirada asesina sobre Blue. La chica trago saliva lentamente, sabía perfectamente que acababa de ser descubierta.

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme, Blue? – inquirió Green con una voz tan tranquila, que asusto a Blue.

- Está bien – acepto Blue lanzando un bufido, al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho – Le ordene a los meseros que le pusieran alcohol a todas las bebidas que pidieras.

- ¡¿Por qué? – salto Green incapaz de mantener la compostura. Tomando en cuenta que, según sus cálculos, ya llevaba inconscientemente más de botella y media ingerida de alcohol, mantener la compostura o cualquier aspecto que lo caracterizaba, era prácticamente imposible.

- Por no ayudarme en la organización de mi fiesta – explico Blue – Te dije que lo pagarías.

- ¿Y cuál era tu gran plan? – inquirió Green

- Que te emborracharas lo suficiente como para hacer algo ridículo enfrente de todos – respondió Blue.

- ¡Estás loca! – exclamo Green.

- Oye, es tu culpa por no mover un solo dedo para preparar esta fiesta – indico Blue – Todos ayudaron, menos tú.

- ¡Soy tu amigo, no tu sirviente, ni tu títere para que puedas manejarme a tu antojo! – señalo Green furioso - ¡Durante todo este mes no has hecho más que explotar a todos con tu ridícula fiesta!

- ¡Pues los habré explotado, pero por primera vez en nuestras vidas todos nos reunimos para algo que no era una catástrofe de proporciones mundiales! – exclamo Blue, sorprendiendo a Green - ¡Se supone que somos amigos, compañeros, y solo nos vemos cuando algún malvado está listo para acabar con el mundo! – bajo la mirada - Esta fiesta, la organización, no solo lo hice por mí, lo hice por todos. Creo que merecemos un momento de diversión antes de que aparezca otro loco con ganas de matarnos a todos – levanto su mirada, fijando sus ojos en los de Green – Quería que estuviéramos juntos todos, que esta fiesta no solo fuera mía, también de ustedes. Pero, como siempre, el gran Green es incapaz de hacer algo que no le dé un beneficio.

- ¿Y todas las veces que he salvado al mundo y en personal a ti? – inquirió Green – Eso no me aporta ningún beneficio.

- En fin, plan descubierto y arruinado – salto Blue, haciendo caso omiso a las últimas palabras de Green – ¿Ahora qué harás?

- Irme de aquí, antes de que termines matándome – respondió Green levantándose de su asiento.

- Ah no, tú no te vas de aquí sin bailar por lo menos una vez conmigo – negó Blue poniéndosele enfrente a Green. Éste rodo los ojos.

- Si bailo una canción contigo, ¿podre irme? - inquirió Green.

- Con mucho gusto – acepto Blue con una gran sonrisa. No le agradaba la idea de que Green se fuera de su fiesta, pero ya pensaría en algo para detenerlo después de que bailaran - ¿Vamos? - le ofreció su mano al muchacho.

- Vamos – accedió Green caminando hacia la pista de baile, con Blue detrás de él. Detestaba bailar, pero si eso le quitaba a Blue de encima lo haría con mucho gusto. Llegaron al centro de la pista de baile y Green volteo a ver a Blue – Una canción.

- Una canción – repitió Blue, para empezar a moverse al ritmo de la canción.

Bastaron unos segundos para que Green comenzara a seguirla, sorprendiendo a Blue y a cuantos conocían al muchacho. Y es que Green, a pesar de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, sabía bailar y muy bien, incluso se podría decir que mejor que Blue. En pocos minutos la pareja se gano la atención de todos los concurrentes, quienes comenzaron a rodearlos, sin dejar de hacer comentarios. Por su puesto, ni Green ni Blue se dieron por enterados de ser los causantes de tal conmoción. Ambos estaban lo suficientemente preocupados por el otro como para fijarse en el resto del mundo.

* * *

- Creo que ya bebí demasiado - señalo Gold tallándose los ojos.

- Yo también – hablo Ruby con la frente pegada a la mesa.

- ¿Ese es Green bailando o ya estoy sufriendo de alucinaciones? - pregunto Gold, señalando hacia la pista de baile. Todos voltearon a ver, para después esbozar su mayor cara de sorpresa. ¡Green estaba bailando con Blue, y bailaba muy bien!

- No puedo creerlo, en serio funciono – dijo Silver incrédulo. Él era el único al tanto del plan de venganza de Blue.

- ¿Qué funciono? - pregunto Emerald.

- Blue le ordeno a los meseros ponerle alcohol a todas las bebidas de Green – informo Siver.

- Eso muestra lo que el alcohol puede hacer – señalo Gold. Acto seguido, miro a Emerald como un padre ve a su hijo – Por eso, Rald, uno nunca debe de beber – se puso en pie, trastabillando un poco.

- Viniendo de ti, lo tomare en cuenta – asintió Emerald tratando de suprimir una risa.

- Voy por otra botella – anuncio Gold antes de salir en camino al bar. Los chicos lo siguieron con la mirada esperando a que en cualquier momento Gold se tropezara con sus propios pies, mas, el criador logro ir y regresar a la mesa sin recibir daño alguno.

- ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? - inquirió una voz aprehensiva, ganándose la atención de los dex holders. Era Crys, acompañada de Sapphire. La primera tenía sus manos sobre sus caderas y miraba como mamá enojada a Gold; la segunda, resistía las ganas de echarse a reír.

- Tomando – respondió Gold sirviéndose líquido en su vaso - ¿Quieres un poco?

- No, gracias – negó Crys – Que linda imagen dan de los Dex Holders tú y Ruby.

- Yo no estoy tan mal – señalo Ruby acomodándose en su asiento.

- Esto le va a encantar a Norman – indico Sapphire suprimiendo una risa.

- ¡No le digas nada! ¡Me matara en formas que ni siquiera puedes imaginar! - salto Ruby volteándola a ver.

- Vamos, Sapphire, dejemos a los borrachos ahogarse en su bebida – dijo Crys, para después darse la media vuelta y caminar hacia la pista de baile.

- Solo trata de no ponernos en ridículo, Ruby – hablo Sapphire antes de seguir a Crys, sin dejar de reír.

- ¡Bien, váyanse, pero volverán, claro que volverán! - exclamo Gold recriminatoriamente, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza del resto de los dex holders.

- Esta buena la bebida, eh – se burlo Jake antes de tomar asiento en la mesa.

- ¿Un trago? - ofreció Gold sacando otro vaso, al igual que el de Ruby, de quien sabe dónde.

- Claro – acepto Jake – Hoy tengo que festejar.

* * *

La canción termino, seguida de una más lenta.

- Bueno, ya me voy – anuncio Green recuperando el aliento perdido.

- ¿No hablas en serio, o si? - salto Blue – No pienso dejar ir al mejor bailarín de esta fiesta – puso su cara de ruego - ¿Otra canción?

- Eso funcionara con Silver, pero conmigo no – señalo Green – Me voy.

- Por favor, Green, por una vez en tu vida que te diviertas el mundo no se va a acabar – argumento Blue – O me vas a decir que no te divertiste.

- Acordamos una canción – puntualizo Green, aunque mantenerse en eso era bastante difícil, tomando en cuenta que la pequeña voz en su cabeza le exigía quedarse y bailar con Blue toda la noche. ¡Maldito alcohol!

- Una canción más – pidió Blue, acercándose peligrosamente a Green. Estaba segura de que una oportunidad como esta solo se repetiría en el fin del mundo, por lo cual, no tenía planeado desaprovecharla. Green incapaz de negarse a la petición de Blue, la rodeo con un brazo y la acerco más a él, dejando sus caras a centímetros de distancia. Blue se sorprendió ante esto, sorpresa que aumento cuando Green decidió acercar su boca a su oído.

- Si me quedo, bailare contigo toda la noche, sin darte un solo minuto de descanso – susurro Green en su oído. Blue sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su espalda. Esto era más de lo que esperaba y tenía planeado – Si no tienes problema con eso, entonces me quedare.

- No tengo problema con eso – admitió Blue. Green no lo sabría nunca, pero el último mes no había parado de soñar con ella y Green bailando en su fiesta; esto si era un sueño hecho realidad.

- Entonces prepárate, cumpleañera – dijo Green separándose de ella, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia dibujada en su rostro.

* * *

Existía una palabra que definía a la perfección sus sentimientos de ese momento: celos. Si, estaba muerto de celos. Era difícil no estarlo después de ver a la chica de quien estás enamorado bailar con otro por las últimas dos horas. Por extraño que sonara, más viniendo de él, en ese momento el trago ofrecido por Gold no se veía nada mal. Sin embargo, emborracharse no era una opción, no tenía intención de perder el control de sus acciones. Un ruido a su lado llamo su atención. Gold se acababa de levantar de la silla, casi incapaz de mantener el equilibrio, mas, eso no lo detuvo de emprender su camino hacia lugar desconocido. Silver, Ruby, Emerald y Jake, siguieron con la mirada a Gold, hasta verlo llegar a donde el DJ manejaba la música y el audio. En cuanto vieron a Gold platicar con el DJ, todos en la mesa presintieron lo que ocurriría. Silver fue el primero en ponerse en pie, para salir corriendo y detener a Gold, sin embargo, como ya era costumbre, Gold siempre le llevaba la delantera. La música se apago, hecho que llamo la atención de todos los invitados a la fiesta, los cuales voltearon a ver al DJ con interrogación. Otros más, giraban a ver a Blue, como si la chica supiera la respuesta.

- ¡Gold, bájate de ahí! - exigió Silver, llegando a la tarima sobre la que estaba la consola, justo en el momento en que Gold tomaba un micrófono de manos del DJ.

- Ahorita bajo, Silver, tranquilo – aseguro Gold en tono tranquilizador, provocando una mayor histeria en Silver. El pelirrojo hizo el ademán de subirse a la tarima, mas fue detenido por Gold, quien lanzo una de su pokébolas, liberando a Ataro, el cual se coloco enfrente de Silver para impedirle el paso.

- ¡Esto no es un juego, Gold! ¡Baja de ahí! - exclamo Silver. Gold le hizo un movimiento con la mano para que se relajara. Justo en ese momento Ruby, Emerald y Jake llegaban al lado de Silver.

- ¡Hola a todo el mundo! - saludo Gold amplificando su voz con la ayuda del micrófono. Todos los asistentes voltearon a ver a Gold, percibiendo inmediatamente que el muchacho ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

* * *

- ¿Y ahora qué demonios piensa hacer? – murmuro Crys, a penas siendo oída por Sapphire a su lado.

* * *

- Antes que nada, quiero decirles algo – continuo Gold al ver que ya todos le prestaban atención - ¿Se habían dado cuenta de que el piso de mueve?

- Por Arceus – dijo Silver mirando hacia el cielo, al tiempo que Ruby, Emerald y Jake se echaban a reír, sin ser los únicos, pues la gran parte de los invitados también comenzaron a reír.

- Ya hablando en serio, tengo algo que confesar – hablo Gold callando todas las risas.

- Que no sea una estupidez, que no sea una estupidez – pidió Silver.

- Va a ser una estupidez, Silver – aseguro Ruby, alegrándose de no estar en el estado de Gold.

- Quiero que todos sepan, que estoy perdidamente enamorado – anuncio Gold. Todos miraron a Gold con cara de sorpresa.

- Ves, te lo dije – señalo Ruby.

- Estoy enamorado de la mujer más hermosa de este planeta – prosiguió Gold, para después levantar su mano y señalar hacia un punto en la pista de baile. Todos siguieron la señalización de Gold - ¡Crystal te amo!

* * *

Sabía a la perfección que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. Una parte en su interior le decía que se fuera y la otra deseaba seguir escuchando al alcoholizado de Gold. Tal vez estuviera más inconsciente que consciente, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que siempre había querido escuchar a Gold decir esas palabras. Aunque hubiera sido mejor si las dijera en sus cinco sentidos.

* * *

- Muy bien, ya estuvo – dijo Silver antes de sacar a Sneasel, el cual se lanzo sobre Ataro, ambos cayendo de la tarima. Acto seguido subió la tarima y se coloco al lado de Gold.

- Crys, eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Frente a ti todas las demás son un asco – expreso Gold, justo antes de que Silver le arrebatara el micrófono y se lo pasara al DJ. Gold lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

- Ponga música y no vuelva a prestarle el micrófono ni a este imbécil, ni a ningún otro borracho de esta fiesta – ordeno Silver mirando al DJ, quien solo asintió y continuo con su trabajo.

* * *

En cuanto vio a Silver tomar el control de la situación, ya nada le impidió seguir sus instintos e irse a esconder al interior de la casa. Adentro de esta, lejos de las miradas de todos, se dejo caer sobre uno de los sillones. No sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba dolida, furiosa o ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

- Crys, ¿estás bien? – pregunto Sapphire tomando asiento a su lado.

- No, no estoy bien – negó Crystal tapando su cara con sus manos.

* * *

- Esto es malo – señalo Blue, separándose de Green muy a su pesar – Ya sé, tú vas con los chicos a tratar de controlar a Gold y yo voy a buscar a las chicas.

- Silver puede encargarse del borracho y Sapphire puede encargarse de Crys – indico Green, sin deseos de dejar ir a su pareja de baile.

- Pero que egoísta eres, Green – se burlo Blue, para después dirigirse al interior de su casa, dejando a Green sin más opciones que ir a controlar al resto de los Dex Holders.

* * *

- ¡Estaba en medio de una confesión! – exclamo Gold.

- Estabas ridiculizando a Crys, Gold – indico Silver, antes de bajar de la tarima.

- Yo no haría eso – negó Gold siguiendo a Silver. Sin embargo, al intentar bajar de la tarima, cayó al suelo, dándose un buen golpe. Ruby y Emerald enseguida lo ayudaron a levantarse – Que raro, habría jurado que la tarima era más grande.

- Vamos a la mesa, antes de que te hagas daño o le hagas daño a alguien – hablo Silver tomando de la camiseta a Gold. Éste se zafo del agarre de Silver.

- No, antes debo de ir con Crys – expreso Gold haciendo el ademán de ir a buscar a la Dex Holder, mas Silver se le puso enfrente.

- Olvídalo, no voy a dejar que te le acerques a Crys en ese estado – negó Silver, para después tomarlo otra vez de la camiseta y prácticamente arrastrarlo hasta la mesa donde habían pasado las últimas horas sentados y emborrachándose.

- Eres malo, tú no entiendes lo que es estar enamorado – espeto Gold justo en el momento en que Silver lo sentaba a la fuerza a la mesa.

- Eres la desgracia de los Dex Holders, Gold – puntualizo Green al llegar a la mesa.

- Tú ni hables, bailarín, que estás igual de borracho que yo – soltó Gold.

- Buen punto – admitió Green.

- Pues yo no sé ustedes, pero yo creo que Gold es valiente – comento Jake. Al muchacho ya se le notaba también estar bajo los efectos del alcohol – No cualquiera se le declara a la mujer que ama.

-Deja de apoyarlo – lo regaño Silver.

- Es la verdad – continuo Jake – Todos ustedes son unos cobardes, comenzando con el inútil de Red – señalo a Silver – Tú deberías de ir con Blue a declararle tu amor – señalo a Ruby – Tú ve con esa chica, dile que lo recuerdas y que la amas – señalo a Emerald – Y tú dile a ese tal Wally que te encanta y que quieres repetir el beso.

Todos los presentes se quedaron viendo a Jake con la boca abierta. El "chico psíquico" tardo un poco en darse cuenta lo que acababa de hacer.

- Perdón, esto de leer las mentes es involuntario, y más con media botella encima – se disculpo Jake, para después alejarse de los Dex Holders antes de sufrir las represalias.

- ¿Wally? – pregunto Ruby, en cuanto recupero la conciencia, viendo a Emerald. Éste se sonrojó con gran rapidez.

- ¡No tengo idea de que está hablando! – exclamo Emerald, antes de irse también.

- Eso explica la desaparición – comento Ruby tranquilamente.

- ¿Te gusta Blue? – inquirió Gold con un nuevo trago en la mano.

- ¡Eso no te interesa! – exclamo Silver quitándole el trago de las manos a Gold.

* * *

- ¡Es un idiota! – repetía Crys por decima vez, mientras caminaban de un lado al otro - ¡Es un idiota!

- Tranquilízate, Crys – dijo Sapphire en un intento de calmar a la Dex Holder.

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Blue entrando a la sala.

- ¿Cómo demonios crees que estoy? – regreso la pregunta Crys.

- Cálmate, Crys – la tranquilizo Blue – Piensa en el lado positivo, Gold te declaro su amor.

- ¡Eso no fue una declaración! ¡Fue una estupidez de Gold borracho! – corrigió Crys – De seguro solo lo hizo porque le pareció divertido.

- Pues yo no sé, pero recuerda lo que dicen: los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten – señalo Blue tratando de contentarla.

- Los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten – repitió Sapphire en un susurro, al tiempo que un plan comenzaba a formularse en su cabeza – Ahora vuelvo – anuncio. Acto seguido, regreso al exterior de la casa, topándose con Emerald en la entrada.

- ¿Cómo estás, Crys? – pregunto Emerald.

- ¡Mal! – respondió Crys.

- Oh, Crys, vamos – hablo Blue – Es una fiesta, las fiestas son para estar felices, no para enojarse – tomó del brazo a Crys – Anda, vamos a afuera a divertirnos. ¿Qué dices?

- Yo no vuelvo a salir con Gold en ese estado – negó Crys.

- No te preocupes, Silver lo tiene controlado, no va a dejar que se te acerque – aseguro Emerald en tono tranquilizador. Crys lo considero un momento. No tenía deseos de regresar a la fiesta, pero sería una estupidez irse después del espectáculo dado por Gold. Eso solo demostraría lo mucho que le había afectado y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

- Está bien – acepto Crys, forzando una sonrisa.

* * *

Existían dos probabilidades. La primera, que su plan funcionara y al fin hiciera confesar a Ruby; la segunda, que Ruby volviera a negarlo. Se acerco a los chicos, quienes trataban de hacerle entender a Gold que por ningún medio se acercaría a Crys hasta que recuperara la consciencia.

- Ahora si la hiciste, Gold – dijo Sapphire uniéndose a la plática.

- ¿Dónde está Crys? – inquirió Gold casi en una súplica.

- Adentro, enojada, ¿Qué esperabas después de lo que hiciste? – respondió Sapphire.

- Yo no hice nada – señalo Gold, antes de dejar caer sobre la mesa su cabeza, asustando a todos los presentes, quienes temían que hubiera sufrido una contusión. Sin embargo, Gold hablo, calmando a todos – Yo solo le dije lo que siento.

- Pues hay modos para hacer ese tipo de cosas – indico Silver.

- ¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer con Blue? – pregunto Gold levantando la cabeza.

- Vuelve a nombrar a Blue y te juro que vas a desear jamás haberme conocido – amenazo Silver, con un poco de rojo en las mejillas.

- Cómo crees que voy a desear jamás haberte conocido, Silv – dijo Gold abrazando al pelirrojo con un brazo – si tú eres mi amigo, mi hermano, sangre de mi sangre, mi compadre – abrazo por completo a Silver, quien no supo qué hacer – Yo te quiero mucho, Silver.

- Muy bien, ya tuve mi dosis de estupidez por hoy – dijo Green poniéndose de pie – Yo me voy.

- No te vayas – pidió Gold, mientras soltaba a Silver – No sientas celos de Silver, también te quiero a ti.

- ¿Y a mí? – pregunto Ruby a punto de echarse a reír por la actitud de Gold.

- A ti también – respondió Gold, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Ruby – Yo los quiero a todos.

- Yo me largo – dijo Green fastidiado.

- Tú no te largas a ninguna parte – negó Blue llegando a su lado en la mesa, para después agarrarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo a la pista de baile.

- Ese si es amor – dijo Gold, pasando su brazo detrás del cuelo de Silver - Lo lamento, hermano.

- Yo también lamento que Crys no quiera nada contigo – hablo Silver.

- ¡Crys! – exclamo Gold antes de echarse a llorar, ante la mirada perpleja de Silver, Ruby y Sapphire.

- Muy bien, esto ya me asusto – dijo Sapphire, lista para poner su propósito en marcha – Vamos a bailar, Ruby.

- Con mucho gusto – acepto Ruby, poniéndose de pie como un rayo. Ambos Dex Holder se fueron, con dirección a la pista de baile.

- Arceus, este si va a ser un momento para recordar – comento Silver esforzándose demasiado por no echarse a reír enfrente de su triste amigo.

* * *

- Esta vez Gold si se paso – hablo Sapphire, una vez que ella y Ruby ya estuvieran en la pista de baile.

- Lo peor, es que para mañana no se va a acordar de nada – señalo Ruby, al tiempo que comenzaba a bailar. Sapphire sonrió levemente.

- Ruby, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – inquirió Sapphire.

- Lo que tú quieras – asintió Ruby.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que paso en la Isla Espejismo? – pregunto Sapphire con la palabra esperanza escrita en cada facción de su rostro. Ruby puso cara de sorpresa, al tiempo que se quedaba estático.

- Sapphire, he respondido tanto esa pregunta, que me sorprende que sigas preguntando – admitió Ruby – No sé de qué me estás hablando – repitió su respuesta de siempre, odiándose de inmediato, pues los ojos llenos de esperanza de Sapphire se opacaron al instante. Tan solo unas horas atrás se había quejado por tener que mentirle a Sapphire y una vez más lo volvía a hacer. Y es que era imposible para él no hacerlo. Era incapaz de decir la verdad, pues estaba seguro de que en cuanto lo hiciera, perdería a Sapphire para siempre.

- Tienes razón, ya no sé ni para que pregunto – apoyo Sapphire, desilusionada. Ya debería de estar acostumbrada a recibir siempre la misma respuesta, sin embargo, no podía evitar seguir preguntando, en caso de que en cualquier momento la respuesta fuera diferente. Fingió una sonrisa – En fin, que siga la fiesta.

- Si – asintió Ruby, al tiempo que los dos comenzaban de nuevo a bailar.

* * *

- Esto es una fiesta – salto Gold, parando de llorar. Silver rodo los ojos.

- No, ¿en serio?, no me había dado cuenta – dijo Silver con sarcasmo.

- Uno debe divertirse en las fiestas – señalo Gold, levantando su puño en el aire.

- Normalmente así debe de ser – apoyo Silver.

- Vamos a divertirnos, Silvi – propuso Gold, parándose de su silla.

- Siéntate y deja de usar diminutivos conmigo – ordeno Silver desde su asiento.

- No, voy a divertirme – negó Gold. A continuación, se subió en la silla donde minutos antes estuviera sentado y de ahí se subió a la mesa. Silver se puso en pie al instante.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Silver.

- Bailar – respondió Gold, justo antes de empezar a bailar como loco sobre la mesa.

- ¡Gold, bájate de ahí! – exigió Silver por segunda vez en la noche.

- Bájame – lo reto Gold sin dejar de moverse.

- No voy a seguirte el estúpido jueguito – señalo Silver tomando su distancia de la mesa.

- ¿Qué hace? – pregunto Ruby, llegando al lugar junto con Sapphire.

- No escucharme – indico Silver, cruzándose de brazos.

- Sapphire, Ruby, dejen al amargado de Silver y suban – dijo Gold.

- Ni loco – negó Ruby. En ese momento, salido de quien sabe dónde, Explotaro tomo a Ruby de la cintura y lo dejo sobre la mesa - ¡Estás loco!

- No, estoy bailando – corrigió Gold, tomando a Ruby de los brazos – Anda, baila.

- Por supuesto que no – negó una vez más Ruby.

- No es tan mala idea – hablo Sapphire, al mismo tiempo que subía a la mesa también – Digo, no hay ninguna regla que prohíba bailar sobre las mesas.

- ¡Son reglas implícitas de educación! – exclamo Ruby.

- Oh, no te preocupes, Ruby – lo calmo Sapphire – Norman no se va a enterar de nada – acto seguido, Sapphire comenzó a copiar los pasos de Gold, ante la mirada de incredulidad de Silver y Suby.

- ¿Tú también estrás borracha? – pregunto Silver.

- No, así es ella normalmente, incivilizada – respondió Ruby.

- Niña – lo señalo Sapphire.

- Salvaje – puntualizo Ruby.

- Nada de peleas, es un momento de alegría y felicidad – intervino Gold abrazando a los dos por el cuello – Déjense llevar por la música, por el amor, por la paz.

- Estoy de acuerdo – apoyo Sapphire, para después bailar, siendo seguida por Gold. Ruby los miro por un rato, antes de encogerse de hombros, decidiendo que no había nada de malo en bailar sobre una mesa, para unirse al baile de Sapphire y Gold.

Silver cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza, en un acto de apagar todo intento homicida dentro de él, sin embargo, por razones que ni él mismo pudo precisar, enseguida, comenzó a reír como no recordaba haberlo hecho en toda su vida.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí está la tan esperada fiesta de Blue. Espero que les haya gustado y que haya podido cubrir todas sus espectativas. Quiero agradecer a Joey Hirasame, a Danyeda Goofy Panterita, a sayato y a Andy Elric por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo. Este capitulo es para ustedes. Espero poder actualizar pronto, nada más para que vean como quedaron nuestros queridos Dex Holders después de la fiesta.

Adiós ;)


	8. El tiempo perdido

**7**

**El tiempo perdido**

Abrió los ojos, incapaz de ignorar un segundo más los rayos de sol que caían sobre su cara. Se sentó en la cama, haciendo recuento de los hechos de la noche anterior. Sin lugar a dudas, la famosa fiesta de Blue permanecería en la memoria de todos sus invitados por un largo tiempo. Se puso en pie y salió del cuarto en el que había pasado la noche. Al igual que el resto de los Dex Holders, él también se quedo a dormir en la casa de Blue. Su cansancio le impidió llegar hasta el final de la fiesta. Cuando él se fue a acostar, alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, los únicos que aún seguían en pie eran Blue y Green bailando por un lado, muy a su pesar, ya sin música alguna; algunos adolescentes estaban en la barra o tomando o recostados; y Gold y Ruby, junto con Emerald, seguían cantando a todo pulmón cuanta canción se les venía a la cabeza, la mayoría sobre desamor, acción que llevaban más de dos horas haciendo. Subió escaleras hasta llegar a la pequeña terraza de la casa de Blue. Al llegar se encontró con Sird cómodamente sentada en una silla.

- ¿Alguna novedad? – inquirió Silver esperando que nada malo hubiera ocurrido en su ausencia.

- Ninguna – respondió Sird – Ustedes si hacen fiestas decentes. En las fiestas del Equipo Rocket siempre terminaban dos o tres muertos.

- Me pregunto por qué – murmuro Silver sarcásticamente.

- ¿A qué hora quiere que comencemos a limpiar? – pregunto Sird.

- Yo les aviso – dijo Silver, antes de entrar de nuevo a la casa.

Bajo las escaleras, con la idea de llegar a la planta baja, sin embargo, cierta persona bloqueo su camino. Gold estaba tirado sobre el pie de la escalera, impidiendo el libre paso a cualquiera. Silver rodo los ojos, para después saltar a Gold. Una vez esquivado su primer obstáculo, se encontró con una imagen no muy agradable para él. Acostados en el sillón más largo de la sala estaban Green y Blue. La chica se encontraba acostada sobre Green, quien la abrazaba, con una mano en la cintura y la otra sobre la cabeza de Blue. Sintió el impulso de tirarlos del sillón, pero se contuvo. Cuando se trataba de Blue, era un maestro en cuanto a controlar sus emociones. Continuo inspeccionando la sala. Tirado sobre la mesa estaba Emerald y en uno de los sillones Jake dormía plácidamente. Se dio la media vuelta para volver a ver a Gold, descubriendo en el acto, aun chico de cabello negro, con la espalda recargada en la pared, dormido tranquilamente. Silver no recordaba jamás haber visto a ese chico. Mas, después de inspeccionarlo mejor, llego a la conclusión de que no se trataba de ningún desconocido, sino de Ruby, cuyo sombrero había desaparecido misteriosamente. Realmente era extraño ver al muchacho sin su inseparable sombrero, aunque, visto sin él, ahora era entendible porque nunca se lo quitaba: Ruby tenía una gran cicatriz en la frente, del lado izquierdo, la cual se extendía hasta entrar al cuero cabelludo. Otro secreto más descubierto gracias a la fiesta de Blue.

Se dirigió al jardín de la casa, agradeciendo internamente no haberle aceptado un solo trago a Gold. De haberlo hecho, con seguridad a estas alturas ya todos estarían enterados de sus más profundos secretos. Salió al jardín, para dar una vuelta. En el suelo había por lo menos veinte personas tiradas, seguramente lo suficientemente borrachas como para encontrar la salida. Inspecciono cada rincón, hecho del cual se arrepintió después, ya que encontró más de lo que quería ver en toda su vida. Volvió a entrar a la casa y se encamino a la cocina. Al entrar, de inmediato giro a ver el reloj de pared colocado arriba del refrigerador. 12:25. Un grito proveniente de la sala, llamo su atención. Corrió a la sala, encontrándose con Yellow tirada en el suelo. Sorprendido por el grito al igual que él, Green se despertó rápidamente, casi poniéndose en pie, acto que llevo a Blue al suelo, la cual despertó a causa del golpe.

- ¡Qué te pasa! – exclamo Blue tomándose la cabeza, presa de una fuerte jaqueca – Acaso eres incapaz de tener un poco de delicadeza con una dama.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacías arriba de mi? – salto Green, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Al igual que Blue, su cabeza también le dolía y mucho.

- ¡Dormir! – respondió Blue como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Acto seguido, empujo a Green, tirándolo del sillón, y se recostó nuevamente en el sillón, para continuar durmiendo. Silver, Yellow y Green se le quedaron viendo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Silver ofreciéndole una mano a Yellow para ayudarla a levantar. Yellow tomo la mano de Silver, poniéndose de pie.

- Sí, creo que me tropecé con algo – dijo Yellow mirando las escaleras, viendo al desmayado Gold - ¡Gold! ¡Pise a Gold!

- No te preocupes, dudo que lo haya sentido – señalo Silver tranquilizadoramente.

- ¿Qué hora es? – inquirió Green, ahora con ambas manos en las sienes de su cabeza.

- Casi las doce y media – informo Silver.

- Demasiado tarde – murmuro Green mientras se ponían de pie.

- Voy a preparar café, mi tío dice que después de una fiesta el café ayuda mucho – anuncio Yellow, para después entrar en la cocina. Silver la siguió de inmediato. No tenía ganas de estar a solas con Green, no por lo menos hasta que se le pasaran los celos.

- Se ve que la fiesta estuvo muy divertida – comento Yellow mientras preparaba la cafetera.

- Yo diría que fue una locura – hablo Silver tomando asiento a la pequeña mesa de la cocina. La mesa era rectangular, con seis puestos.

- Recuerda eso para la próxima vez que se les ocurra apoyar a Blue en un plan como éste – dijo Green entrando a la cocina, aún con una de sus manos en su sien derecha. Se acerco a la mesa y tomo asiento – Jamás volveré a tomar un solo trago de alcohol en mi vida.

- El cien por ciento de las personas dicen eso después de una fiesta – señalo Silver burlonamente.

- ¿Y qué paso después de que me fui a dormir? – inquirió Yellow, encendiendo la cafetera para que la máquina hiciera su trabajo.

- Gold, Green y Ruby se emborracharon – informo Silver, ganándose una mirada fría de parte de Green – Green termino bailando toda la noche con Blue y Gold y Ruby se ridiculizaron en cualquier forma posible. Fuera de eso, no paso nada interesante.

- Que mal, me hubiera gustado verte bailar, Green – se lamento Yellow.

- Es una pena, porque nunca volverá a pasar – aseguro Green.

- No estés tan seguro de eso – indico Blue, entrando a la cocina con cara de pocos amigos - ¡Hablan muy alto! ¿Cómo se supone que una pueda dormir con tanto ruido?

- Se me olvidaba, Blue también se emborracho – comento Silver.

- Esos son detalles que no importan – señalo Blue sentándose a la mesa, entre Silver y Green.

- ¿También quieres café? – pregunto Yellow.

- Por favor – pidió Blue recostando su cabeza en la mesa. Otro grito proveniente de la sala, llamo la atención de todos una vez más. Todos se dirigieron a la sala para encontrar a Crystal esta vez tirada en el suelo.

- Pero qué… - comenzó Crys buscando al causante de su caída, mas se detuvo al descubrir a Gold tirado al pie de la escalera - ¿Qué demonios hace ahí?

- Ahí termino después de la fiesta – respondió Silver, al tiempo que Blue y Green regresaban a la cocina.

- ¿No crees que sería mejor moverlo de ahí? – propuso Yellow.

- No pienso moverlo, si él decidió dormir ahí, no voy a ser yo quien contradiga sus deseos – negó Silver con diversión, para después ofrecerle su mano a Crys, como anteriormente lo hiciera con Yellow.

- Cuando me fui a dormir, estaba bailando sobre una mesa – hablo Crys, tomando la mano de Silver para ayudarse a levantar – Supongo que después de eso hizo algo más.

- Ni te imaginas – dijo Silver.

- ¿Él qué está a su lado es Ruby? – inquirió Crys sorprendida. Yellow inspecciono al muchacho recostado en la pared, sorprendiéndose del mismo modo.

- Ruby después de una borrachera – especifico Silver.

- Si que estuvo divertida la fiesta – comento Yellow con una sonrisa. Los tres se dieron la vuelta para regresar a la cocina, más un tercer grito los hizo volverse una vez más, solo para encontrarse con Sapphire tirada en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Crys acercándose a la chica inmediatamente.

- Sí, estoy bien – respondió Sapphire. Se giro para ver a Gold tirado, mas, otra persona llamo su atención por completo. En cuanto vio a Ruby, el color desapareció de su rostro. Se puso en pie, salto a Gold y subió las escaleras, todo esto en una velocidad tan impresionante que dejo perplejos a Silver, Crys y Yellow. Segundos más tarde, Sapphire estaba de regreso con algo en la mano. Se sentó al lado de Ruby y le coloco un sombrero muy parecido al desaparecido. Sapphire sabía a la perfección que si Ruby llegaba a despertarse y se daba cuenta de que estuvo a plena vista de todos sin su sombrero, el Dex Holder de Hoenn sufriría un ataque de histeria jamás visto. Volteo a ver a los tres Dex Holder que la miraban extrañados – No vayan a decir que lo vieron sin el sombrero, ¿entendido? – advirtió en un tono amenazante, por lo cual, los tres solo asintieron. Sapphire se puso en pie y camino a la cocina. Silver, Crys y Yellow se vieron entre si, para después seguir a Sapphire. Ya en la cocina, Yellow se acerco a la cafetera, la cual acababa de terminar con su labor.

- ¿Quién quiere café? – pregunto Yellow. Green y Blue, esta última con la cabeza pegada a la mesa, levantaron la mano.

- Yo también quiero una taza, Yellow, por favor – pidió Crys sentándose a la mesa, al igual que Silver y Sapphire.

- Yo no, el café es dañino para mí o por lo menos eso dice Ruby – negó Sapphire.

***** Flash-back *****

- ¡Es la última vez que te doy café en mi vida! – exclamo Ruby hacia una Sapphire que no paraba de saltar de un lado al otro, tirando cuanto se encontrara a su paso y dejando su base secreta hecha prácticamente ruinas, al tiempo que no paraba de reír como loca.

***** Fin de flash-back*****

- Hablando de cosas dañinas, Green, creo que deberías de ir al jardín antes que alguien más entre ahí – sugirió Silver. Green, quien estaba tomando una taza de café de manos de Yellow, lo volteo a ver, sin entender porque le decía eso el pelirrojo. Suponiendo que algo malo estaba tras las palabras de Silver, se puso de pie y salió al jardín.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso, Silver? – pregunto Blue levantando su cabeza de la mesa, mientras Yellow colocaba una taza enfrente de ella.

Silver no necesito responder a la pregunta, pues en ese justo instante se oían gritos provenientes del jardín, gritos que suplicaban perdón. Acto seguido, Bill, vestido únicamente con sus pantalones, entro a la cocina y salió de ella con rumbo a la puerta principal como si fuera perseguido por el peor de los pokémon salvajes. Silver se reía internamente, alegre de haberle cobrado a Green un poco de los celos que tuvo que sufrir toda la noche. Blue y Crys tenía la cara sonrojada junto con una expresión de incredulidad, mientras que Yellow y Sapphire estaban completamente perdidas en el tema.

- No me digas que… – comenzó Blue, a lo que Silver asintió. Blue se llevo una mano a la boca. En ese momento, entraba Daisy a la casa, vestida con su ropa de la noche anterior, muy despeinada y con la cara más roja que un jitomate, seguida de cerca por Green.

- Buenos días – saludo Daisy sin mirar a nadie a la cara. A continuación salió de la cocina, hacia la puerta principal.

- No quiero una sola palabra sobre esto – advirtió Green con voz tranquila, para después seguir a su hermana. Todos esperaron a oír cerrarse la puerta principal.

- ¡Esta fiesta fue genial! – exclamo Blue levantando las manos al aire - ¿Lo repetimos el próximo año?

- Déjanos pensarlo – respondió Crys por todos.

- Antes de pensar en otra fiesta, hay que pensar en arreglar el desastre que esta causo – hablo Silver - ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con las personas tiradas en el jardín?

- Despertarlas y mandarlas a su casa – señalo Blue.

- Entonces prenderé los aspersores – hablo Silver haciendo el ademán de levantarse.

- No seas cruel, Silver – lo regaño Blue. En ese momento, procedente de la sala, se escucho un extraño sonido, como el que hace alguien al vomitar. Todos se vieron entre si. Silver se paró de la mesa y camino hacia la puerta de la cocina, desde donde se asomo. Al instante, regreso la mirada a sus amigos con cierto asco.

- Gold se acaba de despertar – informo Silver, justo en el momento en que otro sonido de vomito se volvía a escuchar.

* * *

- Siento como si un Rhydon taladrara mi cabeza – señalo Jake moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro, como si pudiera desaparecer el dolor con eso.

- ¿En serio no quieres un café? – pregunto Yellow una vez más, mientras ambos salían de la casa de Blue.

- No, mis abuelos conocen una mejor cura para la cruda – negó otra vez Jake con una sonrisa.

- Si es así, compártela, ¿no? – hablo una voz detrás de ellos. Los dos giraron para ver a Ruby, quien se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos, acompañado por Sapphire, la cual tenía una amplia sonrisa de burla en sus labios.

- Les mandare la receta – aseguro Jake, al tiempo que Ruby y Sapphire los pasaban para dirigirse a la camioneta del Equipo Rocket que los llevaría a la casa de Silver. Para poder limpiar exhaustivamente la casa, Silver había decidido mandar a todos a su casa, para que descansaran ahí. La única que se negó a ir fue Blue, excusándose con que no dejaría su casa sola con un montón de soldados del Equipo Rocket dentro - ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Jake mirando seductoramente a Yellow.

- Vamos – asintió Yellow. Ambos emprendieron el viaje de regreso a Ciudad Verde, en silencio, hecho que Jake agradeció, pues ya tenía suficiente ruido en su cabeza con las voces que emanaban de cada mente cercana a él. Tan solo habían recorrido algunos metros, cuando pasaron por la casa de Red. Yellow se detuvo, pensando en ir a buscar al chico, solo para preguntarle el por qué de su desaparición de la fiesta de Blue.

- No está ahí – informo Jake, leyendo la preocupación en la mente de Yellow – A decir verdad, no está cerca de aquí.

- Ya veo, entonces sigamos – dijo Yellow quitándole importancia.

- Antes, creo que deberíamos de hablar – indico Jake. Su cabeza lo estaba matando y tal vez no era el mejor momento para hablar de eso, pero siempre era necesario ser claros en todo desde el principio.

- ¿De qué? – pregunto Yellow nerviosa.

- De ti, de Red y de mi – respondió Jake, acrecentando el nerviosismo de Yellow – Mira, sé que tu decidiste ser mi novia y sé que me quieres, sin embargo, hay un tramo muy largo entre querer y amar – Yellow bajo la mirada culpable – Yo te amo Yellow, por lo cual, pienso aprovechar cada minuto en el que seas mi novia. – Jake sonrió, preguntándose si sus siguientes palabras serían una estupidez o algo bueno - Cuando se ama a alguien, del mismo modo que yo te amo, lo único que uno quiere es ver a ese alguien feliz – Yellow lo miro a los ojos. Eso era exactamente lo mismo que ella pensaba sobre el amor. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que, aunque Red no estuviera con ella, aún así sentiría un poco de felicidad, sabiendo que Red es feliz. – No tengo idea si tu felicidad es conmigo o con el imbécil de Red, pero quiero que estés segura de que yo no seré un obstáculo para que lo descubras – Yellow se sorprendió, sin entender mucho sus palabras – Sé que eres demasiado buena como para romperle el corazón a alguien, así que desde ahora te lo digo: seremos novios hasta que yo sienta que eso no interfiere con tu felicidad. En el momento en que vea que nuestro noviazgo ya no va a ninguna parte, entonces terminaremos.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Yellow sorprendida.

- Porque una hermosa chica como tú, debe de tener una sonrisa siempre en sus labios – respondió Jake con tono seductor, provocando un sonrojo en Yellow – Claro que nada de esto significa que dejare de tratarte como la reina que eres, hermosa.

* * *

- Me niego rotundamente – negó Sird, cerrándole el paso a Gold, Silver y Emerald, este último ayudaba a Gold a mantenerse en pie.

- Baja la voz tantito – pidió Gold en un susurro.

- Esto no se trata de si te parece o no – señalo Silver – Gold se va en la camioneta, no lo quiero aquí ensuciando todo.

- Pero si puede ensuciar mi camioneta – señalo Sird.

- Es mi camioneta, así que puede ensuciarla cuanto le plazca – indicó Silver. En ese momento Gold volvió a vomitar, asegurándose de no manchar a nadie en el proceso. Desde el momento en que se despertó, hasta ahora, el criador no había parado de vomitar.

- No pienso dejarlo subir – negó Sird una vez más.

- Toma – dijo Crys, llegando al lugar con una pequeña cubeta, para después dársela a Gold. Por mucho que estuviera enojada con el Dex Holder por el espectáculo de anoche, no podía dejar de preocuparse por él.

- Gracias, chica seria – agradeció Gold cogiendo la cubeta, para de inmediato vomitar de nuevo en su interior. Todos hicieron cara de asco.

- ¿Ahora puede subir a la camioneta, su majestad? – pregunto en tono sarcástico Silver.

- Mientras no suelte esa cubeta – accedió Sird. Gold y Emerald continuaron su camino a la camioneta, donde ya estaban Ruby y Sapphire. – Usted le tiene demasiadas concesiones a sus amigos – hablo Sird.

- Tienes razón en eso – acepto Silver.

- Iré a asegurarme de que hagan su trabajo antes de irnos – señalo Sird, antes de encaminarse al interior de la casa.

- Yo voy a la camioneta – indico Crys, para después dirigirse a la camioneta. Silver lanzo un suspiro. Los padres de Blue no regresarían hasta dentro de dos días, lo cual les daba el tiempo suficiente para arreglar la casa. Dio la media vuelta, con la idea de ir a ver a Blue en la casa-laboratorio del profesor Oak, único lugar al que la chica accedió ir, para ofrecerle una vez más su casa. Sin embargo, una persona detuvo su camino.

- ¿Quién diría que ustedes los Dex Holders si saben hacer fiestas? – hablo una persona delante de él. Silver lo reconoció como el miembro del Alto Mando, Koga. También sabía a la perfección que alguna vez él había formado parte de las filas del Equipo Rocket.

- Parece que todos disfrutaron de la fiesta – señalo Silver.

- Nadie lo negara – dijo Koga – Debo felicitarte, no cualquier persona se convierte en líder del Equipo Rocket.

- Solo alguien que tenía un padre lo suficientemente loco como para ocurrírsele la idea de dejar a su único hijo, Dex Holder, al mando – comento Silver.

- Giovanni estaba loco, pero siempre sabía lo que hacía – hablo Koga – Si te dejo a cargo, debió de ser por algo.

- ¿Qué quieres? No creo que te detuvieras a hablar conmigo solo porque si – soltó Silver un tanto exasperado.

- Desconfiado, esa es una buena cualidad en este negocio – señalo Koga – Anoche hable con Sird sobre un tema un tanto delicado. Sin embargo, como es costumbre, Sird no le tomo mucha importancia. Solo quería advertirte sobre los generales del Equipo Rocket que renunciaron.

- ¿Qué con ellos? – inquirió Silver.

- Sird tendrá razón al decir que son unos imbéciles incapaces de unir una neurona con otra, pero juntos pueden ser muy peligrosos – indico Koga – Todos ellos están muy enojados y quieren verte caer. No aceptan que su gran maestro muriera y te dejara a ti a cargo. Lo más seguro es que busquen una manera de quitarte del mando del Equipo Rocket, por eso, lo mejor sería que estuvieras listo. Eres un chico muy inteligente, al igual que tus amigos, además, tienes a una de las mejores maestras pokémon a tu servicio – sonrió - Seguramente Sird tenga razón y no haya de que preocuparse, pero, en caso contrario, es mejor estar preparados – se dio la vuelta – En fin, pase lo que pase, puedes contar conmigo. A pesar de todo lo que se diga, un miembro nunca deja de ser parte del Equipo Rocket, así lo trague la tierra.

Acto seguido, Koga se fue del lugar, dejando a Silver con un extraño sabor de boca.

* * *

- La cabeza me está matando – se quejo por enésima vez Ruby. El muchacho estaba cómodamente recostado en una de las camas de los tantos cuartos de la casa de Silver.

- Alégrate, por lo menos no estás vomitando cada segundo como Gold – señalo Emerald con optimismo.

- Esto te lo ganas por estar tomando – le recrimino Sapphire – Imagínate si se entera Norman.

- ¡No puedes decirle nada! – exclamo Ruby, sentándose tan rápidamente, que el simple acto le provoco un mareo, haciéndolo recostar de inmediato.

- No le vamos a decir nada – lo tranquilizo Sapphire divertida – Solo me gusta molestarte con eso.

- Eres mala – expreso Ruby.

- Si fuera realmente mala, le contaría todo a Norman – indico Sapphire, ganándose una mirada asesina de Ruby – Voy a ver si ya regreso Crys con la comida, me muero de hambre – Los dos chicos vieron salir a Sapphire del cuarto. Pasados unos minutos después de que Sapphire saliera, Ruby se sentó y tomo a Emerald de los brazos.

- ¡Dime que no hice nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme en un futuro! – rogo Ruby al borde de un ataque de histeria. Emerald parpadeo unas cuantas veces, antes de sonreír burlonamente.

- No sé si consideres bailar sobre una mesa y cantar conmigo y con Gold, algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir en un futuro – hablo Emerald.

- Bueno, no suena tan grave – dijo Ruby, soltando a Emerald – Mientras no se entere mi padre de eso.

- Y también dijiste que recuerdas lo que paso en la Isla Espejismo – añadió Emerald esperando la reacción de Ruby. El coordinador perdió cualquier color del rostro, regresándole una mirada como de muerto a Emerald.

- Dime que no lo dije frente a Sapphire – suplico Ruby en un murmuro.

- No, solo nos lo dijiste a nosotros, pero considerando el estado de Gold, creo que solo Silver y yo lo recordamos – informo Emerald, devolviendo el alma al cuerpo de Ruby, quien se dejo caer sobre la cama, tranquilo.

- Bien, todo está bien – se tranquilizo Ruby.

- ¿Por qué no le dices a Sapphire la verdad? – inquirió Emerald curioso.

- Muy complicado – respondió Ruby - ¿Podemos no hablar del tema?

- Está bien – acepto Emerald, seguro de que no conseguiría sacarle nada a Ruby. Ese chico era una tumba cuando de secretos se trataba.

- Mejor explícame qué pasa con Wally – hablo Ruby, imitando la curiosidad de Emerald. El pequeño Dex Holder se sonrojo de inmediato.

- No hay mucho que explicar – expreso Emerald.

- Sabes algo, Sapphire y yo suponíamos que algo pasaba entre ustedes – exteriorizo Ruby, sorprendiendo a Emerald – Claro que jamás se nos ocurrió que fueran novios.

- ¡No somos novios! – salto Emerald.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto Ruby.

- Wally me beso, eso es todo – respondió Emerald cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Y tú qué hiciste? – inquirió Ruby.

- Salí corriendo – admitió Emerald avergonzado – Tome el primer barco con rumbo a Johto.

- Eso explica la desaparición – comento Ruby - ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora que vuelvas a Hoenn? No puedes esconderte eternamente de Wally.

- Yo nunca me escondo, si me fui solo fue para arreglar mis pensamientos – corrigió Emerald indignado.

- ¿Y? – pregunto Ruby.

- ¿Y qué? – regreso la pregunta Emerald.

- ¿Qué harás? – inquirió Ruby.

- Ya veré cuando regrese a Hoenn – respondió Emerald.

- Pues yo no sé, pero con ese nuevo look, vas a enamorar más a Wally, te lo aseguro – comento Ruby.

- ¡Ruby! – lo regaño Emerald completamente rojo.

* * *

- Juro que no volveré a beber en mi vida – aseguro Gold entrando a la sala. El chico tenía un semblante completamente demacrado, con su mano derecha sobre su estomago y la otra sobre su cabeza. Silver, quien estaba cómodamente recostado en uno de los sillones, rodo los ojos.

- Me pregunto cuantas veces se puede oír lo mismo en un día – soltó al aire Silver sentándose en el acto.

- ¿Y Crys? – pregunto Gold al tiempo que se sentaba en otro de los sillones, con una lentitud extraña en él.

- Fue a la farmacia para comprarte algo – informo Gold – Está muy preocupada por ti, aunque no te lo mereces. Al fin y al cabo, tú eres el único culpable de tu estado.

- ¿Por qué me regañas? Deberías de ser como Crys que se guarda todos sus regaños para cuando me sienta mejor – hablo Gold recostándose lentamente en el sillón. Los tres sillones de la sala de la casa de Silver eran del mismo tamaño, lo suficientemente largos como para que cinco personas se sentaran en cada uno de ellos. Estaban colocados en forma de cuadrado, el cual era cerrado por una gran televisión plana.

- No soy tan bueno como Crys – señalo Silver.

- Oye, tú estuviste consciente toda la noche, ¿verdad? – inquirió Gold mirando a Silver fijamente. Silver asintió - ¿Hice algo que no haría conscientemente?

- Bailar sobre una mesa, correr gritando como loco alrededor del jardín, cantar canciones de desamor a través de un micrófono y terminar tirado a los pies de una escalera, creo que son cosas que podrías hacer conscientemente – respondió Silver.

- Es una posibilidad – admitió Gold cerrando los ojos.

- Declarártele a Crys enfrente de más de cien personas, eso sí lo dudo – añadió Silver. Espero un momento la reacción de Gold, más esta nunca llego. Silver comenzó a suponer que su amigo se había quedado dormido o que no lo escucho, solo eso explicaría su tranquilidad – Gold.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Gold abriendo los ojos.

- Te le declaraste a Crystal anoche – informo Silver.

- Ya lo sé – soltó Gold cerrando otra vez sus ojos. Silver se sorprendió ante esto.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – pregunto Silver, solo para saber quien le había quitado el deleite de ver sufrir a Gold.

- Nadie – respondió Gold.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes entonces? – pregunto Silver, suponiendo la respuesta, por muy increíble que esta fuera.

- Porque estaba completamente consciente cuando lo hice – señalo Gold. La sorpresa era indescriptible en la cara de Silver.

- Me estás diciendo que… - comenzó Silver.

- Hola, ya regrese – saludo Crys al entrar en la sala, cargando una bolsa de plástico en la mano derecha – Traje unas pastillas para que se te asiente el estomago, Gold, y unos analgésicos para Ruby.

- Eres la mejor, Crys – dijo Gold, sin moverse de su lugar.

- A ver si esto te enseña algo – lo reprendió Crys, tomando asiento en el sillón desocupado.

- Y ya comienzan los regaños – se quejo Gold abriendo los ojos – Podrían regañarme cuando este lo suficientemente bien como para rebatirlos.

- ¿Y perdernos la oportunidad de molestarte ahora? No, gracias – hablo Silver con burla.

- Eres malo, muy ma… - comenzó Gold, más un malestar en su estomago lo hizo parar en seco. El muchacho se puso en pie como relámpago y salió despedido con rumbo al baño. Silver y Crys no necesitaban seguirlo para saber que le sucedía.

- Voy a llevarle los analgésicos a Ruby – anuncio Crys poniéndose en pie, para después salir de la sala dejando a Silver solo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los estragos de la monumental fiesta de Blue se habían reducido al mínimo. El único que aún demostraba ciertos malestares era Gold, pues aunque las nauseas desaparecieron, el dolor de cabeza aún seguía atacándolo sin piedad. La casa de Blue había regresado en un solo día a su apariencia anterior a la fiesta, hecho que agradecieron los padres de Blue al regresar. Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald permanecieron en Kanto durante una semana más, antes de regresar a Hoenn, la cual aprovecho Ruby para comprar joyas para sus pokémon, cosas para la base secreta y recolectar algunas bayas que no se daban en Hoenn; Sapphire por su parte pasó el tiempo con Yellow, explorando el Bosque Verde.

Lentamente la vida de los Dex Holder regresaba a la normalidad, quedando la fiesta de Blue en el olvido. Sin embargo, existían cosas que era imposible regresar a su forma anterior. Red se encontraba en un estado de desaparecido; ni Green, ni Blue y mucho menos el profesor Oak habían conseguido comunicarse con el chico. Por supuesto que ellos eran los únicos al tanto de la desaparición inexplicable de Red; el resto estaba informado de que el campeón de Kanto había decidido continuar con su entrenamiento interrumpido por la fiesta de Blue. Yellow, por su parte, estaba disfrutando de algo nuevo para ella: tener novio. Como ya era costumbre desde antes, cada día le regalaba una flor distinta a Yellow. Después, al terminar su trabajo en el gimnasio, pasaba el tiempo con Yellow donde quiera que ella quisiera, sin reparar en ningún gasto. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Yellow era la felicidad que el simple hecho de estar con Jake le provocaba. Aún no estaba segura si lo que sentía por Jake era un cariño de amigos o ya era amor, sin embargo, de lo que si estaba segura, era que Jake se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella. Sin embargo, mientras durante el día tenía muchas opciones para distraerse, en la noche, su mente no podía evitar pensar en Red. Recordaba al chico, su sonrisa, su voz, su risa, los besos que le daba en la frente, los abrazos y, sobre todas las cosas, recordaba ese momento en el que bailaron juntos. No podía dejar de extrañarlo, de preocuparse por él.

* * *

Acababa de terminar su último dibujo. Era el primer dibujo protagonizado por Jake, y Yellow debía de admitir que el Jake de la realidad era mucho más guapo. Levantó la mirada para ver el resplandeciente cielo de la mañana de Ciudad Verde. Dos meses habían pasado con una gran rapidez desde que ella y Jake eran novios, lo cual hacia mucho más valioso ese dibujo. Conseguir dibujar a alguien más que no fuera a Red era un logro que hacía sentir a Yellow muy orgullosa. Tal vez eso significaba que Red ya no era tan importante para ella. Chu Chu se acerco para inspeccionar su trabajo.

- Creo que no le hice justicia a Jake – bromeo Yellow.

Chu Chu la volteo a ver, en actitud de quererle decir algo, sin embargo, Yellow fue incapaz de leer sus pensamientos. Nerviosa, cerró los ojos y trato de tranquilizarse. Desde la primera vez que sus poderes le habían fallado, hacia ya dos meses, por lo menos dos veces a la semana sufría un episodio idéntico. En cierto modo ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso. Tan solo era necesario dejar pasar unos minutos y todo volvía a ser normal. Espero unos minutos e intento de nuevo leer los pensamientos de Chu Chu. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro en cuanto oyó un "¿Otra vez?" de parte de Chu Chu.

- Si, otra vez – asintió Yellow al tiempo que acariciaba al preocupado Pikachu - ¿Qué te parece? – inquirió Yellow cambiando el tema.

- Me parece que soy muy guapo – respondió una voz en su oreja. Yellow salto asustada ahogando un grito. Jake sonrió ante la reacción de su novia - ¿Te he dicho que eres muy tierna?

- No me asustes – pidió Yellow.

- Si no te gusta, no lo hago – hablo Jake al sentarse a su lado en la banca enfrente del Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde – Debo disculparme.

- ¿Por asustarme? – pregunto Yellow.

- No, por leer tu mente – corrigió Jake – No tengo mucho control en eso, tú sabes.

- No te preocupes – lo tranquilizo Yellow.

- Deberías de ir al médico – señalo Jake. Yellow lanzó un suspiro.

- No es necesario, además no me gustan los doctores – negó Yellow.

- ¿Más de diez veces, a lo largo de dos meses, no te parece alarmante? – inquirió Jake incrédulo.

- No, sería alarmante si fuera diario – indico Yellow con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, es tú decisión – dijo Jake – Pero si dentro de una semana sigues igual, yo mismo te llevare al hospital aunque sea a rastras o levitando. ¿Sabías que mis pokémon pueden hacer levitar a las personas?

- Estoy bien, en serio – aseguro Yellow.

- Eso espero – hablo Jake, justo antes de unir sus labios con los de Yellow. Al separarse, Yellow estaba completamente roja.

- Sabes que no me gustan los besos en público – señalo Yellow avergonzada.

- Sabes que me encanta presumir a la hermosa novia que tengo – comento Jake seductoramente - Y bien, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

* * *

Una de las cosas que siempre le sorprendían al regresar de sus viajes era como todo seguía de la misma manera como lo había dejado. Ciudad Verde era la misma Ciudad Verde y seguramente Pueblo Paleta seguiría siendo el mismo también. Camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a la puerta del Gimnasio Pokémon. Era sábado y existía la gran posibilidad de que estuviera cerrado, mas eso no lo detuvo de intentar abrir la puerta. Con alegría descubrió que la puerta estaba abierta. Entró en el Gimnasio y se dirigió al cuarto trasero, donde estaría Green en estos momentos. Toco la puerta y espero unos minutos antes de que esta le cediera el paso, dejando ver a un muy sorprendido Green.

- ¡Hola! – saludo Red con su sonrisa despreocupada de siempre.

- ¿Hola? ¿Te desapareces dos meses y lo único que dices es hola? – le recrimino Green, antes de dejar la puerta y encaminarse a la pequeña cocina del cuarto, continuar con la preparación de un emparedado.

- Lamento haberlos preocupado – se disculpo Red ingresando al cuarto.

- Por lo menos espero que te haya servido de algo la desaparición – hablo Green. No le molestaba no haber sabido nada de Red en los últimos dos meses, es más, de todos, era el menos preocupado por el Dex Holder, pero era realmente insoportable soportar la preocupación de Blue todos los días.

- Por supuesto - salto Red alegre – Conseguí perfeccionar muchos ataques. Si quieres podemos tener una batalla para demostrártelos.

- Déjalo para después – dijo Green antes de darle una mordida a su emparedado.

- ¿Puedo hacerme uno? Me estoy muriendo de hambre – pidió Red juntando sus manos como en forma de ruego. Green asintió mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa.

- ¿A dónde fuiste? – inquirió Green, viendo como Red se preparaba un emparedado monumental.

- Al Monte Plateado – informo Red

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? Y no respondas que fue para entrenar –pregunto Green. Al instante, la cara de Red se ensombreció.

- Necesitaba irme – expreso Red.

- ¿Por qué? – repitió la pregunta Green. Estaba harto de tener suposiciones en su cabeza. Prefería tener certezas. Red se sentó en una de las sillas, enfrente de Green - ¿Yellow tiene algo que ver en esto?

- ¿Así de obvio fue? – pregunto con tristeza Red.

- No – negó Green. Red lanzo un suspiro.

- Me fui porque me di cuenta de que soy un imbécil – hablo Red, sorprendiendo a Green con esa afirmación.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió Green.

- Amo a Yellow – anuncio Red, causando más sorpresa en Green – La amo desde que la salve en el Bosque Verde, hace siete años. Incluso cuando creía que era un niño. Hasta pensé que me gustaban los hombres – Red sonrió amargamente – No he dejado de amarla ni un solo minuto todos estos años. Mi único error fue nunca darme cuenta – se quedo en silencio un momento, mientras la sonrisa desaparecía de su boca – No me di cuenta hasta que la perdí.

- Red – dijo Green, incapaz de decir algo más.

- Es estúpido, ¿no lo crees? – trató de sonreír Red – Pasas cada minuto del día con alguien y no te das cuenta de que lo amas, en cambio, cuando desaparece, te duele tanto que descubres lo importante que es para ti – suspiro una vez más – Tenía planeado decírselo – Green se sorprendió aún más, si es que eso era posible –, el día de la fiesta.

- Y entonces paso el beso – aventuro Green.

- Jamás sentí tantas ganas de golpear a alguien – admitió Red.

- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – pregunto Green.

- Porque Yellow estaba enfrente de él – señalo Red.

- No, me refiero a por qué no hablaste con Yellow – corrigió Green.

- Porque verla besando a Jake me hizo entender que jamás tendría una oportunidad con ella – expreso Red – Tuve miles de oportunidades, Green. Cada día pude decirle cuanto la amaba y no lo hice – sonrió una vez más con tristeza – No tenía ningún derecho a entrometerme entre Yellow y Jake, mucho menos de expresarle mis sentimientos. Perdí ese derecho hace mucho – una vez más la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro – Además, Yellow ama a Jake.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? – pregunto Green.

- De no estarlo, no lo habría besado – señalo Red

- Tú no amabas a Misty y aún así la besaste muchas veces – indico Green.

- Eso se suma a la gran lista de estupideces que he hecho en toda mi vida – hablo Red en cierto tono de broma.

- No eres tan estúpido, Red – trato de consolarlo Green – Por lo menos te diste cuenta.

- Si, pero muy tarde – añadió Red – En fin, de nada sirve lamentarme.

- Estoy de acuerdo en eso – apoyo Green.

- Supongo que después del beso Yellow y Jake se hicieron novios – aventuro Red, realmente esperando un no como respuesta.

- Si – asintió Green, sintiéndose un poco mal de ser él quien le diera la noticia a Red. El muchacho no pudo evitar sentir un hueco en el estomago.

- ¿Y qué tal estuvo la fiesta de Blue? – pregunto Red regresando su atención a la preparación de su emparedado. No quería seguir hablando del tema y Green entendió el mensaje, pues no volvió a tocarlo durante toda la plática.

* * *

- ¿Tú crees que Blue se enoje mucho conmigo? – pregunto Red temeroso de la reacción de su amiga. Él y Green salían del gimnasio, después de pasar casi tres horas hablando.

- Puede ser – dijo Green.

- Bueno, por lo menos ahora sé que no debo de aceptarle nada de comer o de beber – comento Red con un poco de burla en la voz, ganándose una mirada fría de parte de Green.

- ¡Red! – exclamo un voz detrás de ellos. Ambos giraron para encontrarse con Yellow y Jake. La chica tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Jake no cambiaba su acostumbrado semblante de autosuficiencia. Red sintió las inmensas ganas de acercarse a Yellow y abrazarla, sin embargo, no quería causarle problemas con su novio.

- Hola, Yellow – saludo Red fingiendo una gran sonrisa - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien – dijo Yellow – Que bueno que ya regresaste. La verdad estaba muy preocupada.

- No veo porque, solo fui a entrenar un poco – hablo Red en tono tranquilizador.

- Si, es completamente normal irse a la mitad de la noche a entrenar – añadió Jake burlonamente.

- Green ya me conto que ustedes son novios – dijo Red haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no golpear a Jake – Me alegro mucho por ti, Yellow. Se ve que Jake te quiere mucho.

- De eso no cabe la menor duda – apoyo Jake.

- Solo quiero advertirte una cosa, Jake – expreso Red mirando a Jake a los ojos – Haz sufrir a Yellow, aunque sea un poco, y te enfrentaras al peor hermano sobreprotector del mundo – "hermano" repitió Yellow la palabra en su mente. Al fin tenía una respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Para Red no era más de una hermana.

- No te preocupes, solo un idiota haría sufrir a Yellow – aseguro Jake tomando de la mano a Yellow.

- Vamos a ir al cine – anuncio Yellow. No sabía porque, pero siempre que Red y Jake estaban juntos, sentía una pelea venir y no precisamente una pelea con pokémon - ¿No quieren acompañarnos?

- No, nosotros ya nos íbamos a Pueblo Paleta – negó Red. Por mucho que quisiera estar con Yellow, no podía soportar verla al lado de Jake – Estoy muy cansado por el viaje.

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana, para que me cuentes como te fue – propuso Yellow. Red dudo. No era una buena idea hacerlo, pero si no aceptaba, Yellow comenzaría a sospechar algo.

- Claro – acepto Red – Extraño mucho nuestros paseos al bosque – Yellow no sabía si sonreír o no ante tal afirmación.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana – dijo Yellow.

- Hasta mañana – se despidió Red, antes de que Yellow y Jake comenzaran a caminar con rumbo al cine.

- ¿Hermano sobreprotector? – repitió Green.

- ¿Sonó mal? – inquirió Red llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- No, sonó raro – señaló Green caminando hacia su camioneta, para ser seguido por Red.

* * *

- Servida, señorita – dijo Jake haciendo una pequeña reverencia, lo cual hizo reír a Yellow. Se encontraban a fuera de la casa de Yellow, pues la película había terminado muy tarde como para ir a otro lugar.

- Gracias, caballero – siguió el juego Yellow.

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Jake.

- Bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – regreso la pregunta Yellow, suponiendo la respuesta.

- Por nada – respondió Jake, para después besar a Yellow en los labios suavemente – Supongo que no nos veremos mañana.

- Puedes ir con nosotros si quieres – señalo Yellow.

- ¿Ir con mi novia y con mi rival al bosque? No lo creo – negó Jake.

- Red no es tu rival – corrigió Yellow.

- Si tú lo dices – apoyo Jake – Aún así, no te vas a salvar de mi mañana.

- Está bien – acepto Yellow.

- Nos vemos – se despidió Jake, besando una vez más a Yellow – Descansa, hermosa.

- Tú también descansa – dijo Yellow, antes de que Jake emprendiera su camino a casa.

Yellow lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista. Agradecía que Jake no leyera su mente siempre, sino se habría dado cuenta de su mentira. No, no estaba bien. Se acerco a la puerta de su casa y alargo una mano para abrir la puerta, deteniéndose al instante. No tenía ganas de entrar y fingir ante su tío que estaba bien. Suficiente había tenido con fingir las últimas horas con Jake. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el Bosque Verde. Nadie en sus cinco sentidos entraría al Bosque Verde de noche, pero, para alguien como Yellow, que conocía cada rincón del bosque, hacerlo no era peligroso. Caminó hasta llegar a su claro favorito, iluminado por la luz de la luna, sacó su cuaderno de dibujos y comenzó a dibujar. Con el tiempo la figura de Red aparecía una vez más en la hoja de papel. "Hermano". Esa simple palabra era una daga más clavada a su corazón. Red solo la veía como una hermana, como una pequeña niña a la que debía proteger del mundo. Misty tenía razón.

En ese momento, un ruido llamo su atención. Busco de donde venía y al no encontrar una fuente visible, dejo sus cosas en el suelo y salió en busca de ella. Corrió sin perder por un instante el sonido que se hacía más fuerte conforme avanzaba. Finalmente se detuvo ante un precipicio. Ese lugar llenaba su mente de recuerdos. Red y ella solían ir de vez en cuando ahí, solo porque al campeón de Kanto le encantaba colocarse al filo del precipicio para sentir la brisa sobre su cara. Yellow no podía negar que ver a Red hacer eso la asustaba. Su mirada se detuvo no muy cerca del filo, donde un pequeño Nidoran macho se encontraba recostado. Se acerco lentamente, para después hincarse al lado del Nidoran. Ya desde esa altura, podía notar que el pequeño presentaba muchas lesiones. De seguro había tenido una pelea con otro pokémon.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo – lo tranquilizo Yellow.

Coloco sus manos sobre el pequeño Nidoran y se concentro en curarlo, pero esto no sucedió. Intento una vez más y otra más, sin conseguirlo. El nerviosismo se apodero de ella. Trato de tranquilizarse, sin embargo, algo no se lo permitió. Un fuerte gruñido a su lado llamo su atención. Un inmenso Nidoking la miraba con furia. Yellow se puso en pie lentamente. Lo más seguro es que el Nidoking fuera el padre del Nidoran herido y la creyera la culpable del estado de su hijo.

- Escucha, lo único que quiero hacer es curar a Nidoran – señalo Yellow. El Nidoking completamente cegado por la ira se acerco peligrosamente a Yellow. Ésta retrocedió, aunque no pudo hacerlo mucho, pues pronto llego al filo del precipicio. Busco entre sus ropas sus pokébolas, recordando de inmediato que las había dejado en su mochila, en el claro del bosque – No quiero hacerles daño – hablo Yellow una vez más, evitando que su miedo se notara en su voz. Recordó la última vez que le tuvo miedo a un pokémon. Tenía nueve años cuando se interno en el entonces peligroso Bosque Verde para hablar con los pokémon y preguntarles porque estaban tan enojados. Entonces, un gigantesco Dratini apareció de improviso ante ella, con la intensión de atacarla. Esa vez sus poderes tampoco pudieron contener la furia del pokémon, esa vez también estaba indefensa como ahora.

El Nidoking hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Yellow y, sin dudarlo más, lanzo una de sus garras contra la pequeña Dex Holder. Yellow sintió como el fuerte golpe le quitaba el aliento y la levantaba del suelo, para después sentir el vacio detrás de ella, seguido por la inconsciencia.

Existía una gran diferencia entre su encuentro con el Dratini y ahora. Hace siete años unos brazos protectores la habían alejado del alcance del Dratini. Esta vez, entre ella y su salvador se extendía un inmenso precipicio. Un inmenso precipicio que le impedía a Red estar ahí para salvarla una vez más.

* * *

Muy bien aquí está otro capitulo más. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Gracias a Joey Hirasame, a Shihana296, a Danyeda Goofy Panterita, a sayato y a MFerchu94 por sus comentarios. Este capitulo es para ustedes. Entramos a la recta final de la historia.

Adiós ;)


	9. Pruebas de amor

**8**

**Pruebas de amor**

Era difícil explicar lo que le sucedía. Su corazón no paraba de latir como si hubiera corrido muchos kilómetros, su respiración era igual de acelerada y sentía un nerviosismo extraño en él. Algo estaba mal, no tenía idea de qué, pero algo estaba mal. Volvió a vestirse y salió de su casa, seguido por Pika. Caminó algunos metros hasta llegar a la casa-laboratorio del profesor Oak y tocó el timbre. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera dejando ver a una Crys en pijama.

- Buenas noches, Red – saludo Crys después de bostezar.

- Perdón por la hora, Crys – se disculpo Red - ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar con Green.

- Claro – accedió Crys cediéndole el paso a Red. El chico entro a la casa y Crys cerró la puerta.

- Blue y tú no entienden el concepto de "descansar", ¿verdad? - señalo Green, en pijama, al pie de las escaleras.

- Disfruten su plática nocturna – dijo Crys antes de dirigirse a las escaleras y subirlas con rumbo a su cuarto.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es tan importante? - pregunto Green exasperado.

- No lo sé – admitió Red. Green rodo los ojos – Estoy muy nervioso y no sé por qué

- Tal vez sea por la falta de sueño – aventuro Green – Te traeré una almohada y una cobija para que te duermas en el sillón.

- No puedo dormir, llevo tres horas intentándolo – negó Red.

- Pareces un niño pequeño, Red – se burlo Green – Tranquilízate y siéntate. Yo voy por la almohada y la cobija.

Red miro a Green subir las escaleras. Se acerco a uno de los sillones y tomo asiento en él. Tal vez Green tenía razón. El largo viaje de regreso desde el Monte Plateado hasta Pueblo Paleta había sido extenuante. Lo más seguro es que solo necesitara descansar y relajarse. Se acostó en el sillón y apenas se hubo acomodado, sus ojos se cerraron y comenzó a dormir. No tuvo idea de cuánto tiempo paso entre su llegada a la casa de Green y el momento en que un extraño sonido lo despertó. Abrió los ojos. A través de la ventana se podían ver las primeras luces de la mañana. Noto que estaba tapado con una cobija, seguramente gracias a Green. Una vez más el sonido se escucho, solo que esta vez pudo identificarlo como alguien tocando la puerta. Se puso en pie y se acerco a la puerta para abrirla. La sorpresa se dibujo en su rostro al encontrar a Blue acompañada de Jake y del tío de Yellow afuera.

- ¡Demonios! - exclamo Blue al ver a Red.

- ¿Demonios qué? - pregunto Red sin entender.

- Creí que tú y Yellow estarían juntos – explico Blue decepcionada.

- ¿Por qué estaría yo con Yellow? - inquirió Red comenzando a sentir nuevamente ese inexplicable nerviosismo.

- No sabemos dónde está Yellow – informo Jake con los brazos cruzados y sin mirarlo a la cara – Ayer, después de ir al cine, fui a dejarla a su casa, pero nunca entro en ella. No sabemos a dónde fue.

- Lo primero que pensé es que se hubiera quedado con Blue, pero en cuanto ella lo negó, pensamos en ti, Red – hablo el tío de Yellow, cuya preocupación era evidente.

- ¿No puedes encontrarla con tus poderes? - inquirió Green llegando al lugar, listo para salir, seguramente con rumbo a su Gimnasio.

- Mi rango es de cinco kilómetros – señalo Jake con frustración – Yellow no está en mi rango de alcance.

Red no necesito escuchar nada más. Salió corriendo de la casa con dirección a la ruta 1, seguido de cerca por Pika. Mientras corría, saco una de sus pokébolas y libero a Aero.

- ¡Aero, busca a Yellow y avísame en cuanto la encuentres! - ordeno Red sin detener su camino.

* * *

- Deberíamos de hacer lo mismo – señalo Blue.

- Suban en la camioneta – ordeno Green – Yellow debe de estar en el Bosque Verde. Solo es cuestión de acercarnos lo suficiente para que Jake pueda percibir la presencia de Yellow.

- ¡El Bosque Verde mide kilómetros, yo solo tengo 5 kilómetros de rango! - exclamo Jake.

- Tampoco iremos por todo el bosque – señalo Green caminando hacia su camioneta.

* * *

Si no hubiera estado terriblemente preocupado por Yellow, lo más seguro es que se habría emocionado del tiempo record que hizo desde Pueblo Paleta hasta el Bosque Verde. Estaba seguro de que la pequeña Dex Holder se encontraba ahí, solo era cuestión de encontrarla. Caminaba por el Bosque Verde sin dejar de ver hacia el cielo en espera de que Aero le mandara una señal o algo parecido. No sabía porque, pero sentía un horrible sentimiento de angustia. Algo dentro de él le decía que Yellow lo necesitaba urgentemente. Recorrió todo el bosque, hasta llegar al claro donde solían pasar días enteros. Fue ahí donde encontró la bolsa de Yellow y a un lado de ésta su cuaderno de dibujos. Eso era un indicio de que la chica estaba cerca de ahí.

- Yellow, ¿dónde estás? - murmuro Red.

Pika, lo empujo levemente para llamar su atención. Red levanto la mirada justo en el momento en que Aero lanzaba un hiperrayo al cielo. El campeón de Kanto se puso en pie como un rayo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

- Ya la encontraron – dijo Green, para después cambiar bruscamente la dirección de la camioneta hacia donde se veía el rayo.

- Puedes tener un poco de tacto, traes personas aquí atrás – se quejo Blue.

* * *

No tardo mucho en llegar donde Aero volaba. Se trataba del mismo precipicio que solían visitar él y Yellow de vez en cuando. Aero sobrevolaba el filo del precipicio y miraba el fondo con ojos impregnados de tristeza. Su corazón comenzó a latir con una fuerza desconocida, presintiendo lo que encontraría al asomarse por el precipicio. Trago saliva y se acerco al filo, dirigiendo su mirada abajo. Al instante sintió como si alguien lo apuñalara directamente al corazón. Su respiración se contuvo, el color desapareció de su rostro y su corazón comenzó a latir con una lentitud casi mortal. Sentía como si su alma hubiera abandonado por completo su cuerpo, como si nada en este mundo tuviera algún sentido. Ahí, tirada bocarriba a por lo menos cinco o seis metros de profundidad, estaba Yellow y debajo de ella un charco de sangre. Comenzó a respirar de nuevo y, sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo, se lanzo al vacio.

* * *

- No sabía que había un precipicio aquí – admitió Blue saliendo de la camioneta.

- Yo no veo a Yellow por ninguna parte – dijo el tío de Yellow, con su mirada fija en Red, quien se encontraba al filo del precipicio mirando hacia bajo.

- No puede ser – negó Jake en un murmuro, llamando la atención de todos. Justo en ese momento, los cuatro vieron como Red se dejaba caer por el precipicio.

- ¡RED! - exclamaron Green y Blue corriendo hacia el precipicio. Una vez llegados al filo, bajaron la mirada para encontrarse con la horrible visión de Yellow tirada sobre un charco de sangre y Red, quien con ayuda de Aero, logro llegar al lugar sin peligro.

- Por Arceus – dijo Blue llevándose una mano a la boca.

* * *

Se acerco lentamente a Yellow, con la idea de cargarla y sacarla de ahí para llevarla al hospital. No podía haber... no, Yellow debía de seguir viva, no podía dejarlo, no podía. Poso su mano sobre el brazo izquierdo de Yellow.

- ¡RED, NI SE TE OCURRA MOVERLA! - le grito Green, llamando su atención. Viéndolos desde el precipicio estaban Green, Blue, Jake y el tío de Yellow.

- ¡NO PODEMOS DEJARLA ASÍ! - grito Red dedicándole una mirada fría a Green.

- ¡NO PODEMOS MOVERLA! ¡PODRÍAMOS CAUSARLE MÁS DAÑO! - explico Green - ¡YA HABLAMOS AL HOSPITAL DE CIUDAD VERDE, NO TARDARAN EN VENIR!

- ¿Y MIENTRAS QUÉ? - exclamo Red sintiéndose impotente, sin dejar de ver a Yellow. La chica tenía una expresión tranquila, completamente desinformada de su situación.

- ¿ESTÁ RESPIRANDO? - inquirió Green, ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes. Nadie quería pensar en la posibilidad, pero era una realidad que cabía el riesgo de que Yellow estuviera muerta. Red bajo su mano hasta tomar la muñeca de Yellow y busco su pulso. Sus nervios comenzaron a bajar cuando pudo percibir un tenue y lento palpitar. Acerco su cara a la de Yellow, sintiendo la leve respiración de la Dex Holder.

- ¡SI! - anuncio Red, causando alivio en todos los presentes.

- ¿DE DÓNDE VIENE LA SANGRE? - pregunto Green. Red inspecciono el cuerpo de Yellow, hasta llegar a su costado derecho, donde se podía vislumbrar un corte bastante profundo del cual no paraba de brotar sangre. Red se quito su chaleco y lo coloco sobre la herida, presionando suavemente, en un intento de no lastimar más a Yellow, pero no dejar a la sangre seguir su camino.

- ¡TIENE UNA HERIDA EN EL COSTADO DERECHO! - informo Red.

* * *

- ¡Tenemos que sacarla de ahí! - exclamo Blue con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- Entiéndelo, Blue, Yellow calló de una distancia muy alta, lo más probable es que haya sufrido muchos golpes y la mayoría de severidad – explico Green, mirando a la chica a los ojos – Si la movemos, aunque sea un poco, podemos lastimarla más y empeorar su situación.

* * *

Red acerco su cara a la de Yellow, sin quitar su mano de su costado.

- Todo va a estar bien, Yellow – susurro Red a su oído – Vas a estar bien – con su mano libre acaricio la mejilla de la chica – Tienes que estar bien. No puedes dejarnos... no puedes dejarme – sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas – No me importa si estás conmigo o no, lo único que me importa es saber que estás ahí, que eres feliz y que estás bien - las lágrimas hicieron su camino por sus mejillas, hasta caer sobre el rostro de Yellow - No te vayas, mi amor. No me dejes solo, Yellow. Por favor. Te amo.

* * *

- Ya llegaron – anuncio Jake, sin dejar de ver hacia el fondo del precipicio. Green, Blue y el tío de Yellow se voltearon a ver entre si, justo en el momento en que una sirena comenzaba a escucharse a lo lejos. En cuestión de segundos, la ambulancia con el emblema del hospital de Ciudad Verde entraba en escena.

- Voy a bajar por Red para que no estorbe – hablo Green, antes de sacar de su pokébola a Charizard. Subió en la espalda del pokémon de fuego, para después indicarle que bajara donde Red y Yellow. Una vez cerca del chico, bajo de la espalda de Charizard. – Red – lo llamo. Red lo volteo a ver – La ambulancia acaba de llegar.

Red regreso la mirada a Yellow, exactamente en el momento en que dos paramédicos bajaban sobre la espalda de un Pidgeot cada uno. Acerco su cara una vez más a la de Yellow y le dio un dulce beso en la frente. Acto seguido, se puso en pie, acercándose a Green y Charizard. Vieron como subían, con extremo cuidado, a Yellow sobre una camilla, la cual después sería jalada hasta el filo del precipicio por los Pidgeot. Ya arriba, otros dos paramédicos llevaron la camilla hasta el interior de la ambulancia.

- ¿Alguien que quiera acompañarla? – pregunto uno de los paramédicos. Red, quien acababa de bajar de la espalda de Charizard, hizo el ademán de hablar, sin embargo, una presencia lo detuvo en seco. Jake lo veía con una mirada difícil de explicar, con los brazos cruzados.

- Yo – salto el tío de Yellow al ver que nadie más se ofrecía. Todos vieron entrar al pequeño hombre a la ambulancia.

- Vamos – dijo Red, corriendo a la camioneta de Green. Los otros tres lo siguieron.

La noticia del accidente de Yellow se corrió como pólvora, pues después de diez minutos de que hubieran llegado al hospital, ya estaban Gold, Silver, Crys y el profesor Oak, junto con el resto reunidos en el hospital.

- Esto es muy extraño – hablo Blue. La chica caminaba de un lado al otro a lo largo del pasillo donde se encontraban reunidos.

- ¿Qué es muy extraño? – inquirió Crys.

- Acaso no les parece extraño que Yellow se cayera por un precipicio en el Bosque Verde, cuando no hay persona en este mundo que conozca ese lugar mejor que ella – señalo Blue.

- ¿Qué estás queriendo decir? – pregunto Green, quien turnaba su mirada entre la nerviosa chica y Red. El muchacho estaba sentado en el suelo, cerca a la puerta de la sala de emergencias, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

- Alguien la atacó – aseguro Blue.

- ¿Quién atacaría a Yellow? – pregunto Gold – Dudo que tenga enemigos.

- Por supuesto que tiene enemigos – corrigió Blue – Somos Dex Holders, todos los Dex Holders tenemos enemigos.

- Es mejor no hacer conjeturas ahora – señalo Green con severidad.

- ¿Y sus pokémon? – inquirió Crys.

- En el claro – respondió Red en un murmuro casi inaudible, sin voltear a ver a los demás – Ahí estaba su bolsa y su cuaderno de dibujo.

- Lo más seguro es que Yellow fuera a dibujar al claro, no sería la primera vez que lo hace – comenzó Blue – Fue entonces que su atacante aprovecho la oportunidad, llamo su atención al precipicio y la lanzo.

- ¡Deja de decir incoherencias, Blue! – exclamo Green exasperado – La única persona que puede decir lo que realmente paso es Yellow.

- ¡No me regañes! – exclamo Blue.

- ¡Cállense! Estamos en un hospital, por si no lo habían notado – los reprendió el profesor Oak.

- Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué Yellow estaría dibujando a esas horas en mitad del bosque – comento Gold con curiosidad.

- A Yellow le gusta hacer eso, para relajarse – informo Red.

- Jake, ¿cómo estaba Yellow anoche? – inquirió Blue, al tiempo que detenía su paso. El chico, cuya mirada no se había despegado de Red ni un solo minuto, volteo a ver a Blue.

- Mal – respondió Jake, con lo cual todos lo voltearon a ver, incluso Red – Cuando la deje en su casa estaba mal.

- ¿Y por qué la dejaste sola? – saltó Red levantándose del suelo - ¿Por qué no esperaste a que entrara a su casa?

- De todas las personas aquí, tú eres el menos indicado para reprocharme nada, Red – señalo Jake con frialdad.

- ¡Yellow está mal en este momento y eso se pudo haber evitado si te hubieras quedado con ella! – exclamo Red. Jake sonrió con burla, lo cual enfureció a Red - ¡No veo lo gracioso!

- Tú eres lo gracioso – señalo Jake. Red hizo el ademán de acercarse a Jake, pero fue detenido por Green.

- Basta ustedes dos – intervino Green.

- No, ya estoy harto de esto – hablo Jake poniéndose en pie – Eres un idiota, Red – se acerco al chico – Se necesita ser un idiota para no darse cuenta de que la chica que pasa casi todo el día a tu lado está perdidamente enamorada de ti - Todos se quedaron helados al escuchar las palabras de Jake, en especial Red – Yellow te ama, Red.

- Eso no es cierto – negó Red con la cabeza.

- ¡En serio no se puede ser tan estúpido! – exclamo Jake – Yellow te ama. Tú eres el único hombre al que ama. Por muy novios que seamos, ella solo me ve como un amigo, y siempre será así – se acerco más a Red – Lo malo, es que Yellow tuvo la desgracia de fijarse en un imbécil que necesita que se lo expliquen con peras y manzanas para entenderlo – lo miro una vez más con burla – En el precipicio, cuando preguntaron si alguien quería acompañarla hasta el hospital, tú te morías por ser ese alguien, pero eres tan estúpido que pensaste que Yellow preferiría a alguien más a su lado. ¡Eres patético! ¿En serio crees que Yellow preferiría estar con alguien más que no fueras tú? ¡Por Arceus! ¡Abre los ojos, enchufa tu inútil cerebro y comienza a actuar como un hombre!

Los ojos de todos se posaron en Red, en espera de la respuesta del campeón de Kanto, mas esta nunca llego. Red simplemente miraba a Jake incapaz de comprender por qué el "chico psíquico" le decía todo esto. Si eran verdad sus palabras, con decírselo, arriesgaba su noviazgo con Yellow, pues le daba todas las armas para pelear por ella.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué? – pregunto Jake mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

- ¡No leas mi mente! – exigió Red.

- Leeré tu mente hasta que dejes de ser un estúpido – señalo Jake – Y para que lo sepas, te digo todo esto porque ya estoy harto de ver sufrir a la mujer que amo y sé que lo único que la hará feliz es estar a tu lado.

El silencio era total en la sala de espera. La mirada de todos iba de Red a Jake, hasta que algo más importante llamo su atención.

- ¿Los familiares de Yellow? – llamo un doctor después de salir de la puerta que daba a la sala de emergencia. Era un hombre joven, de cabello castaño, corto y relamido; sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello. Todos se levantaron y se acercaron al hombre, expectantes.

- ¿Cómo está Yellow? – inquirió Red inmediatamente. El doctor ensombreció su cara, lo cual fue una mala señal para todos.

- Yellow se encuentra en un estado muy delicado – comenzó el doctor – Presenta un gran número de golpes además de haber perdido una gran cantidad de sangre. En verdad nos sorprende que aún haya llegado con vida al hospital.

- Yellow es muy fuerte – comento Blue.

- Entre los golpes más graves está el que recibió en el costado izquierdo, el cual le rompió cuatro costillas y el brazo, además de que tiene una herida muy profunda parecida a las marcas de unas garras – continuo el doctor – Al parecer fue atacada por alguien, quien finalmente la tiro por el precipicio.

- Lo ven, se los dije – salto Blue. Todos la voltearon a ver.

- Dejen de hacer conjeturas – hablo Green, para después hacerle una seña al doctor con el fin de que continuara.

- Al parecer este pokémon que la ataco poseía cierta cantidad de veneno en sus garras, pues al herir a Yellow la enveneno. Por suerte, pudimos detectar el veneno a tiempo: se trataba de un Nidoking – prosiguió en doctor.

- ¿Alguno de nuestros enemigos tiene un Nidoking? – pregunto Gold.

- O también pudo ser salvaje – aventuro Jake.

- Ningún pokémon salvaje atacaría a Yellow – señalo Red como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Jake hizo el ademán de responderle, mas se contuvo. Cabía la posibilidad de que Yellow fuera atacada por un Nidoking durante uno de sus episodios de "falta de poderes".

- Y por si no fuera poco, la caída también le provoco mucho daño – hablo el doctor – Sufrió un gran número de heridas internas y el golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue tan fuerte que la sumió en un estado de coma – Red sintió una vez más en el día como si la vida se le fuera del cuerpo – Además, no podemos estar seguros de que haya provocado algún daño cerebral, no hasta que Yellow despierte.

- ¿Daño cerebral? – inquirió el tío de Yellow asustado.

- Por la dimensión del golpe, existe la posibilidad de que Yellow pierda parcial o completamente algunas de sus facultades – explico el doctor.

- ¿Cómo cuál? – pregunto Blue.

- Sería difícil saberlo ahora – respondió el doctor – Lo más importante ahora es que despierte.

- ¿Y eso cuándo sucederá? – inquirió Red.

- No podemos dar una fecha exacta – informo el doctor – Pueden ser desde horas, hasta años – La sorpresa y el dolor estaban presentes en las caras de los Dex Holders, el profesor Oak, Jake y el tío de Yellow.

- ¿Podemos pasar a verla? – pregunto el tío de Yellow, una vez que salió del shock.

- Por supuesto, pero solo una persona – asintió el doctor.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere pasar primero? – pregunto el tío de Yellow.

- Vaya usted – señalo Blue con los ojos vidriosos. El hombre no necesito escuchar más para seguir al doctor con rumbo a la habitación de Yellow.

Nadie hablo, para todos era prácticamente imposible decir algo, es más, les era absurda toda la situación. Tan solo ayer la gran mayoría habían visto a Yellow alegre como siempre. Todos se hacían la misma pregunta: "¿Por qué?" "¿Por qué a Yellow?" Había sido un ataque, de eso no cabía la menor duda, pero quién se atrevería a atacar a la más inocente de los Dex Holders. Finalmente, Green logró poner sus pensamientos en orden.

- Crys, avísale a los Dex Holders de Hoenn, a los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto y a cuantos creas pertinente. Hay muchas personas que aprecian a Yellow – hablo Green, lo cual le hizo conseguir la atención de todos – Gold, Silver, necesito ayuda para investigar el bosque. Si fue un ataque planeado pudieron haber quedado pistas y si fue un pokémon salvaje, lo encontraremos.

- Cuentas con nosotros – aseguro Gold, a lo que Silver asintió.

- Ustedes dos – siguió Green, mientras pasaba su mirada de Red a Jake – Yellow los necesita a ambos, fuera de quien sea su amor real, los dos son muy importantes para ella, así que aprendan a tener una relación cordial – Fijo su mirada en Blue y su abuelo – Infórmanos si ocurre cualquier cosa.

Acto seguido, le hizo una seña a Gold y Silver y se encaminó a la puerta del hospital. Gold y Silver siguieron a Green de inmediato.

- Es bueno tener a alguien como Green aquí – hablo Blue, al tiempo que se sentaba en una de las tantas sillas de la sala de espera.

Red volvió a sentarse en el suelo. Su cabeza era una revoltura de ideas, pero, sobre todas ellas, prevalecía la desesperación, el dolor y la impotencia. La mujer que amaba podía no volver a despertar. Posiblemente jamás volvería a ver los ojos color miel de Yellow, su dulce sonrisa, escuchar su hermosa voz o su melodiosa risa. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y no pudo contenerlas por mucho. Escondió su cara detrás de sus rodillas abrazando sus piernas. Blue, que también lloraba en silencio, se acerco a Red y lo abrazo. Jake por su parte, tomo asiento en una de las sillas y se concentró en la presencia de Yellow; esta era pequeña, casi imperceptible. Y por último, Crys manejaba el comunicarse con Emerald con el controlar sus lágrimas. Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que el tío de Yellow regreso, con la cara surcada por las lágrimas. Blue se puso en pie y trato de tranquilizar al hombre con un abrazo. Red se levanto y volteo a ver a la puerta.

- ¿Dónde está? – pregunto Red. Necesitaba ver a Yellow, quería tenerla cerca, hablarle, aunque no lo escuchara. El tío de Yellow intento hablar, sin conseguirlo.

- Yo te llevo – hablo Jake poniéndose de pie.

- Vamos – dijo Red, no muy contento de tener que depender de Jake en algo.

El chico psíquico comenzó su camino, seguido por Red de cerca. Caminaron por los pasillos del hospital hasta detenerse enfrente de la puerta de una habitación. Al lado de la puerta se encontraba una larga ventana. Jake camino a la ventana y al ver el interior de la habitación, una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro. Red siguió su ejemplo. Lo que vio fue tal vez peor que ver a Yellow tirada en el fondo del precipicio sobre un charco de sangre. La pequeña Dex Holder reposaba sobre una cama de sabanas blancas. Su frente y brazo izquierdo estaban vendados. Conectados a su brazo derecho tenía dos vías, una de suero y la otra de sangre, además del aparato que informaba sobre el estado de su corazón. Y por último, tenía puesto un respirador.

- ¿Cuánto la amas, Red? – pregunto Jake. Red giro a verlo, confundido por la pregunta.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – regreso la pregunta Red.

- Déjame reformular la pregunta – pidió Jake - ¿Qué es más grande, tu amor por Yellow o tu estupidez? – Red sintió hervir su sangre – No lo digo para que te enojes, lo digo para que abras los ojos – lanzo un suspiro – Toda mi vida me han enseñado a aprovechar las oportunidades que me dé la vida y lo he hecho. Hoy será la primera vez que sea contrario a mí mismo – Volteo a ver a Red a los ojos – No sé si hago esto porque amo tanto a Yellow que no me importaría verla contigo mientras sea feliz o definitivamente soy un idiota, pero debes de saber que te dejo el camino libre – Red se quedo estático – En cuanto despierte, habla con Yellow, dile cuanto la amas y sean felices. Ya no pierdas más tiempo.

- Realmente no eres tan malo como pensé – comento Red con una sonrisa leve en los labios.

- Uno debe saber cuándo ha perdido – hablo Jake. Acto seguido, sonrió arrogantemente – Por supuesto, ni creas que dejare de tratar a Yellow como una princesa y también esperare pacientemente a que vuelvas a cometer una tontería.

- Pues esperarás sentado – señalo Red con una media sonrisa.

- Eso espero – dijo Jake – Ahora entra

Red se acerco a la puerta. Colocó su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y volteo a ver a Jake. El muchacho ya emprendía el camino de regreso a la sala de espera. Respiro hondo y dejo salir el aire con tranquilidad, antes de entrar en la habitación. A su lado derecho se encontraba la cama sobre la que descansaba Yellow, así como los aparatos y una pequeña mesita de noche; del lado izquierdo, un sillón, lo suficientemente grande para una persona de mediana estatura. Se aproximó a Yellow, sin quitar su mirada de ella, con la esperanza de que abriera sus ojos y le sonriera. Si lo pensaba bien, durante los últimos meses ver sonreír a Yellow era una maravilla, por lo poco que sucedía. Su atención cayó sobre una silla acomodada a la izquierda de la cama. Cogió la silla y la cargó hasta el lado contrario, para después sentarse en ella. Con delicadeza, procurando no mover nada, tomó la mano de Yellow y la entrelazo con la suya.

- Despierta, Yellow – pidió Red, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas una vez más – Por favor, despierta.

* * *

Bastaron algunas horas para que Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald llegaran a Kanto. Del mismo modo, Blaine, Brock y Jasmine, habían llegado con gran rapidez. A la mañana siguiente, todos aquellos que conocían a Yellow ya estaban enterados del estado de la pequeña Dex Holder.

- Ni una pista – se quejo Gold – Horas buscando y no tenemos una sola pista.

- Tengo una idea – salto Blue – Jake, lee la mente de Yellow y asunto solucionado.

- Yellow está inconsciente, no puedo leer su mente y aunque pudiera le prometí no hacerlo – indico Jake destruyendo las esperanzas de Blue.

- Planes tan bien elaborados solo pueden ser del Equipo Rocket – señalo Blaine. Todos lo voltearon a ver como si fuera hombre muerto.

- Yo también lo pensé, incluso le pedí a Sird que investigara, pero no halló nada sospechoso – hablo Silver desapareciendo la tensión.

- ¿Qué tan confiable puede ser esa tipa? – preguntó Blue cruzándose de brazos.

- Tenemos que considerar la posibilidad de un pokémon salvaje – comento Green.

- ¿Por qué un pokémon atacaría a Yellow? – inquirió Blue.

- Pudo ser un pokémon que no la reconoció – aventuro una voz, llamando la atención de todos. Se trataba de Erika, acompañada por Misty. En cuanto vieron a Misty, la reacción de Green, Blue y Jake fue unánime, por supuesto que algunos se sabían controlar mejor que otros.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – saltó Blue enfurecida. Erika se sorprendió ante dicha reacción, mientras que Misty se puso nerviosa.

- Estamos aquí para ver a Yellow, ¿hay algo de malo en eso? – pregunto Erika.

- Discúlpala, ya está cansada – hablo Green colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Blue.

- Vaya, ¿cuándo llegaron todos? – pregunto Red al entrar en la sala de espera. El muchacho no se había separado de Yellow ni un solo minuto.

- Hace algunas horas – respondió Ruby por todos.

- ¿Cómo está Yellow? – inquirió Blue, olvidándose de Misty.

- El doctor la está revisando, pero yo la veo igual – informo Red con tristeza.

- Trajimos esto del bosque – hablo Green señalando una bolsa colocada en el suelo enfrente de él. Red camino hasta la bolsa, se sentó en el suelo, abrió la bolsa y sacó de ella seis pokébolas.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto Blue.

- Creo que los pokémon de Yellow tienen derecho a saber cómo está ella – expreso Red parándose – Alguien quiere ayudarme, no soy muy bueno para dar malas noticias.

- Con mucho gusto – hablo Sapphire levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

- Yo también puedo ayudar – salto Emerald con su pistola de tierra en mano.

Decir que a los pokémon de Yellow les dolió saber sobre el estado de su dueña es poco, mas Red, Sapphire y Emerald consiguieron tranquilizarlos.

* * *

Giró su cabeza en busca de alguien con quien platicar. Nadie. Green había ido junto con el profesor Oak a analizar el veneno encontrado en la sangre de Yellow, para ver si se podía sacar alguna otra pista de él. Crys y Sapphire se fueron a cambiar de ropa, mientras Gold, Silver, Ruby y Emerald continuaban la búsqueda del Nidoking. Las únicas personas en la sala de espera eran ella, Erika y Misty. Se puso en pie y camino hasta una máquina de refrescos colocada al fondo de la sala. Necesitaba un distractor, algo que la detuviera de gritarle a Misty todas sus verdades. Sin embargo, era sabido que entre las características de Blue no se encontraba el quedarse callada. Se alejo de la máquina de refresco, dio la media vuelta y camino hasta Misty y Erika.

- Misty, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – pregunto Blue imprimiendo en su voz cierto tono amenazante. Misty y Erika se vieron entre si.

- Voy a acompañar con Brock, Blaine y Jasmine a la cafetería – anuncio Erika poniéndose de pie – Nos vemos ahí, Misty.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – pregunto Misty tranquilamente, en cuanto perdió de vista a Erika. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Blue acababa de plantarle una fuerte bofetada - ¿Pero qué…

- Quitémonos las mascaras, Misty – hablo Blue – Tú sabes perfectamente que te mereces esa bofetada y más – se acerco amenazadoramente a la chica, la cual retrocedió hasta topar contra pared – o que, creíste que no me iba a enterar de lo que le dijiste a Yellow.

- Lo que haya pasado entre Yellow y yo, es cosa nuestra – señalo Misty molesta.

- No te equivoques, perra – dijo Blue con voz venenosa – Te metiste con mi mejor amiga, y eso es meterse conmigo. Solo te advierto una cosa, Misty, y mantenla en tu pequeña cabecita: intenta algo, lastima otra vez a Yellow y te juro que vas a conocer a una Blue que muy pocos conocen – sonrió con burla – Además esto "te ayudara a entender de una vez por todas que tú solo eres una amiga para él" – cito Blue las palabras de Misty. Giro y regreso una vez más su atención a la máquina de refresco.

- Tal vez ya no tenga una oportunidad con Red, pero por lo menos pude disfrutar aunque sea unos días al hombre que amo – hablo Misty, con la misma voz ponzoñosa – En cambio tú, jamás sabrás lo que eso se siente, porque Green no se fijaría en ti aunque fueras la última mujer sobre la tierra – Blue detuvo su caminar al instante. Volteo a ver a Misty, con una sonrisa cruel en los labios.

- ¿Me pregunto qué pensará Red cuando se entere de que tú eres la culpable de que él y Yellow se distanciaran? – pregunto Blue al aire – No se te olvide que tu amistad con Red depende de nosotros. En el momento en que me hartes, voy, hablo con Red y te despides de él para siempre.

Ambas muchachas se quedaron viendo por un largo rato. Finalmente Misty comenzó su camino hacia la cafetería del hospital. Blue llegó hasta la máquina de refresco, metió una moneda por la ranura y espero hasta escuchar caer la lata, la cual tomo entre sus manos.

- ¿Y los demás? – inquirió Green al llegar al lugar.

- Los lideres están en la cafetería, Red sigue con Yellow y el tío de Yellow y Jake consiguieron que los dejaran poner unas sillas afuera del cuarto de Yellow – informo Blue volteando a ver a Green.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Misty? – pregunto Green tomando asiento en una de las silla. Blue se sorprendió al ser descubierta tan rápido – La encontré hace poco y además de tener la mejilla morada, tenía cara de pocos amigos.

- No le hice nada. Si le hubiera hecho algo en este momento estaría siendo perseguida por cincuenta Ursarings – indico Blue en su defensa – Solo le deje en claro algunos puntos.

- ¿De dónde sacarías cincuenta Ursarings? – pregunto Green curioso.

- No lo sé – admitió Blue – Tal vez solo usaría el Ursaring de Silver; con él es más que suficiente.

* * *

Los días transcurrían con una lentitud desesperante. Al cabo de una semana, la gran mayoría de las heridas de Yellow habían sanado, con excepción de las costillas y brazo rotos y algunas heridas internas que la caída había provocado. Sin embargo, la pequeña rubia seguía sumida en un profundo sueño, del cual muchos perdían la esperanza de que despertara pronto. Red se encontraba en un estado de depresión nunca antes visto. Se había convertido en una tarea casi imposible sacarlo del cuarto de Yellow; él único que lo conseguía, prácticamente a rastras, era Green, solo por un par de horas. Sus ojos siempre estaban fijos en la rubia, exceptuando los momentos en que su cansancio era mucho más grande que su voluntad y caía dormido. Su mano se mantenía entrelazada con la de Yellow, sin importar nada. Le hablaba a la pequeña Dex Holder, como si estuviera despierta, con la esperanza de en cualquier momento escuchar una respuesta de parte de ella. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en verla despierta, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Si continua así, solo conseguirá enfermarse – señalo Blue, mientras veía con tristeza a Red, sentado al lado de la cama de Yellow, dormido.

- Ya se lo he dicho, pero parece no importarle – hablo Green con la espalda recargada en el cristal de la ventana.

- No crees que es triste – dijo Blue – Dos personas se aman durante años y justo cuando están a punto de confesarse su amor y ser felices, pasa esto.

- En el caso de Red y Yellow no es triste, es estúpido – corrigió Green – Los dos tuvieron muchos años para disfrutar de su amor, en lugar de eso, se hicieron los desentendidos.

- Eso no le quita lo triste a la situación – expreso Blue antes de dirigirse a una de las silla ubicadas afuera del cuarto de Yellow. A petición del profesor Oak, el director del hospital había accedido a que los Dex Holders y compañía se instalaran a lo largo del pasillo.

* * *

Un olor ajeno a ella llamo su atención. Por muy cansada que se sintiera, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por ese olor. Lo recordaba de algún momento, de algún lugar. Pocos minutos después de percibir el peculiar aroma, comenzó a sentir punzadas de dolor en todo su cuerpo. Intentó abrir sus ojos, pero el cansancio era mucho más fuerte. Fue hasta el quinto intento que finalmente consiguió abrir los ojos. Tardo algunos minutos en enfocar la vista. Una vez enfocada, recorrió cada rincón de la habitación donde estaba, deteniéndose en cierta persona sentada muy cerca de ella. Se trataba de Red. Continuó con su inspección, tras la cual llego a la conclusión de que se encontraba en un hospital. Recordaba haber estado en uno después de ser despetrificada, pues el profesor Oak había insistido en que les hicieran un examen exhaustivo a Red, Green, Blue, Silver y ella para comprobar que no hubiera daños internos a causa de la petrificación. Trato de moverse, sin lograrlo. Su cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para moverse un centímetro. Miró a Red e intento hablarle, pero su voz nunca salió de sus labios. Fue en ese momento que noto el respirador sobre su boca y nariz. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, desechando cualquier posibilidad de entablar comunicación con el muchacho. Sin embargo, una sensación en su mano, la hizo reabrir los ojos. Red acababa de apretarle la mano. Sonrió internamente. Concentro todas sus ideas en su mano. Tardo unos segundos, pero finalmente consiguió apretar la mano de Red, superando cualquier dolor o cansancio. La reacción del campeón de Kanto fue inmediata, asustando a Yellow en el proceso.

* * *

No podía creer lo que veía. Yellow lo miraba con ojos adormilados, sin contar que apretaba su mano con cierta fuerza. Estaba despierta. ¡Yellow estaba despierta!

- Despertaste – fue lo único que logro decir Red, acercándose más a la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Cansada – respondió Yellow en un murmuro prácticamente inaudible.

- Espera – pidió Red, antes de soltar su mano y dirigirse con una rapidez inverosímil a la puerta de la habitación. Abrió la puerta y se asomo al pasillo - ¡Despertó! ¡Yellow despertó! – anuncio Red con felicidad. Acto seguido, entro otra vez al cuarto y se acerco a ella, tomando su mano una vez más. A lo lejos Yellow podía escuchar gritos de alegría y de reojo veía gente moverse de un lado al otro a través de la ventana de su habitación. Sin embargo, todo eso era ajeno a ella en ese momento. Lo único que le importaba era el muchacho enfrente de ella, que la veía de una forma inexplicable. Red desapareció la distancia entre ella y él, para darle un dulce beso en la frente. En cuanto se separo de ella, llevo su mano libre a su mejilla derecha, con el fin de acariciarla – Gracias por despertar, Yellow.

No entendía porque le agradecía estar despierta, pero no le importaba mucho. Lo único a lo que prestaba atención era al suave tacto de Red, que aplacaba cualquier dolor en su cuerpo.

* * *

- ¿Por qué se tarda tanto? – pregunto Red. Caminaba de un lado al otro del pasillo, ante la mirada de todos los presentes. El doctor revisaba en ese momento el estado de la recién despierta Yellow.

- Relájate, Red, ya lo peor pasó – trato de tranquilizarlo Gold.

- Gold tiene razón, no hay por qué preocuparse – apoyo Blue feliz – Lo más seguro es que el doctor nos diga que mañana mismo podemos llevarla a casa.

- Realmente lo dudo, aún despierta no está en condiciones para salir del hospital – señalo el profesor Oak.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso al doctor y a dos enfermeras. En cuestión de segundos el doctor se vio rodeado por casi todos los Dex Holders, exceptuando a Green y Silver.

- ¿Cómo está? – apuró Red impaciente.

- Al parecer se encuentra bien, aunque le mande hacer algunos estudios para confirmar, solo por si acaso – respondió el doctor.

- Entonces ya podemos llevárnosla – pregunto Red con ilusión.

- No, Yellow aún no está lista para salir del hospital – negó el doctor – A juzgar por su avance, en un par de semanas podría darla de alta.

- ¡¿Un par de semanas? – salto Blue.

- No sufrió rasguños que se curen en tres días, Blue – señalo Green.

- Eso ya lo sé – dijo Blue desilusionada.

- ¿Aún sigue despierta? – pregunto Red con emoción.

- No, volvió a quedarse dormida, pero con seguridad despertara en algunas horas – informo el doctor.

- Bueno, no importa, esperare a que despierte – dijo Red mientras hacia el ademán de dirigirse al cuarto de Yellow, sin embargo, fue detenido por Green, quien tomo su brazo.

- Tú no vas a ningún lugar – señalo Green – En este mismo momento nos vamos a tu casa para que descanses.

- Pero Yellow acaba de despertar, no puedo irme ahora – negó Red.

- Yellow está dormida y si despierta y pregunta por ti le dirán que fuiste a descansar porque eres tan inconsciente que no te has movido de su lado ni un solo minuto – indico Green – Eso te hará quedar bien frente a ella.

- No se trata de quedar bien frente a Yellow – corrigió Red con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- No me importa, tú vas a irte a descansar – aseguro Green, para después arrastrar a Red hacia la salida del hospital, sin hacer caso de las protestas del campeón de Kanto.

- Siempre me ha impresionado la capacidad que tiene Green de cumplir su voluntad – comento Gold.

* * *

Por primera vez después de una semana, Red consiguió dormir tranquilamente y más de una hora. Cuando regreso al hospital, el sol comenzaba a esconderse por el horizonte. Yellow seguía dormida y los exámenes que le habían realizado demostraban que la pequeña Dex Holder se encontraba mucho mejor. Al entrar una vez más en el cuarto de Yellow, Red pensó una sola cosa: ¿Qué haría? Yellow sería dada de alta en algunos días y era un hecho que nada podía seguir como antes. Las palabras de Jake permanecían en su cabeza. Debía de hablar con Yellow sobre sus sentimientos. Después de todo lo ocurrido, no podía perder más tiempo, tenía que actuar enseguida. Pero no podía hacerlo así como así, no, lo mejor era decírselo de una forma especial, increíble, inolvidable. Se sentó en la silla que prácticamente ya tenía su nombre inscrito. Entrelazó su mano con la de Yellow. El simple acto hizo que Yellow abriera lentamente sus ojos.

- Que bueno que llegaste – dijo Yellow en un murmuro con una leve sonrisa en los labios – No me gusta cómo se siente estar sola aquí.

- ¿Cuánto llevas despierta? – pregunto Red, mientras acercaba la silla un poco más.

- No sé – respondió Yellow, al tiempo que cerraba otra vez los ojos.

- No te preocupes, no pienso moverme ni un solo minuto de aquí – aseguro Red antes de darle un beso en la frente, hecho que acentuó la sonrisa en el rostro de Yellow.

Esa noche, a diferencia de las anteriores, transcurrió con gran rapidez. Tal y como lo prometió, Red no se movió del lado de Yellow hasta que el doctor entró en el cuarto para realizarle la revisión diaria a la chica. En cuanto despertó, la pequeña Dex Holder parecía sentirse mucho mejor, pues pidió comer.

- Es bueno verte despierta – hablo Red, cuya sonrisa permanecía inamovible de su cara.

- ¿Estuve mucho tiempo dormida? – pregunto Yellow mientras Blue le acercaba otra cucharada de sopa a la boca. Por mucho que se sintiera mejor, el dolor en su cuerpo aún era suficiente como para no dejarla moverse con libertad.

- Una semana – informo Blue. Yellow, con la cuchara en la boca, abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Yellow incrédula.

- Con el golpe que te diste, no había otra cosa que esperar – comento su tío, sentado en uno de los sillones.

- ¿Cuál golpe? – pregunto Yellow. A decir verdad, no se explicaba por qué estaba en una cama de hospital.

- ¿No te acuerdas de nada? – inquirió Red preocupado. Yellow negó con la cabeza.

- Alguien te atacó – explico Blue.

- De eso no estamos seguros, pudo ser un accidente – intervino Red.

- Bueno, el punto es que un Nidoking te atacó, intencional o accidentalmente, y te tiró del precipicio que está en el Bosque Verde – continuó Blue, sin hacer mucho caso a la aclaración de Red.

- Pues yo no recuerdo nada – expresó Yellow después de intentar recordar algo de lo sucedido. Su mente estaba en blanco, lo último que recordaba era despedirse de Jake afuera de su casa.

- Eso es mejor, los recuerdos malos es preferible olvidarlos – señalo una voz seductora desde la puerta del cuarto. Todos voltearon a ver a Jake, quien llevaba un ramo de flores en las manos.

- Hola – saludo Yellow con una gran sonrisa. Ver a Jake le alegraba mucho, tal vez no tanto como tener a Red a su lado.

- ¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa del hospital? – pregunto Jake al acercarse a la cama de Yellow. Red rodo los ojos. Jake no bromeaba al asegurar que no dejaría de tratar a Yellow como siempre.

- Bien, eso creo – respondió Yellow.

- Dame las flores, pediré que traigan un florero – dijo Blue dejando la cuchara dentro del tazón de sopa.

- Mejor dámelas a mí, extraño mucho el olor de las flores – pidió Yellow en un intento fallido de sentarse. Jake sonrió y colocó el ramo enfrente de Yellow. La chica tomó una flor entre sus manos y la acercó a su nariz con una sonrisa. Fue entonces que una idea apareció en la mente de Red con la rapidez de un rayo.

- Voy por el florero – anunció Blue mientras se levantaba de la cama.

- No, yo voy – se ofreció Red y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, salió del cuarto. Se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse con Gold, Ruby, Crys y Sapphire, quienes discutían entre ellos, con la mirada del resto de los Dex Holders, Brock, Misty, Erika, Blaine y Jasmine sobre ellos. Sin prestar mucha atención a la discusión, se acercó a Green, quien estaba tranquilamente sentado en una de las sillas, lo cogió del brazo y lo jaló hasta el siguiente pasillo, lejos de los demás.

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió Green en cuanto Red lo soltó.

- Voy a declarármele a Yellow… – anuncio Red.

- ¡Al fin! – interrumpió Green.

- y necesito tú ayuda – continuó Red.

- ¿Para qué necesitas mi ayuda? – pregunto Green mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

- Existe un dibujo que Yellow hizo cuando Pika y Chu Chu tuvieron a Pichu – explicó Red – Quiero hacer ese dibujo en grande, muy grande, con flores y que arriba del dibujo diga: Te amo, Yellow – Green lo miró por un momento sin decir nada.

- ¿Estás loco? – pregunto Green - ¿Cómo piensas hacer un dibujo de tamaño monumental con flores?

- No lo sé, por eso necesito ayuda – admitió Red con una mano en la cabeza. Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Green.

- ¿No sería más sencillo simplemente decirle a Yellow lo que sientes por ella? – señalo Green.

- Si, sería más sencillo, pero yo quiero que sea increíble – expresó Red – Quiero demostrarle a Yellow cuanto la amo y con unas simples palabras no basta.

- Creo que a Yellow le bastaría con unas palabras – dijo Green.

- Por favor, Green, ayúdame, juro que te lo pagaré – suplico Red uniendo sus manos. Green rodó los ojos. Si ayudar a Red terminaba con toda esta situación por demás estúpida, lo haría.

- Está bien – acepto Green lo cual causo una sonrisa en Red.

- Gracias – agradeció Red.

- ¿Y cuál es el plan? – pregunto Green.

- Lo primero es conseguir el dibujo sin que Yellow se entere y después obtener muchas flores – respondió Red.

- Explícame algo: ¿por qué eres tan bueno para crear estrategias de batalla infalibles y tan malo para resolver tu vida? – soltó Green. Red se rasco la cabeza.

- Esa es una buena pregunta – admitió Red sonrojado.

- Déjamelo a mí – hablo Green antes de dirigirse al pasillo donde la batalla verbal aún se libraba entre los Dex Holders. Red lo siguió enseguida - ¡Cállense! – exclamo Green. Al instante la discusión ceso – El cartel está bien así, Yellow no es exigente y le encantara cualquier cosa que le hagan – Al escuchar eso, Ruby hizo el ademán de hablar, mas Sapphire puso su mano sobre la boca del chico.

- Oigan, ya dejen de pelearse, Yellow acaba de preguntar por qué hay tanto ruido – pidió Blue después de salir del cuarto.

- Bien, escuchen – comenzó Green alegre de al fin poder escuchar un poco de silencio. Era increíble que incluso en un hospital el silencio no reinara – Red necesita nuestra ayuda. Red, explícales tu plan.

- Bueno, quiero hacer un dibujo monumental hecho de flores para Yellow – resumió Red con un poco de color rojo en sus mejillas – para decirle cuanto la amo – La reacción de las chicas fue general: todas suspiraron con ojos brillantes, a excepción de Misty. La líder de gimnasio no podía evitar sentir un profundo sentimiento de celos.

- Eso es lo más romántico que jamás haya escuchado – expreso Blue con ojos soñadores.

- Eso sí es una prueba de amor – añadió Crys del mismo modo.

- Mataría porque a mí me hicieran un regalo igual – apoyó Sapphire quitando su mano de la boca de Ruby.

- Mientras al que mates no sea a mí – comento Ruby.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? – pregunto Brock.

- Primero que nada, necesitamos un lugar lo suficientemente grande para hacer el mural de flores – indico Green. Volteo a ver a Red - ¿Alguna idea?

- El jardín de la casa de Yellow – respondió Red entusiasmado – Es muy grande y Yellow podrá verlo todos los días – Una vez más todas las chicas suspiraron.

- No hagan eso, me asustan – hablo Gold, mientras miraba a las chicas como si tuvieran una extraña enfermedad.

- ¡Tú no entiendes nada de romance! – exclamaron Blue, Crys, Sapphire y Jasmine al unísono.

- El siguiente paso sería conseguir el dibujo – continuó Green recuperando la atención de todos.

- ¿Cuál dibujo? – pregunto Gold, después de alejarse considerablemente de las chicas.

- Es un dibujo que Yellow hizo cuando Pika y Chu Chu tuvieron a Pichu – respondió Red – El punto es conseguirlo sin que Yellow se entere.

- Eso es fácil – dijo Gold – Solo mandamos a Silver y listo. Él es experto en robar cosas.

- Uno roba un pokémon y ya lo catalogan como ladrón profesional – se quejo Blue ofendida.

- Un pokémon, un pokédex, dinero, comida, medicinas – enumero Silver sentado en una de las sillas – Si, se podría decir que somos ladrones profesionales, Blue.

- Puede ser, pero si lo pones así suena feo – señalo Blue jugando con sus dedos.

- Ni tan feo, si lo ves como una cualidad – indico Gold.

- ¿En qué mundo robar es una cualidad? – inquirió Crys de manera aprensiva.

- No necesitamos robar el dibujo, con pedirle ayuda al tío de Yellow será más que suficiente – cortó la conversación Green – Después necesitamos muchas flores. Pensé en la florería de ciudad Goldenroad.

- Si lo desean, en mi gimnasio criamos flores de todo tipo – hablo Erika, lo cual la hizo ganar una mirada fría de parte de Misty.

- Sería una opción traer una parte de ciudad Azulona y otra de ciudad Goldenroad – señalo Green – Muy bien, Red, tú encárgate del dibujo y nosotros nos encargaremos de las flores.

- Entendido – sonrió Red.

- Pero antes – saltó Ruby – tenemos un imperfecto regalo que darle a Yellow.

- ¡Por una maldita palabra mal escrita no es imperfecto! – exclamo Gold hacia el coordinador.

Horas después…

- Si esto no fuera para algo bueno, me sentiría terriblemente culpable – expreso el tío de Yellow mientras observaba a Red revisar cada uno de los cuadernos de dibujo de Yellow. Al chico le sorprendía verse retratado en la mayoría de los dibujos. Era posible que Jake dijera la verdad y Yellow estaba enamorada de él. Realmente deseaba que fuera así, porque no creía poder soportar una negativa de parte de la rubia.

- No se preocupe, si Yellow pregunta, entre sin permiso de nadie – lo tranquilizó Red – Aquí está – En frente de él relucía un hermoso dibujo de dos Pikachu, Pika y Chu Chu, con sus narices unidas y los ojos cerrados. Que curiosa era la vida: sus Pikachu se habían enamorado años atrás, prácticamente al conocerse, y ellos también.

* * *

- ¡Qué lindo dibujo! – exclamo Sapphire con el dibujo en las manos.

- Necesitaremos muchas flores amarillas – señalo Green.

- El problema es saber cuántas – dijo Blue.

- Eso es fácil de deducir – intervino Ruby – Solo es cuestión de hacer algunos cálculos. Si me lo permiten, yo puedo dirigir toda la operación. Conmigo al frente el resultado será más que hermoso.

- Olvídalo, yo no pienso seguir tus órdenes nunca más en mi vida – negó Gold

- Si tomamos en cuenta que la única persona aquí presente que sabe algo de estética y belleza es Ruby, no sería mala idea ponerlo al frente del plan – apoyo Crys. Ruby sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- Pero es un maniático perfeccionista – señalo Sapphire.

- ¿De qué lado se supone que estás? – pregunto Ruby.

- Y tiene que quedar perfecto – salto Red – A mi me parece que todo lo coordine Ruby.

- En fin, si Red lo dispone así, no queda de otra que hacerle caso al "chico cursi" – acepto Gold tras un suspiro.

La operación "Regalo para Yellow" se puso en marcha enseguida y en la vida de los Dex Holders no existía nada más. Al parecer todos pensaban igual que Green en cuanto a porque ayudaban: un regalo como ese sería la forma perfecta para unir de una vez por todas a Red y a Yellow. El jardín de la casa de Yellow, desprovisto de cualquier cosa que no fuera pasto, se convirtió en zona de trabajo intensivo de las nueve de la mañana hasta entrada la noche. Para no suscitar sospechas en Yellow, Blue era la única que pasaba todo el día con ella, en compañía del tío de la pequeña y Jake. Blaine, quien se negó a ayudar en la construcción del mural de flores debido a su edad, también visitaba a Yellow, al igual que Erika y Misty, ésta última con la mirada de Blue siempre fija sobre ella. Pero, sin duda, él que hacia maravillas en todo el proceso era Red. Llegaba al jardín mucho antes que los demás para trabajar. Estaba de acuerdo con Blue con el fin de que la chica le hablara en cuanto Yellow despertara, señal que hacía desaparecer a Red del jardín. Una vez que Yellow se quedaba dormida, Red regresaba una vez más al jardín para continuar trabajando hasta que ya no podía más o era arrastrado por Green. Y ni siquiera entonces descansaba, pues de inmediato se dirigía al hospital a pasar la noche con Yellow. Todos miraban con malos ojos el ritmo de vida de Red, mas estaban seguros de que en cuanto saliera Yellow del hospital, Red regresaría a ser el mismo chico tranquilo de siempre. Por otra parte, Yellow mejoraba cada día un poco más. Aunque a todos les pareciera una mejora lenta el doctor aseguraba que Yellow sanaba de forma muy rápida y eso lo tenía sorprendido.

- Se siente tan bien ya no tener el yeso – expreso Yellow moviendo sus brazos en el aire con alegría.

- Y te ves mucho mejor sin él – señalo Red. El comentario causo sonrojo en la pequeña Dex Holder. A decir verdad, desde que había despertado, Red no paraba de hacer comentarios sobre lo bonita que era. Y no solo eso, también tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo era algo que perturbaba un poco a Yellow. No era que no le agradara tanta cercanía, lo que sucedía es que su mente no paraba de recordarle que ella ya tenía novio. Aunque ese también era un tema complicado. A pesar de que veía a Jake todos los días, el muchacho en ningún momento tocaba el tema de su noviazgo y parecía no importarle ver a Red tan cerca de ella todos los días.

- Pues en lo personal, me parece que eres una de mis mejores pacientes – hablo el doctor con una gran sonrisa – Tu evolución ha sido increíble.

- Es que Yellow es increíble – señalo Blue con un pulgar en alto.

- ¿Cuándo cree que pueda irme ya? – pregunto Yellow con un poco de impaciencia. No le agradaba el ambiente en el hospital, era demasiado frío.

- Esta tarde te hare unos últimos estudios, si su resultado es positivo, creo que pasado mañana ya podrás irte – anuncio el doctor.

- ¡¿En serio? – preguntaron Red, Yellow, Blue y el tío de Yellow al unísono. Green, quien oía el veredicto desde la puerta abrió los ojos completamente. El doctor asintió, lo cual provoco una ola de alegría en todos los presentes.

* * *

- ¡Demonios! No pensé en eso – dijo Red preocupado.

- Será cuestión de apresurarnos – hablo Ruby mirando el jardín. El dibujo estaba prácticamente terminado, solo faltaban las colas de Pika y Chu Chu y el letrero de "Te amo, Yellow".

- ¿Tú crees que en un día podamos terminar esto? – pregunto Sapphire sentada en el suelo y llena de tierra. Ruby la volteo a ver. Siempre se preguntaba cómo era posible que terminara envuelta en tierra cuando los demás solo se ensuciaban un poco.

- Si vamos a este ritmo, no creo, pero si aumentamos la rapidez estoy seguro de que si – aseguro Ruby.

- Pues dejemos de hablar y trabajemos – dijo Crys.

- Adicta al trabajo – murmuro Gold.

- ¡Que no soy adicta al trabajo! – exclamo Crys. Y así comenzaba una nueva discusión entre Gold y Crys, mientras el resto optaba por continuar con el mural.

* * *

- No creo que sea necesaria una fiesta, Blue – señalo Yellow con timidez. Su amiga ya planeaba una fiesta para el día en que la dieran de alta.

- Por supuesto que sí – contradijo Blue – Tenemos que festejar que sales de aquí después de tres semanas.

- Insisto en que no es para tanto – repitió Yellow al tiempo que regresaba su mirada a Chu Chu y Pika. Los dos pokémon estaban acurrucados uno a cada lado de ella.

- Aunque no quieras ese día será muy especial – hablo Blue – Pero cambiemos de tema – miro a Yellow pícaramente - ¿Cómo van las cosas con Red?

- Como siempre – respondió Yellow un poco sonrojada.

- Pues yo no sé, pero el amor se huele en el aire – dijo Blue en tono soñador. Yellow se sonrojo aún más.

- No sé a qué te refieres – aseguro Yellow mientras buscaba algo que llamara su atención en el cuarto. Finalmente, su mirada cayó sobre su cuaderno de dibujos colocado sobre la mesita de noche. Desde el momento en que su mano derecha dejó de dolerle, comenzó a dibujar con la intención de distraerse. A diferencia de Blue, ella no encontraba mucha diversión en la televisión instalada en su cuarto, por eso prefería dibujar.

- Lo hubieras visto cuando te encontramos en el precipicio. Red se lanzó del precipicio solo para asegurarse de que estuvieras bien – informo Blue recuperando la atención de Yellow – y mientras estuviste en coma, no se separó de ti ni un solo minuto. Si eso no es amor no sé que podría serlo.

- No crees que exageras un poco – dijo Yellow completamente roja.

- Por supuesto que no – negó Blue.

Para Yellow también era más que evidente que el tarto de Red con ella había cambiado, sin embargo, no quería hacerse ilusiones otra vez. La mirada de Red, sus palabras, sus besos en la frente la hacían ilusionarse una vez más, y las palabras de Blue también ayudaban en ello; no era la primera vez que Blue le insinuaba el amor de Red por ella. Y basada en eso, todos sus últimos dibujos mostraban a ella y a Red juntos y felices. Tal vez Red en verdad si la amaba, aunque eso no explicaría porque el chico no le había dicho nada hasta ahora. Además, existía otro problema: Jake. Ellos aún eran novios y le parecía una maldad pensar en Red en esos momentos.

El resto del día pasó con una rapidez no muy agradable para los Dex Holders, en especial para Red. A pesar de que Ruby aseguraba que todo estaría listo para el día en que dieran de alta a Yellow, él no podía evitar pensar que algo no saldría según lo planeado. Tras pasar la noche sentado al lado de la cama de Yellow, en punto de las siete se dirigió al jardín, con la sensación en el estomago de que algo malo pasaría. Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiera quedarse al lado de Yellow, debía ayudar a terminar su regalo.

- Buenos días, hermosa – saludo Jake al entrar en el cuarto. Eran cerca de las doce de la tarde, hecho que acentuó más la sorpresa en el "chico psíquico" de no encontrar a Red en el cuarto. En su lugar, Blue acompañaba a su amiga.

- Buenos días – regreso el saludo Yellow.

- Que bueno que llegas, necesito ir por algo para comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre – se alegro Blue - ¿Podrías quedarte con Yellow un rato?

- Sería un placer – accedió Jake, mientras se acercaba a la cama.

- Genial – dijo Blue antes de ponerse de pie y salir del cuarto con rapidez.

- Al fin solos – indico Jake al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla usada por Blue minutos antes, a la izquierda de Yellow. La silla a la derecha era la de Red y parecía tener un letrero de no sentarse, pues nadie que no fuera Red se sentaba ahí – Algo me dice que tenemos que hablar.

- Creo que si – asintió Yellow algo nerviosa.

- ¿Recuerdas la plática que tuvimos cuando comenzamos a ser novios? – pregunto Jake. Yellow asintió – Bueno, me parece que es hora de terminar.

- ¿Terminar? ¿Por qué? – inquirió Yellow un tanto triste.

- Si seguimos como novios, tú y Red no podrán hacerse novios – explico Jake – No sé Red, pero en lo personal no me agrada compartir a mi chica.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que Red y yo vamos a ser novios? – inquirió Yellow sonrojada.

- Solo es cuestión de tiempo, no te preocupes – respondió Jake – En fin, lo único que puedo decir es que estos dos meses fueron increíbles. No cualquiera puede presumir haber sido novio de la mujer más espectacular del mundo.

- Jake – fue lo único que Yellow consiguió decir.

- Solo prométeme que vas a ser muy feliz, porque si te veo llorar una vez más por el inútil de Red yo mismo me encargare de darle su merecido – pidió Jake con una sonrisa propia de él.

- No entiendo porque están tan seguros tú y Blue de que Red siente algo por mi – comento Yellow.

- Llámalo intuición – dijo Jake con autosuficiencia.

- Tengo la sensación de que todos saben algo que yo no – expreso Yellow.

- ¿No te parece que las sorpresas son fascinantes? – inquirió Jake seductoramente.

- No lo sé – respondió Yellow divertida.

- Bueno, considerando que después de hoy ya no podré hacerlo nunca más, ¿estaría bien un beso de despedida? – propuso Jake. Yellow se sonrojo.

- Está bien – acepto Yellow. Eso fue lo único que necesito Jake para unir sus labios con los de Yellow por última vez.

Minutos atrás…

- ¿Crees que a Yellow le agrade el mural? – pregunto por enésima vez Red. Green rodo los ojos cansado. Los dos caminaban en dirección al cuarto de Yellow.

- A Yellow le encantaría una simple flor, Red – respondió Green – así que deja de preguntar si no quieres que me desespere.

- Es que quiero que sea espe… – hablo Red, mas se quedo callado al ver la escena enfrente de él. Green levanto la mirada para observar lo que veía Red. Dentro del cuarto, Yellow y Jake se besaban. Un vacio se apodero del pecho de Red, acompañado de un ataque de celos. Sin embrago, como ya era costumbre en él, en lugar de interrumpir la escena, se dio la media vuelta y regreso sobre sus pasos. Green, temiendo lo peor, lo siguió de inmediato hasta la sala de espera. Una vez ahí, Red se recargo en una de las paredes con los puños cerrados.

- Red – lo llamo Green – Esto tiene una explicación.

- Claro que tiene una explicación – apoyo Red – La explicación es que Yellow ama a Jake, simple.

- No seas idiota, Red – hablo Green exasperado – Yellow te ama a ti, el mismo Jake te lo dijo.

- Jake no es nadie para hablar de los sentimientos de Yellow – señalo Red – El podrá decir lo que quiera, pero eso es muy diferente a la realidad y la realidad es que Yellow lo prefiere a él.

- Red… - comenzó Green tratando de buscar las palabras exactas que regresaran a la cordura a su amigo. Red se enderezó y comenzó a caminar - ¿A dónde vas? – al no recibir respuesta de Red, lo siguió. Sin embargo, fue detenido por Blue, quien llevaba un paquete de galletas en las manos.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tiene Red esa cara? – inquirió Blue preocupada.

- Vimos a Yellow y Jake besándose – explico Green. Blue abrió la boca en sorpresa.

- Eso es imposible – señalo Blue.

- Pues no lo es – indico Green – Voy con Red antes de que haga una estupidez - Blue miro a Green hasta perderlo de vista.

Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de que eran escuchados. Misty debía agradecer a la inmensa máquina de refrescos que le proveía un buen escondite. Amaba mucho a Red, pero no podía evitar pensar que el muchacho era en verdad muy tonto. Así Yellow estuviera a punto de casarse con Jake, eso no sería prueba de que estuviera enamorada del peliazul. Yellow amaba a Red desde hacía años y eso no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Sin embargo, este pequeño malentendido le daba una oportunidad, su oportunidad de recuperar a Red.

* * *

- ¡Acaso estás loco! – exclamo Green en un intento de regresar a Red a la cordura.

- Estamos a punto de terminar, solo falta el letrero, no puedes pedirnos eso – señalo Ruby al borde de un ataque de histeria. No permitiría que su obra de arte terminara en la basura.

- No lo entiendo, ¿acaso pasó algo entre tú y Yellow? – pregunto Crys preocupada.

- No nos digas que te le declaraste y te dijo que no – aventuro Gold ganándose una mirada fría de parte de todos.

- Algo así – dijo Red desilusionado. Acababa de tomar una decisión: no solo detener la construcción del mural, también destruirlo. De nada servía seguir con el regalo para Yellow, con seguridad solo la haría sentir incomoda.

- Normalmente no me meto en la vida de los demás, pero tomando en cuenta que gaste tiempo que pude haber utilizado en otras cosas para construir este mural, lo haré – intervino Silver – Si lo tuyo con Yellow no va a funcionar, por lo menos deja el resto del mural que ya está terminado. Dudo que eso la moleste.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Silver – apoyo Ruby.

- Es cierto, nadie se enojaría con un mural de flores – añadió Emerald. Red lo consideró por un momento. Tenían razón, sería una tontería destruir el trabajo de dos semanas. El mural se extendía a lo largo del jardín de Yellow, prácticamente colindando con el Bosque Verde. Según Ruby tenía una dimensión de cinco metros por siete metros

- Supongo que tienen razón – acepto Red, lo cual causo alivio en todos – Dejémoslo así – sonrió levemente – Gracias por su ayuda, chicos. Ya pueden irse a descansar – Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al hospital de nuevo. Detestaba la idea de ver a Yellow y Jake juntos, pero no podía desaparecerse de repente, eso solo despertaría sospechas en Yellow y eso era lo menos que quería. Si no podía tener una relación con Yellow como la que deseaba, entonces lucharía para mantener su amistad a toda costa, aunque eso significara ver a Yellow con alguien más.

* * *

- Hola – saludo Blue mientras entraba al cuarto, donde Yellow y Jake platicaban animadamente sobre el siguiente día, cuando dieran de alta a la pequeña rubia.

- Bueno, ya me voy – anuncio Jake poniéndose de pie – Si Green se entera de que deje el gimnasio solo, me matara.

- Luego nos vemos – dijo Yellow.

- Hasta mañana princesa; Blue – se despidió Jake, para después salir del cuarto. Blue miró a Yellow pícaramente.

- ¿Y? – pregunto Blue.

- ¿Y qué? – regreso la pregunta Yellow mientras abría su cuaderno de dibujo.

- No te hagas, vi como tú y Jake se besaban – informo Blue en tono burlón. Claro que mentía, pero no podía decir así como así que Red había sido quien los vio besándose. Yellow se sonrojo.

- Sí, bueno, fue un beso de despedida. Jake terminó conmigo – explico Yellow. Blue sintió alivio. Eso solo significaba que Red y Yellow tenía el camino libre para estar juntos.

- ¿Y por qué terminó contigo? – inquirió Blue.

- Porque no quiere ser un estorbo entre Red y yo, aunque yo sigo sin entender porque lo sería – respondió Yellow - Red y yo solo somos amigos.

- Pero podrían ser algo más – aventuro Blue – Oye, te importaría quedarte un rato sola, se me olvido comprar algo que tomar.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien – aseguro Yellow con una sonrisa.

- No me tardo – aseguro Blue al salir una vez más del cuarto.

Yellow espero unos minutos antes de quitarse las cobijas de encima, sentarse en la orilla de la cama y parase por primera vez en tres semanas. Instantáneamente sufrió un pequeño mareo, mas no tardo en recuperar su equilibrio. Le agradaban todas las atenciones de sus amigos, pero debía admitir que la sobreprotegían mucho. Camino unos pasos con cierta dificultad hasta la puerta, siendo observada atentamente por Pika y Chu Chu. Al llegar al picaporte, volteo a ver a los dos pokémon.

- ¿Qué les parece si paseamos un poco? – pregunto Yellow. Ambos pokémon saltaron alegremente de la cama y siguieron a Yellow al pasillo.

* * *

Entró al hospital, listo para ver a Yellow con una sonrisa. Había permanecido un largo rato afuera del hospital tratando de tranquilizarse. Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de espera. Allí se detuvo al ver a Misty sentada en uno de los sillones.

- Hola, Red – saludo Misty, poniéndose de pie.

- Hola – regreso el saludo Red.

- Debo disculparme contigo – señalo Misty al tiempo que se acercaba a Red – Escuche lo que sucedió con Yellow. Realmente lo lamento mucho, Red.

- No te preocupes – dijo Red un tanto triste.

- No puedo explicarme porque Yellow preferiría a Jake que a ti – continuo Misty – Tú eres cien veces mejor que él.

- Aquí no importa quién es mejor, sobre los sentimientos no se manda, Misty – indico Red.

- Dímelo a mí – dijo Misty.

* * *

- Después de mañana, espero jamás tener que pisar un hospital en mi vida – hablaba Yellow con Pika y Chu Chu. Recorrían el pasillo en dirección a la sala de espera o lo que parecía ser la sala de espera. Yellow se extraño de no encontrarse a nadie en el camino, por lo cual imagino que todos estarían en la sala de espera.

* * *

- Solo quería que supieras que puedes contar conmigo – continuo Misty.

- Muchas gracias, Misty – agradeció Red con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Yellow se asomo lentamente a la sala de espera, encontrándose precisamente con una escena que no fue de su agrado. Red y Misty platicando.

* * *

Red, quien estaba de espaldas, no podía ver lo que Misty veía en esos momentos de reojo. La cabeza de Yellow asomaba por el pasillo. Al instante, sin pensar en nada más, actuó: desapareció la distancia entre Red y ella y unió sus labios con los del campeón de Kanto.

* * *

Los ojos de Yellow se abrieron de par en par. Sus oídos zumbaban y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar descontroladamente. Se recargo en la pared durante un momento, para acto seguido, correr lo más rápido que pudo de regreso a su cuarto. Una vez más, lo había hecho; una vez más, se había ilusionado; una vez más, la realidad la golpeaba con toda su fuerza; una vez más, su corazón acababa de romperse en mil pedazos.

* * *

Y aquí está otro capitulo que espero les guste. Quiero agradecer a The Wolf of the Death, a sayato, a Danyeda Goofy Panterita, a Andy Elric, a MFerchu94 y a Janvier GoldAngel Khan por sus comentarios, este capitulos es para ustedes. Ya solo faltan dos capitulos que espero poder subir pronto.

Adiós ;)


	10. Dos almas que sufren

**¡Advertencias!:**

1.- Para aquellos a los que no les haya gustado la tristeza del capitulo anterior, este capitulo es mucho más triste, así que tomen sus precauciones.

2.- Este capitulo contiene referencias sexuales, pero como no se me hicieron muy explicitas no considere necesario cambiar la clasificación de la historia. Si a ustedes les parece necesario, lo haré.

* * *

**9**

**Dos almas que sufren**

Red se separó con rapidez de Misty. La chica se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada.

- Misty... - comenzó Red.

- Lo sé, perdón – se disculpó Misty – No pude evitarlo, Red.

- Entiendo, pero, por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo – pidió Red con tranquilidad – Yo te quiero mucho, Misty, eres una de mis mejores amigas y no quiero perder eso.

- Lo lamento, Red – se disculpó una vez más Misty y con una sonrisa añadió - Hagamos como que no pasó nada, ¿está bien?

- Está bien – aceptó Red.

- Voy a la cafetería con Erika – anunció Misty antes de salir en dirección a la cafetería del hospital.

Una vez que Misty estuvo fuera de su campo de visión, Red se dejó caer en una de las sillas. Estaba furioso. No con Misty, no podía culpar a la pelirroja, él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era amar a alguien y no ser correspondido; estaba furioso con él mismo por permitir eso.

* * *

Entró al cuarto, cerró la puerta tras de si con seguro, se recargo en ésta y cayó hasta el suelo. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos y su respiración tan agitada le provocaba un intenso dolor en el pecho. Pika y Chu Chu la miraban con preocupación. Era increíble que después de tantos años su cabeza aún no comprendiera cual era su lugar en la vida de Red. Solo era su amiga y solo sería su amiga. Esa era la realidad, aunque le doliera. Se limpió las lágrimas en sus mejillas, al tiempo que intentaba controlarse. Estaba harta de llorar; ya no volvería a llorar, por lo menos no por Red. Se puso en pie, caminó hasta la cama, se sentó en ella, tomó su cuaderno de dibujos entre sus manos, lo abrió y comenzó a dibujar.

* * *

- Buenos días, jefe – saludó Jake al ver a Green sentado afuera del Gimnasio Pokémon antes que él. Eso solo era señal de que sería castigado por llegar tarde al trabajo.

- Bueno días – regresó el saludo Green no muy feliz con el muchacho y no precisamente por su tardanza.

- Pase por la casa de Yellow para ver cómo iban con el regalito, pero no había nadie – comentó Jake - ¿no me digan que se tomaron un descanso?

- No – negó Green – Red decidió detener el proyecto. Ya no va a declarársele a Yellow.

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamó Jake incrédulo. No podía ser, justo cuando uno piensa que Red al fin comienza a usar su cerebro resulta que no - ¿Por qué se le ocurrió eso?

- Porque los vio a ti y a Yellow besarse hoy en la mañana – informó Green. Jake abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa.

- Demonios – murmuró Jake – No se suponía que viera eso.

- Claro, ahora me vas a decir que no lo planeaste – le recriminó Green con los brazos cruzados. A decir verdad, conocía al chico lo suficientemente bien como para asegurar que era incapaz de hacer algo tan bajo, sin embargo, hace unos meses también podía asegurar lo mismo de Misty.

- ¿Perdón? Por supuesto que no – negó rotundamente Jake - ¿Cómo iba a planear algo así? - Green lo miró con perspicacia – Por favor, el hecho de que pueda leer mentes y sentir presencias no me hace una persona mala y sin dignidad – lanzó un resoplido – Además, era imposible que sintiera la presencia de Red en esos momentos. Cuando estoy con Yellow controlo al cien por ciento mis poderes porque a ella no le gusta que lea su mente y le prometí no hacerlo.

- Está bien, te creo - aceptó Green - ¿Y entonces por qué fue el beso?

- Fue un beso de despedida – explicó Jake mientras se sentaba al lado de Green – Hoy termine con Yellow para que mañana pudiera decirle que si a Red sin ningún problema, aunque, como siempre, el único problema aquí es el diminuto cerebro de Red.

- No es que sea idiota, es que es demasiado inocente, igual que Yellow – señaló Green levantándose de la banca donde estaban sentados – Voy a buscarlo y sacarlo de su error antes de que esto se haga más grande.

- Por ahí dele un golpe de mi parte – pidió Jake enojado.

* * *

Miró el dibujo que acaba de terminar. Una vez más el protagonista era Red, sin embargo, esta vez tenía a una acompañante distinta: Misty. Ambos se besaban y abrazaban. Puso la fecha de ese día, algo que no hacia comúnmente y abajo de la fecha escribió: "Para que no se me olvide a quien ama Red". Exacto, ese dibujo no solo era un medio de desahogo, también sería en el futuro un recordatorio para nunca más volver a ilusionarse con un imposible.

* * *

- Al fin te encuentro – exclamó una voz a su lado. Volteó para encontrarse con Blue, quien lo miraba sonrientemente.

- ¿Por qué me buscabas? - preguntó Red temiendo que algo malo le hubiera sucedido a Yellow.

- Necesitamos hablar – señaló Blue sentándose al lado de él – Sobre el beso entre Yellow y Jake.

- No quiero hablar de eso, Blue – expresó Red.

- Fue un beso de despedida – explicó Blue, sin hacer caso a la petición de Red.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Red sin entender.

- Fue un beso de despedida – repitió Blue y añadió – Jake terminó hoy con Yellow y el beso solo fue como el sello final.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? - inquirió Red, mientras una pequeña luz de esperanza aparecía en su pecho.

- La misma Yellow me lo dijo – respondió Blue con alegría – Así que no te preocupes, como ya te lo dijimos, Yellow te ama a ti.

- Red, tenemos que hablar – dijo Green al llegar al lugar.

- Si es sobre el beso, ya se lo explique yo - señaló Blue en tono tranquilizador.

- Que bueno – se alegró Green – Ahora, ¿puedes seguir con tus planes y terminar con toda esta tontería de una vez por todas?

- Besé a Misty – informó Red con la palabra culpa escrita en toda su cara.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué? - exclamó Blue poniéndose de pie.

- Bueno, ella me beso, pero yo no hice nada para evitarlo – explicó Red – Soy un imbécil.

- Eso ya lo sabíamos – habló Green exasperado.

- Tranquilos, no es para tanto – dictaminó Blue, lo cual la hizo ganarse miradas de incredulidad de parte de sus dos amigos – Podemos tomarlo como tu "beso de despedida" con Misty. Además, mientras Yellow no se entere no hay problema.

- Ese es un buen punto – aceptó Red no muy convencido.

- Déjalo así – pidió Green sentándose al lado de Red.

- Supongo que tienen razón – accedió Red, con un poco menos de culpa. Fue en ese momento que notó algo – Blue, ¿quién está con Yellow?

- La dejé sola un rato – informó Blue despreocupadamente.

- Pero a ella no le gusta estar sola aquí – señaló Red, al tiempo que se ponía en pie y salía despedido hacia el cuarto de Yellow. Green y Blue lo siguieron hasta perderlo de vista.

- Si algún día me comporto como Red, mátame – pidió Green recostando su cabeza en la pared.

- Con mucho gusto – aceptó Blue con diversión.

* * *

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y entró en él. Yellow lo volteó a ver y le sonrió levemente. Tal vez exageraba, pero podía asegurar que algo sucedía con Yellow. Su sonrisa parecía forzada y de ninguna manera podía ocultar la tristeza impregnada en sus ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así, desde la fiesta de Blue.

- Hola – saludó Red acercándose a la cama. Por primera vez y para variar un poco, se sentó en la silla a la izquierda de Yellow - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – mintió Yellow de manera poco convincente – Lo que pasa es que ya estoy cansada de estar aquí, eso es todo.

- No te preocupes, mañana ya te dan de alta y nunca más volverás a pisar un hospital en tu vida – señaló Red con una gran sonrisa.

- Eso espero – dijo Yellow tratando de sonreír sinceramente.

- Ya sé, tengo una idea para que te sientas mejor – saltó Red – Te tengo una sorpresa.

- ¿Una sorpresa? ¿De qué? – preguntó Yellow nerviosa.

- Si te lo digo, deja de ser sorpresa – indicó Red con diversión -, sólo te diré que la he planeado durante mucho tiempo y que espero que te guste.

- Cualquier cosa que hagas me gustará, Red – admitió Yellow.

La tarde transcurrió tranquilamente, excepto para Yellow. No podía negar que tener a Red al lado de ella le causaba un fuerte dolor; la imagen de él y Misty juntos no paraba de repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sumado a eso, por razones que no se supo explicar, comenzó a sentir un profundo cansancio, como si toda su energía fuera absorbida por un ente extraño, hasta quedarse profundamente dormida. Red, por su parte, tenía la extraña sensación de que algo no estaba bien. No sólo por el hecho de que Yellow se quedara dormida cuando había estado los últimos días muy activa, sino también por la tristeza presente en su mirada. Al principio aceptó la explicación de Yellow, pero, después una idea se posesionó de su cabeza: ¿y si Yellow estaba triste por su ruptura con Jake? Trató de alejar la idea de su cabeza y relajarse. Yellow estaba bien, mañana la darían de alta y de una vez por todas le confesaría sus sentimientos. Se acomodó en la silla, cerró sus ojos y trató de dormir, lo cual no fue muy difícil porque su cansancio era muy grande.

* * *

Entró al cuarto con cuidado de no hacer ruido. No quería despertar a Red y a Yellow. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la silla a la derecha de Yellow. Estaba feliz porque al fin todo esto acabaría, y acabaría justo de la forma en que ella lo había previsto. Tomó la mano de Yellow, para después alejarla de inmediato. Posó su mano sobre la frente de Yellow. Al instante, la preocupación se apoderó de ella.

- Red – lo llamó Blue nerviosa quitando su mano de la frente de Yellow. El muchacho abrió los ojos de inmediato y volteó a verla.

- Hola, Blue – saludó Red.

- Yellow tiene fiebre – informó Blue. Red puso su mano sobre el brazo de Yellow. Al instante pudo percibir que la chica se encontraba muy caliente. Pero, ¿cómo?, hace unas horas Yellow estaba perfecta.

- Voy por el doctor – anunció Blue antes de salir del cuarto con gran rapidez.

- Yellow – la llamó Red, mientras la movía con suavidad – Yellow – tardó un poco de tiempo, mas Yellow abrió sus ojos. Red le sonrió lo mejor que pudo - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Cansada – respondió Yellow. La verdad no sólo se sentía cansada y sin fuerzas, también le dolía el cuerpo, pero no deseaba preocupar a Red, eso sólo lo mantendría cerca de ella por más tiempo. La presencia de Red era como un golpe continúo a su corazón - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que tienes fiebre – señaló Red al tiempo que quitaba algunos mechones de cabello de la cara de Yellow. No sentía la fiebre, mas las caricias de Red eran parecidas al fuego, que quema y lastima.

- Que extraño, yo me siento bien – mintió Yellow con una ligera sonrisa en su boca.

- Lo más seguro es que no sea nada – aventuró Red con calma. En ese momento, entró el doctor acompañado de una enfermera y de Blue.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Yellow? – inquirió el doctor acercándose a la cama.

- Cansada – repitió la respuesta Yellow.

- ¿Nos dejan un momento solos?, necesito revisarla – pidió el doctor. Red, que ya había aprendido que no importaba cuantas veces lo pidiera jamás lo dejarían quedarse, se levantó y salió del cuarto junto con Blue.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Gold. Afuera del cuarto ya estaban todos los Dex Holders reunidos. Realmente era impresionante la rapidez con la que las noticias se propagaban, o mejor dicho, la velocidad con que Blue las esparcía.

- Yellow tiene fiebre – informó Blue.

- No entiendo porque, antes de quedarme dormido ella estaba bien – señaló Red recargándose en la pared más cercana.

- No creo que se trate de algo grave – comentó el profesor Oak – Sus estudios de ayer fueron perfectos, Yellow está más sana que todos nosotros juntos.

- ¿Entonces porque la fiebre? – inquirió Red con preocupación.

- Normalmente, la fiebre indica que algo en el cuerpo no está bien – señaló el profesor Oak – Tal vez Yellow contrajo alguna infección o enfermedad por el ambiente – en ese momento salió el doctor del cuarto.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Red de inmediato.

- Su temperatura es de 38º grados, lo cual no es grave – informó el doctor – Ya le pusimos medicamento y con algunas compresas frías es seguro que la fiebre desaparezca en algunas horas. Aún así me gustaría hacerle otros estudios, para encontrar una razón a la fiebre.

- ¿Ya puedo volver a entrar al cuarto? – preguntó Red.

- Claro – asintió el doctor, respuesta que hizo a Red entrar con gran rapidez al cuarto.

Los nuevos estudios no mostraron nada. Del mismo modo que los últimos estudios, estos indicaban que la salud de Yellow era perfecta. Sin embargo, la fiebre no desaparecía, a pesar de los medicamentos y de las compresas frías en su frente; lo único bueno era que tampoco aumentaba. Mientras la preocupación carcomía a todos, en especial a Red, Yellow ignoraba por completo su estado. La chica se había quedado dormida después de que el doctor la revisará.

- ¡No puede hablar en serio! – saltó Blue.

- Blue – la llamó Green para que se tranquilizará.

- No puedo dar de alta a Yellow si la fiebre no cede – explicó el doctor – La tendremos bajo vigilancia está noche y mañana le haremos nuevos estudios.

- Yellow ya no quiere estar aquí – indicó Red con los brazos cruzados. El muchacho tenía medio cuerpo en el cuarto y medio cuerpo en el pasillo y no dejaba de ver a Yellow.

- Lo sé, pero lo mejor es mantenerla en el hospital un día más – señaló el doctor. Red dejó la puerta y entró al cuarto, siendo seguido por Blue y el tío de Yellow.

_

* * *

_

Atravesó la puerta del hospital y respiró el fresco aire del exterior. Después

_de tanto tiempo encerrada en un cuarto de hospital, no podía evitar alegrarse por estar al fin afuera. Se alejó de una vez por todas de ese horrible lugar, al que no esperaba regresar nunca más en su vida. Caminó hasta llegar a la banca donde siempre quedaban de verse Red y ella. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a Red sentado en la banca, seguramente esperándola._

_- Red – lo llamó al tiempo que se acercaba más a la banca. Red se puso en pie y la volteó a ver. Yellow se detuvo en seco. El chico le sonreía y la veía con un ligero tono de tristeza, hecho que no le agradaba para nada._

_- Hola, Yellow – la saludó Red – Me alegró de que al fin te hayan dado de alta._

_- Yo también – apoyó Yellow con una amplia sonrisa. Tal vez no era tristeza, podía ser cansancio._

_- Yellow, tenemos que hablar – indicó Red acercándose a ella, con la mirada fija en el suelo._

_- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó__ Yellow un tanto temerosa._

_- Me entere de algo que necesito saber si es verdad – habló Red._

_- ¿De qué se trata? – inquirió Yellow._

_- Yellow, ¿tú estás enamorada de mi? – preguntó Red fijando sus ojos en los de Yellow._

* * *

- Yellow – la llamó Red con preocupación. De repente, la muchacha había comenzado a respirar agitadamente.

- Creo que es una pesadilla – aventuró Blue.

- Voy por el doctor – anunció el tío de Yellow.

_

* * *

_

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – regresó la pregunta Yellow con nerviosismo.

_- Alguien me lo dijo, pero yo no pude creerle, no por lo menos hasta confirmarlo de ti – respondió Red._

_- ¿Quién? – inquirió Yellow. Necesitaba saber quien la había traicionado._

_- Misty – señaló__ Red._

* * *

- Tranquila, Yellow, solo es una pesadilla – decía una y otra vez Red, sin soltar la mano de la chica.

_

* * *

_

- Red… yo… - comenzó Yellow totalmente roja.

_- Só__lo dime si es cierto o no – pidió Red. Yellow bajo la mirada, incapaz de seguir viendo a Red._

_- Yo… es cierto… yo… te amo, Red – confesó Yellow._

_- Y me gustaría hacerte otra pregunta – dijo Red - ¿Yo soy la causa por la que has estado tan triste los últimos meses?_

_- No – negó Yellow levantando la mirada. Mentía y, la verdad, no era muy buena para mentir._

_- Yellow, yo no siento lo mismo por ti – indicó Red. Yellow ya lo sabía, pero escucharlo de boca de Red era demasiado para ella -, para mi tú eres sólo una amiga, casi como una hermana. No puedo verte como algo más y sé que eso es lo que te hace sufrir._

_- Red… - comenzó Yellow._

_- Por eso, he tomado una decisión – continuó Red -: me alejare de ti, Yellow._

* * *

- Es una pesadilla - diagnosticó el doctor – seguramente provocada por la fiebre.

- Yellow, despierta – hablo Red. Yellow había comenzado a moverse.

_

* * *

_

- ¿Por… por qué? – preguntó

_Yellow mientras sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas._

_- No quiero hacerte más daño, Yellow – explicó Red._

_- Pero… – comenzó Yellow._

_- Eres una persona muy especial para mí, Yellow, y nunca dejarás de serlo – afirmó Red. Acto seguido, se dio la media vuelta y comienzo a caminar lejos de Yellow._

* * *

- Red – lo llamó Yellow entre sueños en tono suplicante.

- Aquí estoy, Yellow – la trató de tranquilizar Red – Aquí estoy.

_

* * *

_

- ¡Red! – exclamó

_Yellow, incapaz de seguir al pelinegro. Sus pies estaban pegados al suelo, sus rodillas temblaban, el aire le faltaba y tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento – Red – murmuró con tristeza al tiempo que se dejaba caer al suelo._

* * *

Abrió los ojos con la respiración agitada y lo primero que logró vislumbrar fueron los rojos y preocupados ojos de Red. Al instante, comenzó a sentir el fuerte agarre de Red en su mano izquierda y el frío contacto del paño húmedo sobre su frente. Alrededor de ella escuchaba voces que no era capaz de distinguir ni de entender. Lo único que su mente lograba captar en ese momento era la dulce sonrisa en los labios de Red, así como las suaves caricias de su mano contra su mejilla. Cerró sus ojos una vez más, pues el cansancio era demasiado poderoso como para permanecer despierta.

* * *

- La comida que venden en la cafetería es asquerosa – señaló la voz de Gold a su lado. Rodó los ojos. ¿Acaso no podía tener cinco minutos de paz?

- Si no te gusta, deja de comprarla – propuso Silver sin voltear a ver a Gold. Ambos muchachos estaban afuera del hospital, Silver sentado en una banca situada a un lado de la puerta.

- Pero es lo único que hay para comer – indicó Gold tomando asiento al lado de Silver.

- ¿Sabes algo? No necesito niñeras, Gold – señaló Silver.

- ¿Y quien dijo que las necesitabas? – preguntó Gold haciéndose el desentendido.

- Desde que mi padre murió, no te me has despegado ni un solo minuto – puntualizó Silver con aspereza.

- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta – habló Gold fingiendo sorpresa.

- Deja de hacerte el idiota – exigió Silver con tranquilidad.

- ¿Por qué te saliste? – preguntó Gold, sin hacer caso a las últimas palabras de Silver.

- Aire fresco – respondió Silver – No sé tú, pero, en lo personal, no me gusta el olor a alcohol y medicinas.

- O no te agrada estar dentro de este hospital porque te recuerda que Giovanni murió aquí – aventuró Gold.

- ¡¿Cuántas malditas veces tengo que decirte que no menciones ese tema? – exclamó Silver poniéndose de pie. Gold simplemente se encogió de hombros - ¿Por eso estás aquí? – Silver se enfureció. Detestaba que las personas se metieran en sus asuntos. La muerte de Giovanni era su asunto, no de Gold, ni de nadie más - ¡No necesito que te preocupes por mi y mucho menos necesito que estés alrededor de mi como si fuera un niño que no sabe cuidarse por si mismo!

- ¿Y a ti quien te dice que yo estoy aquí para cuidarte? – soltó Gold cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza – Si yo estoy aquí es para cobrarme los días que pasaste en mi casa y, como tú estuviste en mi casa hasta que quisiste, yo tengo derecho a estar en tú casa hasta que me aburra.

- ¡Eres un… - comenzó Silver.

- Es un buen amigo, deberías de agradecer tener un amigo como él – señaló una voz. Ambos voltearon, para encontrarse con la persona menos esperada.

- Lance – dijo Silver al tiempo que Gold se ponía en pie. El criador no había sido participe de la batalla entre los Dex Holders y el Alto Mando, pero conocía la historia muy bien y sabía del protagonismo de Lance en ella. El ex miembro del Alto Mando no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Silver lo vio - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me entere de lo que le pasó a Yellow y vine a ver cómo estaba – respondió Lance acercándose más a los dos.

- Un poco tarde, ¿no? – comentó Gold.

- A penas me entere ayer – explicó Lance - ¿Cómo está Yellow?

- Pues ya estaba bien, sin embargo, ayer se puso otra vez mal – indicó Gold.

- Se supone que hoy la darían de alta – añadió Silver.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? – inquirió Lance.

- Un Nidoking la tiró por un risco – informó Gold.

- Me refiero a qué le sucedió ayer – esclareció Lance.

- Tuvo fiebre – señaló Silver – El doctor no sabe explicar que lo provocó – Lance se quedó un momento pensativo.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene Yellow? – preguntó Lance. Gold y Silver se vieron entre si, extrañados por la pregunta.

* * *

- No puede ser que no tenga nada – habló Red enojado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho – Ayer estaba perfectamente bien, nadie se puede enfermar de un día al otro.

- Estoy de acuerdo en eso, sólo es cuestión de hacer estudios más exhaustivos – señaló el doctor.

- Eso quiere decir que Yellow seguirá un buen tiempo aquí, ¿verdad? - soltó Blue sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

- Me temo que si – asintió el doctor – Hasta no saber que provocó la fiebre de anoche, no podremos darla de alta.

- ¿Y si los estudios siguen saliendo en blanco? - preguntó el tío de Yellow.

- Ese es el problema con los doctores, sólo piensan en la ciencia sin ir más allá – indicó una voz llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

- ¡Lance! - exclamaron todos aquellos que reconocían al entrenador de pokémon de tipo dragón, acompañado por Gold y Silver.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - inquirió defensivamente Blaine.

- Me informaron de lo que le sucedió a Yellow y vine a ver cómo seguía – respondió Lance una vez más.

- Perdona que no te creamos, pero casi matas a Yellow una vez – señaló Blue escéptica.

- Eso fue porque ella se metió donde no debía – puntualizó Lance -, sin embargo, no cambia el hecho de que le tenga un gran respeto a Yellow.

- Gracias por preocuparte – agradeció Red ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

- También, Silver y Gold me explicaron lo que sucede con Yellow en este momento – continuó Lance – y yo creo tener una respuesta para eso.

- ¡¿Cuál? - saltaron todos.

- Sólo necesito saber algo – comenzó Lance - ¿Yellow ha tenido problemas con sus poderes últimamente?

- No – negó Blue – Yellow estaba perfectamente bien antes del accidente.

- Si – corrigió Jake ganándose la atención de todos – Durante los últimos dos meses ha tenido problemas al leer los pensamientos y sentimientos de los pokémon.

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Blue incrédula.

- Yellow no quería que nadie lo supiera, pero yo me entere gracias a mis poderes – explicó Jake un tanto culpable – y también me hizo prometer que no diría nada.

- ¿Por qué? - inquirió Red molesto aún más. ¿Cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta de algo tan importante? Claro, él no había estado con Yellow los últimos meses.

- Ella no quería que nadie se preocupara – respondió Jake.

- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con lo que le sucede a Yellow ahora? - preguntó Green con los ojos clavados en Lance.

- No es algo malo, mejor dicho, se trata de algo muy bueno – dijo Lance – Las personas como Yellow o yo, que poseemos el poder del Bosque Verde, nacemos sólo con la mitad de nuestro poder. Una vez llegados a cierta edad, que sería entre los quince y los dieciocho años, nuestros poderes pasan por un período muy importante: no sólo llegan a su máximo, sino que también se perfeccionan por completo – hizo una pequeña pausa – Durante este proceso, suele suceder que nuestros poderes no funcionen correctamente. Esto se debe a que nuestro cuerpo se adecúa con el fin de controlar más poderes que lo usuales.

- Increíble – dijo el profesor Oak.

- Eso explica las fallas en los poderes de Yellow, mas no explica porque se enfermo de repente – habló Red.

- Al igual que nuestro cuerpo se acostumbra al cambio, nuestra mente lo hace, aunque ésta con mayor dificultad – prosiguió Lance – Nuestros poderes son regidos por nuestra mente; si nuestra mente no es fuerte, los nuevos poderes simplemente se salen de control.

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir? - preguntó Blue preocupada.

- Cuando una mente no es lo suficientemente fuerte para controlar los poderes, estos comienzan a hacer estragos en el cuerpo y, en los casos más graves, en la misma mente – explicó Lance – Aunque, yo no creo que eso sea un gran problema para Yellow. Ella es una chica con una gran fortaleza mental.

- Si fuera así, no estaría enferma – señaló Misty.

- En el caso de Yellow, podría asegurar que estar tanto tiempo encerrada en este horrible lugar causó que su mente se debilitara – aventuró Lance - o tal vez existe algo que no permite a Yellow estar bien.

- ¿Cómo qué? - preguntó Crys.

- Algo sentimental, tal vez – dijo Lance.

- Ambas razones son muy posibles – comentó Jake.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer para que mejore? - preguntó el tío de Yellow.

- Todo es cuestión de que Yellow esté tranquila, lejos de cualquier cosa que pueda perturbarla – señaló Lance – De esa manera, su mente recuperará su fuerza y mantendrá a raya a sus poderes.

- Bien, podemos hacer eso, ¿no? - saltó Blue entusiasmada.

- Lance, ¿a qué te refieres con algo sentimental? - preguntó Red.

- A algo en específico que hace sufrir a Yellow – respondió Lance.

- No hay razón para que Yellow sufra – habló Gold – La hemos tratado como una reina todas estas semanas.

- Además, todos la queremos mucho – añadió Sapphire – Nadie le haría daño – al escuchar esto, las miradas de Blue y de Jake se posaron sobre Misty, quien se hizo la desentendida.

- Gracias por la información, Lance – agradeció Red antes de darse la vuelta y regresar al cuarto de Yellow.

- Oye, Lance – habló Gold - ¿exactamente a qué tipo de poderes nuevos te refieres?

- Nada en especial – señaló Lance – En la mayoría de los casos, los poderes simplemente se perfecciona. Sin embargo, existen algunos afortunados que son capaces de llevar sus poderes de curación y de lectura de mentes hasta los humanos.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Yellow sería capaz de curar humanos? - inquirió Blue emocionada.

- Si es de las afortunadas, sí – asintió Lance.

- Déjame adivinar, ¿tú eres de los afortunados? - preguntó Silver con los brazos cruzados.

- Prefiero no responder esa pregunta – expresó Lance.

* * *

"A algo en específico que hace sufrir a Yellow". Las palabras de Lance taladraban la cabeza de Red. Una parte de él estaba aliviado de que Yellow no sufría de ninguna extraña enfermedad, pero la otra parte no paraba de preguntarse qué era lo que hacía sufría a Yellow. Sin importar lo que fuese, estaba seguro de que se trataba de algo muy importante y que no era algo nuevo, pues Yellow llevaba meses sufriendo por una razón desconocida para él. Entró en el cuarto sin hacer ruido, se dirigió a la silla a la izquierda de Yellow, se sentó en ella y tomó la mano de Yellow entre las suyas. Instantáneamente, los ojos de Yellow comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud. Red le sonrió con dulzura en un intento de ocultarle su preocupación.

- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Red.

- Cansada – respondió Yellow con una leve sonrisa. No sabía porque, pero le alegraba como nunca ver a Red a su lado. Tal vez se debía a las repetitivas imágenes que deambulaban por su cabeza, escenas en las que Red terminaba su amistad con ella sólo por haber descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos. Había parecido tan real. ¿Y si fue real?

- ¿Qué crees? - soltó Red en tono de adivinanza – Te tengo dos noticias, una buen y una mala. ¿Cuál quieres oír primero?

- La mala – pidió Yellow con nerviosismo. ¿Y si fue real? ¿Y si en verdad paso y lo que iba a decirle era que su decisión de dejar de ser amigos seguía igual?

- Bueno, anoche te pusiste mal – comenzó Red – Te dio fiebre y, gracias a eso, el doctor decidió no darte de alta hasta que supiéramos que sucedía.

- Ah – fue lo único que pudo responder.

- Pero, hace rato llegó Lance – siguió Red.

- ¿Lance? - repitió Yellow sorprendida.

- Sí, vino a ver cómo seguías – explicó Red – Lo importante es que, cuando supo sobre la fiebre, nos explico que te pasaba.

- ¿Y qué me pasa? - inquirió Yellow.

- Resulta que tus poderes están pasando por un proceso de crecimiento, según lo que entendí, y durante ese proceso suele haber ciertos problemas, como los que has tenido con tus poderes últimamente – continuó Red.

- ¿Cómo... - inició Yellow, mas fue detenida por Red, quien puso un dedo sobre su boca.

- Jake nos contó y no te enojes con él – habló Red – Lo hizo porque te quiere y se preocupa por ti - lanzó un suspiro – Entiendo que hemos estado un poco distanciados este tiempo, pero, ¿por qué no le dijiste nada a Blue o a alguien más?

- No quería que se preocuparan por algo sin importancia – expresó Yellow.

- Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo es importante, Yellow – indicó Red.

- Perdón – se disculpó Yellow.

- No te preocupes – dijo Red con una gran sonrisa - Ahora, en cuanto a la fiebre de anoche, según Lance, mientras tus poderes crecen tu mente debe de ser muy fuerte, sino, los nuevos poderes pueden atacar a tu cuerpo – hizo una pequeña pausa – Al parecer eso fue lo que sucedió anoche.

- Entonces todo se debe a que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte – sacó en conclusión Yellow un tanto desilusionada.

- No digas eso, tú eres muy fuerte – expresó Red acariciando la mano de Yellow – Todo es cuestión de que estés tranquila y lejos de cualquier cosa que te perturbe.

- Yo estoy tranquila – aseguró Yellow.

- Algo me dice que no – señaló Red – Yellow, ¿puedo preguntarte algo y me dirás la verdad?

- Sí – asintió Yellow mientras el nerviosismo una vez más se apoderaba de ella.

- Tengo la sensación de que algo te lastima – comenzó Red. Yellow trato de calmarse, para que sus nervios no fueran notados – de que algo te hace sufrir y quiero saber de qué se trata.

- No... nada me hace sufrir, Red – mintió Yellow recordando el beso entre Red y Misty del día anterior. No podía decirle a Red que quien la lastimaba era él, no, eso sólo lo alejaría de ella, tal y como ocurrió en su sueño.

- Nunca has sido buena para mentir, Yellow – indicó Red dolido. Jamás habían existido secretos entre ellos y el hecho de que ahora Yellow le ocultara tantas cosas lo lastimaba mucho – pero está bien, no necesitas decírmelo. Sea lo que sea, haré todo lo posible para detenerlo.

- Red – dijo Yellow sintiendo un peso grande en su pecho - Tú nunca te alejarás de mí, ¿verdad? - El campeón de Kanto se sorprendió ante la pregunta. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?

- Por supuesto que no – negó Red rotundamente – Yo no podría vivir lejos de mi mejor amiga - "amiga" repitió Yellow mentalmente. Claro, Red sólo la veía como su mejor amiga, mas, en este momento, no importaba. Mientras Red no la abandonara, ella podía aceptar el título de amiga o de hermana. Los títulos dolían menos que una vida sin Red – Ahora, descansa, para que pronto el doctor te dé de alta y puedas ver la sorpresa que te tengo.

- ¿Y aún no me dirás qué es? - inquirió Yellow con curiosidad.

- No – negó Red con diversión, lo cual hizo sonreír a Yellow con sinceridad por primera vez.

Las horas transcurrieron tranquilamente. Saber exactamente que le sucedía se había convertido en una especie de medicina para Yellow. No se sentía tan bien como la mañana del día anterior, pero podía decir que ya no se sentía tan mal. Y esa mejora era visible para todos.

- Es en serio, no tengo hambre – aseguró una vez más Red.

- Necesitas ir a comer algo – señaló Green harto de repetir una vez más esa estúpida discusión – Yellow ya está mejor, además está dormida. No notará si se queda sola.

- Tengo una idea – dijo Red - ¿Por qué no me traen algo de la cafetería?

- No somos tus sirvientes, Red – indicó Green exasperado.

- Te traeremos una hamburguesa – habló Blue antes de tomar del brazo a Green y sacarlo del cuarto.

- No somos sus sirvientes – repitió Green mirando molesto a Blue.

- No, pero es que se ven tan lindos que es imposible separarlos – señaló Blue con una mirada picara.

- Ridícula – le espetó Green.

- Lo que tú digas, mi amor – dijo Blue soltándolo del brazo para caminar sola hacía la cafetería.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – saltó Green de inmediato un tanto nervioso. ¿Había sido su imaginación o Blue lo llamo "mi amor"?

- Lo que tú digas, Green – respondió Blue como si nada volteándolo a ver - ¿Por qué?

- No, por nada – negó Green. Blue se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino a la cafetería, seguida de cerca por un Green algo confundido.

Una vez que vio a Green y Blue salir al fin del cuarto, decidió acercarse. Era difícil mantenerse cerca de Red con la maldita mirada de Blue incrustada en ella mirándola como si fuera una criminal o algo así. Se asomó por la ventana del cuarto. Red estaba tranquilamente sentado en una silla, con su mano entrelazada a la de Yellow y sus ojos fijos en la pequeña Dex Holder. Lo pensaba una y otra vez y no lograba encontrar la razón por la que Red prefería a Yellow sobre ella. Tal vez fuera sólo un error por parte del campeón de Kanto. Y ella planeaba remediar ese error de una vez por todas.

* * *

Un sólo pensamiento llenaba la mente de Red en ese momento, lo hermosa que era Yellow. Sobre todo, le encantaba su cabello largo y suelto. De alguna manera debía de impedir que lo volviera a ocultar debajo de ese horrible sombrero. Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó para ver de qué se trataba. En la ventana se encontraba Misty con una sonrisa saludándolo. Red sonrió, soltó la mano de Yellow y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Hola – saludó al abrir la puerta y salir del cuarto. No quería hacer ruido que despertara a Yellow.

- Hola – regresó el saludo Misty - ¿Cómo sigue? – inquirió volteando a ver el interior del cuarto.

- Mejor o al menos eso creo – respondió Red.

- Me alegro – mintió un poco Misty. No es que le deseara ningún mal a Yellow, pero era incapaz de desearle algo enteramente bueno en ese momento - ¿Y tú cómo estás?

- Mientras Yellow esté bien, yo estoy bien – señaló Red, comentario que no le agrado mucho a Misty.

- Aún así, deberías de pensar también en ti, Red – habló Misty.

- Si, todos dicen eso – indicó Red rascándose la cabeza – pero la verdad no puedo pensar en nada más que no sea ver a Yellow sana y feliz.

- Entonces supongo que el beso con Jake no importa ahora – comentó Misty. Red sonrió.

- No, todo fue un mal entendido – clarificó Red, ante la sorpresa de Misty.

- Que bien – fingió Misty una sonrisa – Eso quiere decir que el plan de decláratele sigue en pie, ¿no es así?

- Exacto – aceptó Red con una amplia sonrisa – En cuanto Yellow salga de aquí, le diré todo lo que siento por ella.

- Ya veo – dijo Misty. "En cuanto Yellow salga de aquí" repitió Misty en su mente. Eso dependía, según Lance, de lo tranquila y feliz que estuviera Yellow.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, tardando un poco en enfocar la vista. Sin embargo, cuando lo logró deseó no haberlo hecho. En frente de ella, a través de la ventana, podía ver a Red y a Misty juntos. Ambos sonreían. La imagen del beso entre ellos dos regresó una vez más a su cabeza.

* * *

- Estoy segura de que Yellow te dirá que si – habló Misty, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Red.

- Realmente eso espero – dijo Red con una leve sonrisa.

- Cualquier mujer sería muy tonta si no te dijera que si – señaló Misty. Red se sonrojó ante eso.

- Misty… - comenzó Red comenzándose a sentir un tanto nervioso con la cercanía de la chica.

- Yo sólo digo la verdad – dijo Misty quitando sus manos de los hombros de Red.

- Gracias – agradeció Red.

* * *

No tenía duda, Red y Misty habían vuelto a ser novios. Sólo necesitaba verlos tan cerca y las reacciones de Red para saberlo. Se volteó hacía el lado contrario de su cama. No quería seguir viéndolos, eso sólo la hacía sufrir y sentirse mal. Tal vez Lance tuviera razón y todo su problema residía en eso. Sin embargo, era incapaz de detenerlo, pues la única manera era alejarse de Red y eso sería mil veces peor que verlo con Misty.

* * *

- Voy a la cafetería a comer algo – anunció Misty antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar con rumbo a la cafetería.

Red volvió a abrir la puerta y entró en el cuarto. Miró a Yellow y se sentó de nuevo en la silla al lado de su cama. Tal vez Misty tenía razón y cualquier mujer aceptaría ser su novia, mas Yellow no era cualquier mujer. No importaba si Blue, Green o Jake se lo decían, él no estaría tranquilo hasta escuchar de la boca de Yellow que ella también lo amaba. Lanzó un suspiro, sin saber que Yellow estaba completamente atenta a todo lo que sucedía. Pika, extrañado por el suspiro, levantó su cabeza para verlo. Red le sonrió.

- Esto del amor es muy complicado, Pika – comentó Red acariciando la cabeza del pequeño pokémon. Yellow estuvo de acuerdo con Red. El amor es muy complicado, en especial cuando la persona que se ama no te corresponde.

* * *

Red estaba prácticamente pegado a la ventana, esperando a que el doctor terminara de revisar a Yellow. La chica, quien acababa de levantarse con muy mal semblante, miraba al doctor con ojos adormilados. Red presentía que Yellow una vez más estaba mal y no se equivocó.

- Otra vez tiene fiebre – anunció el doctor – además, sus signos vitales tienen un ritmo muy lento.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el tío de Yellow.

- No lo sé – admitió el doctor un poco frustrado – Le haremos otros estudios...

- Que no dirán nada – habló Red mirando a Yellow a través de la ventana. Se volteó para poder ver a Lance, quien estaba sentado en una de las tantas sillas colocadas a lo largo del pasillo – Tú dijiste que esto tenía que ver con los sentimientos de Yellow, que debía de estar tranquila y así mejoraría.

- Exactamente – asintió Lance.

- ¿Y entonces por qué sigue mal? - inquirió Red con impotencia – Estuve con ella todo el día, no me le despegué ni un minuto y no pasó absolutamente nada que pudiera hacerla sentir mal.

- Tal vez se trata de ti – comentó Misty ganando la atención de todos.

- ¿Perdón? - preguntó Blue defensivamente.

- Sólo me parece extraño que Yellow se ponga mal cuando la única persona que está cerca de ella es Red – expresó Misty.

- ¿Estás insinuando que es Red quien pone mal a Yellow? - inquirió Blue acercándose a Misty.

- Cabe la posibilidad, ¿no? - habló Misty.

- O también cabe la posibilidad de que sea alguien más – señaló Blue con mirada acusadora.

- No vale la pena pelearse por esto – intervino Green obstruyéndole el paso a Blue – Yellow está mal, ya sea por sus poderes o por algo que puede salir en unos estudios. Yo digo que sería mejor intentar con los estudios.

- ¿Por qué yo le haría mal a Yellow? - inquirió Red ganándose la atención de todos. La mirada de Red estaba sobre Yellow. La chica acariciaba a Pika y Chu Chu con una sonrisa en un intento de tranquilizar a los pequeños y preocupados pokémon.

- Red, no le hagas caso a Misty, tú jamás le harías daño a Yellow de ninguna forma – indicó Blue. Red lanzó un suspiro y, sin decir nada más, volvió a entrar al cuarto. Blue volteó a ver a Misty con odio.

- No sé qué intentas lograr, perra, pero no te vas a salir con la tuya – advirtió Blue antes de entrar al cuarto, dejando a todos sorprendidos por la forma en la que acababa de llamar a Misty.

_

* * *

_

Caminaba por la ruta 1 con una sonrisa en la boca. Estaba feliz y no era para menos, al fin la habían dado de alta del hospital. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte, pero eso no importaba. Lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era llegar a Pueblo Paleta para sorprender a Red. El muchacho la había cuidado tanto que merecía ser el primero en verla fuera del hospital.

* * *

Colocó una compresa fría en la frente de Yellow. Después de la revisión del doctor, la Dex Holder no había tardado en quedarse profundamente dormida. Una vez más entrelazó su mano con la de Yellow. "Sólo me parece extraño que Yellow se ponga mal cuando la única persona que está cerca de ella es Red". Esa simple oración no lo había dejado en paz durante horas. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si él era el causante de la enfermedad de Yellow? Entonces también sería el culpable de su estado de ánimo de los últimos meses. Y, si lo pensaba bien, todo apoyaba esa teoría. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿qué demonios hizo para provocarle esto a Yellow?

_

* * *

_

Finalmente llegó a Pueblo Paleta. De inmediato, se dirigió a la casa de Red. La reconocía a la perfe

_cción, no en vano la había visitado tantas veces. Una vez ante la puerta, tocó el timbre y esperó un poco de tiempo. Al ver que no recibía respuesta, se entristeció. Red no estaba en casa. Se dio la media vuelta e hizo el ademán de irse, mas la puerta se abrió. Giró para encontrarse con un Red con el torso desnudo, algo agitado y muy sorprendido. Yellow se sonrojó ante el chico enfrente de ella. No es que nunca hubiera visto a Red sin camiseta, sin embargo, no podía evitar que esa imagen causara estragos en ella._

* * *

- ¿Es mi imaginación o está más caliente? - preguntó Blue tocando el otro brazo de Yellow. Red, quien no había soltado a Yellow ni un segundo, ya no notaba si existía algún cambio en la temperatura de la chica.

- Está sonriendo – señaló Red cuando una repentina curva se formó en los labios de Yellow.

- ¿Estará soñando? - aventuró Blue.

- Mientras no sea una pesadilla como la de anoche – dijo Red apretando más la mano de Yellow.

_

* * *

_

- Yellow – fue lo único que Red consiguió decir - ¿Qué haces aquí?

_- Me dieron de alta y quise venir a darte la sorpresa – explicó Yellow con alegría. Red sonrió._

_- Me alegro tanto de que ya no estés en ese horrible hospital – habló Red y se llevo una mano a la cabeza – Sólo que llegaste en un momento algo inoportuno._

_- ¿Inoportuno? - repitió Yellow sin entender._

_- Si... bueno... es que estoy con alguien – señaló Red –, con Misty._

* * *

Tan rápido como apareció, la sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Yellow, convirtiéndose en una mueca de dolor que puso en alerta a todos en el cuarto.

- Otra pesadilla – indicó Green.

- Demonios – murmuró Red.

_

* * *

_

- Ah – dijo Yellow tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no expresar ninguna señal de dolor. Sabía que Red y Misty eran novios una vez más y eso sin duda le dolía demasiado.

_- Si, pero no te preocupes, en cierto modo te agradezco haber llegado – habló Red – estaba algo nervioso allá arriba._

_- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Yellow. Ella jamás escuchó__ a Red decir que estaba nervioso, es más, no recordaba haberlo visto nervioso alguna vez_

_- Bueno... Misty y yo tomamos una decisión – comenzó Red – Los dos queríamos pasar al siguiente nivel de la relación._

_- ¿Siguiente nivel? - repitió Yellow sin entender o, mejor dicho, sin querer entender._

_- Si – asintió Red sonrojado – estábamos a punto de hacer el amor._

_Yellow __tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no comenzar a llorar en ese momento. ¿Acaso escuchó bien? ¿Red y Misty estaban a punto de hacer el amor? No, no podía ser cierto, Red no podía amarla tanto, no podía._

* * *

Yellow comenzó a moverse al tiempo que algunas lágrimas aparecían en su rostro.

- Yellow – la llamó Red preocupado – Despierta, Yellow.

- Odio cuando las personas tienen pesadillas – comentó Blue moviendo a Yellow en un intento de despertarla – No podemos saber qué demonios están soñando.

- O tal vez si – habló Green ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes.

- Jake – terminó el pensamiento Blue.

_

* * *

_

- Hacer el amor... tú y Misty... ¿por qué? - logró preguntar Yellow con mucho esfu

_erzo. Red se extrañó ante la pregunta. - Tú... tú me dijiste que cuando tuvieras tu primera vez sería con alguien a quien amaras con todo tu corazón._

_- Si, por eso lo haré__ con Misty – asintió Red con una leve sonrisa – Amo a Misty con todo mi corazón, más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo – Yellow sintió como si le apuñalaran el corazón una y otra vez – No se me ocurre nadie mejor con quien tener mi primera vez._

_- Yo – dijo Yellow para después llevarse las manos a la boca completamente roja. Era una estúpida, ¿cómo se le pudo ocurrir decir eso en voz alta? Miró a Red esperando con todo su corazón que no la hubiera escuchado. Sin embargo, ya era muy tarde para eso. La reacción inicial de Red fue la sorpresa, mas poco a poco esa sorpresa tomó la forma de una sonrisa y después el muchacho se echo a reír. Yellow dio un paso atrás con un profundo dolor en el pecho. Red se reía de ella, se burlaba de ella. Sin poder contenerlas más, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas - No te rías – pidió Yellow casi en un susurro._

* * *

- No – negó Jake definitivamente.

- Yellow nunca lo sabrá – señaló Blue.

- Le prometí a Yellow no leer su mente y no pienso romper esa promesa ahora – indicó Jake.

- Pero... - inició Blue.

- Si me lo permiten, yo puedo hacerlo – intervino Lance poniéndose de pie.

- Así que si es uno de los afortunados – dijo burlonamente Gold.

- Bien, vamos – accedió Blue tomando a Lance de la mano para llevarlo casi a rastras al interior del cuarto, donde Red, Green y el tío de Yellow trataban de tranquilizar a Yellow, quien no sólo se movía sin control sobre la cama, también lloraba desconsoladamente y no paraba de suplicarle a alguien invisible que dejara de reír.

- ¡Yellow, despierta! - exclamó Red desesperado. Yellow sufría y no había nada en este mundo que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo. No estaba muy acostumbrado a quedarse viendo sin hacer nada.

- Lance leerá la mente de Yellow y nos dirá qué es lo que pasa – anunció Blue asustada ante la visión de Yellow.

- ¡Entonces dime quien es el imbécil que se está riendo! – exigió Red volteando a ver a Lance. El entrenador de pokémon dragones se acerco a Yellow y puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la pequeña Dex Holder. Todos miraban a Lance expectantes y notaron cuando la sorpresa se dibujo en su cara.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Blue.

- La persona que se está riendo es Red – informó Lance. Todos se sorprendieron ante esto, sobre todo Red, quien se quedó sin aire por un momento. ¿Él? Él jamás se reiría de Yellow, jamás sería capaz de hacer ninguna cosa que le hiciera daño.

- No – negó Red con la cabeza. Acto seguido, tomó a Yellow de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla - ¡Despierta, Yellow, despierta!

_

* * *

_

- No te rías – suplicó

_Yellow una vez más sin poder dejar de llorar. Red comenzó a calmarse._

_- Perdón – se disculpó__ Red con una gran sonrisa – Es que eso fue muy gracioso. Tú y yo... simplemente no puedo imaginármelo. Yo sólo te veo como una amiga, Yellow, como una hermana. Es por eso que es tan gracioso. Vamos, no llores._

_- Yo... - comenzó__ Yellow._

_- Red, ¿por qué te tardas tanto? - interrumpió una voz desde el segundo piso de la casa. Yellow reconoció a la perfección la voz como la de Misty._

_- Bueno, me voy – dijo Red con una leve sonrisa – Luego nos vemos. Deséame suerte._

_Y sin más, cerró la puerta, dejando a Yellow completamente __destrozada. La pequeña Dex Holder dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con lentitud. Sin embargo, no pudo avanzar mucho, pues la fuerza de su cuerpo desapareció y cayó al suelo, lo que acentuó su llanto._

* * *

En medio de la desesperación, su mente regresó a una noche hace muchos años. Al igual que Yellow, él también tenía fiebre, causada por un fuerte resfriado. Recordaba que, desechadas todas las opciones, su madre decidió meterlo en la regadera con agua helada, hecho que instantáneamente disminuyó su temperatura corporal. Dejó de zarandear a Yellow y, con rapidez y sin escuchar al resto de las personas, ni siquiera al doctor que acababa de llegar a la habitación, desconectó a Yellow de todos los aparatos a los que estaba conectada, la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó al baño de la habitación. Sentó a Yellow en el piso de la regadera y la recargó en la pared. Después, abrió la llave de agua fría. En cuanto el agua tocó a Yellow, la chica saltó, pero pronto se tranquilizó. Red se agachó a su altura y se sentó a su lado abrazándola, sin importarle quedar totalmente empapado.

- Todo está bien, mi amor – murmuró Red apoyando su cabeza en la de Yellow.

* * *

El silencio reinaba a lo largo del pasillo. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, aunque tampoco había nada que decir. Lo único cierto es que todos estaban en un estado de preocupación comparable al del primer día, cuando Yellow ingreso al hospital, y no era para menos, el llanto y los gritos de Yellow durante su pesadilla provocaron espanto en todos, sin contar que ver a Red en ese momento era también tétrico. El campeón de Kanto tenía la frente pegada a la ventana del cuarto de Yellow y no quitaba sus ojos de encima de la pequeña Dex Holder, que no sólo era examinada por el doctor, también Lance estaba a su lado leyendo sus pensamientos o, más bien, reconstruyendo la pesadilla, a petición de Red. Pero no era el hecho de que estuviera empapado, ni que lo tuvieran que sacar del cuarto a la fuerza entre Green y Gold, lo que aterrorizaba. No, lo que impresionaba era su mirada. Nadie recordaba haber visto a Red con una mirada así, una mirada que destilaba dolor, tristeza, enojo, todo junto. Lance se alejó de la cama de Yellow y caminó hacia la puerta, lo cual hizo enderezar a Red y voltearlo a ver de inmediato.

- ¿Y? – preguntó Red con voz ronca. Lance volteó a ver al resto de las personas reunidas ahí.

- Acompáñame – pidió Lance alejándose del grupo. Red no necesitó escucharlo dos veces para seguirlo. Sin embargo, Lance se detuvo de repente y giró la cabeza, fijando su mirada en Green y Blue – Ustedes dos también – Los dos siguieron a Lance y Red hasta el final del pasillo, donde nadie pudiera escuchar su plática.

- ¿Y? – repitió la pregunta Red - ¿Por qué demonios me estaba riendo?

- Primero empecemos con ayer – dijo Lance – Anoche también tuvo una pesadilla y es importante que la conozcas.

- Sólo habla – dijo Red tratando de mantener la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba.

- Su sueño comenzó con ella saliendo del hospital – inició el relato Lance – Después se encontró contigo afuera del Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Verde – "ahí nos encontramos cada día para ir al bosque" pensó Red – Tú no estabas muy feliz - ¿Por qué nos estaría feliz? – Le dijiste que te alegraba verla fuera del hospital, pero enseguida le hiciste una pregunta. Alguien te dijo algo y tú querías asegurarte de que fuera verdad, por eso le preguntaste si ella estaba enamorada de ti – Red se sorprendió al oír eso e, igualmente, Green y Blue – Ella te preguntó por qué le preguntabas eso y tú le repetiste que necesitabas saber si era cierto. Te preguntó quién te lo dijo y tú le respondiste que fue Misty

- ¿Misty? – repitió Blue incrédula. No podía ser que hasta en sus sueños esa tipa le hiciera la vida imposible a Yellow.

- ¿Por qué Misty? – inquirió Red sin entender porque Misty aparecía en el sueño de Yellow.

- En fin, sin poder negarlo, acepto que te ama – Yellow estaba enamorada de él. Red no sabía si saltar de felicidad o no hacerlo, sin embargo, algo le decía que era muy pronto para alegrarse – Entonces le hiciste una segunda pregunta: si tú eras la razón por la que estuvo tan triste los últimos meses. Ella lo negó, pero tú te diste cuenta de que ella mentía – Si era él el culpable. Red se sintió como una basura. Todo este tiempo estuvo lastimando a Yellow, pero, ¿por qué? - Tú le dijiste que no sentías lo mismo por ella – Red abrió la boca para rebatir eso, mas no le vio ningún objeto - que para ti ella sólo era una amiga - "¡Claro que no!" exclamo Red mentalmente – casi una hermana - "Solo quiero advertirte una cosa, Jake: haz sufrir a Yellow, aunque sea un poco, y te enfrentaras al peor hermano sobreprotector del mundo" recordó sus palabras. ¿Cómo iba a saber que tan simples palabras causaran tanto daño en Yellow? - Finalmente le dijiste que ya no querías hacerla sufrir más y por eso decidiste alejarte de ella.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Red, mientras otro recuerdo llegaba a su cabeza: "Red, tú nunca te alejarás de mi, ¿verdad?" Esa pregunta tan simple decía más de lo que aparentaba y una vez más no se dio cuenta.

- Yellow trató de hacerte cambiar de decisión, pero no consiguió nada y tú te fuiste despidiéndote definitivamente de ella – concluyó Lance.

- No puedo creerlo – murmuró Blue. Ese sueño tenía todo que ver con las horribles palabras que meses antes Misty le dijera a Yellow. Su amenaza de contarle todo a Red y de que éste se alejaría de ella en cuanto supiera sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- ¿Y el de hoy? - inquirió Red no muy listo para escuchar lo que seguía.

- Comienza de la misma manera, sólo que en lugar de encontrarse afuera del Gimnasio, Yellow va a buscarte a tu casa en Pueblo Paleta – habló Lance – Cuando llegó a tu casa, tocó el timbre y esperó un rato. Como no abriste la puerta creyó que no estabas y decidió irse. Sin embargo, tú abriste justo en ese momento la puerta. Estabas muy agitado, además de que no tenías camiseta – Red y Blue se sonrojaron ante ese minúsculo detalle.

- ¿Eso tiene relevancia por qué? - inquirió Green.

- Si no me interrumpieran, sabrían porque tiene relevancia – señaló Lance. Green rodó los ojos y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho – Le preguntaste qué hacia ahí y ella te respondió que la acababan de dar de alta y quería darte la sorpresa. Te alegraste por ella y después le dijiste que había llegado en un momento inoportuno.

- ¿Inoportuno? - repitió Red. ¡Qué momento sería inoportuno para ver a Yellow! Esto le gustaba cada vez menos.

- Ella preguntó lo mismo y tú le informaste que no estabas solo, que estabas con Misty – continuó Lance.

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron al unísono Red y Blue. ¿Con Misty? ¿Por qué demonios estaría él con Misty?

- ¿Pueden dejar de interrumpirme? – inquirió Lance con una ceja levantada en señal de exasperación.

- Perdón – se disculparon Red y Blue al unísono.

- Sin embargo, le agradeciste haber llegado en ese momento porque tú estabas muy nervioso – continuó Lance. Red hizo el ademán de decir algo pero una mirada de parte de Lance lo calló por completo – Ella te preguntó por qué estabas nervioso y después de darle algunos rodeos le respondiste que tú y Misty habían decidido hacer el amor.

- ¡¿QUÉ? – exclamaron Red, Blue y Green sin poder contenerse. Él y Misty… juntos… no… no sólo juntos… haciendo el amor. ¿Por qué Yellow llegaría si quiera a pensar en esa posibilidad?

- Yellow te preguntó por qué decidiste hacerlo con Misty cuando tú le dijiste que tendrías tu primera vez con alguien a quien amaras con todo tu corazón – prosiguió Lance. Red se apoyó en la pared más cercana. Lo recordaba… Yellow recordaba esa plática.

- Espera un minuto, ¿cuándo le dijiste eso a Yellow? – preguntó Blue incapaz de poder recordar algún comentario por pequeño que fuera por parte de la pequeña Dex Holder sobre el tema.

- Si, ¿cuándo? – inquirió Green picado por la curiosidad.

- Hace unos meses, mientras veíamos a Pika, Chu Chu y Pichu tan felices juntos, nos pusimos a platicar sobre el amor y yo dije que esperaría hasta encontrar a la persona que más amara en este mundo para tener mi primera vez, tal y como lo hizo Pika – explicó Red. Blue y Green se vieron entre si.

- ¿Por qué nunca me entere de eso? – inquirió Blue un poco ofendida.

- Fue una plática personal, los dos quedamos en no decirle nada a nadie – explicó Red.

- ¿Tuvieron una plática sobre amor y no se te ocurrió decirle que la amas? – preguntó Green.

- En ese momento no sabía lo que sentía por ella – señaló Red sintiéndose como un idiota – Sigue, Lance.

- Tú le dijiste que amabas a Misty con todo tu corazón, más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo, que no se te ocurría nadie mejor con quien tener tu primera vez – continuó Lance. Cada palabra era como un golpe en el estomago para Red. ¿Por qué Yellow creía eso? ¿Acaso no había pasado los últimos días demostrándole lo mucho que la ama? – Fue ante eso que a Yellow se le escapó un "yo" – Red sonrió, llamando la atención todos. Pero no era una sonrisa de triunfo o de tranquilidad, no, era una mueca de dolor e ironía. Al igual que él, Yellow había concordado en que lo mejor era esperar hasta encontrar a la persona indicada y esa persona siempre fue él.

- Déjame adivinar, ahí comencé a reírme – aventuró Red. Lance asintió, lo que provocó que Red bajara la mirada, con las manos cerradas en puño fuertemente. Blue y Green lo miraron preocupados.

- Ella te pidió que te detuvieras, pero no le hiciste mucho caso – dijo Lance – Finalmente, cuando lo hiciste te disculpaste con ella y le explicaste que no podías imaginarte a ella y a ti juntos y por eso era tan gracioso – Red apretó más los puños, si eso era posible – En ese momento, una voz se oyó desde el segundo piso preguntándote por qué te tardabas tanto. Supuse que se trataba de Misty. Te despediste de Yellow y cerraste la puerta. Técnicamente, eso es todo.

- Que horrible – murmuró Blue - ¿Por qué Yellow tendría un sueño tan horrible?

- ¿Por qué me ve así? – preguntó Red al vacío.

- Red, sólo fue un sueño – respondió Green.

- ¡No, eso no fue un simple sueño! – casi gritó Red, hecho que llamó la atención de todos en el pasillo - ¡Eso no fue un simple sueño! ¡Así es como me ve Yellow, como alguien que es capaz de lastimarla y de burlarse de ella sin importarle cuanto esté sufriendo!

- Red, eso no es cierto – habló Blue.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – indicó Red completamente fuera de si - ¡Todo este tiempo la tuve enfrente de mí, demostrándome cuanto me amaba y jamás me di cuenta! ¡La estuve lastimando al ser tan idiota! – se acercó a la silla más próxima y la pateó tirándola al suelo. El resto de sus amigos, quienes veían toda la escena sin saber que ocurría, se asustaron, pues nuca habían visto a Red tan furioso - ¡Ella no se merece eso! ¡Ella no se merece sufrir por un imbécil! ¡Y yo no merezco que me ame!

Y sin decir una palabra más salió del lugar hecho una furia. Al pasar por los reunidos en el pasillo, Gold giró a ver a Green preguntándole con los ojos si seguían a Red, mas Green negó con la cabeza. El campeón de Kanto necesitaba estar solo, además, seguramente golpearía a cualquiera que se le acercará.

- Esto es malo – comentó Blue con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Gracias por la información, Lance – agradeció Green.

- No fue nada – dijo Lance.

* * *

Se recargó en uno de los tantos arboles colocados en el exterior del hospital y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Las lágrimas no paraban de correr por sus mejillas. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que lloró de esa manera, es más, dudaba haberlo hecho alguna vez. Se sentía tan mal, como la peor persona del mundo. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado lastimando a Yellow sin saberlo, pero estaba seguro de que era mucho tiempo. "Te he esperado mucho tiempo, ¿por qué te tardaste tanto?" la voz de la Yellow de su sueño regresaba a su cabeza taladrándola dolorosamente. La pequeña Dex Holder no le recriminaba llegar tarde a una cita, sino haberse tardado tanto en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y de los de Yellow. ¿Cómo no lo notó antes? Era tan obvio. Por eso se sonrojaba al verlo, por eso… los ojos tristes de Yellow cuando le contó sobre él y Misty. "Si no me quieres, sólo debes decirlo, no tratarme así". Tenía razón, Yellow no se merecía eso. Ella estuvo a su lado siempre, apoyándolo y demostrándole cuanto lo amaba y él sólo la ignoró magistralmente. Yellow no se lo merecía. Era un idiota, un estúpido. Incluso estaría de acuerdo si Yellow a estas alturas lo odiara, sin embargo, ella aún lo amaba. Ni siquiera la intervención de Jake cambió eso. Debía dejar de actuar como un imbécil. Debía actuar como el hombre que Yellow merecía y necesitaba en ese momento.

* * *

- Sabía que Yellow estaba mal, pero nunca me imaginé que tanto – comentó Jake sentándose al lado de Green en la sala de espera. La tranquilidad reinaba una vez más en el hospital. La mayoría de los Dex Holders y líderes de gimnasio estaban reunidos en un rincón platicando seguramente sobre lo ocurrido. Blue y el tío de Yellow se encontraban con la chica cuidándola, mientras el profesor Oak conversaba con Lance.

- Si lo piensas bien, todo esto es producto de los poderes de Yellow, no realmente porque ella vea el mundo así – señaló Green – Sus poderes magnifican sus temores.

- Es difícil verlo de esa manera – indicó Jake. Lanzó un suspiro –, además es injusto.

- ¿Injusto? – repitió Green.

- Red no me cae muy bien, pero eso no significa que me guste verlo sufrir, bueno… sólo un poco – habló Jake – No es justo que se culpe por todo cuando él no tiene toda la culpa – la mirada de ambos jóvenes viajó a Misty, sentada tranquilamente al lado de Erika.

- ¿Quién más tiene la culpa? – inquirió una voz al lado de los chicos llamando su atención. Los dos voltearon para ver a Red. El muchacho parecía mucho más tranquilo que antes.

- Los poderes de Yellow – mintió Green. Jake rodó los ojos. ¿Cuándo demonios alguien le contará a Red lo que su amada amiguita Misty hizo?

- Supongo que es cierto – admitió Red - ¿Cómo está Yellow?

- Según el doctor, estable, aunque su ritmo cardiaco y su respiración son lentos – respondió Green al tiempo que le ofrecía una bolsa de plástico a Red – Cámbiate antes de que te dé una pulmonía.

- Gracias – agradeció Red. Volteó hacia donde estaban todos reunidos al sentir que alguien lo observaba. En efecto, todos lo miraban como si fuera un pokémon nunca antes visto. A Red no le molestaba llamar la atención, pero en esas circunstancias preferiría que no hubiera nadie en la sala de espera. – Voy con Yellow.

El campeón de Kanto se encaminó a la habitación de Yellow. Una vez frente a la puerta, dudó un poco en entrar. No tenía cara para ver a Yellow, mucho menos para verla a los ojos, no después de todo lo que le había hecho. Sin embargo, evitarla o alejarse de ella simplemente empeoraría las cosas. Estar cerca de Yellow era la única forma para que mejorara. Abrió la puerta, recibiendo la mirada de Blue de inmediato. La chica estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Yellow.

- Hola – saludó Red deseando internamente que Blue no comenzará un interrogatorio sobre sus sentimientos en ese momento.

- Hola – regresó el saludo Blue. Red se acercó a la cama y tomó la mano de Yellow. La pequeña Dex Holder dormía tranquilamente.

- Ella te ama, Red – habló Blue ganándose la mirada de Red – Sólo quería que lo supieras.

- ¿Desde cuándo? – inquirió Red mientras tomaba asiento en su silla.

- No lo sé, cuando la conocí ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti, por eso accedió a buscarte – respondió Blue. Red sonrió con tristeza mirando a Yellow.

- ¿Cómo tomó mi relación con Misty cuándo se lo dijiste? - preguntó Red.

- Yo no le dije nada – corrigió Blue sorprendiendo a Red.

- Entonces, ¿cómo se enteró? – inquirió Red.

- No lo sé – admitió Blue – Sólo sé que le dolió mucho, aunque ella jamás lo aceptara.

- No volveré a lastimarla – aseguró Red.

- Yo lo sé – dijo Blue.

* * *

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba despierta, de lo único que estaba segura era de no querer abrir los ojos. Sabía que Red estaba a su lado, sentía su mano apretando la suya, y realmente no quería ver al chico. ¿Cómo lo vería de nuevo a los ojos? La humilló en todas las formas posibles, sin contar que con su risa había abierto un hueco muy grande en su corazón. ¿Por qué se rió de ella? ¿Por qué no le importó verla llorar? Ese Red distaba mucho de ser el Red que ella conocía y amaba. ¿Por qué actuó así? Y no sólo fue su actitud con ella, también con Misty. ¿Por qué la escogió a ella? Bueno… esa pregunta si tenía respuesta. Sin embargo, ¿por qué se lo restregaba en la cara? "Porque eres su amiga" respondió su pequeña voz interna. Claro, ella sólo era la amiga confidente. Se sentía terriblemente cansada, como si alguien le acabara de robar toda la energía de su cuerpo. No podía hacerse la dormida eternamente, despertaría y actuaría como si nada hubiera pasado, sí, eso haría. Abrió los ojos lentamente, tardó un poco en enfocar la vista y cuando lo logró miró a Red sonriéndole desde su silla. "Algo no está bien aquí" pensó Yellow. Red estaba muy pálido, con ojeras, ojos rojos e hinchados. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Acaso su noche con Misty no fue lo que esperaba?

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Red sin dejar de sonreír.

- Cansada – respondió Yellow sin mucho ánimo.

- Es normal, anoche te pusiste muy mal – informó Red.

- Que lastima – dijo Yellow – y yo que estaba feliz por haber salido del hospital – Red se extrañó ante ese comentario. ¿Salir del hospital? Ella no había salido del hospital.

- No te preocupes, pronto te pondrás bien y te darán de alta – aseguró Red. "Eso espero" pensó Yellow "así podré alejarme de ti, Red, y dejarte en paz".

- ¿Y cómo te fue anoche? – pregunto Yellow. No tenía ganas de escuchar la maravillosa noche que Red y Misty pasaron juntos, pero algo en su interior le pidió preguntar, en caso de que Red rectificara a tiempo y se diera cuenta de que no amaba a Misty. La simple pregunta hizo palidecer a Red más, si eso era posible. ¿Por qué le preguntaba sobre anoche?

- ¿Anoche? – repitió Red mientras su mente comenzaba a pensar lo peor. Yellow se reprendió internamente. ¿Quién hace ese tipo de preguntas? Esas preguntas sólo se hacen entre amigos. Y bueno… acaso ella no era la mejor amiga de Red.

- Perdón, si no quieres contarme nada está bien – se disculpó Yellow

- Yellow, anoche yo no hice nada – clarificó Red. Bien, parece que Red tampoco quería revivir la noche anterior. Para ella eso era mejor, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Está bien – dijo Yellow – sólo quiero que sepas que me alegró mucho por ti y por Misty

Red miró a Yellow sin poder articular una sola palabra. Él y Misty… anoche… juntos. Se puso en pie y salió del cuarto tan rápidamente que asustó a Pika y Chu Chu en el proceso, quienes también habían escuchado las palabras de la rubia y la miraban con extrañeza. Yellow lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

- Me alegra que se haya ido – murmuró Yellow cerrando los ojos una vez más. Pika y Chu Chu intercambiaron miradas.

* * *

- ¡Yellow cree que lo que soñó pasó en verdad! – exclamó Red al llegar ante Lance, quien estaba tranquilamente sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera al lado de Silver - ¡¿Por qué demonios piensa eso?

- ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió Blue detrás de él. Red se giró para encontrarse con la mirada de todos puesta en él.

- ¡Me acaba de preguntar cómo me fue anoche! – exclamó Red desesperado.

- Maldita sea, no pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos – comentó Lance sorprendido.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió Green. Lance lanzó un suspiro.

- Cuando la mente de la persona afectada por sus poderes llega a debilitarse mucho, estos poderes tienden a distorsionar la realidad – explicó Lance – y normalmente lo hacen a través de los sueños. Hacen creer a la persona que sus sueños son realidad, que en verdad ocurrieron.

- No puede ser – negó Blue incrédula.

- No entiendo cuál es el problema, ¿acaso Yellow soñó algo muy feo? – inquirió Gold.

- Horrible – respondió Blue.

- Pero eso no es lo peor – continuó Lance.

- ¿Qué es lo peor? – inquirió Red al borde de un ataque de pánico, cosa que no ocurría con frecuencia.

- Si esto sigue, llegará el punto en que Yellow no podrá diferenciar entre sus sueños y la realidad o, mucho peor, creerá que sus sueños son la realidad y la realidad es un sueño – puntualizó Lance.

- Debe haber una forma para evitar eso – dijo Blue histérica.

- La hay – señaló Lance – Debe existir una diferencia entre la realidad y los sueños de Yellow, una diferencia tan fuerte que mantenga a Yellow anclada a la realidad.

- ¿Y de dónde sacamos eso? – preguntó Gold. Todos se vieron entre si.

- Tengo una idea – anunció Red antes de regresar al cuarto de Yellow con la palabra determinación escrita en cada facción de su rostro. Impulsados por la curiosidad, el resto lo siguió.

Red abrió la puerta del cuarto y entró en él, provocando que Yellow abriera una vez más los ojos.

- Pika, Chu Chu, salgan un momento, por favor – pidió Red viendo a los dos pequeños pokémon.

Ambos se vieron entre si, saltaron de la cama y salieron del cuarto. Red cerró la puerta con seguro y acto seguido se dedicó a cerrar cada cortina del cuarto, ante la mirada asombrada y preocupada de Yellow y de los demás que veían desde el exterior del cuarto hasta que Red les tapó cualquier tipo de visibilidad. Una vez cerradas todas las cortinas, Red se dirigió al lado derecho de la cama de Yellow, tomó entre sus brazos a la chica y la recorrió un poco en la cama. Yellow siguió con la mirada a Red al tiempo que él se quitaba su gorra, su chaleco y sus zapatos, tirándolos en su camino al otro lado de la cama. Y finalmente, el muchacho se acostó en la cama, al lado de Yellow, mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

- Yellow, necesito decirte algo y necesito que me escuches y me veas a los ojos – habló Red acomodando el cabello de Yellow detrás de su oreja. La chica, incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa al tener tan cerca a Red, asintió – Anoche te dio fiebre y tuviste una pesadilla.

- No, anoche… - comenzó Yellow.

- Anoche aún estabas aquí en el hospital, Yellow – interrumpió Red – Te pusiste tan mal con la pesadilla que le pedimos a Lance que leyera tu mente.

- ¿Lance? – repitió Yellow sin gustarle hacia donde iba esto. Ella estuvo afuera anoche, de eso estaba segura, ¿o no?

- Él nos contó tu pesadilla – continuó Red – Soñaste que te daban de alta del hospital.

- Eso no fue un sueño, fue real – corrigió Yellow nerviosa.

- Fue un sueño – aseguró Red con tranquilidad – Todo fue un sueño causado por la fiebre y tus poderes te hacen creer que fue real.

- ¿Mis poderes? – repitió Yellow.

- Tu mente está muy débil para controlarlos – explicó Red -, por eso te atacan de esa manera. Quieren que creas que tus sueños son la realidad.

- No es cierto – negó Yellow bajando la mirada.

- Mírame a los ojos, Yellow – pidió Red. Yellow levantó la mirada – Sé que no disto mucho de ese Red que se rió de ti, pero quiero que me mires. Yo soy el real.

- Si fue un sueño, ¿cómo sabes que te reíste de mí? – inquirió Yellow incapaz de creerle.

- Lance nos contó tus sueños – repitió Red – El de anoche y el de la noche anterior.

No, no era cierto. No podía ser cierto, porque si era cierto, si Red le decía la verdad, entonces… si Red conocía esos dos sueños… Vio los ojos de Red. Si los comparaba con los ojos del Red de anoche, existía un mundo de diferencia. Era cierto… todo fue un sueño… eso quería decir que… Red lo sabía… lo sabía todo. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al mismo tiempo que su respiración se aceleraba, hecho que inmediatamente marcaron los aparatos a los que estaba conectada. No, Red no podía saberlo, no podía, no.

- Tranquila, Yellow – trató de tranquilizarla Red poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas – Por favor, cálmate.

- Yo… yo puedo explicarlo… yo puedo… - comenzó Yellow, pero Red la detuvo poniendo uno de su dedos sobre la boca de Yellow.

- No necesitas explicarme nada – señaló Red – Sé que me amas, Yellow, y eso no necesita ninguna explicación.

"No, no, no" repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza Yellow. Al fin su peor miedo se había cumplido, Red lo sabía. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, ya nada volvería a ser como antes, había perdido a Red definitivamente. Red quitó sus manos de sus mejillas. Yellow se imaginaba en que terminaría todo esto, ya podía escuchar las siguientes palabras de Red en su cabeza.

- Nos conocimos hace siete años, ¿te acuerdas? – preguntó Red. Yellow asintió lentamente – Cuando te salve del Dratini y luego, cuando me cuidaste después de mi pelea contra Giovanni, pensé que eras la niña más dulce del mundo – "dulce" repitió Yellow en su mente – Un año después, conocí a un chico con un sombrero, del cual Pika se hizo muy buen amigo. Con el tiempo entendí por qué, pues ese chico con sombrero era una persona increíble, así que me hice amigo de él. Pero sabes que es lo más curioso de ese chico, lo más curioso es que me hacía sentir muy extraño, me hacía sentir cosas que jamás había sentido. Era como si el mundo desapareciera al estar cerca de él. Fue entonces que una pequeña idea cruzó por mi cabeza: pensé que tal vez me estaba enamorando de ese chico – Yellow se quedó estática al escuchar eso – En verdad pensé que me gustaban los hombres – Red sonrió con diversión – Después descubrí que ese chico no era otra persona más que la pequeña niña que salvé de un Dratini. Seguimos siendo amigos, como antes, aunque yo seguía sintiendo ese extraño sentimiento en mi interior – Tomó una de las manos de Yellow entre la suyas – ¿Sabes cuándo cambio todo? Después de que nos despetrificaron. ¿Sabes que soñaba todas las noches después de eso? – Yellow negó con la cabeza – Soñaba contigo convirtiéndote en piedra en mis brazos – confesó Red algo que ni siquiera había querido contarle a Green – Por eso, cada mañana iba a Ciudad Verde para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Por eso comencé a acompañarte al bosque, porque no quería dejarte sola a expensas de que alguien te hiciera daño. Todo eso desapareció rápido, mis pesadillas y el miedo, pero lo que no desapareció fue esa necesidad de estar a tu lado – Red recargó su frente en la de Yellow - Pero no lo entendí, no me di cuenta – un pequeño silencio inundo el lugar, sólo rotó por la agitada respiración de Yellow – No me di cuenta de cuánto significas para mi Yellow, no entendí que te amó con todo mi corazón y con toda mi alma – Yellow no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no podía creer las últimas palabras de Red, era imposible, completa y totalmente imposible. Red alejó su frente de la de Yellow. A esa distancia, Yellow pudo notar que las mejillas de Red estaban surcadas de lagrimas - ¿Sabes cuándo me di cuenta? Cuando ya te había perdido. Me di cuenta cuando apareció un tipo que te coqueteaba todo el tiempo, al cual tenía tantas ganas de golpear y exigirle que se alejara de ti, que no se atreviera a acercársete. Me di cuenta cuando acepté ser novio de Misty y con esa simple decisión te alejé de mí. Me di cuenta cuando me evitabas, cuando tus ojos llenos de tristeza me miraban. Pero me di cuenta muy tarde – Yellow comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo – Intenté decírtelo, en verdad lo intenté, sin embargo tú me evitabas y cuando al fin tuve la oportunidad, la dejé ir, al igual que todas las oportunidades que tuve durante todos estos años – Red sonrió con tristeza, al tiempo que secaba con sus manos las lagrimas de Yellow – Pero, sabes, eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es que te lastime cada día con mis palabras, con mis acciones, con mi estupidez; te hice llorar, te hice sentir mal de todas las formas posibles porque tampoco me di cuenta de lo que tu sentías por mí. Te he lastimado tanto que me siento como una basura – Yellow negó con su cabeza. Red no era ninguna basura – Tú no te mereces esto, Yellow. Tú no mereces derramar ni una sola lágrima por nadie y mucho menos por mí. No me lo merezco. No merezco que me ames. Por eso llegue a pensar que lo mejor era alejarme de ti – "No" pensó Yellow "No" -, pero eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Sólo te haría sufrir más si tomó esa decisión – Una vez más pegó su frente a la de Yellow – Te amo, Yellow. Te amo con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma, con todas mis fuerzas. Eres lo más importante en mi mundo, más importante que cualquier pokémon o que cualquier batalla. Y tú eres y serás siempre la única persona con la que podría imaginarme haciendo el amor – Yellow casi pierde el aliento al escuchar la última oración - Lamento haberte lastimado y haberte dejado esperando tanto tiempo, Yellow – Red se separó de ella – sobre todo porque sé que mis palabras en este momento han perdido toda credibilidad – ambos se quedaron viendo en silencio por un momento – En este momento entendería si no me creyeras, también si me odiaras o si no quisieras volver a verme, así que lo dejo en tu decisión. Yo te amo y no quiero alejarme de ti un solo segundo, pero es una realidad que para mejorar necesitas estar tranquila y feliz y yo no ayudo en eso, no he ayudado hasta ahora. Si tú quieres que me quede, lo haré y estaré a tu lado, demostrándote cuanto te amo cada segundo de mi vida; si tú quieres que me vaya, lo haré y te juro que nunca más tendrás que preocuparte por mi o sufrir por mi culpa. ¿Qué dices?

Yellow abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. No podía hablar, no podía moverse, su mente no reaccionaba. Era demasiada información, demasiado extraño e imposible para ella. Ante la falta de respuesta, Red obtuvo una. Era lógico, que esperaba, que Yellow se le lanzara encima, le dijera que nada importaba y que serían felices juntos por siempre. Eso era más de lo que podía pedir. Acercó sus labios a la frente de Yellow y le plantó un dulce beso. Acto seguido, se incorporó sentándose en la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda a Yellow.

- Realmente te amo, Yellow – aseguró Red – Sólo prométeme que lo recordaras la próxima vez que tengas una pesadilla, ¿si?

Yellow intentó hablar, moverse, hacer algo, pero simplemente su cerebro seguía sin reaccionar. Lo único que no podía dejar de hacer era llorar. Red se puso de pie, recogió su ropa del suelo y caminó hasta la puerta. Estuvo a punto de quitar el seguro de la puerta…

- ¡NO! – gritó Yellow incorporándose rápidamente. Al instante, su visión se nubló y sintió como si todo a su alrededor diera muchas vueltas. Red dejó caer sus cosas y se acercó a Yellow justo antes de que la chica cayera de la cama – No me dejes… no me dejes sola – pidió Yellow aferrándose a Red.

- No te preocupes, Blue y tu tío están afuera de la puerta – la tranquilizó Red mientras acostaba a Yellow otra vez – no te quedarás sola ni un minuto.

- No me refiero a eso – negó Yellow tratando de enfocar la vista otra vez - Yo también te amo, Red, te amo y no quiero que te alejes de mi – finalmente consiguió ver claramente – Por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes, por favor.

Red sonrió levemente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, acercó su cara a la de Yellow y unió sus labios con los de la pequeña Dex Holder. No era el primer beso de ninguno de los dos, pero parecía. Ambos sintieron como si un rayo recorriera sus cuerpos, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo que ellos dos. Red tomó con sus manos la cara de Yellow y la acercó más a él para profundizar el beso. Los dos deseaban tanto estar así, unidos, sin tener que separarse por nada ni por nadie, mas la falta de aire hizo que Yellow rompiera el beso. Se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un largo rato. Red volvió a acostarse en la cama y abrazó a Yellow, desapareciendo cualquier espacio entre los dos. Yellow recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Red mientras le regresaba el abrazo.

- Te amo – habló Yellow, acentuando la sonrisa de Red aún más

- Yo también te amo, Yellow – dijo Red acariciando el largo cabello de Yellow.

* * *

¡Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero apenas acabo de entrar de vacaciones. Espero realmente que este capitulo les haya gustado (o por lo menos el final). Quiero agradecer a sweet-autumn-mao, a Danyeda Goofy Panterita, a sayato, a The wolf of the Death, a Shihana296, a MFerchu94, a Naomi-chian, a Courage Princess (y su inner), a rei kon 6665 y a Kelian (espero haber mejorado en lo de los acentos) por su comentario y por seguir leyendo. Hubo un pequeño cambio de planes: se supone que este capitulo sería más largo y terminaría en otra cosa, pero como me gusto tanto el final preferí dividirlo en dos capítulos diferentes, así que el siguiente será el penúltimo capitulo, ahora si sin ningun cambio. Espero poder actualizar pronto, mi plan es acabar esta historia antes de que termine el año.

Adiós ;)


	11. Secretos al descubierto

**10**

**Secretos al descubierto**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, llamando la atención de todos los reunidos en el pasillo de inmediato. Las miradas se posaron sobre Red, quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te encerraste con Yellow? - saltó Blue instantáneamente.

- Se me ocurrió una idea – respondió Red con su tranquilidad habitual, hecho que extrañó a todos – Me le declare a Yellow.

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamaron todos al unísono.

- ¿Y? - preguntó Blue tomando a Red de los hombros - ¡Cuenta!

- Y creo que Yellow no volverá a hacerle caso a esas estúpidas pesadillas – señaló Red.

- ¿Son novios? - inquirió Blue zarandeando a Red.

- Eso creo – respondió Red con una gran sonrisa. Todos estallaron en aplausos, a excepción de Green, Silver y Jake, quienes simplemente sonrieron, y Misty, que no podía fingir una sonrisa y controlar sus celos al mismo tiempo.

- Lo sabía, yo lo sabía – festejó Blue – Sabía que esto terminaría así.

- Ahora lo más importante es que Yellow no tenga ninguna duda de ello – habló Lance eliminando la felicidad reinante en el pasillo.

- Eres un aguafiestas de lo peor – indicó Blue.

- Eso no será problema – aseguró Red sin dejar de sonreír. "O tal vez si" pensó Misty sonriendo con alegría, sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Jake.

* * *

No recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz en toda su vida y mucho menos recordaba el dolor que había sentido durante los últimos meses. Todo desapareció en el momento en que sus labios y los de Red se unieron. Ahora lo único que sentía era alegría, una alegría que inundaba todo su ser. Red la amaba. Levantó un poco la cabeza para ver como todos felicitaban a Red afuera del cuarto. No podía ser, todos lo sabían menos ella. Sonrió más, si eso era posible, recostó su cabeza una vez más en la almohada y cerró los ojos, sintiendo una tranquilidad que ya había olvidado que existía.

* * *

- En serio no tengo hambre – aseguró Red.

- Estoy harto de tener esta maldita pelea todos los malditos días, Red, así que se acabo – dijo Green – si te mueres de hambre, es tu culpa – y acto seguido, salió del cuarto

- Te traeremos una rica hamburguesa – anunció Blue antes de seguir a Green.

Red lanzó un suspiro, para después girarse y regresar a la cama de Yellow, donde se acostó al lado de la pequeña Dex Holder, quien llevaba toda la mañana dormida. Si tenía hambre, pero no quería dejar a Yellow sola ni un solo minuto; temía que si lo hacía, algo le pasaría a Yellow en su ausencia. Cerró sus ojos, mas pronto los volvió a abrir al escuchar un sonido proveniente de la puerta. Al voltear, se encontró con Misty saludándole y sonriéndole desde la ventana. Le regresó la sonrisa, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla.

- Hola – saludó Misty ofreciéndole una bolsa que llevaba en sus manos – Te traje un poco de comida.

- Misty, no tenías porque hacerlo – dijo Red algo avergonzado.

- Sabía que hoy tampoco saldrías a comer, así que pensé en esto – explicó Misty – Además te traje de los panquecitos que tanto te gustaron en mi fiesta.

- Muchas gracias, Misty – agradeció Red - ¿Quieres pasar?

- Claro – aceptó Misty, para después entrar en el cuarto. Al instante, su mirada se posó en Yellow. La chica estaba dormida, así que no funcionaría su plan. En fin… no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad de estar cerca de Red - ¿Cómo sigue?

- El doctor la revisó hace poco y dice que su ritmo cardiaco y su respiración ya son normales – informó Red mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía al sillón colocado en la habitación.

- Me alegro de que al fin los dos estén juntos – mintió Misty y si no fuera porque Red estaba muy interesado en la comida dentro de la bolsa, hubiera notado el pequeño tono sarcástico en la voz de Misty.

- Yo también – apoyó Red - ¿Quieres sentarte? – Misty sonrió y se sentó al lado de Red en el sillón.

- Lo único malo es que tu declaración no fue como esperabas – señaló Misty.

- Si, pero eso no importa ahora – indicó Red antes de comenzar a comer.

* * *

- Muchas gracias por la comida, Misty – agradeció una vez más Red. Ambos estaban en la puerta. El muchacho no había tardado mucho en comer, es más, se podía decir que devoró absolutamente todo con una velocidad que dejó fría a Misty.

- No tienes nada que agradecer – dijo Misty – Nos vemos más tarde.

- Hasta luego – se despidió Red antes de cerrar la puerta.

Misty lanzó un resoplido y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de espera. En cuanto llegó al lugar, se dejó caer en una de las sillas molesta.

- Es frustrante cuando lo que planeamos no resulta – comentó una voz a su lado. Misty giró la cabeza para ver a Jake recargado en la pared al lado de la silla.

- Hola, Jake – saludó Misty relajándose.

- ¿Qué sabes de mí, Misty? – inquirió Jake. Misty lo miró extrañado ante esa pregunta.

- Eres el asistente de Green y fuiste novio de Yellow – respondió Misty.

- Vaya, así que no sabes lo más importante sobre mí – dijo Jake – No sabes que soy capaz de leer la mente de cualquier persona.

- No tenía idea – admitió Misty un tanto nerviosa. ¿A qué venía todo eso?

- ¿Y sabes que mente leí justo ahora? – preguntó Jake. Misty se puso de pie – Esto de leer mentes es una molestia a veces, sobre todo cuando no puedes decir lo que leíste en la mente de alguien, como una plática entre dos chicas, donde una de ellas le exige a la otra que se aleje de su novio – Misty comenzó a retroceder lentamente. Demonios, él lo sabía – o los planes de una chica para separar a dos personas que se aman. Espera… eso si lo puedo contar.

- Por favor, esto es ridículo – dijo Misty – si quisieras decirlo, ya lo habrías hecho. Deja las cosas como están. Si mi plan funciona y logró alejar a Red de Yellow tú también saldrás ganando: Yellow será sólo tuya – Jake sonrió.

- Yellow jamás será mía, como Red jamás será tuyo – señaló Jake – Lo importante, es que yo ya lo acepte con dignidad y tú sigues sin hacerlo y pierdes un trocito de tu dignidad cada minuto – se acercó a Misty – Por otra parte, si fuera por mí, Red ya sabría el tipo de mujer que eres, lo malo es que alguien se encargo muy bien de protegerte.

- No me digas – habló Misty.

- Si, a diferencia de ti, Yellow si es una buena persona – señaló Jake quedando a un palmo de distancia de Misty – Normalmente, la vida de las personas no me importa, soy una persona enteramente egoísta. Pero cuando se meten con las personas que quiero, se meten conmigo – acercó su cara a la de Misty – Sigue con tus planes Misty y te juro que vas a desear jamás haber conocido a Red en tu vida

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala de espera, dejando a Misty sola.

* * *

- Serás una pésima madre – señaló Green viendo de reojo a Blue con un paquete de unicel en sus brazos.

- ¿Preocuparse por tus hijos es ser mala madre? – preguntó Blue indignada.

- No, consentirles todo, si – clarificó Green.

- Piénsalo de este modo – habló Blue al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Yellow – tú eres el papá malo y aprehensivo y yo soy la mamá buena y comprensiva.

- Con razón Red terminó tan mal – dijo Green – con una madre como tú.

- Y un padre como tú – señaló Blue entrando al cuarto, acto con el que llamó la atención de Red, quien estaba de regreso en la cama al lado de Yellow – Te traje tu hamburguesa.

- Gracias, me la comeré más tarde – agradeció Red incorporándose en la cama.

- Olvídalo, te la comes ahora – espetó Green con los brazos cruzados.

- Pero me llené con lo que trajo Misty – señaló Red con una mano en la cabeza.

- ¿Misty? – inquirieron Green y Blue al unísono.

- Si, vino a traerme comida – informó Red.

- Ya veo – dijo Blue al dejar el envase de unicel encima de la mesa, al lado de una bolsa de papel - ¿Y esto?

- Son los panquecitos que Misty dio en su fiesta – respondió Red – Se los deje a Yellow, siempre quise que los probara, son deliciosos.

- Sólo cerciórate de que no tengan veneno – comentó una voz en la puerta. Todos voltearon para encontrarse con Jake recargado en el dintel de la puerta.

- ¿Por qué tendrían veneno? Los hizo Misty – inquirió Red extrañado.

- Broma, no me hagas caso – respondió Jake, antes de voltear a ver a Green - ¿Podemos hablar? – Green asintió y ambos salieron del cuarto. Blue miró lo panquecitos y después se dirigió a la puerta y salió del cuarto también, cerrando la puerta tras de si y dejando a Red sin entender que sucedía ahí. Y como a él no le gustaba tener preguntas sin responder en su cabeza, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Red – lo llamó una dulce voz. El campeón de Kanto giró para ver a Yellow con los ojos abiertos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Yellow se borró de su cabeza al instante.

- Hola – saludó Red regresando a la cama - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Con hambre – respondió Yellow. La sonrisa en la boca de Red se acentuó más. El hecho de que Yellow tuviera hambre era signo de que se sentía mucho mejor.

- Tengo una hamburguesa de la cafetería y muchos panquecitos – anunció Red – o si quieres pedimos algo a las enfermeras.

- Los panquecitos estarían bien – sonrió Yellow.

* * *

- ¡Esa perra! – exclamó Blue - ¿Cómo demonios se le pudo ocurrir eso?

- Si lo piensas bien, es un buen plan – señaló Jake.

- Yo no le veo el gran problema – comentó Green.

- ¡No le ves el gran problema! – exclamó Blue llamando la atención de algunas enfermeras reunidas no muy lejos de ahí - ¡Misty tiene planeado hacer dudar a Yellow sobre los sentimientos de Red hacia ella y tú no ves el gran problema!

- Si Yellow le creyó a Red hace unas horas, entonces nada ni nadie cambiará eso, Blue – indicó Green.

- No es tan sencillo – señaló Blue – Yellow ha estado enamorada de Red durante años. Nadie puede aceptar que la persona de la que estas enamorada de repente te diga que el también siente lo mismo por ti sin dudarlo si quiera un poco. Dime, ¿qué harías tú si de repente yo te declarara mi amor, te dijera que te he amado desde que te conocía y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado?

- Te diría que te tardaste mucho en decírmelo porque nos conocemos desde los once años – respondió Green aburrido.

- ¡Pues ya te lo dije! – exclamó Blue antes de salir con rumbo a la sala de espera. Green tardó en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, Blue ya estaba fuera de su vista. Volteó a ver a Jake, quien tenía cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? – preguntó Green.

- No tengo idea – mintió Jake. Green lo miró con cara de pocos amigos

- Responde o te despido – amenazó Green.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienen que amenazarme? – inquirió Jake incrédulo. Justo en ese momento, se comenzaron a escuchar gritos provenientes de la sala de espera. Los dos se vieron entre si antes de salir corriendo en dirección a los gritos, encontrándose con Blue y Misty tiradas en el suelo lanzándose golpe tras golpe sin que nadie pudiera separarlas, pues en cuanto alguien trataba de acercarse, salía alcanzado por un puño o una patada.

- Saben que este es el sueño de todo hombre – comentó Gold con los ojos clavados en las dos chicas. Al instante, Crys y Silver le dieron un golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

- ¿Oyes eso? – inquirió Yellow después de darle una mordida a un panquecito. Red puso atención y comenzó a escuchar gritos a lo lejos.

- Si – asintió Red con seriedad – Voy a ver de qué se trata.

- Está bien – dijo Yellow preocupada.

- De seguro no es nada – la tranquilizó Red antes de caminar a la puerta y salir del cuarto.

* * *

- ¡Suéltenme! – exigió Blue tratándose de zafar del poder psíquico del Espeon de Jake - ¡Déjenme partirle su cara a esa perra!

- ¿Partirme mi cara? Pero si yo iba ganando – corrigió Misty sujetada por el poder psíquico del Grumpig de Jake.

- ¡Cállense ya! ¡Estamos en un hospital! – exclamó Green. Después de algunos intentos infructuosos, al fin consiguieron separar a las dos chicas con ayuda de los pokémon de Jake.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Red al entrar en la sala de espera. Todos voltearon a verlo. La mirada del chico fue de Blue a Misty, quienes levitaban a algunos centímetros del suelo y presentaban un gran número de moretones en la cara, brazos y piernas.

- Pregúntaselo a Blue – respondió Misty – Ella se me lanzó encima.

- ¡Perra… - comenzó Blue.

- ¡Ya basta las dos! – exclamó Green. Volteó a ver a Jake – Suelta a Misty.

- ¿En serio? ¡Vas a soltarla a ella primero! – gritó Blue. Jake le hizo una seña a su Grumpig para que dejara a Misty en el suelo.

- Erika, ¿puedes llevarte a Misty? – pidió Green.

- Yo no necesito que nadie me lleve a ningún lado – señaló Misty antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la sala de espera, seguida por Erika.

- Suéltala – ordenó Green. El Espeon de Jake dejó en el suelo a Blue, la cual, en cuanto se vio libre, hizo el ademán de seguir a Misty, pero fue detenida por Silver.

- Blue, cálmate – pidió Silver.

- ¡Que alguien le diga que no vuelva a poner un pie en este hospital, porque si lo hace, deseará jamás haber nacido! – exclamó Blue, para después darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección al cuarto de Yellow.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Red acercándose a Green.

- No tengo idea – mintió Green.

- Cosas de chicas, ya sabes cómo son – respondió Jake.

* * *

- Estúpida – repetía Blue en su camino mientras revisaba sus brazos. No le dolían tanto los golpes, a decir verdad, Misty pegaba muy quedito.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – inquirió una voz enfrente de ella. Blue levantó la mirada para ver a Yellow, Pika y Chu Chu en la puerta del cuarto de la Dex Holder.

- Nada – respondió Blue con una sonrisa – Me tope con una idiota.

- Blue – la llamó Yellow preocupada.

- No fue gran cosa, ella salió peor, te lo aseguro – minimizó la situación Blue.

- ¿Fue Misty? – inquirió Yellow nerviosa.

- Es una estúpida – respondió Blue.

- Blue – dijo Yellow recargando su cabeza en el dintel de la puerta, sin dejar de ver a Blue - ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque se lo merece! – exclamó Blue - ¡Esa perra se merece esto y más!

- ¡No! – exclamó Yellow sorprendiendo a Blue - ¡No! ¡No!

- Yellow, por favor… - comenzó Blue.

- No – negó Yellow – Ya me cansé de decirte que no… a ti… a Jake… no, por favor… no.

- Está bien, está bien, ya entendí – aceptó Blue acercándose a Yellow – Anda, vamos adentro.

- ¿Y Red? – preguntó Yellow enderezándose, acto que le provocó un poco de mareo - ¿Las vio?

- Si, pero no tiene idea de nada – la tranquilizó Blue ofreciéndole su mano – Además, Misty se encargó de hacerme quedar como la loca que se le lanzó encima.

- Y me encantaría saber por qué – señaló Red llegando al lugar. Al instante, su atención fue hacia Yellow, quien lucía muy pálida - ¿Estás bien?

- Si – asintió Yellow. Red se acercó a la chica y, de un solo movimiento, la cargó en sus brazos – Red.

- No debiste pararte – señaló Red con una sonrisa mientras entraba al cuarto y recostaba a Yellow en su cama –, tienes que reposar.

- Lo sé – dijo Yellow con una leve sonrisa – Es que me preocupé.

- Pero no tienes porque hacerlo – saltó Blue – Yo estoy bien y Misty también, por desgracia.

- ¿Por qué se pelearon? – preguntó Red – Tú y Misty siempre se han llevado muy bien.

- Es cosa entre nostras Red, no te preocupes – respondió Blue.

- Me preocupa porque las dos son mis amigas – indicó Red.

- Perdón, no volverá a pasar – aseguró Blue.

* * *

Tal vez jamás sabría porque dos de sus mejores amigas se habían peleado a golpes, pero estaba seguro de que la razón tenía que ver con Yellow, pues tras el incidente, la pequeña rubia perdió cualquier tipo de tranquilidad. Incluso podía apostar lo que fuera a que ese era el motivo por el que la fiebre regresó al cuerpo de Yellow horas más tarde. Una vez más, el doctor no podía explicar el estado de su paciente y eso sólo ponía nervioso a Red, en especial cuando Yellow se quedo dormida. ¿Y si tenía otra pesadilla? ¿Y si le creía otra vez al Red de sus sueños y no a él?

- ¿Por qué? – murmuró Red la pregunta mientras veía como el doctor revisaba a Yellow en el interior del cuarto.

- Sólo es un poco de fiebre – lo tranquilizó Blue a su lado.

- Sí, pero todas sus pesadillas comenzaron con un poco de fiebre – señaló Red.

- Dices "todas sus pesadillas" como si hubieran sido muchas, sólo fueron dos – indicó Green recargado en la pared de enfrente.

- No se supone que Yellow ya no tendría porque sentirse mal – habló Crys. Todos estaban reunidos en el pasillo a fuera del cuarto de Yellow, incluso Misty.

- Debí de haber hecho algo – pensó Red en voz alta.

- Tú no hiciste nada – negó Blue.

- Entonces cómo explicas esto – dijo Red apoyando su frente en el vidrio de la ventana – Ya no sé que más hacer. Ya le dije cuanto la amo, no me le separe en todo el día y ella aún se siente mal.

- Esto es terriblemente estúpido – comentó Green – Deja de culparte, ni siquiera tienes la culpa.

- Green – lo llamó Blue volteándolo a ver con aprehensión. Red lo volteó a ver con interrogación.

- Si yo no soy el culpable del estado de Yellow, ¿quién es? – pregunto Red.

- No le hagas caso, ya vez como es Green – saltó al instante Blue.

- No, ya lo había oído antes – negó Red – Te oí a ti y a Jake hablar sobre que alguien más tenía la culpa y ahora quiero saber a quien se refieren. Y no me vengan con que son los poderes de Yellow.

La atención de todos se posó sobre Green y Jake en expectación.

- No sé a lo que te refieres – mintió Jake haciéndose el desentendido.

- Cuando fue tu novia, Misty le exigió a Yellow que se alejara de ti – confesó Green. Los ojos de Blue y Jake se abrieron lo más que pudieron en sorpresa, Misty abrió la boca igualmente y el resto miró incrédulo a Green.

- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que logró decir Red.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – exclamó inmediatamente Misty ganándose la mirada de todos. Sabía que Blue y Jake estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido, pero Green, eso sí fue una sorpresa.

- Es cierto, Jake estaba presente cuando pasó y Yellow se lo contó a Blue – señaló Green.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Red, tú no puedes creer eso, yo sería incapaz – negó una vez más Misty.

- Jake, tomando en cuenta que yo ya dije todo, podrías contar exactamente qué fue lo que pasó – pidió Green.

- Tomando en cuenta que ya no tengo que cumplir con ninguna promesa – comenzó Jake – El día después de que Misty llegó a Pueblo Paleta, habló con Yellow y le pidió que se alejara de ti. Le dijo que ahora que eran novios, Yellow estaría muy triste y eventualmente tú le preguntarías qué sucedía, sabrías que Yellow te amaba y, como no la corresponderías, te alejarías de ella. Y para rematar, le dijo que pasar un tiempo lejos de ti le ayudaría a entender de una vez por todas que ella sólo era una amiga para ti.

Todo eso concordaba con la primera pesadilla de Yellow y no sólo con eso. Si lo pensaba bien, Yellow había estado a su lado hasta la aparición de Misty en Pueblo Paleta, momento en el que comenzó a crear excusas para evitarlo. Por eso en sus sueños Yellow estaba tan segura de que Red jamás se fijaría en ella. "Es ella o yo" la voz de la Misty de su sueño retumbaba en su cabeza. "No necesitas pedirle nada. Él ya te eligió a ti" y la respuesta de Yellow se le clavaba en el corazón como una daga. No era un sueño, era la realidad, Misty realmente lo había obligado a elegir y no de la mejor manera, sino que había lastimado a Yellow en el proceso. Red volteó a ver a Misty destilando furia de sus rojos ojos.

- Red, no puedes creerles, tú me conoces, yo jamás haría algo así – habló Misty con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Red casi en un susurro.

- No es cierto, yo no lo hice, Red – negó una vez más Misty.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ? – gritó Red asustando a todos los presentes. Misty tragó saliva, sabiendo que seguir negándolo no serviría de nada.

- ¡Porque la elegiste a ella! – exclamó Misty - ¡Yo soy mil veces mejor que Yellow! ¡Soy mucho más hermosa, además de que yo no parezco un hombre! ¡Soy una de las mejores entrenadoras de Kanto mientras que Yellow es una debilucha incapaz de entrar en una batalla pokémon porque las odia! ¡Yo soy mucho mejor que ella!

La mirada de todos pasó a Red, en espera de su respuesta. El campeón de Kanto se acercó a Misty y una vez que llegó a estar a un palmo de ella, sonrió con crueldad, algo nunca antes visto en él.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué preferí a Yellow? – habló Red casi en un susurro – Porque es la mujer más hermosa de este mundo, por dentro y por fuera. Tú eres muy hermosa por fuera Misty, pero por dentro eres un asco – todos abrieron la boca ante eso - ¿Y qué crees? Me enamoré de Yellow cuando creía que era un chico. Yellow no es ninguna debilucha y todos lo sabemos. Si ella quisiera, sería la Dex Holder más fuerte. Así que la próxima vez que se te ocurra decir algo en contra de ella piénsalo dos veces, Misty, así como atrévete a lastimarla, porque te juro que me olvidaré de que alguna vez fuiste mi amiga y te haré pagar cada lágrima que has hecho derramar a Yellow – acercó su cara a la de Misty - Ahora hazme el favor de ¡LARGARTE DE AQUÍ!

Misty, incapaz de defenderse y mucho menos de soportar la mirada de odio de Red, se dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar. Fue cuestión de segundos para que Erika saliera tras su amiga. Red se giró para clavar su mirada en Green, Blue y Jake.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios nadie me contó nada sobre esto? – inquirió Red nuevamente con esa tranquilidad que asustaba a todos.

- Yellow nos hizo prometer no decir nada – respondió Blue un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Red.

- Quería evitar exactamente lo que acabas de hacer – respondió Jake – No quería que te pelearas con Misty.

- ¿Y tú? No creo que también hayas hecho una promesa – indicó Red mirando únicamente a Green.

- No, no prometí nada – negó Green.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – preguntó Red.

- Porque no lo pensé necesario – respondió Green.

- ¡PUES LO ERA! – gritó Red justo en el momento en que el doctor salía del cuarto. Red pasó al doctor y entró en el cuarto azotando la puerta en el proceso.

- ¿Cómo sigue Yellow? – preguntó el tío de Yellow.

- Mejor, la fiebre está desapareciendo – anunció el doctor - ¿Debo preocuparme por otro espectáculo como el de hace unas horas?

- No – negaron todos al unísono.

- Bien, porque tendría que prohibirles el acceso al hospital – dijo el doctor antes de retirarse del lugar. Todos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, sin saber que decir o que hacer.

- Jake, pon vigilancia en todo el hospital – ordenó Green rompiendo el silencio – que Misty no vuelva a entrar al hospital mientras Yellow esté aquí.

- Como usted ordene, jefe – aceptó Jake para después salir con rumbo a las entradas del hospital.

- Ruby, Gold, vengan – habló Green mientras se alejaba del grupo. Ambos chicos se vieron entre si y siguieron a Green.

* * *

Aquí está el penúltimo capitulo que espero les haya gustado (en especial al "club odiamos a Misty"). Sé que Red estuvo OC, pero era necesario. Quiero agradecer a Joey Hirasame, Leo Sayato Evans, Naomi-chian, Keiian, Danyeda Goofy Panterita, MFerchu94, Silvi y Ikuto Black por sus comentarios, este capitulo es para ustedes. Bueno, el siguiente es el último y haré todo lo posible para tenerlo a más tardar el 31 para festejar el año nuevo.

Adiós ;)


	12. A partir de hoy y para siempre

**11**

**A partir de hoy y para siempre**

- Esta comida es un asco – señaló Gold sin dejar de comer su plato de espagueti. La cafetería del hospital luciría prácticamente vacía si no fuera por Red, Green, Gold y Brock, quienes compartían una mesa.

- La comida que le dan a Yellow sabe mucho mejor – indicó Red. El muchacho también comía un plato de espagueti.

- Si, alimentan mejor a los enfermos que a los visitantes – añadió Gold – Deberían de tratarnos con igualdad.

- Si tanto te disgusta la comida de aquí, ¿por qué sigues comiéndola, Gold? – preguntó Brock con una lata de refresco en la mano.

- Es mi única opción – respondió Gold – En casa ya no hay nadie que cocine porque todos los soldados del Equipo Rocket pidieron su traslado; no tengo suficiente dinero para pagar un restaurante y si continuo robándole dinero a Silver lo comenzará a notar.

- ¿Le robas dinero a Silver? – inquirió Brock.

- No, como crees – negó Gold con diversión – Pero detesto estarle pidiendo, así que me conformo con esto.

- Listo, ya acabe, ya me voy – saltó Red haciendo el ademan de levantarse de la mesa.

- Comiste demasiado rápido – comentó Green bajando el libro que estaba leyendo para ver a Red - Yellow no te va a creer que ya terminaste de comer.

- Si lo hará – aseguró Red poniéndose de pie. Estuvo a punto de comenzar su camino de regreso al cuarto de Yellow, sin embargo, una idea lo detuvo. Volteó a ver a Brock - ¿Misty sigue en el hotel? – Los tres lo voltearon a ver ante la pregunta.

- Si, Erika no deja que se vaya - respondió Brock. Red asintió en conocimiento y salió del lugar con la mirada de sus amigos sobre él. En ese momento una alarma sonó, la cual llamó la atención de todos. Gold buscó entre sus ropas hasta encontrar su pokégear. Apretó uno de los botones y dejó el aparato sobre la mesa

– Muy bien, el descanso se acabó – anunció Gold antes de terminarse su plato de espagueti.

* * *

Si hacía las cuentas bien, hoy se cumplía un mes desde que Yellow fue internada. Estar un mes metido en un hospital era suficiente para crear alergia a los hospitales en cualquiera. Lo único bueno era que, después de mañana, no tendría que volver a pisar un hospital en toda su vida o al menos eso esperaba. Llegó al cuarto de Yellow y se asomó por la ventana. Ahí seguía Jake, haciendo reír a Yellow. No podía evitarlo, el peliazul aún despertaba los celos en su interior. En fin, sólo era cuestión de superarlos. Jake era una buena persona, además de que quería mucho a Yellow. Con seguridad, una vez que dejara de sentir celos hacia él, podrían ser buenos amigos. Abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya terminaste de comer? - preguntó Jake incrédulo al ver entrar al campeón de Kanto.

- Si – asintió Red.

- No te creo – expresó Jake – Nadie puede comer tan rápido.

- Red si – intervino Yellow con su mirada fija en el dibujo que estaba realizando en ese momento. Red le dirigió una mirada de autosuficiencia a Jake.

- Bueno, en vista de que tu flamante novio ya regresó, me voy – anunció Jake poniéndose de pie – Nos vemos más tarde.

- Adiós – se despidió Yellow volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa. El "chico psíquico salió del cuarto, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo, muy a disgusto de Red. Si, tendría que superar los celos antes de pensar en cualquier tipo de relación con Jake.

- ¿Puedo ver? - preguntó Red mirando con interés el cuaderno de dibujo de Yellow. La chica dudó un poco, pero le dio el cuaderno a Red. El muchacho lo tomó entre sus manos y miró con alegría un dibujo donde él y Yellow estaban tranquilamente acostados, recargados en su árbol favorito y abrazados – Me encanta – estuvo a punto de pasar la página con el fin de ver los demás dibujos, sin embargo, Yellow le arrebató el cuaderno de inmediato. Red la miró con extrañeza - ¿Por qué no puedo ver el resto?

- Eh... bueno... yo... - trató de explicar Yellow.

- No importa – la tranquilizó Red.

- Oye, ¿afuera está Blue? - inquirió Yellow para cambiar el tema – Dijo que saldría un rato, hace tres horas.

- Ahora que lo dices, allá afuera está muy vacío – señaló Red llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- ¿Dónde estarán todos? - pregunto Yellow regresando su atención a su dibujo.

- Buena pregunta – apoyó Red.

* * *

- Odio la tierra – expresó Blue por enésima vez viendo sus manos – Mis manos no fueron hechas para el trabajo pesado.

- Nos está quedando muy bien – indicó Crys. Las dos estaban sentadas un poco apartadas del increíble mural de flores, el cual, por órdenes de Green, lo estaban terminando. No sólo habían puesto el mensaje de Red, también habían acabado con un hermoso marco floral para todo el trabajo.

- Y es una buena terapia – añadió Silver sentándose al lado de Blue –, aunque ya fue suficiente tiempo perdido. Tengo que seguir leyendo los expedientes de mi padre.

- ¿Acaso alguien les dio permiso para descansar? - preguntó una voz detrás de los tres. Voltearon para encontrarse con Gold y Ruby, uno al lado del otro con los brazos cruzados. Ambos habían sido nombrados como los líderes de la operación por Green.

- Tú no tienes cara para decir nada, acabas de regresar de comer – señaló Silver poniéndose de pie.

- Y eso que – dijo Gold – Eso no cambia el hecho de que somos la fuerza de la ley, bueno... - volteó a ver a Ruby – la fuercita y la fuerza de la ley.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Quisiste insinuar algo con eso? - preguntó Ruby ofendido.

- Sólo digo que yo soy más fuerte que tú – clarificó Gold.

- Por supuesto que no – negó Ruby – Yo soy mucho más fuerte que tú.

- ¿Quieres probarlo? - propuso Gold sacando una de sus pokébolas de su bolsillo.

- Claro que no – negó Ruby haciendo cara de asco – Mis pokémon son muy lindos y limpios para entrar en una ridícula pelea sin sentido – todos miraron con gotas de sudor en la cabeza a Ruby.

- Esa es la respuesta más ridícula que he oído en toda mi vida – admitió Gold.

- Trata de vivir con eso todos los días – comentó Sapphire al pasar por el lugar con un gran costal de tierra sobre su espalda.

- Bueno, yo tengo que regresar al hospital o Yellow y Red comenzaran a sospechar algo – señaló Blue mientras se paraba y sacudía la tierra de su ropa.

- Nosotros seguiremos trabajando – anunció Crys haciéndole una seña a Silver para que regresaran al trabajo.

- Mañana, antes de la fiesta, en el gimnasio de Green y sin testigos – murmuró Ruby antes de separarse de Gold, el cual sólo sonrió con autosuficiencia.

* * *

Odiaba estar encerrada y, en ese momento, así era como estaba. Miró a su guardián. Erika leía un libro sentada tranquilamente en uno de los sillones de su suite en el hotel. Regresó su mirada al frente a la televisión del cuarto. Si fuera por ella, estaría en ese momento en el Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Celeste, sin embargo, Erika no se lo permitía. Quería que se disculpara con Yellow. Disculparse con Yellow. Eso no le serviría de nada, el daño ya estaba hecho y nada de lo que hiciera cambiaría el hecho de que todos la odiaban, en especial Red. La imagen de los ojos furiosos de Red no desaparecía de su mente sin importar lo que hiciera. Un golpe llamó su atención hacia la puerta, mas no se movió de su asiento. Erika se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Lo más seguro era que fuera Brock. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la persona menos esperada.

- Hola, Erika – saludó Red con su sonrisa de siempre.

- Hola – regresó el saludo Erika completamente sorprendida.

- ¿Está Misty? Quisiera hablar con ella – preguntó Red.

- Espera un momento – pidió Erika antes de cerrar la puerta y mirar a Misty, cuya atención estaba totalmente en la televisión – Red está afuera y quiere hablar contigo – informó Erika, por fin consiguiendo la atención de Misty.

- ¿Para qué? - preguntó Misty nerviosa.

- No lo sé – dijo Erika - ¿Quieres hablar con él? - Misty lo pensó un poco.

- Si, deja que pase – asintió Misty mientras apagaba la televisión. Erika movió afirmativamente la cabeza y abrió la puerta otra vez - Pasa – le dijo a Red. El chico entró en el cuarto al tiempo que Misty se ponía en pie – Yo iré a la recepción para pagar la cuenta – y acto seguido, salió del cuarto dejando a los dos entrenadores solos.

- Hola – saludó Red algo nervioso.

- Hola – regresó el saludo Misty.

- Yo... bueno... vine a disculparme – dijo Red mirando a Misty a los ojos. La líder de gimnasio no pudo evitar abrir la boca en sorpresa. ¿Disculparse? - Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te dije y como te lo dije. No debí tratarte tan mal, no te lo mereces.

-Técnicamente, me merecía eso y más – señaló Misty bajando la mirada – Yo... actué como una tonta, hice cosas que nunca debí haber hecho. Se me olvidó que cuando alguien ama a otra persona, la mejor manera de demostrarlo es hacerla feliz. Yo sólo te hice sufrir – levantó la mirada - Lo lamento mucho, Red. No tengo nada que disculparte.

- Sabes, en cierto modo entiendo porque lo hiciste – habló Red – Cuando veía a Yellow y Jake juntos, yo quería matar a Jake y enterrarlo cinco metros bajo tierra – se rió, hecho que hizo sonreír a Misty. Le alegraba tener al viejo Red de vuelta – Te perdono, Misty. ¿Amigos? - preguntó mientras le extendía su mano.

- Amigos – repitió Misty estrechando la mano de Red. Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente.

- Tengo que volver al hospital – dijo Red en cuanto soltaron sus manos.

- Red, me preguntaba si no habría problema en que hablara con Yellow – habló Misty – para disculparme. He intentado entrar al hospital, pero no me dejan hacerlo.

- Si, fue idea de Green – señaló Red con una sonrisa – Claro, acompáñame.

Red se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y salió del cuarto. Misty no tardó en seguirlo. Ambos salieron del hotel y caminaron a la puerta del hospital, donde se encontraban el Espeon y el Gadevoir de Jake vigilando. En cuanto los dos pokémon vieron a Misty, tomaron posición de ataque.

- Tranquilos, muchachos, viene conmigo – señaló Red pasando a los pokémon junto con Misty.

Recorrieron los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de espera completamente vacía, excepto por Green, quien quitó su mirada de su libro para ver a las dos personas que acababan de entrar.

- ¿Cómo entraste? - inquirió Green un poco molesto.

- Yo la dejé pasar – informó Red sin detenerse en su camino al cuarto de Yellow. Green rodó los ojos, temiendo que esto los dejara estancados en ese hospital otra semana más, se puso de pie y siguió a los dos. Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto, Red entreabrió la puerta y se asomó. Yellow estaba acompañada de Blue, tal y como la había dejado hace algunos minutos – Alguien vino a visitarte – a continuación entró al cuarto y Misty detrás de él.

- ¿Cómo entraste? - repitió la pregunta Blue levantándose de su silla.

- Blue – la llamó Yellow aprehensivamente.

- Yo la deje pasar – repitió Red.

- Vine a hablar contigo, Yellow – habló Misty – Quería disculparme, por todo lo que te hice y te dije. No debí hacerlo, te lastimé y realmente lo lamento mucho.

- Yo te perdono, Misty – dijo Yellow con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a Blue y a Green. ¿Misty la había hecho sufrir como nunca y la perdonaba? - Y también quiero pedirte una disculpa.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Blue incrédula.

- Por haberte quitado a Red – explicó Yellow – Él era tu novio.

Misty no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Cómo pudo lastimar a alguien que se atrevía a pedirle una disculpa por algo que ella nunca hizo? Arceus, en verdad había sido un monstruo los últimos meses y eso simplemente no era su estilo.

- Tú no me quitaste nada – señaló Misty – Red siempre fue tuyo, Yellow. Mejor me voy. Eso era todo lo que quería decirte. Hasta luego - caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto.

- Mañana me harán una fiesta – anunció Yellow – Estás invitada, si quieres ir – Misty volteó a ver a Yellow, quien le regresó una dulce sonrisa.

- Gracias por la invitación, pero no iré – negó Misty antes de salir del cuarto con todas las miradas sobre ella.

- Chicos, ustedes dos son simplemente increíbles – soltó Blue sentándose de nuevo en su silla, comentario que provocó una sonrisa en Green.

* * *

Salió del hospital con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Red y Yellow no la odiaban, aunque ganarse de nuevo la confianza del resto de los Dex Holders sería difícil.

- ¿Cómo entraste? - inquirió una voz enfrente de ella. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un Jake con la palabra sorpresa escrita en cada facción de su rostro. De inmediato su mirada se posó en sus pokémon acusadoramente.

- Pasé con Red, no te enojes con ellos – respondió Misty.

- Ah – fue lo único que dijo Jake. Misty pasó a su lado y comenzó a caminar. Sin embargo, se detuvo después de dar algunos pasos y volteó a ver a Jake.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - pregunto Misty - ¿Cómo le hiciste para no caer tan bajo? - Jake no se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Era lo malo de poder leer las mentes, su nivel de sorpresa se disminuía a cero.

- Es como una batalla pokémon – explicó Jake – Llega un punto en el que te das cuenta de que sin importar lo que hagas perderás la batalla y lo mejor es que te retires. Si no lo haces, igual perderás y tu pokémon terminará muy mal.

- Linda analogía – dijo Misty.

- Soy un genio para esto de dar discursos – añadió Jake con autosuficiencia – Viene de familia, o al menos eso dice mi mamá.

- Eres una buena persona, te mereces a una buena chica – indicó Misty.

- Lo sé, me merecía a Yellow, pero Red me la ganó – puntualizó Jake causando una sonrisa en Misty – En fin, ya aparecerá alguien y también para ti. Existen miles de hombres que les gustan las neuróticas amantes del agua con problemas de celos.

- También debe de haber muchas chicas que amen a los narcisistas casanovas con poderes psíquicos – añadió Misty con diversión.

- Lo ves, ese es mi punto – apoyó Jake.

- Nos vemos, Jake – se despidió Misty antes de darse la vuelta y regresar al hotel.

Jake lanzó un suspiro. No podía negarlo y tampoco lo haría. Le dolía haber perdido a Yellow, pero, como su madre alguna vez le dijo, uno no pierde lo que nunca fue suyo. Sonrió amargamente, mientras su Espeon acariciaba su pierna con su cabeza.

- Ya aparecerá alguien – aseguró Jake acariciando la cabeza del pokémon psíquico - Sólo es cuestión de tener paciencia.

* * *

Existían pocas cosas que respetaba y una de ellas era la lealtad. Por supuesto, la lealtad no era una de las mejores aptitudes en un miembro del Equipo Rocket. Era prácticamente una regla siempre estar del bando ganador. Ella siempre estuvo del lado ganador sin tener que perder la lealtad a sus jefes. Sacó la llave maestra de la casa y abrió la cerradura del despacho principal. Siempre fue leal, hasta el último momento. Entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Caminó hasta la computadora, se sentó en la silla del escritorio y prendió el aparato. Pero, ¿se podía ser leal a un jefe muerto? Simplemente ridículo, los muertos están muertos y ninguno vendrá a exigirte cuentas de tus actos. Entonces, ¿qué hacia ahí?

_- Preguntará – aseguró Giovanni. El líder del Equipo Rocket estaba recostado en una cama de hospital, con la espalda recargada en una gran número de almohadas – Sé que lo hará. Silver es igual a mí, no le agradan las preguntas sin responder. Y cuando lo haga…_

_- Yo no sabré nada – concluyó Sird sentada en un sillón algo alejada de la cama y su mirada fija en Giovanni._

_- Y cuando vea que no podrá sacarte nada, lo buscará por su cuenta – continuó Giovanni – Tú te encargarás de que no descubra nada._

_- Créame, señor, soy la más interesada en ello – habló Sird con fastidio._

_- No importará cuanto busque, no encontrará una respuesta – afirmó Giovanni – Mi hijo ya ha sufrido demasiado. No más._

_- Puede confiar en mí, señor – expresó Sird poniéndose de pie – Yo me encargaré de que el joven Silver jamás sepa absolutamente nada de ella._

Borrar los registros del Equipo Rocket, desaparecer hasta la más mínima huella en la organización, amenazar a cuantos supieran sobre el tema o, en el mejor de los casos, pagarles y mandarlos muy lejos, revisar las cosas personales de Giovanni, todo había sido muy fácil. Sólo faltaba esa computadora. Maldijo a Giovanni y a su estúpida obsesión de guardar hasta lo más insignificante. Comenzó a buscar en la computadora. No sabía exactamente donde estaría, pero era un hecho que debía de encontrarlo esa noche. Por suerte, Silver no había tenido tiempo en los últimos meses para seguir inspeccionando los archivos de su padre y todo eso debía agradecérselo a sus detestables amiguitos que tenían la casa tomada. Estaba al tanto de que al día siguiente los obstáculos desaparecerían para su jefe y nada lo detendría de sentarse durante horas hasta haber inspeccionado cada carpeta y cada archivo. ¿Por qué demonios no hizo eso antes? No, mejor pregunta, ¿por qué Giovanni no lo hizo él mismo? Seguir preguntándose tonterías no la ayudaría a encontrar lo que buscaba. Abría con rapidez cada archivo sin importarle en leerlo, uno tras otro hasta que una foto llamó su atención. La cara le era enteramente conocida, incluso le provocaba nauseas. Odiaba a esa mujer como a nadie. Miró el nombre de la carpeta. "Silver".

- Siempre fuiste tan simple, Giovanni – comentó Sird.

Con un nombre tan simple lo más seguro era que el jefe Silver ya hubiera encontrado esa información, mas lo dudaba, si así fuera no importaría que todos sus amigos estuvieran muriendo, él estaría buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras con la finalidad de encontrarla. El muchacho aún no había llegado hasta esos archivos y tenía lógica, era de los últimos. Revisó toda la carpeta. Era un expediente médico detallado sobre Silver, desde que era sólo unas cuantas células hasta que desapareció a los dos años. Desapareció, mejor dicho, lo secuestraron. Insertó una memoria USB en uno de los puertos de la computadora, seleccionó la carpeta y la copió en la memoria. Una vez terminada la transferencia, borró la carpeta original y apagó la computadora. Tomó la menoría, se puso de pie y salió del cuarto. No caminó mucho antes de escuchar voces cercanas. Esos malditos niños ya habían regresado.

- Sird – la llamó una voz detrás de ella. Se giró para encontrarse con Silver, el cual estaba completamente lleno de tierra.

- Sí, señor – respondió Sird.

- Trae a algunos soldados a la casa – ordenó Silver – No me importa si no quieren venir. Necesito a alguien que se encargue de mantener limpio el lugar.

- Estoy de acuerdo, en especial porque yo no nací para limpiar la tierra que usted y sus amigos traen consigo cada día – señaló Sird. Silver no respondió a eso. Pasó al lado de Sird.

- También quiero que revises las cosas del cuarto de mi padre – habló Silver – Voy a tomarlo como mi cuarto.

- Como usted ordene, señor – asintió Sird. Silver siguió su camino hacia donde se oían el resto de las insoportables voces – Por suerte, ya revisé ese cuarto.

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraban al cuarto como diciéndole "te estamos esperando aquí afuera, ¿por qué te tardas tanto?". No era su culpa. El doctor debía firmar su orden de alta y al parecer en este momento estaba haciéndose cargo de una emergencia o al menos eso le informó la enfermera cuando vino a revisarla por última vez esa mañana. Abrió su cuaderno de dibujos lista para concluir su trabajo de los últimos días. Sin embargo, un dibujo llamó su atención. Se trataba del dibujo que hizo hace una semana cuando vio a Red besando a Misty. Miró el dibujo con cierta tristeza, antes de tomar una decisión un tanto drástica. Arrancó el dibujo y lo tiró en el cesto de la basura al lado de su cama. Fijó su atención en la siguiente página. Era el dibujo de Red y ella en el bosque, en el que llevaba trabajando algunos días. Tomó su lápiz entre sus manos, escribió en él la fecha de ese día y debajo de ella una inscripción: "Para que no se me olvide a quien ama Red".

- ¿Aún no llega el doctor? – preguntó Red entrando al cuarto con un paquete de galletas en la mano. El muchacho estaba comiendo todo lo que no comió en un mes. Yellow negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Ya llegó! ¡Ya llegó! – exclamó Blue entrando al cuarto seguida del doctor y una enfermera.

- ¿Cómo está mi paciente favorita? – preguntó el doctor con algunos papeles en las manos.

- ¿Soy su paciente favorita? – inquirió Yellow un poco sonrojada.

- Nunca había tenido una paciente que tardara tanto en salir de aquí – explicó el doctor entregándole un papel a Yellow – Y por eso, espero no volverte a ver por aquí nunca más.

- Ni nosotros – dijeron Red y Blue al unísono.

- Que tengas un buen día, Yellow – se despidió el doctor con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias – agradeció Yellow antes de salir corriendo del cuarto.

- Me encanta verla tan feliz – expresó Red.

- Eh… Red… ¿no crees que deberías de alcanzarla? Hay una sorpresa esperándola en su casa – señaló Blue.

- ¿Sorpresa? – repitió Red sin entender - ¿Cuál sorpresa?

- No sé si la palabra flores te diga algo – respondió Blue con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Flores? – repitió Red - ¡Flores!

Acto seguido, el campeón de Kanto salió en busca de Yellow. Blue sonrió con diversión, tomó las cosas de Yellow y salió del cuarto, no sin antes despedirse del doctor.

Una vez afuera del hospital, Yellow se detuvo para oler el fresco aire del exterior y sentir como la brisa acariciaba su cara. Extrañaba tanto esas sensaciones, extrañaba tanto el exterior.

- ¿Lista para tu sorpresa? – preguntó Red al llegar a su lado.

- Claro – asintió Yellow.

- Entonces vamos a allá – propuso Blue liderando el camino a la casa de Yellow.

- ¿Está en mi casa? – inquirió Yellow emocionada.

- Algo así – respondió Red. Caminaron hasta llegar a la casa de Yellow, en cuya puerta se detuvieron – Cierra los ojos.

- Está bien – aceptó Yellow cerrando los ojos. Red pasó su mano enfrente de la cara de Yellow y, al no notar reacción de parte de la Dex Holder, la guió hacia el patio trasero con la ayuda de Blue.

- No abras los ojos – advirtió Red.

- No lo haré – aseguró Yellow.

Blue se adelantó, dejando a los dos solos. Finalmente, cuando llegaron, Red no pudo evitar sorprenderse. El mural estaba tal y como lo había imaginado inicialmente, incluso tenía el letrero de "Te amo, Yellow" y un hermoso marco de flores alrededor de él. ¿Cómo? Él recordaba que la última vez que lo vio no era así. Su mirada viajó por todas las caras de sus amigos reunidos ahí.

- Red – lo llamó Yellow extrañada por el silencio reinante - ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?

- No – negó Red dándole la vuelta para qué le diera la espalda al mural. Todos se vieron entre si sin entender – Ahora si – Yellow abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada de Red – Antes de que veas tu sorpresa… bueno… sé que ya no vale la pena, pero como no lo he hecho, quería preguntarte si te gustaría ser mi novia, Yellow.

- Si – asintió Yellow con alegría, respuesta que hizo que Red uniera sus labios con los de ella. Instantáneamente, todas las chicas suspiraron.

- Que dejen de hacer eso – dijo Gold asustado.

- ¡Cállate! – exclamaron todas las mujeres.

- Ahora puedes voltearte – dijo Red en cuanto se separaron. Yellow no esperó a que se lo dijera por segunda vez y giró – Se suponía que cuando te dieran de alta verías esto y te confesaría mi amor, pero hubo un pequeño cambio de planes. ¿Te gusta? – Al ver que Yellow no le respondía, volteó a verla. Por las mejillas de la rubia corrían lágrimas, hecho que lo asustó por completo – Si no te gusto, puedo quitarlo, pero no llores, Yellow – pidió Red. Yellow giró su cabeza para ver a Red con una sonrisa.

- Eres un tonto, Red – señaló Yellow antes de abrazar a su novio con toda la fuerza existente en su cuerpo.

- Lo sé – aceptó Red regresándole el abrazo a Yellow - ¿Si te gusto, verdad?

- ¡Me encanta! – exclamó Yellow deshaciendo el abrazo - ¡Flores! ¡Muchas flores! – y a continuación, corrió hacia el mural y se tiró sobre las flores junto con Pika y Chu Chu. Después comenzó a correr por todo el mural.

- ¿De quién fue la idea? – preguntó Red acercándose a Green, mientras todos se dispersaban hacia algunas mesas colocadas en el poco espacio libre del patio.

- Mía – respondió Green – Detesto deberte cosas – Red sonrió ante eso.

- Gracias – agradeció Red – Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, Green – Green miró de reojo a Red.

- No te pongas cursi – pidió Green cruzando los brazos.

- Sólo digo la verdad – señaló Red, para después correr hacia donde estaba Yellow.

* * *

- He tomado una decisión – anunció Gold sentándose en una de las mesas con Silver – Me voy.

- ¿Te vas? – preguntó Silver – Ya era hora.

- Extraño la comida de mamá – indicó Gold – Además, ya hice todo lo que podía hacer aquí.

- ¿Ser mi niñera? – aventuró Silver.

- Hice un buen trabajo – señaló Gold – Ahora ya sabes atarte las agujetas tú solito – Silver rodó los ojos.

- Salúdame a tu mamá – pidió Silver.

- Y tú salúdame a la tuya cuando la encuentres – pidió Gold. Silver sonrió con diversión.

- Gracias – agradeció Silver.

- Oh vamos, no comenzaremos con la parte triste de las despedidas – dijo Gold fingiendo llanto – Sabes que odio esos momentos.

- Estúpido – señaló Silver.

* * *

- ¿Quieres? – preguntó Blue sentándose en la mesa donde Green acababa de sentarse. Llevaba dos vasos de refresco en sus manos.

- No, gracias – negó Green.

- No te preocupes, esta vez no le puse nada – aseguró Blue.

- Tú palabra no es muy confiable – indicó Green mirando hacia el mural, donde Yellow había dejado de correr y decidido sentarse junto con Red.

- Se ven tan lindos – señaló Blue – Algún día estaremos así, Green, juntos disfrutando de nuestro amor.

- Si – asintió Green, sin embargo, en cuanto captó la idea de Blue, volteó a verla - ¡¿Qué?

- ¿Qué de qué? – regresó la pregunta Blue.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – inquirió Green.

- Que algún día estaremos juntos disfrutando con nuestro verdadero amor – mintió Blue con inocencia. Green se tranquilizó y regresó su mirada al mural. Blue sonrió siniestramente al tiempo que recorría con sus ojos a todos los reunidos en el patio. Sus ojos se detuvieron en cierta persona alejada del resto del grupo – Oye, Green – Green giró para verla y Blue le hizo una seña para que volteara. Green siguió la seña.

- Yo voy – dijo Green poniéndose de pie.

* * *

No dejaba de preguntarse cómo no se le había ocurrido algo así. Sin duda alguna, Red le ganaba en el tema de lo romántico. ¿A quien quería engañar?, él era mejor en ese tema.

- Se verá un poco raro que no estés en la fiesta – señaló Green al llegar a su lado.

- Hablé con Yellow sobre eso ayer – puntualizó Jake – No es muy divertido ver a la chica que te gusta al lado de otro.

- Buen punto – admitió Green.

- Sólo vine a ver si la habían dado de alta – habló Jake – Sería un chiste muy malo si no – Los dos se quedaron en silencio, viendo a Red y Yellow tranquilamente sentados en el centro del mural – Nunca me interesó – rompió el silencio Jake – No importaba cuantas veces me lo dijeran mis abuelos y mi mamá, nunca me interesó. Sé que tengo un gran potencial. Podría leer mentes cuando yo quisiera y encontrar a cualquier persona en cualquier parte del mundo, mas nunca me interesó – hubo un pequeño silencio – No me interesó hasta que estuve buscando a Yellow y no lograba encontrarla porque no estaba en mi rango de alcance – Green miró al chico – Dejaré de desperdiciar mis poderes.

- Esa es una buena decisión – apoyó Green.

- Además, los chicos con superpoderes llaman la atención de las chicas – añadió Jake con autosuficiencia. Green rodó los ojos.

* * *

- Ya sé que haremos mañana – habló Red. Estaban sentados sobre el pasto, Red abrazando por la espalda a Yellow y la chica tranquilamente recargada sobre el pecho del muchacho.

- Ir al bosque – dijo Yellow emocionada.

- A pescar – señaló Red.

- Aunque antes tengo que buscar mi sombrero – indicó Yellow.

- ¿Tú sombrero? – repitió Red no muy contento con la mención de dicha prenda.

- Creo que se me perdió con la caída – expuso Yellow.

- Y si nos olvidamos del sombrero – aventuró Red.

- Pero es un regalo de Blue – argumentó Yellow.

- No creo que a Blue le importe mucho – puntualizó Red.

- Aún así iremos a buscarlo – finalizó Yellow. Red hizo una mueca, sin embargo, enseguida volvió a sonreír.

- Está bien – aceptó Red.

- Todo volverá a ser como antes – se alegró Yellow mirando el cielo azul sobre ellos.

- No, nada volverá a ser como antes – corrigió Red con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yellow fijó su mirada en los ojos de Red – Será mucho mejor que antes, a partir de hoy y para siempre.

Yellow acentuó más su sonrisa, antes de que Red la besara una vez más.

- A partir de hoy y para siempre – repitió Yellow una vez que sus labios y los de Red se separaron.

* * *

Muy bien, mi segunda historia terminada. Espero que les haya gustado. Esta historia es sólo el preambulo para otra, sin embargo, no estoy segura de cuando comenzaré a escribirla, pues quiero primero terminar otras dos historias que tengo en espera desde hace mucho tiempo. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que comentaron a lo largo de estos meses y a los que sólo leyeron también; aunque no hayan comentado, sé que están ahí gracias al contador. Sin más que decir, les deseo un feliz y prospero 2011 y que todos sus sueños y esperanzas se hagan realidad.

Adiós ;)


End file.
